Unas Guardias Muy Extrañas
by AnyGro
Summary: Any es una joven escandalosa, rara, hiperactiva pero buena amiga. Daniela es miedosa, llorona y lenta. Un día Any arrastra a Daniela a un trabajo como guardia nocturna y Daniela sin saber lo que pasa en ese lugar, acepta el trabajo. Que les espera a esas dos? (Los personajes no son OC's si no personas reales) (denle una oportunidad plz) 3
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana normal en la ciudad, eran las 8 de la mañana exactas y el día era de sueño.

Pero como nunca hay nadie feliz pues decido decir que en una secundaria pobre de clase media en un salón muy alejado de los demás; se encuentra el 3•E un grupo muy peculiar y algo... Especial.

-Chinguen a toda su puta madre ! -Grito un joven de no mas de 15 años alto delgado piel clara y cabello corto peinado hacia arriba y un Percing en el labio inferior en la parte media-.

-Vamos Miki, no te enojes si no paso nada! -Le contesto una joven morena de 14 años de edad con cabellos castaños a la altura más abajo de los hombros y de las puntas color azul Y lentes apodada Any-.

-Pinche estúpida, intentaste hacer que besara a este animal! -Ahora hablamos de un joven de 16 años, alto figura llena pero pasable cabellos rizados y castaños oscuros- como mierdas no quieres que me enoje!?.

-Pero ni siquiera estuvieron cerca! -Pamela Ramírez, la mas alta de las mujeres. Cabellos chinos alocados castaños azulados(?) tan delgada como doña florinda con braquetz azules y también tiene lentes-.

-Mira wey, el pedo es con Any no contigo!.

-Eh zorra, cálmate con mi amante! -Cecilia una joven de 15 años al igual que la mayoría, ella tenia una nariz que bueno, se le podía considerar ligeramente curvada cabello oscuro sujetado en una coleta como sus demás compañeras pero esta con el flequillo del lado izquierdo, demasiado inmadura para su edad como el resto o una buena parte de su grupo-.

-mmm la pelirroja paso... -Pamela solía jugar de esa manera con el resto de sus amigas- está tan buena, me la quiero ponchar.

-eh zorra. Namas yo! -Ceci reclama su "propiedad"-.

-no empiecen con sus pendejadas del Yuri pinches machorras y ayúdenme con la tarea de Choche man. -Melany, la mejor amiga de Any. Ella a comparación de Any era de cabello largo castaño y decolorado de las puntas, sujetado con una pinza lo cual lo hacia ver mas largo ella tenia un buen cuerpo o al menos su ajustado uniforme así lo hacia ver ella era unos dos centímetros mas baja que Any aunque mel es mayor-.

-Ya! Ya! Eh putas si supieron la nueva noticia! -Any empezaba a tener los ánimos mas alegres que antes-.

-cuál? -pregunta ceci- te bañaste dos días seguidos!? Milagro wey-.

-Naa pendeja no mames. -Esa era la manera mas común de contestarse entre ellas- esa de que van a abrir una pizzería exactamente igual a la de Five Nights At Freddy's!.

-Ah esa pinche pizzería macuarra que amas? -Melany contesta curiosa mientras sigue terminando su tarea de Historia-.

-Ándale no.

-entonces cual wey!?

-Esa pinche pizzería macuarra que amo. -responde Any con una pose de enamorada de telenovela mexicana-.

-Ahh... Yo pensé que la otra. -Cecilia dice mientras se quita su zapato escolar y se rasca el pie-.

-Jajja bueno ya, namas les digo que conseguí el trabajo de guardia nocturna.

-Una vez dicho esto todo el grupo se quedo en silencio. Ellos siempre han sido muy unidos, a su manera pero lo son. Están juntos en las buenas las malas y la peores a pesar de que no hablen entre todos. Any era la mas pequeña si acomodas todas las fechas de nacimiento(según ella) además de que es la que menos cerebro tiene del grupo y con una adorable e insoportable actitud de niña, todos estaban apunto de regañarla y decirle que no se le ocurriera hacer semejante tontería. Conocían ese juego ya que ella les platica todo lo que ve, es mas, si ella decía yaoi todos la entendían sabían que eran las creepypastas gracias a ella y eso la hacía especial por el hecho de que unía un poco más al grupo. Bueno volviendo al tema, no la regañaron pues sabían que sus padres jamás permitirían que trabajase en un lugar posiblemente embrujado. En pocas palabras, nunca la dejaran trabajar siendo menor de edad.-

-Bueno, si no me van a decir nada supongo que esta bien que cometa un acto suicida. -Any simplemente le dolió que no dijeran algo al respecto, que la mal dijeran por imbécil y que no hiciera pendejadas pero no. Simplemente no recibió respuesta alguna-.

-Any... -Melany rompe el silencio-.

-No. -esa es la manera de any para decir "Que?" o "mande?" Grábenselo -.

-Si no te decimos nada, es porque sabemos que tus papás no te van a dejar mi amor- estaba en lo correcto y sí, Así se hablan entre todas-.

-Pero ya les pedí permiso y me dijeron que si. -parece que a todos se les tensaron los huevos, aunque las viejas no tengan entienden mi punto-.

-Si wey ahorita te van a dar permiso.. -Ceci intentaba no creer pero cuando Any dice algo enserio lo dice de manera seria y seca-.

-es neta wey, si me dieron permiso. -Any sabía que era una locura pero le daba curiosidad el echo de que tal vez los animatronicos si tengan vida-.

-imbécil te puedes morir ahí! -Pamela la empezó a regañar y a dar discursos sobre lo bella que es la vida-.

-Miren si quieren van conmigo a mi primera noche de trabajo, empiezo hoy. -Definitivamente esta claro que ésta muchacha necesita un psicólogo, una psiquiatra y un veterinario-.

-Any tas pendeja, namas a ti se te ocurre irte a trabajar allá! -A la platica se unió una muchacha de igual 15 años de edad, se llama Thania Noemí y es la mas baja en estatura del grupo entero ella es de cabello castaño largo medio ondulado con un flequillo tipo "Gasai Yuno" con una manera especial al momento de caminar y Any amaba hacerle avioncito- es más, saliendo de la pinche secu te me vas a renunciar.

-Panini... -así le dicen a Thania por su tamaño y panini es la novia de Chowder por si no identifican a quien me refiero- mira, yo no puedo renunciar porque mi contrato me lo prohíbe además de que me denunciarían por todo lo que tengo si no cumplo mi contrato-.

-Y aun siendo menor de edad te contrataron ahí!? -Ahora habla Berenice la cual era dos centímetros y medio mas alta que Panini. Ella es morena de cabello medio rizado y es muy hiperactiva además de ser realmente gritona y enojona. Pero cae bien la pelada-.

-Si, supongo que necesitan a alguien que cuide del lugar con mucha urgencia. -Any intenta encontrar razón del porque la contrataron-.

-Pa' que chingados se preocupan ustedes changas mugrosas- Miki llega al salón mas calmado y con un burrito de picadillo en las manos- miren, conociendo como es la Any los pinchis robots feíllos esos le van a tener mas miedo a ella que esta imbecil a ellos, ya dejense de mamadas y terminen lo que estaban haciendo.

-Pensándolo bien, ahora siento lastima por los muñecos... -Dice Melany porque para ser sinceros, Any no es la muchacha mas normal que digamos-.

-Haber haber... Para empezar no son muñecos, son Animatronicos y son censuales y quien dice que ellos me mataran? Tal vez solo sean unos animatronicos normales. -Any estará demasiado decepcionada si esos animatronicos no están malditos-.

-Bueno pues si creo que esta bien que vallas... Pero aun me da miedo el echo de que estés tu sola mamacita.

-Melany no me pasara nada, te lo juro por mis hijos -Any tiene una capacidad especial para decir estupidez tras estupidez-.

-Eh zorras, puedo repetir? -pregunta Cecilia de lo mas normal-.

-No. -y Any le responde, pero aun así no sirvió de nada ya que Cecilia le eructó en la cara como si de un borracho se tratase- pinche Cecilia cerda! Iugh no me quería bañar hasta el domingo! No mames.

-Any, cuando fue la última vez que te bañaste? -pregunta Thanía-.

-El sábado pasado.

-y me dices cerda a mi!? -ya es normal que Any no se bañe seguido y pues, que se bañe es milagro. Oh y es miércoles aquí en el fic-.

-Mira wey, soy alérgica al agua porque me salen ronchas cada vez que me baño. Y para mi lo primero es la salud. -cuando Any dice que no se ha bañado lo dice en confianza y aparte de que le vale madres lo que digan-.

-Ahora si putas ya llegó por quien lloraban- en eso llega Daniela... Ella es, como explicarlo. Bueno es alta casi de la estatura de Pamela ella no esta ni gorda ni delgada, solo normal. Tiene el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo que cae por su hombro con una diadema, es realmente miedosa y la mayoría de sus traumas los tiene por cierta amiga que se los causa... Y sí, me refiero a Any-.

-Ne ahí viene Dani, vámonos todos. -contesta en burla Cecilia con un fomi pegado en la cara-.

-Ah. Oc. -Dani cree que esta en whatsapp o algo así-.

-Ya acabe, haber perras ábranse. -dice melany esperando a que sus amigas la dejen pasar pero en lugar de eso...-

-Bueeno~ -dicen todas y empiezan a abrir sus piernas de una manera supuestamente sensual-.

-jajaja pendejas... -y melany se va a su lugar-.

-Entonces quien me acompaña al trabajo? -pregunta Any inocentemente y ya volviendo a su pose normal-.

-Yo! , crees que me contraten? -pregunta Daniela que claro, se perdió de la plática por haber llegado tarde... Como siempre-.

-A lo mejor si, te veo aquí afuera de la secu en la tarde para irnos en el mionca.

-Si esta bien, ahí me dices por whatsapp de que es el mugrero.

-No. -y any se va a sentar a su respectivo banco a dibujar gaysadas-.

-Daniela llegará más traumada de lo que Any ya la tiene con los teletubbies y los furbys - dice pamela-.

-Y de Hakano también. - le completa Thanía (N/A: Hakano o "Hanako" es de la leyenda urbana "Hanako-San" la cual es amiga imaginaria del grupo cada vez que alguien va al baño, además de esa costumbre de pronunciar mal su nombre)-.

-Una vez llego el profe Guadalupe, o como todos lo apodaron... "Choche". Todos guardaron "silencio" y comenzaron a "trabajar" de la manera mas "tranquila" y así siguió el resto del día con una Daniela ya nuevamente traumada ya que any llevo un Teletubbie a la secu y pues, ya se imaginaran el drama-.

Fin cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma tarde en casa de Any su padre estaba trabajando, sus hermanos en sus tabletas y el pequeño estaba dormido en su cama aun lado de ella y su madre estaba viendo la novela de las 3 de la tarde. Any se encontraba platicando por whatsapp con Dani -

En Whatsapp con Daniela:

Daniela: Eh cosa, siempre que del trabajo? ﾟﾑﾌ

Any: Cuál trabajo? :B

Daniela: Any -.-

el trabajo del que me dijiste que

fuera con tú. ¬_¬

Any: Ahhh... Cuál? :A

Daniela: El puto trabajo! :(

Any: Ah el trabajo? Jajajaj por que

no me dijiste? OwO

Daniela: Ne wey :/

Any: Bueno... Ya!. Este... el

trabajo es de guardia nocturna de

12 p.m. A 6 a.m. En una pizzería

? ﾟﾑﾌ

Daniela: Neta? Mi mamá no me va a dar permiso tan tarde.

Any: Revélate con cuchara y

tenedor uei... ?

Daniela: Haber déjame le pregunto...

Any: Washao✔✔ 3:34

Daniela: Si me dejó :D y a que hora nos

vamos?

Any: Nos vemos frente a la secu a

las 10 ✌

Daniela: Octl? ﾟﾑﾌ

Any: ewe? ﾟﾑﾌ❤

Daniela: Guazhao'✅✅ 5:4O

Any: Ay :c puta .l.

Daniela: JaJa! Por fea?

-fin de la "conversación"-.

-Ya se habían pasado las horas y Daniela aun después de esas horas no estaba lista, Any por su parte se bañó a causa de chanclaso limpio por parte de su mamá. Ya una vez en el camión fueron directamente a la pizzería-

-En el camión -

-Any, cómo es el lugar?

-Bueno, es una pizzería nueva con Animatronicos posiblemente embrujados que intentarán asesinarnos en nuestro turno de guardias. Pero fuera de eso, todo normal. -Le sonríe como si fuera lo mas normal-.

-jajaja no ya neta cómo es? -le vuelve a preguntar ignorando la anterior respuesta-.

-jajaja Dani ya... -se quedo callada pensando "Si le digo a Dani no querrá trabajar, mejor dejo que firme el contrato y le explico al último para que ya no se pueda echar para atrás" jajajaja Dani, solo seremos guardias en una pizzería eso es todo.

-tiene wifi?

-Yep -mentira-.

-Bueeno~

-unos minutos mas tarde llegaron a la pizzería o bueno, dos cuadras cerca de ella ya que el camión no las dejaría cerca gracias a que Any le derramó el refresco al conductor y gracias a dios fue en el momento en que estaban apunto de llegar. -.

-no mames Dani, camínale! Vas con tu pinzhy pasito de tortuga -Grita Any mucho más adelante que Dani ya que, bueno, Dani es tan floja que camina lento y durmiéndose en el camino-.

-Perame wey tú tienes la culpa por mojar al viejo ese!

-Mi culpa!?, fue TÚ culpa por agitar la pinzhy puta coca y dármela así!

-Quería que te bañaras llegando a tu casa.

-encerio creíste que mojada de coca me volvería a bañar?

-... Pues, si...

-No me conoces bien.

-Oc...

-Después de un breve descanso para Dani y charlas con peleas y temas de conversación fuera de lugar al fin llegaron a la pizzería. Eran las 11:30 exactas y les daba tiempo de revisar el lugar antes de que el jefe se fuera-

-Mira que bonito oso el de el letrero -dice Dani admirando, alabando, besando el letrero donde está Freddy diciendo "bienvenido"-.

-Se llama Freddy mija... Y espero tengas los ovarios de decírselo en la cara. -Any deseaba entrar ya y ver a los Animatronicos ya que cuando vino a pedir el trabajo, estos aun no estaban donde debían estar-.

-Y ese mono de ahí? -dice apuntando a un pato/gallina en un póster donde salen los tres animatronicos principales-.

-Esa es Chica la pollo o gallina, nunca le digas pato porque luego te va a jalar las patas mientras duermes.

-Eso es un perro mutado con orejas de conejo jajaja...

-Que te pasa imbecil!? Ese es mi mariado(marido) amante y esposo Bonnie el conejo morao', respeta a tu jodido cuñao' -Le grita Any estando ya en la sala principal. La Party Room-.

-Perdón por insultar a tu presa sexual. -dice volteando a donde sea intentando ver algo ya que había muy poca luz- qué es esto? -dice tocando algo parecido a una cortina, para después abrirla e intentar aguantar el grito de su vida al ver a cierto zorrito de pie pero desactivado-.

-No grites wey! Y ese es Foxy el Zorro pirata y dueño de tus deseos sexuales más profundos- Al parecer la cosa que tiene de amiga intenta "calmarla"-.

-Esta muy... Emm...

-Feo, horrible, asqueroso, horroroso?...

-No, es muy aterrador pero me gusta. Se ve buena gente.

-Otepeh -Any no deja de Shippear-.

-Ah parece que ya estas aquí señorita Guerrero, quien es su compañera? -Dice un hombre alto castaño de ojos oscuros con un traje de negocios y un tanto pasado de edad-.

-Holiwis señor Fazbear, esta wea de aquí con ojos y boca es mi amiga Daniela y vino a pedir el trabajo para no dejarme estar sola. -dice Any mientras se comía las uñas-.

-H-hola señor mucho gusto, me llamo Daniela Valenciano.

-Muy bien, guerrero y el anciano vengan a mi oficina. -dice Fazbear para darse la vuelta e ir a su oficina-.

-Valenciano señor! -corrige Daniela intentando ignorar las risas de su compañera-.

-Jajajajajaja te haré bullying lo que queda del año Daniela jajajJajajajaj -Ella estaba a que moría y se meaba de risa-.

-Déjame... Ama! -Grito Daniela lo último para luego entrar a la oficina-.

-Aquí está el contrato, supongo que su compañera ya le explicó todo así que seré breve y diré lo esencial antes de que firme. -dice fazbear para acomodarse su cuello de la camisa antes de hablar- La compañía Freddy Fazbear Pizza no se hace responsable de daños, lesiones o incluso la muerte.

-Oh esta bie... Espere, dijo muerte!? -Dani se acojono-.

-Si Dani ya firma! -Any estaba desesperada, quería ir a la oficina de seguridad ya!-.

-B-bueno pero no hay nada malo aquí verdad?

-Bueno señoritas, las llaves están en su oficina Guerrero sabe manejar las cámaras desde que la contrate asi que solo estén tranquilas. Con su permiso me retiro, buenas noches. -y fazbear se va muy apurado y justo a tiempo antes de que pasara lo que tenía que pasar-.

-Ven Dani, vamos ya a la puta oficina, el desmare' esta por empezar -le dice animada para jalarla del brazo-.

-Cuál desmadre? -pregunto dudosa- no hagas cosas malas Ingrid. Por favor.

-Una vez estando en la oficina, Any se sentó en la única silla disponible y dejo a Daniela parada para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer-

-Muy bien Dani, vez esos botones de ahí?

-Estos que dicen "Light" y "Door"?

-Si, bueno tú estás a cargo de las puertas ésta noche. Enciende la luz para ver por el pasillo pero no salgas, si vez a algún animatronico cierra inmediatamente la puerta, entiendes?

-Pero porque habrá algún animatronico aquí!? -Dani se empieza a asustar-.

-Larga historia... Bueno, estate al pendiente de las puertas si quieres vivir y yo de las cámaras. Si esto es como el juego, significa que Foxy tiene un pequeño porcentaje de activarse hoy en la primera noche. Esperemos que no ya que tu eres demasiado lenta y moriremos antes de que pueda decir "tanga de leopardo".

-Any no mames, me estás asustando. -Daniela es sensible al tratarse de cosas de miedo y esas weas-.

-Oemege! Mi amado ya se movió! Genial tal vez nos moramos de la manera más brutal o terminemos dentro de un traje! No te parece de lo mas genial Daniela ! -Any parecía disfrutar el echo de que tal vez iba a morir pero Dani estaba a punto de desmayarse. De repente a Daniela se le ocurrió encender la luz del pasillo dejándola cara a cara con cierto conejo morado-.

\- AMAAA! -Grito desconsoladamente cerrando la puerta al instante- Qué chingados pasa aquí Any!?.

-Te dije que los animatronicos se movían, pero no me creíste. Por cierto, estate también al pendiente cuando se valla porque la energía es limitada y Chica ya se movió, está en el pasillo. -Le contesta Any de lo más calmada posible, eran las 2:00 a.m. Y Any nunca dejo hablar al tipo del teléfono con tal de no aburrirse-.

-Qué!? -en eso revisa a Bonnie el cual ya se había ido, asi que abrió la puerta después se paso a la puerta derecha y al encender la luz...- Hay AMAA! -Vuelve a gritar al ver a Chica viéndola desde atrás de la ventana, cerró la puerta para después voltear a donde estaba Any-.

-No grites Dani, ni yo hago tanto pinchi pancho! -Le reclama sobándose los oídos -.

-Tú ya estas acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas! Yo no!

-A verlas, más no a vivirlas en vivo y a todo color! -En eso se levanta de su asiento - Mira, para que estés feliz encárgate de las cámaras y yo de las puertas.

-está bien... Mira es una Tablet y es muy fácil moverle... Oye, no veo al pato Lucas.

-Pato Lucas tu puta Madre! -grita la pollo desde afuera ya que aun no se iba-.

-HABLAN!? -pregunta Any asombrada, no se lo esperaba... O bueno, solo un poco-.

-Claro que hablamos niña retrasada! -Le contesta Chica con enojo-.

-Any, ya no quiero trabajar aquí.

-Es obligatorio venir por lo menos 6 días o si no te demandarán aunque tu los demandes LOL.

-No se preocupen, yo acabaré con su sufrimiento solo tienen que abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar... -Les dice chica con un tono malvado-.

-Jajaj ni dormida pinchi pollo del Kentucky - Any la ofendió de la peor manera posible o bueno no tanto como que la confundan con un pato pero lo hizo-.

-Cómo me dijiste? -pregunta chica molesta-.

-Como escuchaste, Pato. -le dice revisando la otra puerta en la cual estaba Bonnie- Mierda... -y cierra la puerta-.

-Any, ya son las 4 ! -le dice mas que feliz Daniela pero al parecer su compañera no lo estaba del todo feliz- que tienes?.

-Nada, es solo que me gusta estar aquí y sabes algo... Me mudare al techo. -La peor idea que Any a tenido en su corta vida para variar-.

-Encerio? -Daniela con un Facepalm la regaña para volver a las cámaras -.

-Hola Bonnie, sabes... Eres mi favorito. -Any intenta conversar con el Animatronico que estaba en la ventana -.

-Cómo sabes mi nombre? -primer oración salida del conejo-.

-Internet. -le responde-.

-Creí que nuestros nombres no serían revelados hasta mañana. -dice chica con curiosidad-.

-Algún día les explicaré niños. Por ahora me gustaría saber si el osito Bimbo puede moverse en las primeras noches... Para conocerlo. -dice Any ignorando el 20% de batería y ya las 5 de la mañana-.

-Chica y Bonnie se miraron fijamente desde las ventanas tratando de comprender a su guardia, la cual les parecía demasiado molesta e irritante. Y la otra no hablaba pero sabían que estaba nerviosa, con miedo y pavor de que le pudiese pasar algo-

-Sabes algo?, ese "osito Bimbo" no se moverá hasta su tercera noche de trabajo. -contesta chica arqueando una ceja-.

-Yo quería conocer a Freddy... -Ahora puso cara de deprimida-.

-El osito del cartel? -pregunta Daniela -.

-Sipiriru...

-ah... -en eso se va la energía y se escuchan pasos fuera de la oficina- Amaaa! Quién es!? -abraza a Any-.

-Es Federico y viene a ejecutarnos, ahorita escucharas su cancioncita -en eso llega Freddy con su típica canción- ya esta aquí el fleto.

-Mamii -llora Daniela hasta que...-.

-Ding Dong Ding Dong.. Ding Dong Dong Ding(?) (Yeeeeiii~)-

-CHÚPENME ESTA PERROS DEL MAL! -Any celebra que esta con vida y podrá disfrutar otra noche en la pizzería-.

-Ganamos? -dice Dani con los ojos cerrados y rezando por su miserable vida-.

-Claro que sí perra! -le grita Any en el oído - Te Amo con todo mi páncreas -la abraza-.

-Any yo también te quiero con todo mi pie! -y las dos lloran de felicidad-.

-No celebren sucias humanas. -dice una voz desde las sombras-.

-Eh puto, esta bien que no me bañe pero no mames respétame. -le reclama Any- pinchi osito gominola-.

-Mañana no podrán sobrevivir con nuestra arma secreta... -dice Bonnie de lo más macabramente posible-.

-Mira Darling, si te refieres al Zorro violador de personas felices, no te preocupes que yo se como evitar que me mate cuando venga corriendo por el pasillo Izquierdo como Juana la loca. -dice con pose de "im a Fucking Boss"-.

-Como sabes de Foxy!? -pregunta chica asustada pues al parecer ella los conocía a todos y cada uno de sus nombres-.

-Internet.

-Any vámonos, recuerda que tenemos que ir a la secundaria wey -dice Daniela tomando sus cosas para irse-.

-okey pancha mami~ -Any lista para salir le patea el trasero a su amiga y antes de que se la devuelva sale de la oficina topando con Bonnie quien, como Freddy y chica, aun no se iban-.

-Oye niña, ten cuidado! -le reclama el conejo -.

-Perdón Bugs Bunny, no me fije por donde huía -le toca el hombro- creo que es momento de que vuelvan a sus lugares, caminamos juntos hasta la party Room? -le preguntó con una amable sonrisa -.

-qué? -se pregunta dudoso, Cómo es que una humana a la que intenté asesinar me quiera acompañar y me dedique una sonrisa como si nada?-.

-Qué si quieres que caminemos juntos hasta la Party Room?, no porque me hayas intentado asesinar no significa que no me caigas bien. -le golpea el estómago con el hombro-.

-Any, deja de intentar socializar con tu asesino y vámonos! -Daniela intento jalar hasta la salida a su compañera pero no logro arrastrarla ni hasta el final del pasillo-.

-No Dani, no seas mala con los animatronics-.

-No soy mala, es solo que tenemos clases en media hora y el camión no tarda en pasar-.

-pero Dani, tu siempre llegas tarde-.

-hoy no.

-esta bien espera. -en eso Any abraza a Bonnie quien estaba por subir al escenario dejando a Freddy y chica con la boca abierta y un Bonnie muy confundido- Hasta la noche Bonnie y suerte con los niños! -en eso trata de abrazar a Freddy pero este no se dejó - Vamos osito cariñosito, déjate llevar por la pasión.

-Jamás maldita mocosa! -el animatronico se sorprendió de que ella pudiese soportar el agarre del oso para luego pasarse por debajo y terminar abrazándolo -.

-Bien, chica faltas tú.

-Aléjate de mi maldita estúpida! -y Any con mucha velocidad la abrazó-.

-Aww chica, te quiero con toda mi menstruación.

-Ya vámonos Any -y salen de la pizzería una Any lloriqueando por haber sido regañada y una Daniela con varios traumas psicológicos-.

-Con los animatronicos -

-iugh maldita mocosa, no puedo creer que encerio me haya abrazado!.

-Vamos Chica, no fue tan malo. -le dice Bonnie a su compañera-.

-Parece que lo disfrutaste, eres el único de los tres que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y ni siquiera te molestas en insultarlas - le dice Freddy mirando a su compañero de reojo-.

-Claro que no, es solo que esa niña no me cae mal. -Bonnie se defiende- ni su amiga llorona.

-Como digas Bonnie.

-después de su platica se quedan en modo descanso y los empleados de limpieza, los cocineros y los meseros comenzaron a llegar dejando al jefe como el último a entrar al establecimiento con varios papeles que parecían importantes-.

Fin cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

-Todos en la secundaria estaban realmente preocupados ya que estaban en la primera clase y esas dos aun no llegaban. Debo decir que la tensión inunda la habitación, o en éste caso el salón-

-Mi mejora no ha llegado, ella nunca falta... Me preocupa. -Melany volteaba a cada rato hacía la ventana solo para ver si veía a su amiga pasar por el pasillo para llegar por la puerta y entrar a clase-.

-Tranquilas ellas están bien, o bueno... Daniela desmayada tal vez pero Any sí está bien. -Pamela intenta calmar las cosas un poco-.

-Cómo quieres que me calme si mi mejora no ha llegado!? -melany estaba exaltada-.

-Tampoco Daniela sabes? -Arely siempre ha sabido tener calma ante esa clase de situaciones- yo digo que mejor se calmen y sigan esperando.

-Buenota, que tienes ahí? -pregunta Pamela a su "esposa" Cecilia, la cual parecía estar escondiendo algo desde que entró -.

-Quién, yo?

-No imbécil, le hablaba al banco...

-Pendeja, te estoy preguntando bien.

-En eso dos muchachas van llegando al salón dejando a todos mucho más tranquilos ya que estaban bien, pero Any volvería a acabar con la Paz-

-LOS PINCHES MUÑECOS DE PLAZA SÉSAMO ESTÁN VIVOS ! -grita a todo pulmón asustando a la profesora-

-QUÉ!? -Gritaron todos al unísono-.

-Como escucharon pinchis madikas - Any tenía la emoción al tope-.

-Mejoraaaaa! -Melany no pudo más y salto abrazando a su mejora-.

-Mizbeth! Cásate con Alfredo y quítale lo pinche amargado! -Todo el salón quedo mudo ante el comentario de Any. Pero después de procesar todo comenzaron a reírse -.

-Daniela, cómo están? Acaso es cierto lo que dijo Ingrid? -pregunto Arely calmada para escuchar bien lo que pueda decir una muy traumada Daniela-.

-Si, es cierto. -dijo Dani - CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!

-no fue para tanto. Seguimos vivas no? -le dice su compañera de trabajo lo más calmada posible-.

-Si Any, pero el pato quería descuartizarte a ti más que a mi!.

-Qué le hiciste Any? -pregunta melany curiosa-

-Le dije pollo del Kentucky y Pato en su cara, por?

-Encerio? -Cecilia estaba asombrada de que su amiga haya tenido ovarios suficientes para hacer eso. Pero ella está loca, así que no se sorprendió tanto-.

-Si pendeja, ese era mi sueño. Así como tú sueño era ir al cine y en la sala gritar "Ya LLEGUÉ!".

-Ese fue un buen día -sonríe ceci estúpidamente al recordar el día en que la sacaron de la sala con todo y su Família -.

-Buenota qué es esto? -Pamela llama su atención -.

-Comida comestible que se come, es para que Any y Dani nos cuenten como les fue

En su primer día de trabajo.

-Fue Genial...! -grita Any-.

-El resto de las clases fue más bien para que les contaran como fue trabajar en esa pizzería, además de que Any no paraba de llamar "el Anciano" a Daniela y ésta quejándose que no volvería a esa pizzería. Así transcurrió el día entero hasta la hora de salida de la secundaria.-

-Dani nos vemos a la misma hora si?

-Si... Ya que.

-Okay -y Any se va camino a la escuela donde estudian sus hermanos para encontrarse con ellos y su mamá e ir a casa-.

-Una vez en casa a Any se le ocurre una buena idea, así que se dirige a su cuarto se cambia de ropa y busca algo entre sus cosas. Saca de su closet una pequeña caja que contenía un teléfono celular nuevo, ella se lo había encontrado tirado en el centro comercial hace una semana y decidió guardarlo sin que sus padres se enteraran para que no se lo quitaran-.

-Muy bien, pondré a cargar esta wea debajo de mi cama. -Any aprovechó que sus padres se habían ido nuevamente al centro comercial y ella sabía mejor que nadie que llegarían a casa muy tarde, pero tenía que prevenir-.

-De repente algo en su mesita empezó a sonar llamando su atención, así que volteo para encontrarse con su celular. Estaba recibiendo una llamada de su jefe-.

-Que onda señor Fazbear, en que puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas Tardes señorita Guerrero, solo llamo para informarle que ésta noche debe llegar un poco más temprano. Por favor infórmeselo a el anciano.

-Claro señor Fazbear. Algo más?

-Nada por el momento, que tenga buen día.

-igualmente, ojalá Bonnie lo descuartice.

-En eso la llamada terminó y Any llamo a Dani por whatsapp para decirle que tiene que dejar la droga y llegar más temprano-.

-Daniela Ramos El Anciano?

-Hay Any ya déjame...

-Eh wey. Fazbear quiere que lleguemos más temprano, así que en lugar de vernos a las 10 nos veremos a las 9. Ok?

-Hay que huevaaa~ a esa hora estoy dormida.

-tu en cualquier hora estas dormida wey.

-ah...

*Finaliza*.

-Es momento de hacer aseo en toda la casa. -dice para ponerse los audífonos y empezar a limpiar la casa entera, claro limpiando solo las partes visibles y el resto dejándolo exactamente igual o más sucio-.

-Pasaron las horas y la abuelita de Any había llegado a casa temprano para cuidar a sus hermanitos y que ella pudiese ir a trabajar. Ésta vez iría preparada, con una mochila muy gorda que sepa dios que llevaba y claro el celular nuevo con su cargador y algo de dinero.

Ya una vez en la parada del camión llamo a Daniela para saber si venía en camino-.

-Bueno? -contestan de la otra línea.

-Hola Dani, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si. Quiero jugar un juego...

-Qué paso Any ?

-Dónde vienes Dani?

-Por la escuela. No me digas que ya estás ahí?

-Claro wey. Quiero llegar temprano.

-*suspira* ya casi llego.

*finaliza la llamada*

-Ya en el camión ambas iban escuchando cada quien su música, Dani no quería volver a esa pizzería pero tenía que hacerlo. Por otro lado, Any venia pensando en que iba a comer mañana y totalmente despreocupada de el echo de que pudiese morir ésta noche-.

-Ya llegamos Any. -le dice Dani para bajar del camión-.

-Mira Dani, ese señor vende Smoothies! -le grita en el oído para luego correr cuan niña emocionada por un Show de Tatiana-.

-Hay que rico, venden Chamoyadas.

-iugh, que asco Dani, cómo puedes comer eso?

-Me gusta. Así como a ti te encanta estar tragando cosas con mucha azúcar, por eso estás bien pinche loca.

-Calla cosa mala.

-Ya después de que se compraran el Smoothie y la chamoyada entraron al establecimiento encontrándose con el señor Fazbear-

-por qué nos necesita tan temprano?

-Bueno, hoy necesito ir a revisar unas cosas. Se que su entrada es a las 12 y se que son las 10 apenas. Pero prometo pagarles el doble por llegar temprano las próximas 3 noches.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. Puede irse tranquilo. -dice Dani para acompañar al jefe hasta la salida y luego volver con Any que estaba parada frente los animatronicos-.

-Que pasa?

-Nada, vamos a la oficina.

-Mientras ellas se iban, los animatronicos se iban activando. Empezando por Bonnie-.

-Que extraño, es muy temprano para activarme. -dice para si mismo-.

-Bonnie?... -pregunta una Chica curiosa- porque nos activamos tan temprano?.

-Cómo voy a saber?

-Debimos haber escuchado voces mientras estábamos desactivados. -dice Freddy llamando la atención del conejo y el pollo-.

-Creen que ya estén las guardias aquí?, digo... Es muy temprano, no?.

-No lo creo... Iras a revisar? A mi me da lo mismo hasta que no sean las 12. -dice chica a Bonnie-.

-Iré a revisar.

-Tanto quieres que esas niñas estén aquí? -le pregunta Freddy mirándolo de reojo-.

-Ellas no me interesan...-dijo Bonnie para después bajar del escenario y dirigirse a la sala del guardia-.

-Con las guardias-

-Any, tengo sueño. -habla cierta peli castaña recostada en el escritorio-.

-Aun no son las 12, porque no duermes hasta entonces? -le responde Any para después darse cuenta que Dani está helada y en Shock viendo detrás de ella-.

-Cierra la puerta!

-Qué!? -voltea inmediatamente encendiendo la luz del pasillo dejándola cara a cara con el conejo y cerrando la puerta de al tiro- Hola Bonnie, cómo les fue con los niños?.

-Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-no sé, solo vine a cuidar a ciertos animatronicos a los que no les caigo para nada bien.

-bueno, me voy... Solo quería saber quien estaba aquí.

-Espera! -le grita abriendo la puerta- porque no somos amigos de aquí a las 12 los próximos 3 días?

-Qué? -esa pregunta no se la esperaba en lo más mínimo - tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!?.

-No imbécil, por supuesto que no. Nunca en toda mi puta existencia eh tenido la menor idea de qué digo cuando hablo. -le dice sarcásticamente haciendo enojar al conejo- como sea, aceptas?.

-Eh.. Yo... B-bueno. Se supone que no debo hablar con ustedes...

-bienvenido al club de los rudos, ya estás hablando conmigo. -le dice dándole oportunidad de pasar a la oficina-.

-D-de acuerdo, pero solo de aquí a las 12.

-entendido.

-Any, ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! -le grita Dani escondiéndose detrás del escritorio-.

-Tranquila, no nos hará nada. Verdad Bonnie?

-A partir de las 12 serán mis presas. Les arrancare los ojos y la lengua para después meter sus cadáveres juntos en un traje de Freddy.

-vez, es buena gente. Completamente inofensivo.

-Con Freddy y Chica-

-Tú que piensas de esas guardias? -pregunta Chica sentada en el escenario junto a Freddy quien solo estaba recargado en este-.

-Son solo dos estorbos mal hechos. Porqué? -preguntó - no me digas que te caen bien...

-El día en que esas mocosas me caigan bien, prometo tomar agua del inodoro.

-Estás segura? -dice retándola -.

-por supuesto que si, yo las odio. Más a esa mocosa de lentes.

-De acuerdo, estás obligada a beber agua del inodoro cuando esas mocosas te caigan bien.

-trato echo.

-En eso llega con ellos cierto zorrito recién activado-

-Qué pasa chicos, dónde está Bonnie? -pregunta buscando por todos lados-.

-Está con su enamorada. -contesta chica con un tono de molestia-.

-Hay otra animatronica aquí? -pregunto interesado en conocer a su nueva posible compañera-.

-No. -responde Freddy- es una humana.

-Qué!? -Foxy se había sorprendido con la respuesta de su líder -.

-Por otro lado en la oficina-

-Cómo dices?

-Es verdad Bonnie -dice Any tomando de su Smoothie- Foxy y Tú son la pareja más popular del Fandom, oh al menos así lo veo yo.

-Créele, tienes idea de cuanto porno me manda de ustedes...? -dice Dani comiendo de su cosa asquerosa-.

-Que puto asco, no volveré a ver a mi mejor amigo de la misma manera... -Bonnie se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ser su amigo, pero no la estaba pasando tan mal- oye que es eso de lo que comes?.

-Es un sensual y suculento Smoothie de chocolate. -respondió con brillos en los ojos- quieres probarlo?.

-Eh.. -Quería decir que no, pero se veía delicioso- está bien, solo un poco.

-Genial -le da el baso pero se da cuenta que se le resbalaría de las manos a Bonnie así que tuvo que darle ella misma- toma.

-Bonnie le da un sorbo y quedó maravillado con el sabor de esta bebida- es delicioso, porqué no darán esto aquí?

-Te gusto!? -pregunta sonrojada- Genial, que bueno que te haya gustado. Cada que venga a la pizzería te traeré uno.

-Te lo agradecería mucho. -Bonnie no entendía porque Freddy odiaba tanto a esas niñas, no eran tan malas si les das una oportunidad-.

-Quieres probar de mi chamoyada? -pregunta Dani a Bonnie quien éste aciente-.

-No lo hagas Bonnie, será lo más asqueroso que puedas probar en tu vida!

-no creo que sepa tan mal- dice para darle un sorbo y después escupir el liquido en el bote de basura- Santos Fazbear, es lo más horrible que he probado hasta ahora!.

-Te lo dije imbécil.

-Ay que malos. -Dani prefirió seguir tomándose su chamoyada en silencio-.

-En fin, Bonnie cómo es estar aquí y asesinar guardias... Debe ser grandioso.

-Lo es, es divertido ver las caras con terror en los humanos, pero también tiene sus cosas malas.

-Ah si?, cómo qué?

-Pues, en los tiempos que no tenemos guardia Foxy, chica y yo nos ponemos a jugar para pasar el rato. Pero Freddy siempre nos regaña.

-Entiendo, le hace al papel del padre sobreprotector. Eso me pasa. No con mi padre, si no en la secundaria. Pero me pasa-.

-Son las 11:30 cierto? -preguntó Bonnie recibiendo como respuesta un si de su nueva amiga, honestamente no quería dejar de charlar con ella, era más divertido que intentar asesinarla pero aun así quería matarla lo más pronto posible-.

-Bueno, porqué no te vas para empezar normal? - dice intentando despertar a Daniela quien estuvo dormida todo ese rato-.

-Está bien, hasta las 12. -en eso Bonnie sale de la oficina para dirigirse con sus compañeros-.

-en la party Room-

-Miren nada más, hasta que Romeo se digna a llegar. -dice Freddy viéndolo con una mirada picara-.

-JaJa, muy gracioso Freddy. -contesta molesto-.

-Dime que no es verdad Bonnie -se escucha una voz desde la pirate cove- dime que no es cierto!.

-Qué demonios te pasa Foxy!? -grita una vez se da cuenta que lo tiene encima-.

-Dime que esa humana no te gusta!

-Qué mierdas estás diciendo!? -Bonnie se sonrojo, nunca había pensado en eso. Y menos con una simple humana-.

-Ya dinos Bonnie, te gusta o no esa estúpida humana? -Freddy no era malo, simplemente no quería que su amigo saliese lastimado-.

-No Me Gusta! -Bonnie aunque lo negara no lo sabía- Demonios Freddy ellas me caen bien, porqué no les das una oportunidad!?.

-Esas mocosas te lavaron el cerebro que supuestamente tienes. -a chica no le interesa en lo más mínimo hacer amistad con esas guardias-.

-No le digan eso, se supone que somos una familia. -defendió Foxy- que clase de ayuda están tratando de darle!?.

-Hablaremos de esto después -dice Freddy caminando hasta su puesto- ya casi son las 12.

-En eso los tres Animatronicos restantes se van a sus lugares, pero cierto zorro quería saber que tipo de chica es la que le interesa a Bonnie. Estaba decidido a salir esa noche y darle un buen susto a ambas guardias. Por otro lado, Bonnie seguía pensando en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho. Será cierto que acaso esa humana pueda llegar a interesarle aunque sea un poco?, el solo hecho de imaginarlo lo hacía ponerse muy nervioso. Una cosa es que le cayera bien y otra muy distinta es sentir algo por ella y si era así, sus amigos lo aceptarían?...-

-Con las guardias-

-La puta madre Dani, quiero ir al baño! -dice la peli colorida dando vueltas de un lado a otro-.

-Crees que yo no!? -al parecer esas bebidas comenzaban a hacer efecto-.

-Son las 12 apenas y es solo la segunda noche, ellos no se mueven tan rápido -dice Any- vamos antes de que decidan asesinarnos.

-Estas wey o que te pasa!? -le regaña- allá afuera nos asesinaran! Ellos nos odian!.

-Entonces mea en el puto bote de basura que yo le haré del Yolo! -Una vez dicho esto salió de la oficina solo para ver el oscuro pasillo-.

-Espera... -grita Daniela - iré contigo, que clase de amiga sería si te dejara morir sola?.

-Gracias, pero aunque no vinieras y yo muriese tú morirías igual. -la verdad y nada más que la verdad-.

-Ah... Bueno, vamos al baño. -ya fuera de la oficina las guardias iban caminando por el pasillo derecho, el más cercano a los baños-.

-Vamoh con el poto pegaoh a la pareh.

-Qué!? -obviamente en susurro-.

-Con el culo a la pared wey! -responde-.

-Ah... Donde están los baños!?

-ya llegamos, están en éste pasillito. -dice para luego entrar corriendo al baño-.

-Any... Tienes papel? -como si fuera lo más normal de preguntar-.

-No y tú?

-No... Espera, son baños de una pizzería famosa y no tienen papel!?

-A mi que me dices, yo no trabajo aquí. -dice con tono de preocupación pero lo que Daniela no sabía es que Any si tenía papel, pero como le quedaba muy poco tuvo que decir que no tenía-.

-entonces cómo le vamos a hacer?

-Límpiate con la mano -dice lista para salir-.

-No que asco.

-Mira yo me saldré así y revisare en los otros baños para ver si hay papel si?

-Pues ya que.

-en eso Sale Any y empieza a buscar algo para que Daniela haga lo que tiene que hacer, después de todo Any si tenía papel- mira, no hay papel vas a tener que usar las servilletas con las que nos secamos las manos.

-y tú?

-que hueva, mejor me quedo así, total me toca baño el domingo.

-Que puto asco Any.

-Lo sé, me lavare las manos y te esperaré afuera.

-Si pero no me dejes porfa, te conozco.

-Descuida, no te dejaré sola. -en eso ve el escenario desde los baños y nota que chica fue la primera en moverse- al parecer piensan que estamos en la oficina jajajajaj pendejos. - rió para después recordar que chica también revisa los baños así que decide esconderse dentro y avisar a Dani- Dani, elmo y sus amigos ya se empezaron a mover apúrate.

-Ya voy a salir espérame, no puedo abrocharme el pantalón -dice desde dentro-.

-Entonces nos esconderemos aquí un buen rato, intenta no hacer ruido.

-Si si, ven y ayúdame!

-ya voy... *suspira de flojera más que otra cosa*.

-En la Pirate Cove se encontraba cierto zorro ya fuera de su escenario personal listo para arrancar-.

-Ya esperé suficiente, iré a ver quienes son nuestras guardias. -y Foxy sale disparado de la pirate cove y entra por la puerta izquierda a la oficina y nota que las famosas guardias no estaban allí- Qué mier... Se me habrán adelantado Chica o Bonnie?. -En eso ve que Chica también está del otro lado de la oficina-.

-Foxy? -pregunta- qué pasó con las estúpidas?

-Cómo voy a saber?, creí que tú las habías asesinado antes...

-yo acabo de llegar tarado, habrá sido Bonnie?

-Yo no hice nada -se escucha una voz detrás de Foxy quien resulto ser Bonnie-.

-mierda me asustas! -dice Foxy ya que Bonnie le pegó un buen susto-.

-Lo siento, oigan dónde están las guardias?.

-pensé que te las habías llevado para salvarlas de nosotros. -dice chica haciendo enojar a su amigo morado, si bien ella respeta si le gusta o no pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo enojar cuando se le antoje-.

-Ya les dije que no tengo nada que ver!.

-Habrá sido Freddy entonces? -pregunta Foxy para callar de una vez a esos dos-.

-Lo dudo, vamos a preguntar? -dice chica-.

-De acuerdo... -dicen los machos para ir directo al escenario-.

-En los baños-

-Dani, ya están en el escenario otra vez vámonos ya. -dice para quitarle el celular- deja de tomarte selfies!.

-Ya dame mi celular! -le quita el aparato -.

-Ven vamos con cuidadito. -Las guardias aprovecharon que los animatronicos estaban distraídos con Freddy, así que corrieron hasta llegar a la sala del guardia-.

-Bien Bien Bien! Estamos aquí, Dani revisa las cámaras. Son recién las 3 am.

-Si... LA PUTA MADRE AMAAA! VIENE CORRIENDO!- grita Dani al ver a foxy correr por el pasillo. Ante esto Any reaccionó a tiempo sacando algo de su mochila y cuando Foxy entro por la puerta "PUM". Solo se escucho metal chocar con metal y Foxy cae de espaldas-.

-Que carajos te pasa niñata! -Le gruñe Foxy ya que al parecer Any lo golpeo en la cara con un palo de golf de metal duro-.

-Mira puto.. -dice Any con una mirada seria, perdida, amenzanate contra el zorro el cual solo puede hacerse hasta atrás topando con la pared- A mi nadie me dice Niñata maldito mal parido, crees que te tengo miedo? Pues estás equivocado... Ni tú ni tus putos compañeros en calzones me aterran... -se acerca más- así que porqué no te vas y nos dejas en paz? -dice clavándole el palo en el pecho y cagada del miedo por dentro-.

-E-esta b-bien... -es la primera vez que Foxy tenía miedo a algo que no fuera Freddy, él se preguntaba cómo es que una niña podía acojonarlo tanto? Nunca había conocido o visto a alguien así. Ni su asesino lo aterro tanto-.

-De acuerdo, gracias por cooperar. -después de tan emocionante charla con Elmo entró a la oficina viendo a una muy asustada Daniela. No por el zorro si no por su amiga-.

-Any... Ya te dije que das miedo con palos en la mano?

-Muchas veces -dice para sentarse en el escritorio-.

-Foxy recién se recuperaba del Shock cuando vio a Bonnie y Chica, al parecer vieron todo desde el final del pasillo y éstos estaban boquiabiertos.-

-Ésta niña nos va a dar muchos problemas... -dice chica por lo bajo, estaba realmente sorprendida. Es la primera vez que alguien le hace de frente a Foxy y vive para contarlo-.

-Santos Fazbears! -llegó Freddy después de escuchar el golpe- quien mierdas te hizo eso Foxy!?.

-Eh...? -era la primera vez que veían a Freddy actuar así, al parecer se veía preocupado- pues me cerro la puerta en la cara y me golpee con ella, sólo eso.

-Estás seguro? no me estás mintiendo... Verdad?

-Si Freddy estoy seguro, relájate estoy bien mírame!.

-Bonnie y chica -los dos voltean a verlo- es cierto eso? -Bonnie y chica no sabían que decir, voltearon a ver a foxy y éste se los pedía con la mirada-.

-Si Freddy es cierto, solo se golpeo con la puerta. -dice Bonnie, después de todo Foxy es su mejor amigo-.

-De acuerdo les creeré, son las 5 am así que vallan a darles un buen susto.

-En eso la batería se acaba, ya que al ir al baño dejaron la cámara encendida y ésta gasto mucha batería más la que se gasto Dani cuando entraron-.

-Vaya! Quiero ver como Freddy las descuartiza. -dice chica emocionada para entrar al pasillo y posarse fuera de la ventana desde las sombras junto con Bonnie -.

-Voy a acabar con esto de una maldita vez! -Freddy camino hasta la sala de las guardias pero de pronto empezó a escuchar música que provenía de ahí- Foxy escuchas eso?.

-Si, es música muy tétrica... -al parecer no le gustaba ese sonido-.

-En la oficina-

-Any... Quita eso por favor! -Dani estaba asustada, tanto que olvido que Freddy iba por ellas. Y cuál era la razón? Simple... Any aprovecho el apagón para encender su celular y poner de música "Ring around the Rosy" versión "Slender Elementary".

-Vamos Dani... Me gusta ésta canción jejeje -dice Any con un Slendytubbie en las manos acercándose poco a poco a Daniela. Amaba asustar a los demás y de vez en cuando hacerles creer que ella estaba loca-.

-No me gusta Any! Quita eso de mi cara y apaga tu celular! ANY! -Daniela estaba llorando del miedo, nunca la había asustado tanto porque no tenía oportunidad-.

-Que carajos le pasa a esa niña...? -Foxy había empezado a tenerle miedo. No se explicaba cómo es que ella podía causar más miedo que Freddy con su caja de música -.

-Esta niña definitivamente esta loca. -Freddy no sabia que decir, estaba tan nervioso... Esa canción más la actitud de la mocosa eran una buena combinación para causar terror-.

-Daaaniiiiieeeelaaa~ vamos a jugar... -Any disfrutaba ver la cara de su amiga, pero sabía que se estaba pasando un poco. Pero si quería seguir viva tenia que buscar una forma de distraer a los animatronicos hasta las 6, cosa que logro...

*Ding Dong Ding Dong, Ding Dong Dong Ding* (YEEii~)

-Qué mierda!? Freddy porqué no las asesinaste!? -grita chica del otro lado-.

-Maldita sea, esa mocosa solo nos distrajo!.

-Exacto perras! -dice Any apagando su celular y calmando a daniela-.

-Ya acabo verdad!? -pregunta Dani temblorosa-.

-Si Dani ya nos vamos! -mientras any guardaba su preciado Tinky Winky Daniela hizo algo que nadie podría pensar que se atreviera a hacer-.

-Discúlpenla por favor, ella es así. -le dice Dani a Freddy y Foxy- oye tú, dónde fue el golpe?

-Qué!? -pregunta un zorro confundido -.

-Porfa perdona a Any si? -le pone un curita en el hueco donde Any lo había golpeado-.

-P-perdonarla!? Casi me mata!

-Espera... La mocosa te golpeo!? Entonces no te golpeaste con la puerta! -Freddy estaba muy molesto por el hecho de que Foxy, chica y Bonnie le habían mentido-.

-No quería que supieras, sabía que las matarias y yo quería vengarme de ella... -dice para quedar como un macho-.

-Vamos Foxy estabas completamente cagado del miedo -entonces aparece Any y Bonnie detrás de Foxy y Freddy junto con chica-.

-Eso es mentira!

-como sea, Bonnie quiero darte un regalo. -saca el celular-.

-Qué dices? -se sorprendió. Esa humana le estaba regalando un teléfono celular como el que tienen los humanos-.

-Toma este celular, así podremos charlar de vez en cuando. -le muestra el teléfono- mira, éste es el Whatsapp y ya agregue mi número y el de Daniela.

-Espera qué!? -Daniela estaba pensando seriamente en si aventar a su amiga de un puente o lanzarla desde la ventana del camión cuando éste este andando-.

-Si y mira, con el dinero que me pagan aquí te puse un plan de llamadas y mensajes gratis. Para cuando se te antoje y le puse el internet de la comida china que esta al lado. -Any esperaba que Bonnie aceptara el regalo, pero este apesar de haber entendido sus instrucciones de cómo usarlo, seguía confundido por el comportamiento de la guardia-.

-P-pero porqué me lo das?

-Porque somos amigos recuerdas? Además puedes ver que tan conocidos son en internet. -le guiña el ojo-.

-Any... Envés de que me lo regales a mi que cumplí años hace poco, se lo das a UN ANIMATRONICO ASESINO QUE TE ODIA! -Daniela sentía un poco de envidia por ese conejo-.

-Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo...

-Acéptalo o prometo sacarte de la pizzería mientras estés desactivado y dejarte en el basurero...

-hazlo... Habla encerio.

-De acuerdo... Está bien me lo quedaré -Bonnie se sentía extraño pero solo ignoró ese sentimiento- haber genio donde planeas que esconda éste aparato sin que ningún humano lo vea!?.

-Bueno... -lo examina completo haciendo sentir violado a Bonnie - mira tu traje en el brazo... Tienes un espacio allí.

-En éste brazo!? -le pregunta por ser la cosa más estupida que jamás dijo-.

-Si, cabe muy bien aquí. El teléfono esta en modo silencioso así que úsalo cuando estés descansando.

-Está bien... -parecía extraño pero los animatronicos tienen tiempo de descanso. Ellos van al Backstage a recargarse mientras los niños comen y se limpia el escenario-.

-eres una niña muy extraña, dice chica para irse de ahí-.

-Espera! -Corre any y la abraza nuevamente para despedirse-.

-Deja de hacer eso maldita mocosa! -chica la empuja y se va más deprisa y completamente furiosa-.

-No aguanta nada!, ya ni Daniela cuando la asusto! -dice para si misma- ven acá Foxy! -y lo abraza-.

-Ah... Si muy lindo... Suéltame! -Foxy encerio le tenia miedo así que mejor se fue-.

-Ha! Que sensible... -corre y abraza a Freddy por detrás ya que sabía que éste se opondría-.

-Suéltame maldita sea! Te odio no puedes entender eso!?.

-Eso dicen todos pendejo, y si ya me lo dijiste demasiadas veces. -lo suelta y lo deja irse para después abrazar al conejo-.

-Ah... Me tengo que ir... -Bonnie se puso muy nervioso-.

-que maricones... Vámonos Daniela! -dice para salir de la pizzeria-.

-En el escenario-

-parece que te gusto tu regalo, verdad? -dice chica con cara picara-.

-Solo tienes envidia... Puto pato. -Bonnie no pudo evitar molestarse-.

-Ya te dije que no soy un puto pato!

-Pues ni pareces hembra... Es confuso!

-Eres un...

-Ya basta los dos! -gruñe Freddy- Chica más te vale tener el pico cerrado en todo el día! Y Bonnie... No le hagas caso.

-Como digas... -dicen al unísono para después apagarse-.

-que será este sentimiento...? -dice Bonnie pensando en todo lo que le había pasado esa noche... Para después desactivarse-.

Fin Cap 3

_**-Hola :3' tal vez este fic no es muy popular, pero me divierto escribiendolo y quien guste leer adelante n.n es bienvenido3 **_

_**Ademas de que quisiera agregar una cosa, como ya dije estos no son OC's ni esas cosas, se tratan de personas reales y bueno; basicamente las personalidades son exactas a como son mis ex's compañeros de clase xDDDD lo cual quiere decir que cualquier estúpides leída aquí, son cosas que alguna vez fueron dichas xD. espero que este fic sea de su agrado y quisiera darle gracias a una buena amiga que me ayudo y me dio animos de subir este fic. ;) ella sabe quien es 3'** _


	4. Chapter 4

-El sol estaba saliendo como si quisiese quemar todo a su paso, el calor comenzaba a abrirse paso por los edificios las nubes y esas weas y como recordaran en el capitulo anterior nuestras jóvenes guardias estaban por bajar del camión para ir directamente a la secundaria-

-Any ya despierta, ya llegamos- dice Dani levantando a la perezosa que tiene de amiga-.

-Oowee tan rico que se veía el pan con el que estaba soñando~ -dice limpiándose la baba que salía de su boca y se unía al hombro de Dani-.

-Nada de Owee, ya baja del puto camión.

-ya Dani ya... Oh no. -Any se puso pálida una vez bajó del camión -.

-Ahora qué!?

-Vamos rápido necesito ir al baño! -dice jalando a Dani del brazo para correr como alma que lleva a Any-.

-Qué, te llegó Andrés!? -pregunta preocupada-.

-Dios quiera que no, corre mierda!

-La parada no estaba tan lejos de la secundaria pero aun así parecía que huían de un violador, una vez entraron el prefecto de tercer grado las detuvo al instante-.

-Heeeppaaa! A dónde con tanta prisa ustedes dos? -pregunta un adulto con gafas negras cabello corto peinado hacia arriba, un tanto llenito y apenas superaba los dos centímetros más arriba que Daniela-.

-Profe, zorrillo por llegar tarde pero el señor del camión nos bajo dos cuadras después! -dice Any para querer llegar lo más rápido posible al baño-.

-Deja de decir zorrillo al disculparte, haces que pierda mi fe en la humanidad. Y en ti.

-profe tenemos que ir al baño.

-Quien dijo que las iba a dejar entrar?

-Ándele profe no sea malito, tengo una familia.

-Ya entren que me molestan -dice riendo mientras las deja entrar tranquilas-.

-Ándele profe, pero hay una Alicia que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe~ -dice Any para luego irse con cara llorona y los cachetes inflados-.

-Tu amiga imaginaria no me da miedo.

-Tú si wey -dice Dani detrás de ella-.

-Gracias Daniela. -en eso entran al baño rezando a todo ser vivo que sean falsas las señales que mandaba el cuerpo de la joven de 14 años-.

-Me cago en todo lo cagable, chingada madre!

-Llegó Andrés cierto? -pregunta Dani sacando la "mercancía" de su mochila y pasándola por debajo de la puerta del baño donde estaba su amiga-.

-Si chingado, tan bien que estaba.

-Ha por perra. -dice Dani entrando al baño de lado izquierdo, ya que tenían que ponerse ambas el uniforme escolar. Qué!? Es una secundaria pública en algún lugar de México-.

-Ya una vez cambiadas y Any con un enojo bien disimulado salieron de los baños para dirigirse a su condena obligatoria diaria-

-Ola ke ase!~ -saluda Any entrando a su salón y recibiendo igualmente un saludo saliente del corazón-.

-*todos*Chingas a tu Madre~ -el cariño emanaba de esos saludos aunque no parezca-.

-holaaas~ -Ahora saluda Dani-.

-Chúpame las bolas~ -Quién no se enamoraría de esos saludos diarios?-.

-Any! Sigues viva! -dice Pamela abrazándola-.

-Si wey aquí toi'

-Genial, entonces en el descanso tu mamá me seguirá trayendo comida~

-...puta.

-jajajaja no te creas.

-PENDEJA! -grita Cecilia recién llegando-.

-BABOSA!

-ESTÚPIDA!

-PROSTITUTA!

-TRAVESTI!

-MARICA!

-ZURUYO! -grita Pamela para entrar en los saludos amistosos-.

-Ya wey, cómo les fue? Violaste a Bonnie?

-No y no.

-Casi muero, dos veces. -dice Dani -.

-Qué hiso Ingrid ahora? -pregunta Arely llegando detrás de Dani-.

-Nada, solo que al acabarse la energía se le ocurrió poner una canción invoca demonios aun sabiendo que el oso maraco venía por nosotras!

-Ya Dani, no te enojes bombón ~

-noooo no me enojo...

-Muchachos y cosa llamada Ingrid ya va empezar la clase, siéntense. -llega la maestra de Química-.

-Siiiiii~

-Y como ya es costumbre terminando las clases cada quien se larga a su casa-

-Oweee~ que sueño -se dice Any a sí misma, el día cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Como me gusta cuando se pone así -El cielo se estaba llenando de nubes negras listas para descargar su contenido, eso y que el aire tenía un olor a tierra mojada que le gustaba a Any, y le daba alergia-.

-Achuuu~ -el primer estornudo de alergia en el día - maldita alergia, porqué tengo que ser alérgica a todo!? Maldición.

-Hija voy con tus tías, quieres venir o vas a descansar? -pregunta su mamá desde una de las 6 puertas para salir de casa-.

-No gracias ma, me quedaré a dormir aquí un rato.

-Como quieras, si tienes hambre comes basura.

-No me dejaste comida?

-No, a eso voy con tus tías. Aparte que no quiero lavar trastes.

-Floja.

-Ahí te compre una Maruchan, para que comas cuando te de hambre.

-Está bien chau~

-Muérete.

-Una vez se fue la mamá de la cosa con ojos esta empezó a mandar mensajes a cierto contacto nuevo en su celular-

Any: Bonnie hola?, estás ahí uei?

-Mientras tanto en la pizzería más famosa tanto en los videojuegos como en la vida real aquí en mi fanfic-.

-Me vuelves a decir Pato y te juro que no volverás a ver esas horribles orejas tuyas! -gritaba chica en la comodidad del Backsatge-.

-Oblígame mala imitación del pollito pío!

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos o juro que... -grito Freddy pero se limitó a bajar la voz cuando vio a cierto compañero viendo la escena-.

-Es momento de descansar, podrían Almenos llevarse bien por las tardes?. -preguntó este personaje con más calma que mi mamá cuando me enseñaba a leer-.

-Lo haría si no fuera por Romeo que se la pasa diciéndome pato!

-ya basta!

-Eh... -Bonnie sintió unas vibraciones en su brazo, justo donde estaba su celular nuevo así que lo saco para notar que esa humana le había mandado Almenos mas de 70 mensajes-.

-vaya vaya, Romeo va a mensajearse con su noviecita -Dice chica con cara pícara -.

-Cállate -se defiende-.

-y que te pone? -le pregunta Foxy leyendo los mensajes que solo decían "Hola" o "asnsn"-.

-Lo pone caliente jajajaja -soltó Freddy-.

-FREDDY! -grita Bonnie más rojo que el mismísimo Foxy-.

-Ya me harté, me voy. -y ese personaje se va dejando solos a los 4 animatrónicos hijos de Elmo-.

-Déjenme leer estos mensajes en paz, quieren? -pidió Bonnie ya más calmado a lo que solo se pusieron a los lados para leer-.

*En Whatsapp*

Any: Hola Bonnie cómo están tu y los pendejos?

Bonnie: Estamos descansado en el Backstage.

Any: Que bien darling~ ❤ dile a Freddy que se la come toda.

Bonnie: De hecho, está leyendo esto y te dijo que mejor lo hagas tu.

Any: Dile que yo lo grabé con Golden haciéndole la cucaracha 7u7❤ Gggg.

*en la Backstage*

-Golden, cómo carajos sabe de Golden!? -preguntó Foxy echo nudos-.

-Y porqué dice que los grabo a ustedes dos Freddy? -pregunta chica con cara de "no me jodas"-.

-Está loca no hagan caso! -dice Freddy rojo de lo furioso que estaba-.

-En eso Todos se le quedan viendo súper rojos viéndolo de arriba a abajo haciendo que Freddy se ponga más nervioso-

-Ahora que te dijo esa estúpida humana!?

-no me dijo, me mando pruebas! -dice Bonnie mostrándole un Fanart de él y el mismo Golden Freddy-.

-QUÉ MIERDAS ES ESO!? -Gritó más rojo que la menstruación de Any(?)-.

-No lo sé, pero parece que lo disfrutas Freddy...~ -dice Chica mirándolo pervertida mente -.

-mira esas manos pervertidas de Golden, parece que se divierte ~ -agregó Foxy con tal de molestar a su líder-.

-Jajajajajajajajaja! Verdad que no es gracioso cuando el buleado eres tú!? -reprochó el conejo al oso-.

-Oh por dios Foxy y Bonnie también!? -Grita Chica arrebatando el celular de las manos de Bonnie viendo la imagen de esos dos muy juntitos-.

-QUÉ!? -Grita Foxy pidiendo a Chica ver semejante tontería -.

-Porqué me lo esperaba? -dice Bonnie para si mismo-.

-Ya sabías de esto!? -preguntaron los tres confundidos-.

-Si, digamos que la humana me hablo un poco sobre esto.

-Esa mocosa... Que mierda están viendo mis ojos... No podre vivir en paz el resto de mi vida... -dice Freddy viendo una imagen de nada más y nada menos que de Foxy con Chica-.

-Por los 7 mares, no tengo tan mal gusto! -Chica se sintió entre ofendida y deprimida, enserio tan mal estaba como para que dijera eso?-.

-Foxy, si me entero que le has tocado un solo circuito te juro que te quedarás sin tu garfio! -dice Freddy furioso, era algo sobreprotector con Chica ya que es la única mujer en la pizzería-.

-Juro por Peter Pan que nunca tocaré a Chica, además no es mi tipo. -dice Foxy sin notar lo mal que puso a Chica ese comentario-.

-Quién demonios son estos tipos!? -preguntó Bonnie viendo un Fanart de ellos y los Toy's-.

-Son como nosotros pero más... Nuevos? -dice Freddy-.

-De cuando acá soy un Transexual? -preguntó viendo a Mangle-.

-Porqué parezco un maricón!? -se dijo Bonnie a si mismo-.

-esa... Soy yo... -Chica se deprimió más al notar a su otra versión, más mejorada, más nueva, más linda...-.

-Si dejaras de comer tanta pizza, estarías así Chica jeje. -comentó Foxy esperando el insulto de su amiga pero nada-.

-Qué... Dónde está? -pregunta Freddy preocupado-.

-se habrá molestado? -preguntó Foxy apenado-.

-No lo sé... - dice para notar que estaba dando pizza a los niños-.

-En casa de la guardia se podía sentir la flojera a Kilómetros hasta que la abuelita llegó a casa-.

-Tengo ganas de pizza, quieren ir a freddy pitsa? -pregunta tomando un poco de agua por la calor-.

-Siiii~ -Gritaron todos los 4 mocosos (Any incluida)-.

-Me da flojera escribir mucho así que magica mente llegaron a la pizzería lol-

-Que bonito está aquí, haber si nos hacen descuento porque trabajas aquí -dice la abuelita-.

-si, iré al baño.

-mientras Any se había ido a hacer sus necesidades biológicas su abuelita y hermanitos habían ido a sentarse en una de las mesas y de pronto la abuelita perdió de vista a sus nietos-.

-Pero claro cariño, puedes tomarte una foto conmigo -dice Chica cargando en brazos a una niña de 5 años-.

-Tengo que disculparme con ella. Pero aún no se porqué se molesto! -dice Foxy a Bonnie saliendo del Backstage-.

-pregúntale, es una chica. Probablemente te mande a la mierda.

-como siempre. -se resigna Foxy -.

-Oh por dios es el sensual Foxy, cásate conmigo! -dice una niña de 8 años de edad-.

-vaya vaya, una fan del grandioso Foxy el zorro pirata! Yarghhh bienvenida a Fre...

-Freddy Fazbear pizza lugar dónde todos tus sueños se harán realidad junto a Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy! Lo sé conozco el juego. -le sonríe -.

-B-bueno querida con quien vienes?

-Con mi... O por dios me perdí -dice buscando por todos lados-.

*por otro lado*

-Gracias a ti cariño~ -se despide Chica notando después de que algo pequeño lo abraza de su pata-.

-Bluuu~ -dice un niño de un año y medio morenito ojos cafés caca y llenito un tanto cachetoncito y con un corte de cabello tipo Eddie Gluskin (el novio en Outlast)-.

-Oww Hola pequeño cómo estás? -dice Chica cargándolo en brazos-.

-Li~ -el niño mira triste a Chica, como si estuviera buscando algo-.

-Te perdiste mi cielo? Ven yo te ayudo a buscar a tus padres. -dice caminando por toda la pizzería en busca de sus padres-.

*Con Freddy*

-Wow! Freddy holaa! -saluda un niño moreno de 10 años-.

-Hola pequeño, cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto Freddy al niño-.

-Justo Ángel Gabriel.

-Que buen nombre, porqué Justo? -volvió a preguntar por tan extraño nombre-.

-Porque ese me lo puso mi abuelita. Soy el segundo de 4 hijos y como fui niño dijo mi abuelita que fue "Justo lo que quería" un niño y los otros dos me los puso mi mamá -.

-Oh.. Interesante, vienes con tus padres?

-No... Freddy! Me perdí! -le dice el niño asustado-.

-no te preocupes te ayudaré a buscar a.. -en eso Freddy nota que Bonnie, Foxy y Chica están llegando al escenario con él-.

-Mira Freddy me encontré un niño muy mono, puedo conservarlo? No encuentro a sus padres! -dice chica emocionada, ya que se enamoró por completo de ese niño-.

-Y yo a ella, es muy dulce... Literalmente.

-Me llamo Dulce jaja -dice la pequeña- Justo no te veía dónde estabas?.

-Te estaba buscando a ti y a Milan! -le responde-.

-Un momento, ustedes tres son hermanos? -preguntó Bonnie-.

-Si pero falta nuestra hermana mayor-. Dicen Dulce y Justo al unísono-.

-Y quién es su hermana mayor? -preguntó Chica-.

-Yo meraaaa~ -dice una Joven por detrás de los animatrónicos -.

-Liii~ -grita el bebé con emoción -.

-En eso los animatrónicos voltean quedando con la boca más que abierta, la hermana mayor de esos tres dulces niños era nada más y nada menos que Any la guardia. Chica no se podía creer que ese niño tan lindo llevara la misma sangre que la estúpida de su guardia-.

-Hermana te extrañe como si no hubiese un mañana! -corre la niña y la abraza-.

-Suéltame eres adoptada -le responde la mayor fingiendo desprecio-.

-Tú eres la hermana mayor? Encerio!? -pregunta Foxy-.

-Pos claro baboso. Están igual de sensuales que yo.

-No me lo puedo creer. -dice Freddy-.

-Esa estúpida guardia es familiar suyo? -preguntó chica a los niños los cuales éstos asintieron-.

-Entonces tu eres una de nuestras guardias, eh? -preguntó ese mismo personaje-.

-PUPPET!? -gritaron los niños y la guardia-.

-PUTO! -dijo el pequeño bebé emocionado, al parecer los conocía ya que si lo notaron no les tuvo miedo alguno-.

-Perdónalo Puppet, es un bebé aun no sabe decir tu nombre correctamente. -dice Any-.

-No hay problema.

-y porqué a mi me dijo Blu? -preguntó chica -.

-Por la película de rio, como el ave principal se llama Blu, a todo pájaro o cosa voladora le dice Blu.

-y a mi cómo me dice? -preguntó freddy-.

-Cómo se llama Él mi amor? -pregunto Any a su hermanito apuntando a Freddy-.

-Fei~

-y él? -ahora apunta a Bonnie-.

-Wuawua. -le dice perro QnQ-.

-jaja y ese wey? -ahora a Foxy -.

-Putitito~ -dice mientras se ríe -.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- todos los animatrónicos se empezaron a reír junto a los niños-.

-rayos. -solo eso pudo decir el pirata-.

-Bueno, debemos buscar a mi abuelita Chaaoo~ -dice Any tomando a Milan en brazos- despídete de Chica-.

-En eso el bebé le da un tierno besito en la mejilla a Chica y a Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy les levanto el dedo índice (según él levanta el dedo medio)-.

-No cabe duda que son sus hermanos. -dice Foxy - esa niña quiso que me casara con ella-.

-el pequeño intento levantarnos el dedo medio. -dijo Freddy sin despegar la vista de la guardia y esos niños-.

-siento lástima por ellos. -dice Chica-.

\- fin cap 4 :'D

_**Esto... Gracias por sus Reviews, son muy importantes pa' mi body**____**jeje trataré de subir un Cap cada semana aunque se me dificulta ya que en mi casa no tengo internet y tengo que venir hasta la casa de mi papá para poder usar mi computador. (mis papás se separaron, laaarga historia)**___

_**En fin, ya conocieron a mis hermanitos xD el más peque es un amor .3. Recuerden que esto esta basado en mi vida real.**___

_**Y si, mi hermanito les dice así a ellos xddd le dice puto a puppet :v**_____

_**Por cierto que les pareció? 7u7 **___

_**Saludos y abrazos con sudor **____**.**____**)/**___


	5. Chapter 5

-En el capítulo anterior nuestra guardia masoquist... Pendejita se encontraba con su abuelita y hermanos en la pizzería comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana-

-Y como vas en la secundaria tu Ingrid? -pregunta la abuelita llevándose un pedazo de pizza hawaiana a la boca-.

-Pues... Ahí la llevo tranquilito sin preocupaciones~

-A que no, dijiste que el examen de historia lo habías reprobado. -dijo la hermana pequeña para luego callarse al ver la mirada asesina de su hermana mayor-.

-Mira pendeja eh! No pagamos tus estudios de oquis eh! -dice la abuelita pellizcando a la guardia hasta donde alcanzaba y bueno, la abuelita llamada Laura traía uñas postizas. Duelen un chingo-.

(lo sé por experiencia)

-ya lose pero pos ya vez que de alguna manera una acá las pasa con brujería de la esquina.

-si hijita, pero no te quiero pendeja toda la vida eh! -dice intentando abofetearla-.

-Malvada.

-Gustan Algo de beber? -en eso llega Chica haciendo su trabajo de alimentar a los clientes-.

-Yo querer una bebida bebible que se bebe. -dice Any buscando un refresco que obviamente no será coca-mola (derechos reservados)-.

-Chica.. Yo quiero un refresco de manzana, pliz -pide Dulce amablemente y Chica lo apunta en una pequeña libretita para dársela a las camareras-.

-Yo quiero de Naranja. -ahora pide Justo con pizza en la boca-.

-Yo coca, necesito mi gasolina si no se me baja el azúcar. -La abuelita más sorprendente del mundo (así es mi abuelita en la vida real :'v)-.

-Awua~ -el pequeño Milan también pide lo suyo y no, no pide agua, el weon pide coca-mola. Y Chica obvio lo apuntó con corazoncitos a su alrededor-.

-Yo quiero un refresco de Ponche, podrías traérmelo por favor Chica preciosa~ -dice mirando a Chica en plan de "Sírveme puta soy tu clienta"-.

-Si, con gusto. -ve a su guardia con furia para luego irse- Ya verás esta noche maldita mocosa -dice entre dientes-.

-Eso qué es, un pato o que chingados? -pregunta Doña Laura (la abuelita)-.

-Es un pollito hembra. -responde la guardia-.

-No parece vieja, está igual que tú, ni se maquillan ni se peinan y yo digo que hasta ni se baña! -esto último lo dijo riendo mientras le da una mordida a la pizza-.

-No digas eso en la presencia de ninguno de los animatrónicos que si tienen sentimientos -muerde la pizza - aparte que luego la llevo yo en las noches.

-Entonces si intentan matarte en las noches? -preguntó Justo sorprendido de que su hermana siguiera viva-.

-Obvi, no oíste que me dijo estúpida hace rato que fui por ustedes, ella me odia con todas sus plumas.

-te odia como si no hubiese un mañana, te odia por adoptada a la que sus padres nunca quisieron. -la hermana pequeña es especialista en dramatismo-.

-Sus bebidas. -dice Freddy a quien desgraciadamente para él, le tocó atender a su guardia al igual que Chica-.

-Gracias Freddo GordoFeo! -respondieron tanto los niños como la guardia-.

-jaja! Culeros. -rió la abuelita por tan hermoso gracias-.

-P-por nada... -Freddy se molestó más con la guardia, después de todo ella como hermana mayor debe ayudar a educarlos, verdad?- fue un placer atenderlos. -mira a la guardia de reojo notando su mirada de "Eres mi puto esclavo calvo por hoy puto"-.

-y cómo se llaman estos vatos o qué? -pregunta doña Laura tomando de su coca-mola-.

-Mira, ese osito rechoncho que nos trajo las bebidas se llama Freddy y es el líder de la banda. -dice Any apuntando a Freddy-.

-La que nos pregunto por las bebidas se llama Chica the chicken y es un pollito mujer. -ahora apunta a Chica-.

-Ese zorro cara de Goofy que está allá con los niños... -apunta a Foxy que está en la Pirate Cove- Se llama Foxy el zorro pirata.

-y ese hermoso, suculento, sexy, fuerte y bien formado conejo moradito que está con esos niños enseñándoles la guitarra -apunta a Bonnie- Se llama Bonnie the bunny~ es tan uuuff~

-Te gusta o qué? -preguntó la abuelita con rudeza mientras come más pizza-.

-Me encanta... Mmmm bebé. -dice Any sensualmente haciendo Gaymente un corazón con sus manos-.

-Ay mi vida, búscate uno con pito pa' que te coja! Yo quiero biznietos. -esa abuelita- si no ponle una zanahoria ahí.

-Jajajajajajajajaja ay abuelita, tú no cambias.

-es que si mi vida y te digo algo, nunca te lleves un hombre borracho a la cama porque no hacen nada. -y la abuelita toma de su bebida dejando a Any en plan "WTF Abuelita!?"-.

*con los animatrónicos*

-como odio a esa mocosa, pienso que le haría un favor a esos niños matándola. -Chica no estaba del todo contenta con atender a su guardia-.

-Si, pero piensa en el dolor que podrías ocasionarle a los niños, Incluso al bebé. -responde Bonnie defendiendo inconscientemente a la guardia-.

-No la defiendas Romeo. -regaña Freddy quien sigue molesto por el nuevo apodo que según el fue venganza de la guardia-.

-N-No la defiendo solo lo digo por los pequeños!

-Si claro enamorado. -Foxy aun sentía miedo de esa guardia, por eso no se ha molestado en acercarse-.

-Díganme que no vienen hacía acá? -preguntó Chica mientras ve como la abuelita se acerca con sus 4 nietos-.

-Hay no!... -Foxy intentó huir pero la niña lo tomó del brazo-.

-No hullas cobarde, venimos a tomarnos fotos sexys con ustedes los feos. -Dijo Dulce con total sinceridad al zorro-.

-Cuánto cobran por una Foto? -preguntó la abuelita y en eso llegó el fotógrafo de la pizzería-.

-200$ pesos por persona. -dijo amablemente el cabrón-.

-A la verga, vuelan o que chingados!? -Preguntó Doña Laura sorprendida del precio-.

-No se crea señora, solo son 200$ pesos ya que es una cámara que saca la foto al instante.

-Bueno, ya que. Una abuelita debe hacer lo que una abuelita debe hacer.

-Gracias abuela!... Ay... -el peor error que Any a cometido, hace 7 años lo había echo y ahora volvió a pasar. A su abuelita no le gusta que le digan abuela-.

-Cómo me dijiste pendeja!? -le preguntó viéndola enojada siguiéndola en plan Chuck Norris fusión terminator-.

-Perdón abuelita perdón no me fijé! -Any sentía miedo, pensó en que tal vez era el Karma hacia el Bullying que le hacía a los animatrónicos, solo optó por hacerse hacia atrás intentando huir de la tenaza poderosa-.

-Ven acá Culera, ven para acá. -la abuelita puso su mano como si fuera la garra de esas maquinitas de juguetes, la llamaba "La Tenaza Poderosa"-.

-Le tiene miedo a su abuelita... -Chica vio como su guardia veía con temor a la ancianita-.

-Ven acá cara de mis nalgas! -la abuelita le hacía la cuenta regresiva, Any y los niños sabían que si no estaba con ella antes del 1 se desataría la 3ra guerra mundial-.

-Ok ya, pero no me hagas la tenaza jeje por favor -La guardia solo reía de los nervios, las uñas postizas de su abuelita estaban recién nuevas y eso dolía un vergazo-.

-haber pon el brazo... -dijo firme, y su nieta con los nervios hasta Plutón obedeció-.

-pliz abuelita, ten piedad... -la guardia cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir las poderosas uñas de su abuelita querida enterrarse en su carne- Ajaaa Auuch auchhh! -una vez la soltó se sobó el brazo en el lugar adolorido-.

-vuélveme a decir abuela culera y te rompo la madre. -amenazó-.

-Ya... Podemos -el fotógrafo tragó saliva por tan temible abuelita- tomar la foto?

-Si tómela. -en eso todos se posicionan con los animatrónicos los cuales seguían boquiabiertos por la escena y la guardia estaba que lloraba del dolor-.

-gracias señor. -pagó la foto y sin más se fueron-.

-Oye Bonnie! -La muchacha lo llamó -.

-Qué pasa?

-ayer me llevé tu saco.

-Cuál saco?

-ésta! -dice apuntando a su parte íntima dejando al conejo más rojo que nada-.

-jajajaja nos vemos en la noche baby~

-P-pero que demonios acaba de pasar? -se preguntó Bonnie a sí mismo-.

-Te trolleo, eso es lo que pasó. -llegó Freddy con su cara pícara-.

-Me perdí de algo? -Puppet hace acto de presencia-.

-Te cuento en el Backstage...

-Está bien...

-En eso los Animatrónicos van al Backstage ya que estaban por empezar a limpiar la pizzería para cerrar-.

-Bien, que ha pasado? -Puppet se sentó en la mesita para escuchar con atención-.

-Bonnie está enamorado de esa humana, eso es lo que pasa -dijo Freddy sin más-.

-No es cierto! -se defiende, aun no quiere aceptar ese sentimiento-.

-ya veo, te sientes nervioso con su presencia? -le preguntó amablemente la marioneta-.

-N-no! B-bueno algo, ella me da miedo.

-Si tú le tienes miedo, Foxy le tiene Horror. -comentó Chica molestando a su amigo zorro y depredador natural-.

-No es cierto! Yo soy Foxy el Zorro pirata, no le temo a nada. -dice orgulloso de si mismo-.

-Aja claro. -responde de nuevo la polla gigante -.

-Bueno, Bonnie es normal que tengas sentimientos. Después de todo por dentro eres un humano. -le confiesa Puppet -.

-Lo sé pero esa humana no puede gustarme, ella no es normal!

-eso es lo maravilloso del amor Bonnie, no importa si esa persona especial no es perfecta, nadie en este redondo planeta lo es. Lo que importa son tus sentimientos los cuales puedo sentir que son muy sinceros ~ -Puppet intento calmar al conejo y haciéndolo recapacitar-.

-todo este tiempo creí que el mundo era cuadrado... -susurra Foxy a Freddy el cual solo rueda los ojos-.

-recapacita Bonnie recapacita! -le regaña Chica como aquel video-.

-Ustedes no lo molesten. -voltea Puppet dramática mente- ustedes también pueden llegar a enamorarse de un humano... -ve a Chica más que a nadie-.

-Jamás Puppet Jamás! -Chica se defiende ante tal comentario-.

-en el whatsapp de la Guardia en un grupo del salón -

Any: Dani ya vámonos... Quiero llegar más temprano :3

Dani: Déjame dormir, son las 8 apenas!

Micky: No sea floja y váyase a trabajar pa' pagar mis estudios! :*

Any: Vez Dani, mikikin me apoya! ?

Dani: Ne Any que hueva, hoy no voy.

Any: No me dejes morir :c (literalmente).

Fer: Yo voy contigo mejora, no hay pedo :)

Any: Encerio Fer? o':

Fer: Si, aparte no hay nada que hacer en

mi casa.

Dani: Any! si hay que ir, mañana hay que entregar la tarea de español a primera hora! La hacemos en las horas extras del trabajo

Any: Simon o: se me había olvidado la puta tarea! Ash QuQ

Fer: Ya nos vamos o qué?

Any: Bueno, haya los veo ;) .l.

Fer: Veído 11:11 .l.

Micky: Chúpenme un huevo los tres! :D

Melany: iugh! :S

-Bueno así pasó como es que ahora un tal Fernando va con Any y Daniela en el camión y van una hora antes. Llegarán muy temprano a la pizzería para hacer tarea y así -.

-Dani, deja voy a comprarle un Smoothie a Bonnie ahorita los alcanzo. -en eso la guardia va al puesto sin notar que Daniela y Fernando van detrás de ella-.

-Es peligroso que andes sola por ahí wey -le golpea suavemente en la cabeza a su amiga-.

-Gracias putos -les sonríe-.

-de nada, ya vamos quiero hacer esa tarea si no reprobaré otra vez. -dice Daniela caminando a la pizzería -.

-Yo ya la hice, habla de mi trabajo en la tienda de zapatos que está por la panadería. -Comentó Fer sin más-.

-Ahí compré mis tenis el año pasado y se me desbarataron a la semana. -le dijo Daniela esperando una explicación-.

-Yo no hago los zapatos, solo hago que la gente los compre. No me vengas a llorar! -antes de que una pelea intensa empezase Any entró al lugar-.

-Señorita Guerrero buenas Noches, también usted el Anciano. -les saluda- quién es el joven? Viene igualmente por el empleo? -preguntó-.

-Naa, nada más viene a hacerse pendejo. -responde Any cambiando el Smoothie de mano por la helada temperatura de ésta -.

-De acuerdo, que tengan buena noche.

-Oiga señor puedo preguntar algo? -Any tomó iniciativa-.

-Claro, tienes privilegios por ser la primer guardia sin presentar quejas. -respondió Fazbear orgulloso de su empleada-.

-Wow, en fin. -tragó saliva- porqué causa está Puppet en la pizzería?, quiero decir, no es que me moleste pero es un modelo Toy no?.

-Sabía que sería la misma pregunta de todo el día. -el dueño aclaró su garganta- vera señorita, ésta pizzería está basada en Five Nights At Freddy's y los fans han pedido una y otra vez a los modelos Toy's y ya que Puppet fue el primero de ellos en estar listo lo trajimos de inmediato.

-Ya veo... Y para cuándo estarán aquí los demás? -preguntó Any súper emocionada y claro Daniela y Fernando estaban confundidos-.

-Aún no lo sé, verás... -hizo una breve pausa y tomó preocupación- La fábrica que fabricó a los animatronicos no es muy grande y tanto el jefe como los empleados estarán de vacaciones por un mes, yo planeaba tener a los Old y Toy en servicio, pero los Fans piden a gritos que...

-La pizzería sea la del segundo juego? -preguntó Any a lo que Fazbear sólo asiente-.

-Exacto, la pizzería cerrará al pasar tus 5 noches aquí para la gran remodelación, pero como ya dije; la fábrica está cerrada y no hay dónde pueda dejar a los Animatrónicos Old. No puedo dejarlos aquí en la pizzería ya que será demolida para la reconstrucción. -Fazbear está notablemente más nervioso- necesito encontrar pronto un lugar de confianza para dejar a cargo a mis animatrónicos.

-Puede dejarlos en mi casa, yo puedo cuidarlos. -dice Any sin más dejando a todos con la boca abierta-.

-Qué!? -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dani y Fer-.

-Señorita no puedo hacer eso...

-No creo que encuentre un lugar de confianza para dejar a los animatrónicos en menos de dos días, yo ya me encariñé con ellos estoy segura que estarán bien en mi casa. -La guardia parecía calmada- además, nunca salgo.

-No creo, y si a tus padres le molesta? -preguntó Fazbear quien ya consideraba esa opción-.

-Naaa si me aumenta el sueldo ellos no le hallarán problema, no lo hago por el dinero pero mi abuelita y mi papá no estarán contentos si no dejó que me dupliquen el sueldo por un favor así. Al devolverlos prometo devolverle el dinero.

-Ingrid... -Daniela se sentía orgullosa de su amiga, pero también pensaba que era una idiota-.

-De acuerdo, pero sus padres también deben firmar la responsabilidad por ellos. Estás consciente de que si les llegase a pasar algo tendrás que pagar por ello? -preguntó Fazbear a la muchacha quien ya se veía decidida-.

-Meeee me la juego. -dice para llamar a sus padres-.

-Bueno, estos animatrónicos no son de 100 o 200$ pesos. Son de más de 700,000 mil. Estás completamente segura? -volvió a preguntar ya que aun podía echarse para atrás-.

-Si Jefe, estoy segura.

-Bien, mañana quiero aquí a tus padres a tu hora de salida. -dijo más aliviado por dejar a los robots en buenas manos, pero preocupado ahora de lo que podría pasarles- y sobre el aumento, te lo triplicaré.

-Y a mi? -preguntó Daniela-.

-Si me dan pruebas de que estás ayudando a Guerrero con los animatronicos te triplicaré el sueldo también.

-Genial, gracias. Lo necesito para mis estudios -dice Daniela feliz-.

-Vete a bañar wey. -y Fernando le responde insultante y juguetonamente-.

-Cállate.

-me retiro jovencitas. -y Fazbear se va dejando encerrados a los jóvenes-.

-no ibas a llamar a tus papás? -preguntó Fer-.

\- No los llamaré hasta que no esté con los animatronicos, quiero ver sus putas caras. -dice Any ansiando ver que dirán y caminando por algo a la oficina-.

-qué buscas ahí? -preguntó Daniela dejando sus cosas en el escritorio de la oficina-.

-Aquí está! -dice Any tomando el palo de Golf con el cual golpeo a Foxy-.

-lo dejaste aquí!?

-Si, vengan vamos a la party Room.

-Qué? Para qué? -preguntó Fer tomando el pequeño cupcake-.

-para que Dani y yo hagamos la tarea, en este escritorio no cabemos las dos.

-p-pero los robots...

-no te preocupes, tengo el palo de golf a parte de que podemos usar a Fer y al Cupcake de carnada para huir.

-mamona. -regañó Fer saliendo de la oficina-.

-Vamos ya!

-En el escenario ya se encontraban los animatrónicos totalmente despiertos preguntándose porque nuevamente se activaron aun más temprano-.

-Ahora porqué más temprano? -preguntó Chica a Freddy -.

-Tal vez las guardias ya están aquí -Freddy voltea a ver a Bonnie que estaba sentado en el escenario pensando-.

-Estás bien amigo? -preguntó Foxy sin recibir respuesta alguna-.

\- Qué te pasa Darling, te duele algo? -preguntó una de las muchachas acercándose al conejo-.

-eh... -Bonnie voltea la cara quedando a unos centímetros de ella- ah... Eh... No tengo nada. -se levanta-.

-Bien, les tengo noticias hermosos! -dice Any con unos lentes obscuros puestos-.

-Quién te dio el derecho de hablarnos así?, es más, porqué están aquí sabiendo que podemos asesinarlas? -preguntó Chica a la guardia de lentes-.

-Ustedes no pueden hacernos nada hasta las 12! Pum Bitch! -dice Daniela triunfante, estaba empezando a entender un poco más de la historia-.

-Quién dijo eso? -preguntó Freddy-.

-Bonnie el escultural. -Finalizó Any sin más -.

-Señorita que gusto verla aquí de nuevo, quien es ella y el joven que está en el baño? -llegó Puppet quien no tenia nada que hacer ya que su caja no estaba en la pizzería-.

-Ella es Daniela, es la segunda Guardia nocturna y una buena amiga mía. -responde presentando a Daniela-.

-Solo son mocosas retrasadas, o bueno una de ellas lo está. -Agregó Chica sin la menor importancia del mundo volteando para ir a la cocina no sin antes toparse con un joven moreno de ojos café y castaño muy alto, casi de la misma estatura de la pollo dejándola impaktada-.

-Ah perdón casi te... Wow! -Fer pensó que había estado por pisar a una de sus amigas pero se sorprendió al ver a un pollo de 2 metros de altura-.

-eh... -Chica pudo verlo en cámara lenta como si se tratase de una escena de amor a primera vista, estaba a 3 metros sobre el cielo(?)-.

-y él es un amigo, se llama Fernando. -apuntó a su amigo que había dejado con el pico abierto a la pollo-.

-ho...hola... -saludó Chica picoabierta(?)-.

-eh... Hola mucho gusto.

-Cuál es la noticia que nos tenía Jovencita? -preguntó Puppet viendo las caras enamoradas que daba Chica inconscientemente -.

-Es ésta... -en eso Any saca su celular marcando o más bien buscando un número para luego hacer la llamada-.

-solo se escuchaba el eco del teléfono del otro lado de la linea en toda la pizzería, Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy se preguntaban que podría ser la tan famosa noticia. Puppet ya se daba una idea pues es el puto amo de la brujería y Chica, seguía toda pendeja viendo o más bien dando miradas acosadoras al pobre Fernando y éste solo se escondía detrás de Dani-.

-Hola, quién habla? -contestó una mujer de la otra línea -.

-Abuelita, dónde están mis papás? -le preguntó la guardia-.

-Aquí están, estamos comiendo pastel de chocolate mientras vemos mi novela.

-Ósea que ahora que no estoy comen pastel?

-tu eres la adoptada.

-Maldad... A si, pon el altavoz y bájale al volumen de tu novela.

-A chinga, tú quién eres o qué chingados? -dijo la abuelita así bien rudamente-.

-Soy tu nieta favorita, es que necesito que mis papás escuchen también.

-bueno espera... -se escuchan más voces dando señal que el altavoz está encendido-.

-Ahora si pongan atención -y Any ve a los animatrónicos-.

-Qué quieres tu monstruo? -habló un señor de la otra línea-.

-Apá, ocurrieron unos asuntos acá en la pizzería y me puse de acuerdo con mi jefe para hacerle un favor.

-Qué es?

-Escuchen, la pizzería cerrara dentro de dos días por remodelación y mi jefe no tenía dónde dejar a los animatrónicos ya que la fábrica dónde los construyeron está cerrada y yo como buena empleada del mes me ofrecí a cuidarlos. -volteó a ver la cara de los animatrónicos, estaban procesando la información- así que dentro de dos o tres días estarán en nuestra casa y mañana deben venir a firmar ya que yo soy menor de edad.

-Estefanía. -se oyó en la otra línea-.

-ya valí verga, me hablaron por mi segundo nombre. -tapó el celular para decírselo a Daniela lo mas bajo posible-.

-Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no tomes responsabilidades que no puedes cumplir... -dijo la voz de una mujer joven-.

-Amá, mi jefe no tenía donde dejarlos aparte de que sabes que Milan los quiere mucho.

-No te cuidas ni tú y quieres cuidar a robots que probablemente terminarán hechos un desastre y yo y tu mamá tendremos que pagar por ellos.

-Apá, prometo cuidarlos como si fueran mis hermanitos.

-Ayer se te calló Milan de la cama y le pegaste a Dulce con el control del televisor! -gritó el papá-.

-Bueno, como si fueran mis hijos.

-Ya te pusiste de acuerdo verdad?.

-Sepe.

-Ya que... Te pagarán?

-Me triplicaran el fucking sueldo, oh yeah baby yeah! -dice bailando para nada sexy-.

-Bueno está bien, mañana temprano?

-Sipi

-Ok ya bye ya empezó la novela. -termina la llamada-.

-Los animatrónicos estaban callados, seguían procesando la información. Encerio iban a estar un tiempo en casa de esa guardia, está bien por Bonnie pero Foxy, Freddy y Chica no están tan de acuerdo -.

-Ni lo pienses! -Freddy fue el primero en hablar-.

-Porqué no? -Dijo Any sacando sus cosas-.

-Ninguno de Nosotros quiere estar viviendo en tu pocilga. -agregó Chica-.

-Haber culera, pocilga tus nalgas! -defendió la de lentes-.

-Cuáles? -preguntó Daniela-.

-no se puede insultar lo que no se tiene. -agregó ahora Fernando valiendo verga si muere o no-.

-Eres una hija de... -Antes de que Chica pudiese matarla Puppet se puso frente a la guardia para sorpresa de todos-.

-Detente! -defendió firme ante la pollo-.

-Ahora qué pasa!? No me digas que tu también te has enamorado de ella! -Dijo Molesta-.

-cómo que también? -se preguntó Dani a si misma-.

-No, el problema aquí es que son unos mal agradecidos. -Puppet parecía calmado- Aun después de que ustedes intentan matarla, ella con gusto nos recibe en su casa.

-P-pero Puppet! -Freddy quiso negarse pero Puppet les dio la vida, es su padre un ser superior y así-.

-Pero nada Frederick!

-vaya vaya, Puppet si tiene huevos. -Sólo eso pudo decir la guardia-.

-Señorita, será un placer estar conviviendo con usted y su familia mientras remodelan nuestro hogar. -dijo Puppet sin más, es todo un caballero-.

-No se preocupen, hace tiempo que salió su juego y bueno me encariñé con ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo. -dijo para empezar a escribir-.

-Me largo de aquí! -Chica da media vuelta y se va a la cocina-.

-Chillona. -es lo único que le dijo Any para sacarla de quicio, pero Chica sabia que si intentaba lastimarla Puppet probablemente la desconectaría-.

-Ahora que hace señorita?

-Mi tarea, de echo los necesito a todos ustedes aquí. -voltea por donde se fue Chica- CHICA! VEN ACÁ!

-Ni siquiera Lo Pienses! -Gritó desde la cocina-.

-Para que nos quieres? -preguntó Bonnie quien ya salió de su trance emocional-.

-Es cierto! -Any había olvidado por completo el Smoothie que le había comprado a Bonnie- Lo dejé en el escritorio! -corre a la oficina-.

-Qué olvidó? -le preguntó a Dani quien hace rato había empezado a escribir-.

-Olvidó tu Smoothie en la oficina, ya debió haberse derretido.

-QUÉ!?, cómo pudo olvidarlo!? -corrió a la oficina pero se detuvo a tres pasos ya que la guardia llegaba con la bebida-.

-Que suerte que no se haya derretido tanto, toma Baby. -se lo da a Bonnie ahora con servilletas a los lados para evitar que se le caiga-.

-Qué es esa cosa? -preguntaron Freddy y Foxy-.

-Un Smoothie de Chocolate, está delicioso.

-Me das un poco? -pidió Foxy a su mejor amigo quien éste con gusto le dio un sorbo- Que rico! Quiero uno.

-P-por favor, cómo puede gustarles tanto? -dijo Freddy intentando ignorar las ganas de probarlo-.

-Vamos Freddo GordoFeo, se que quieres~ -dijo Any ofreciéndole-.

-C-claro que no. Aléjate de mi mocosa.

-Bueenooo~ -y se lo devuelve a Bonnie-.

-Oigan mi tarea es sobré mi empleo y ya que trabajo aquí debo dibujarlos también.

-Señorita, acaso usted también tiene clases los sábados? -preguntó Puppet viendo como Dani y Any se veían mutuamente-.

-Si cierto mañana es sábado, Daniela porqué no me dijiste!? -le regañó como si la culpa fuera de ella-.

-Yo que wey, yo tampoco me acordaba. -se defendió- Fernando porqué no nos recordaste que hoy es viernes!?

-Por feas. -dijo sin más recibiendo patadas y golpes de las guardias-.

-En fin, vamos a hacernos pendejadas la tarea que se vaya a la verga! -guardó sus cosas para sacar su celular y robarse el wi-fi de la comida china-.

-Qué buscas? -le preguntó Daniela-.

-La canción que me recuerda mucho a Bonnie.

-A mi!? -Quedó con los ojos más que abiertos mientras Puppet y Foxy lo veían con caras tipo "te ama también puto"-.

-Cuál es? -preguntó Fernando viendo el teléfono- Eres una pinche mamona de primera.

-Escúchenla.. -en eso empieza a sonar una canción tipo infantil-.

_**YA LLEGO EL CONEJO SALTARÍN! **___

___**sigue el movimiento del conejo saltarin **___

___**saltarin saltarin **___

___**que cuando sale **___

___**el sol **___

___**el sol se pone muy feliz **___

___**feliz!**___

___**muve las orejas orejas **___

___**y muve la nariz nariz **___

___**mueve la colita colita **___

___**y se pone a reir a reir!**___

___**brinca brinca conejo saltarin **___

___**moviendo las orejas moviendo la nariz **___

___**brinca brinca conejo saltarin **___

___**moviendo la colita y poniendose a reir!**___

-Todos no podían dejar de reír y Bonnie estaba muy avergonzado, de alguna manera esperaba otro tipo de canción-.

-También Chica tiene canción y no, no es el pollito pio~ -Dijo al ver que Chica y Freddy venían de la cocina con una pizza-.

-A la chingada, y eso? -preguntó-.

-No es que haya querido hacerte una de mis deliciosas pizzas, Puppet me obligó. -dijo dándole menor importancia-.

-Esto es la gloria, Fer pellízcame debo estar soñando! -en eso gritó como solo ella podía- Pendejo, si dolió.

-Tú me dijiste.

-Ya cállense y cómanse la pizza. -les regañó Dani distrayéndose ahora con su celular-.

-Usted no quiere pizza señorita? -preguntó Puppet-.

-No gracias, a mi no me gusta la pizza. -Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Chica del enojo se sobre calentó y antes de intentar matarla puppet se puso frente a ella otra vez-.

-Chica, no a todos les gusta la pizza!

-Cómo puede rechazar mi deliciosa pizza a si como así!?, aun después de que te odio y te hago una pizza deliciosa, tú no quieres COMERLA! -Foxy y Bonnie sostenían a la pequeña Chica antes de que pasara algo malo-.

-Chica tranquilízate, a todos aquí si nos gusta la pizza. Una sola humana no te matará. -dijo Freddy intentando calmarla lo cual funcionaba-.

-Si, pero alrededor del mundo hay mas personas que odian la pizza. -dijo Any comiendo de su pizza-.

-CÓMO!? -Preguntó Chica aun más furiosa-.

-Tenias que decir la palabra"ODIAR"!? -Freddy comenzaba a perder la paciencia-.

-Ahuevo puto, dejen le pongo a Chica su canción pa' que se relaje. -mientras buscaba la canción le dio un papelito a Daniela y Fernando que decía: "Prepárense para correr"-.

-Fer fue un gusto conocerte. -dice dándole la mano-.

-Igualmente Daniela, yo te... -y antes de decirle lo que le iba a decir sonó la canción-.

___**Cuando era chiquito **___

___**tenia un patito **___

___**hoy que estoy grandote **___

___**tengo un patote **___

___**mi mamí me dijo **___

___**que se lo iva a comer **___

___**y un día desperte **___

___**y ya no lo encontré.**___

-Mientras Foxy y Bonnie salían volando por la fuerza de Chica, los tres adolecentes corrían por sus vidas hacia la oficina-.

-Mami, PICA EL POLLO!? -gritó por último la guardia para entrar y cerrar la puerta-.

**Quería agradecerles por seguir mi historia, hacen que mi Kokoro se llene de pasión y alegría! **********

**Encerio muchas gracias Chicos ahora solo queda esperar el próximo capítulo con una aparición de alguien especial! :) ******

**?******


	6. Chapter 6

-Estaban ahí esos tres, encerrados en la oficina escuchando como Chica gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta. Estaba completamente furiosa, ahora con mayor razón intentará matarlas, pero Puppet llegó y se la llevó lejos hasta que se calmara y así los adolecentes pudiesen abrir la puerta con mayor tranquilidad-.

-Por dios Any! Enserio, gracias por hacer que nos odie justo cuando se portaba bien! -regañó Daniela a su amiga quien solo se encontraba sentada en la silla haciendo pucheros-.

-Ya Dani, no es para tanto. -defendió Fer- son recién las 10:40, no pueden hacernos daño hasta las 12 no?.

-Y qué crees que pasará a las 12 si nos descuidamos!? -Siguió gritándole a sus amigos con temor- YO NO QUIERO MORIR AÚN! -tomó aire para después decir entre sollozos- Aún no he conocido a mi padre... -en eso se cubre la cara con sus manos intentando en vano no llorar, y sin más Fer se lanzó a abrazarla-.

-Note preocupes, todo estará bien Daniela. -abrazó más protectoramente- Yo me aseguraré de que salgas con vida de hoy a las próximas 2 noches. -finalizó sintiendo como Daniela lo abrazaba más tranquila-.

-D-Daniela... -se escuchó la tímida voz de la guardia- Oye, lo siento.

-Any... -Fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que se dieran los tres un fuerte abrazo-.

-Perdóname Daniela, perdóname por ser tan pendeja y hacer que casi nos maten de nuevo. -Any no es de rogarle a las personas, pero Fer y Dani son de su absoluta confianza y son dos personas de algunas por las que se avergonzaría pidiendo perdón-.

-No wey, no te disculpes. -le da tres golpecitos en la cabeza- No hay ningún problema con que seas siempre... Tú.

-eh?...

-Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre seremos buenas amigas, es sólo que me asuste un poco al ver al pollito ese tan molesto.

-Vez Any, no fue para tanto. -agregó Fer aguantándose como todo un macho las ganas de llorar- Sólo fue el susto de Dani. -le acaricia la cabeza a la menor de los tres-.

-Saben, ustedes dos son como mis padres postizos. -Dijo siendo ella misma nuevamente. Una total pendeja-.

-a-ah... -dicen ambos sonrojándose claro Fer más que Dani-.

-Bueno hablemos de nuestros robots amor platónicos... -Propuso la menor con tal de des aburrirse -.

-Justo en ese momento Chica ya se había calmado y por petición de Puppet, ésta fue a disculparse en compañía de Foxy y Bonnie. Por si acaso-

-No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. -se dijo a si misma entrando por el pasillo con ambos machos detrás-.

-Es que es el robot más hermoso que pudo haber existido en el mundo mundial. -se oyó a la guardia menor hablar, captando principalmente la atención de Bonnie al oír que mencionó a un robot-.

-Qué tiene de especial!? Es un puto robot! -ahora se oyó al mayor, al muchacho más bien-.

-Yo lo amo con todas mis putas fuerzas! Es que es taaaaan tierno~ -se oyó decir con un tono tierno y sincero-.

-Oye Bonnie, está hablando de ti. -dijo Chica dándole paso para que este se acercara más para poder escuchar-.

-No lo creo, además, esto en qué me afecta? -preguntó sin interés según él-.

-Bonnie, ya no seas estúpido y date cuenta de que estás empezando a amarla -agregó el zorro evitando ser escuchado-.

-Haber Any, cómo sabes que lo amas? -preguntó nuevamente el mayor con recelo-.

-Porqué es único, especial, listo, buena onda y un buen amigo a pesar de ser solo maquinaria como dices tú puto!.

-Hasta te defiende de sus amigos, que liiiindura! -susurro Chica haciendo sonrojar al conejo-.

-Además de que es tan fuerte y su color da paz y confianza, es el puto robot más hermoso que puede tener el Fandom!

-Confiésate ya tarado! -regaño Foxy nuevamente-.

-No-Me-Gusta! -le responde nervioso, a decir verdad ni el sabia que decir-.

-Ay Any, pero él en tu vida te hará caso, eres tan pequeña y tan pendeja que das miedo. -Dijo el muchacho sin más haciendo enojar al conejo-.

-Saben una cosa, tal vez me interese un poco. Pero Jamás se lo diré! -Confesó Bonnie-.

-Hazlo ahora que dice lo mucho que te ama, imbécil! -Chica estaba que explotaba por lo terco que puede ser su amigo-.

-Ése Robot puede llegar a enamorarse de ti? Encerio lo crees? -preguntó Fer nuevamente a su amiga-.

-Claro que puede! -en eso aparece Bonnie afirmando la pregunta del muchacho-.

-Vez Fernando! Hasta Bonnie me apoya! -Lo jalonea para luego ir a abrazar a Bonnie- Gracias kokoro, por apoyarme. Éste hijo de puta cree que porque Baymax no es real, no lo puedo amar! -voltea a ver a Fer- Viste Puto!

-B-Baymax...? -Bonnie se quedo mudo ante la respuesta de la humana, no se refería a él si no a otro robot que él no conocía y aun así le sobrecalentaba los circuitos de los celos-.

-Si cariño bello, Baymax de Big Hero 6. Ese robot si que es hermoso -Bonnie estaba que explotaba del enojo y prefirió dar vuelta e irse-.

-Estuvo hablando de un personaje Ficticio todo ese rato!? -Chica se sorprendió, eso no se lo esperaba-.

-Eso es tener mala suerte con las Chicas...-agregó Foxy recibiendo una mirada fulminante que emanaba un enojo infernal, así que prefirió callarse e irse detrás del conejo-.

-Parece que tendré que disculparme sola. -dijo Chica sin más entrando a la oficina-.

-Qué pasó, porqué se enojo!? -se preguntó Any a si misma-.

-Por que es un celoso, por eso. -le dijo Chica asustando a Daniela y Fer quien al verla se puso frente a ella para protegerla-.

-Viene a matarnos! -Gritó Dani-.

-Ahorita no Joven, toy menstruando. -y Any como siempre siendo ella, mientras Fer y Dani se preguntaban porqué estará tan imbécil-.

-Que buenos amigos tienes, me ven y él solo la protege a ella. -dice Chica intentando hacer que se pelearan entre ellos peeeero..-.

-Ah~ es que Dani no puede contra ti sola y no me cuidan por que yo tengo esto. -Le contesta la Guardia menor sacando el palo de Golf de su espalda(?)-.

-Ah... Baja eso. -Chica solo pudo hacerse para atrás -.

-Ahh cula... -dijo Fer haciendo enojar a la pollo-.

-No hablo contigo, vengo a hablar con ella a solas. -afirmó el pollóte gigante viendo a su odiada guardia que estaba con cara de "a la verga, me quiere coshar"-.

-Eso quiere decir que...? -preguntó Fer nuevamente sin confiar si dejarla a solas con su preciada amiga, casi hija-.

-Que se larguen a la verga, me quiere coshar duro y rico. Pero si no me pone casa no hay "chacachaca". -dijo Any con su típico tono chillante-.

-No pienso dejarte sola con ella! -regaño Daniela-.

-No se preocupen weyes -dice para ponerse sus gafas en el cuello- Las gafas en el cuello significa que Puppet nos respalda. -finalizó escuchando una leve ricita por parte de Fernando-.

-Aunque quiera, Puppet nos ha prohibido tocarlas. -dijo Chica entre dientes(?)-.

-Aaaa la shingaá~ -Any estaba muy sorprendida, casi se desmaya-.

-Solo hasta las 12. -ahora sonríe maliciosamente-.

-Aaaaa la shingaá. -volvió a decir la guardia pero ahora con un tono de "bale berga la bida"-.

-Y bien? -preguntó la pollo viendo celosa a la pareja para ver a que hora salen de la oficina-.

-Ya lárguense quiero saber que chingaos quiere la puta! -En eso Any con una fuerza sorprendente sacó a ambos de la oficina-.

-Ahora si Chiquita, qué quieres wey? -preguntó la guardia esperando ansiosa la respuesta-.

-D-Disculparme... -soltó con mucha, muuuucha vergüenza. Es la primera vez que pide perdón a un humano mayor de 11 años-.

-KHÉTL!? -La guardia estaba más sorprendida que la vez que saco un 6 en matemáticas-.

-ME ESTOY DISCULPANDO POR INTENTAR MATARTE, ESTÚPIDA HUMANA! -le gritó roja de la vergüenza-.

-Por el amor de Scott, es lo más bello que me han dicho! -Any corre y la abraza con cariño- yo también te quiero puta maricona!

-Yo nunca dije que te quería, idiota.

-Vale verga, yo si.

-Bien, me voy.

-Oye, qué te pasaba en la tarde? -le preguntó sin más a la pollo dejándola sorprendida-.

-Qué me pasaba de qué? -contestó intentando dejar el tema de lado-.

-Ésta tarde estabas muy pensativa, además de que te sentía deprimida. -la tomó del brazo- algo te pasa y quiero saber qué.

-En primera, no me pasa nada y en segundo, no tienes porqué enterarte de lo que me pasa. -dice dándose la vuelta para irse pero la guardia le cerro la puerta- Qué te... Déjame salir!

-No puta, me dices que te pasa aquí y ahora! -Any no iba a dejarla ir así sin más, si alguien le importaba haría lo que fuera por su bien estar-.

-No idiota! JAMÁS! -dijo intentando quitarla de encima de los botones de la puerta-.

-Dime Carajo!

-Carajo!

-no mames!

-Tú tampoco!

-Dimeeeee! -rogó la guardia-.

-Bien, quieres saber qué me pasa? Entonces te diré. -tomo aire- NO ME SIENTO BONITA! ES TODO!.

-Por esas Chingaderas te sientes así!? -La guardia nunca pensó estar tan furiosa con una animatrónica querida para ella. Claro que Chica siempre será primero que Toy Chica y Mangle-.

-Vez, si no me vas a ayudar. Déjame en paz!

-Escucha, yo no soy la chica más linda, ni la más educada, ni la más cuidadosa, ni la más lista y mucho menos la más femenina!. -tomo aire para tranquilizarse- pero apesar de eso sigo siendo yo misma y no dejo que pequeñeces como esas me hagan mierda, toda mujer es hermosa. Otra cosa que los hombres sean unos pendejos.

-...

-Escúchame bien Chica, tú eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, la personalidad es lo que importa y yo se que debajo de esa Chica tsundere, se encuentra una Chica Loli Pasiva súper tierna y buena amiga.

-...encerio?

-Claro que si! Tú me caes súper bien aunque me trates como la mierda que soy y si no eres tan sexy como tu versión Toy eso no importa. Para mis ojos y los de Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy siempre serás la polluela más hermosa, aunque esos pinches putos no te lo digan.

-... -Chica solo atinó a reírse por el comentario de su guardia- eres una humana muy... Especial. Ya puedo salir?

-Especial si -rió- claro ya puedes salir. -le abre la puerta- ESPERA, NO SALGAS AÚN! -le cierra la puerta de nuevo-.

-Ahora veamos lo que pasó con Daniela y Fernando cuando Any los sacó a la fuerza de la oficina-.

-Nos sacó la muy Puta! -Gritó Fer furioso-.

-Y ahora que hacemos? Si tarda mucho y dan las 12 MORIREMOS! -Daniela entró nuevamente en crisis-.

-No nooo~ tranquila. -Fer la tranquilizó- son recién las 11, si estamos cerca de la marioneta con problemas de sobre peso estaremos bien.

-B-bien...

-P-pues que hacemos ahora?, estamos solos.

-Pues no lo sé, estar sin Any es aburrimiento total.

-S-si, no hay nadie para regañar por las estupideces que hace.

-Si... -Fer quería pasar un buen rato con Dani y qué pasa?, sin Any no tienen tema de conversación-.

-Vamos a prepararle la medicina a Any, ya le toca. -Dijo Fer recordando que tenían que prepararle la medicina a su compañera-.

-Cierto, vamos a la cocina que la receta la traigo aquí en mi mochila.

-Bien. -Éste sería un buen momento para pasarlo bien sin interrupciones-.

-Hola Guardia, a dónde va con tanta prisa? -preguntó Puppet al ver a la guardia y compañía-.

-Oh Puppet, podrías decirme por favor dónde está la cocina? -preguntó Dani en confianza, Puppet se la tiene bien merecida-.

-Oh claro, para qué la necesitan si se puede saber?

-Tenemos que preparar la medicina de Ingrid.

-Quién es Ingrid? -preguntó Foxy viendo curioso a su anteriormente enfermera-.

-Ingrid es Any... La otra guardia... -hubo un silencio de 5 minutos para que después Puppet fuera el primero en hablar-.

-Por aquí está la cocina, sígame señorita. -en eso Fer y Dani caminan detrás de la marioneta quien era sostenida por unos cuantos cables-.

-Aquí está la cocina. -en eso Puppet enciende las luces-.

-Gracias Marionette.

-Marionette?, porqué?. -preguntó Puppet, nadie le llamaba así-.

-No lo sé, supongo que así te llamaré yo. -Dani se limitó a no darle tanta importancia y encendió la estufa-.

-Aquí dice que tienes que calentar el agua en temperatura baja. Tardará 20 minutos. -explicó Fer leyendo el tratamiento médico de la guardia menor-.

-Que bueno que su mamá me lo dio, si Any lo tuviera o no se acordaba o no nos decía con tal de no tomársela. -rió al recordar la vez que tenían que ponerle gotas en los ojos, fue todo un drama-.

-S-si... Qué harás saliendo del trabajo? -preguntó valiente el joven moreno que se encontraba vertiendo el polvo en el agua mientras ésta hervía -.

-No sé, creo que iré a mi casa a dormir. -contestó sin más-.

-Ah... Pues creo que haré lo mismo. -hubo un silencio incomodo mientras esperaban la medicina de su amiga medio hija-.

-O-oye... Encerio Any va a cuidar a los robots esos? -preguntó Fer apuntando hacia afuera, con tal de romper el silencio-.

-Si -suspira- si lo hará.

-Está completamente loca.

-si, ella es así. -dijo sonriente- aún no entiendo cómo es que la hayamos aguantado tanto tiempo.

-Normalmente las personas odiosas me caen mal, pero ella es diferente. -dijo Fer recordando la vez en que Any le había levantado el ánimo sin que él se lo pidiese-.

-Si, ella es muy diferente a los demás. Siempre es ella misma y sin importar cómo esté de ánimos jamás se desquita con nosotros y sufre en silencio...

-Debe ser realmente importante para nosotros... -Agregó Fer mientras ríe- ella no esta aquí y no nos la sacamos de encima.

-Si, debe ser la costumbre de cuidarla todos los días. -finalizó riéndose a carcajadas con Fer-.

-Realmente parecemos sus padres... -agregó sonrojado viendo como Dani se sonrojaba igual-.

-Al parecer si. -Revisó la olla donde reposaba hirviendo la medicina- ya está la medicina.

-Ahora falta echarle 10 gotas de vitaminas y después la parte más difícil.

-Hacer que se tome el vaso de medicina entero. -dijeron al unísono-.

-Con Any y Chica al nuevamente no dejarla salir-.

-E-encerio vas a usar eso? -preguntó Chica curiosa- No es tuyo! Por el amor a Golden Freddy!

-Seee es de Dani, por lo tanto también es mío.

-Tú ni siquiera te maquillas, aléjate de mi cara!

-Peeeeero he visto como mis amigas se maquillan en el salón y aveces las ayudo. -dijo orgullosa de si misma- quiero tardarme en esto, tengo un mal presentimiento que tiene de víctima mi boca y mi body. -dijo sintiendo un escalofrío en toda su espalda-.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti. -en eso Chica se sienta en el suelo. (vamos que no cabe en una silla normal :v )-.

-Tú nerviosa y yo tranquila, ya verás lo hermosa que te vas a ver. -en eso le coloca las pestañas postizas propiedad de Daniela que sepa dios de dónde saco-.

-Y porqué te molestas en ayudarme? -Curiosa miró a su guardia quien se mantenía tranquila-.

-Eres mi amigui best friend for ever súper Kawaii moe Loli~ -agregó colocando más pestañas-.

-ah... Okay. -Almenos no la llamó puta o perra-.

-Perra, no te muevas! -fin del sueño-.

-Con Bonnie, Puppet, Foxy y el sensual Freddy-

-Encerio, estoy tranquilo con que Almenos hayas admitido tu atracción por esa humana. -comentó Freddy a su amigo quien estaba sentado en el escenario-.

-C-cállense. -dijo desanimado-.

-Vamos marinero, si luchas por ella tal vez logres algo... Además, eres su favorito. -Foxy intentaba levantar los ánimos de Bonnie pero éste se encontraba muy deprimido-.

-Encerio, no puedo creer que le guste un robot que ni siquiera existe! -Bonnie estaba que se moría de los celos, tanto tiempo en internet lo hizo entender algunas cosas-.

-Vamos Bonnie, esa humana es rara. Tal vez hablaba de eso solo para hacer conversación con esos humanos. -Freddy se veía preocupado, él era como el padre de todos-.

-y que tal si no!?

-Ya he escuchado suficiente! -se escucharon dos voces, una era de Puppet y la otra era del mismo Golden Freddy-.

-hasta que te dignas a aparecer. Goldi. -dijo Freddy en tono de Burla-.

-Detesto ese apodo y lo sabes... -el seguía tranquilo- quiero hablar contigo Bonnie. A solas.

-C-Conmigo? -Bonnie se sorprendió y prefirió dejarlo todo así- No hace falta, ya estoy bien.

-Ven conmigo ahora!

-B-Bien pero no grites! -en eso baja del escenario y camina hacia el Backstage-.

-Cierra la puerta. -ordenó tranquilamente el oso dorado-.

-De qué quieres hablar?

-tienes que decirle lo que sientes a esa humana, si no, no podrás estar en paz contigo mismo. -soltó sin rodeos-.

-De ninguna manera! Casi muero de depresión al saber que no hablaba de mi!

-Entonces planeas esperar o planeas simplemente quedarte callado? -dijo levantando la voz un poco-.

-Yo... -pausó- No Lo Sé, si?, no entiendo qué es lo que quieren que haga!? Soy nuevo en esto!.

-Para todo hay una primera vez. Bonnie, nadie, ni siquiera los humanos, pueden esconder su amor por una persona por tanto tiempo.

-La acabo de conocer hace poco, si le digo que me gusta qué quieren que me diga? QUÉ SI!?, quieren que corra a mis brazos metálicos así como así?!.

-No lo sé, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Pero si esto sigue así, no podrás estar tranquilo contigo mismo. -le responde lo más calmado posible-.

-Yo sé que puedo mantenerlo en secreto.

-Bonnie, los he estado observando. Será difícil, eres extremadamente celoso.

-Eso es mentira!

-Entonces esa guardia va a seguir hablando de ese tal Baymax sin preocupaciones.

-Qué!? -Baymax, Baymax... Lo odiaba, solo escuchar su nombre hace que quiera romper algo. Y eso que ni siquiera existe-.

-Lo vez, te pusiste rojo de los celos, hasta te salen Chispas de las orejas.

-De acuerdo, si soy celoso. Pero no le diré que me gusta, no aún, primero debo pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla. -se sonrojó solo de pensarlo-.

-Entonces lo harás a tu manera? -preguntó viéndolo de reojo-.

-...si.

-Está bien, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando decidas confesarte. Al parecer también le gusta tu versión Toy.

-Le gusta la versión maricona mía!?, debes estar jugándome una broma de mal gusto. -De nuevo celoso, venga que Bombón ni siquiera está en la pizzería-.

-Así escuche al espiarla en el baño.

-Qué...?

-no te preocupes, solo fue a lavarse las manos. Y también siente atracción por un humano, o más bien, la va a sentir.

-Deja de decirme esas cosas sin sentido.

-Te advierto Bonnie, no todos ganan a la primera en el amor.

-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir, ya casi son las 12. -dijo sin ánimos-.

-Bien. -mientras Golden desaparece Bonnie sale del Backstage-.

-Con Any y Chica-

-Te... Vez... Preciosa. -dijo Any viendo al fin su obra maestra, jamás había puesto tanto empeño en algo-.

-D-Déjame ver... -pidió Chica temerosa-.

-Toma. -La guardia le entregó un espejo que Dani siempre cargaba, dejándola ver su ahora rostro-.

-Estoy... Linda? -se pregunto viendo sus ojos con pestañas realmente bien acomodadas, un moño rosa de lado izquierdo de su cabeza y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-.

-Claro que si, aun sin maquillaje lo eres, pero si quieres que los niños vean que eres una Niña. Debes usar el maquillaje.

-G-Gracias de nuevo... -Chica estaba empezando a sentir algo cálido dentro de ella, jamás había tenido una amiga, puesto que ella es la única mujer animatrónica en la pizzería-.

-No hay por donde, ahora vamos a mostrarles tu nueva imagen a los demás.

-Eg... Prefiero quedarme aquí. -Chica sentía pena de lo que pudiesen decir sus amigos, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios de parte de ellos-.

-No, a la verga. No me tarde media hora pintándote como paquita la del barrio para nada, mueve el culo del piso!

-No!

-Mueve el culo o me veré forzada a usar fuerza bruta! -saca el palo de Golf-.

-Está Bien está bien, aleja eso de mi!

-Bien, ahora camina hacia la verdad.

-...

-Tú camínale pinchi Piolín!

-...

-Con Fer y Dani-.

-Listo, se enfrió justo a tiempo. -dice Daniela terminando de servir el líquido en el vaso-.

-Bien, no tengo cadenas para amarrarla a una silla, tendré que usar su propio palo de golf. -habló Fernando pensando que hacer-.

-No mames Fer, recuerdas la última vez que intentaste quitarle un palo de las manos!?

-Si, JUE HORRIBLE, JUE HORRIBLE! -dijo y rió al ver la expresión de Dani-.

_***FLASHBACK***_

estaban todos en hora libre y Any había encontrado una rama de árbol muy grande, todos en el salón mantenían su distancia por seguridad mientras ella se dedicaba a pasar la rama por los protectores de la ventana.

-Any ya aplácate chingado! -Gritó Micky harto de escuchar la rama topar con la ventana una y otra vez-.

-No puto! Te chingas. -ella se encontraba de lo más tranquila golpeando cosas con el palo-.

-Melany, dile algo! -Suplicó Micky-.

-Any, puedes por favor dejar de comportarte como niña de asilo mental?. -pidió amablemente a su mejor amiga mientras seguía terminando su almohada para la clase de confección-.

-Nou~ -respondió la pequeña inocente-.

-No quiere, lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. -finalizó la castaña cortando el hilo y midiendo más tela-.

-Ingrid compórtate como una adolecente de 14 años por favor. Me hartas! -Ahora el cerebrito de la clase es quien toma la palabra, era un tanto creído y aveces se llevaba bien con el grupo y aveces no-.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o como comportarme. Puto. -dijo Any en tono chillante sacándole la lengua-.

-No me hables así idiota. -dice intentando darle un golpe pero Melany se levantó de su asiento-.

-Vergazo que tú le des, vergazo que te regreso por 2! -defendió a su amiga, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a su comportamiento, no le moestaba-.

-Tsk. -se va-.

-Ya me harté, Luz, ayúdame. -en eso se levanta Fer acompañado de otra castaña de cabello medio-.

-Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Any abrazando su palo-.

-Quitarte esa madre de la mano! -dijo y se lanzó contra ella-.

-No me quitaras a Patricia!

-Le pusiste nombre a la rama!? No mames!.

-Cállate. -y ahí estaban esos tres. Fernando y Luz V.S. Any tirando fuertemente de la rama, todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza de la menor quien a pesar de jalar contra dos personas, ésta no cedía-.

-Hagan sus apuestas! Fernalgon y Luciernaga Contra Any la del cerro! Apuesten perras! -eh ahí, Cecilia haciendo su apoyo a la comunidad-.

-Yei pelea de gallos! -gritó Pamela emocionada apostando 20 a su amiga-.

-Pinche Any estás bien maciza! -grito Fer al ver como ella era quien llevaba la pelea a ganar-.

-Suelta Mi Palo, puto! -en eso Any da una Jalón tan fuerte que la rama salió volando dándole un golpe a Daniela en la cara-.

-INGRIIIIIIIIIIIID! -Fue lo último que se escuchó por parte de Dani antes de comenzar a perseguirla-.

_***Fin FLASHBACK* **_

-Si no hubieras intentado quitárselo, mi cara hubiese estado Feliz ese puto día, imbécil! -Regañó Daniela a Fer pellizcándolo-.

-Yo no sabía que te iba a golpear! Tarada! -se defendió-.

-Ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio. -una voz conocida para ambos se hizo presente dejándolos muy sonrojados-.

-PUPPET!? -dijo Fer sorprendido-.

-Marionette, qué haces aquí?

-Su amiga nos llamó a todos, dice que es importante. -al terminar dio media vuelta y se fue-.

-Con Los Animatrónicos-.

-Sólo vengan pinches putos! -ordenó la guardia a los robots-.

-De ninguna manera! -agregó Foxy asustado detrás de la cortina de su pirate cove-.

-Mira wey, si no sales -saca el palo- subo yo y te bajo a chingazos!.

-Nooo! Freddy, dile algoo!

-Niñata, ni se te ocurra tocarnos o juro que ésta vez, ni Puppet podrá ayudarte!.

-Me temo que eso no pasará. -llegó Puppet desde las sombras- Si intentas tocarla con tal de hacerle daño, te desconectaré.

-Gracias precioso hermoso hijo de mami~ -alagó la guardia a la marioneta mientras lo abrazaba y lo giraba. Mientras que Bonnie casi lanza una silla con tal de separarlos, pero se limitó a observar-.

-P-por nada...? -la marioneta no sabia que decir-.

-Oigan chicos, esto es importante. -ya más calmada dijo la guardia- Tiene que ver con Chica.

-Dime que no te la cargaste... -Dani y Fer iban llegando con un vaso con un líquido sospechoso para los ojos de la guardia menor-.

-Nou~ Chica ven aquí. -ordenó viendo como llegaba la pollo dejando a todos con la boca abierta-.

-Santos Fabears, Chica qué te hicieron!? -preguntó Freddy viéndola de las patas a la cabeza-.

-N-no Luzco bien? -Chica se entristeció-.

-Estás... Auch! -Any pateo a Freddy viéndolo con cara de "Se honesto pendejo, si no, te hago un culo con tu micrófono"- Estás hermosa... -dijo sonrojado-.

-Si Chica, te vez realmente bien. -Bonnie se unió a la conversación-.

-Chica, cambiaste mucho con tan poco maquillaje. -Dani seguía impresionada, pero después recordó algo y buscó en su mochila y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, dirigió su mirada a la guardia menor-.

-Qué pasó Dani? -le preguntó inocente aun sabiendo que le va a cargar la verga-.

-El maquillaje con el que maquillaste a Chica, era el mio!?

-corrección, es el tuyo. Al igual que las pestañas postizas. -soltó como si nada-.

-TIENES IDEA DE LO CARO QUE ME COSTARON ESAS PESTAÑAS!?

-no.

-Bien, me toca vengarme de ti. -dice viendo a Fer para traer el vaso- Toma.

-Kesawea!?

-Tu Puta Medicina, trágatela toda ya!

-No a la verga, ni me toques que tengo un palo y no dudaré en usarlo.

-Y ahí estaban los animatronicos viendo a los humanos golpeándose y lanzándose cosas entre ellos, con tal de que la menor de las guardias se tomara su medicina-.

-No me gusta, no quiero Dani!

-Tienes que tomártela, es por tu propio bien Pendeja!, es saludable!.

-Saludable menstruar sin que te duela!.

-Ya me harté!. -en eso Fer toma a la menor haciéndole los brazos hacia atrás-.

-Suéltame pendejo, o enfrentaras la ira de Paco el palo!

-Sostenla así Fer, tiene que tomarse la puta medicina! -en eso, le aprieta los cachetes haciendo quedar con cara de pato a la pequeña- Hasta el fondo.

-mmhjg... Aghhhnnn.. -ya había tomado la mitad de esa asquerosa medicina y el resto lo escupió-.

-No seas cerda Any, tómate toda la medicina! -Ahora era Fer quien se la daba y le cubría la boca para que no escupiera más-.

-Aghjhj... Iugh! Que asco! -ya cuando lograron hacer que se tomara la medicina, la pequeña Any corrió hacia la cocina-.

-A dónde va? -preguntó Foxy saliendo de su Pirate Cove-.

-a la cocina por un vaso de agua, quiere quitarse el mal sabor de la medicina.

-y porqué la medicina? -Preguntó puppet-.

-Hace unos dias le dio vómito y esa medicina hará que se le calme el estómago. -suspiro- por suerte era la última.

-Ustedes los humanos son complicados. -agregó Chica- Un momento...

-Qué? -Daniela se temia lo peor-.

-Cómo es posible... -Chica revisaba el reloj que estaba en uno de los muros de la pizzería-.

-A LA VERGA, YA SON LAS 3 AM! -Gritó Any saliendo de la cocina corriendo por su vida hacia la oficina con Fer y Dani detrás-.

-Llegó tu hora maldita mocosa!.

-CREÍ QUE YA ERAMOS AMIGUIS PINCHE PUTA FALSA! -Gritó Any a Chica-.

-Creíste mal!

-Ha! -ya estaban dentro de la oficina encerrados y Any le hacía caras a Chica por la ventana- Chúpame la vagina Pollo del Kentucky!

-Arggg! -se va-.

-Bien, comenzamos con el salseo. -Fer estaba al pendiente de la puerta donde se encontraba Bonnie-.

-Viene Foxy. -Dijo Dani, con Fer y Any en las puertas estaba más tranquila-.

-oye Fer, Quiero que le dediques un poema a Chica. -obligo Any -.

-Qué? -dijeron Dani y Fer-.

-Si. No te preocupes, yo te protejo.

-En la party Room -

-No, esa humana no me puede estar empezando a caer bien! -dijo para si misma, Chica se estaba volviendo loca-.

-Oye Chica!

-eh? -en eso, la pollo ve a su príncipe parado a 4 metros del pasillo derecho-.

-Serás suicida? -comentó Foxy saliendo cuidadosamente de la Pirate cove con Freddy y Bonnie llegando por el otro lado-.

-Es que quiero dedicarle un poema a Chica. -dijo sin más dejando a todos boquiabiertos, incluso puppet se levantó de la esquina donde estaba sentado-.

-A... A mi? -Estaba emanando en Chica, un nuevo sentimiento. Se sentía cálido, era amor -.

-Porqué a ella? si se puede saber... -Freddy tambien sentía un nuevo sentimiento. Se sentía fuerte. Era odio. Celos de padre, tal vez.-.

-Por que si! -Fer estaba nervioso, pero seguro de lo que iba hacer. Ya estaba ahí, ya no hay marcha atrás -.

-P-pues... -Chica estaba muda-.

-Joven, dígale su poema a la joven Chica. -animó puppet- yo también quisiera oírlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea Puppet... -Freddy tenía un mal presentimiento-.

-Hazlo. -Dijo Chica sin titubear-.

-Bien... Es éste. -tomó aire y comenzó a hablar-.

_**Al pan, pan. **_

_**Al vino, vino. **_

_**Y pa' tu culo, mi pepino. **_

-Después de recitar tan hermoso poema, el joven salió corriendo hacia la oficina, Freddy iba detrás de él pero le cerraron la puerta en la cara, Bonnie y Puppet consolaban a Chica y Foxy iba igualmente a la oficina por el pasillo izquierdo, pero Any...-.

-No lo toques! Puto!. -ella estaba escondida en la oscuridad del pasillo izquierdo, al ver a Foxy lo tiró al piso de un palazo y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez para luego huir-.

-Freddy, puedo cantarte una canción? -preguntó al oso del otro lado de la puerta derecha-.

-No mocosa. Cuando entre ahí, vas a conocer a Freddy Fazbear!

-Te conocí hace tres días, imbécil.

-Abre la maldita puerta! -ordenó de mala gana-.

-Si me dejas cantarte, te abro. -Prometió segura de si misma-.

-Ni lo pienses!

-Entonces chingate! -le saca el dedo medio-.

-Deja que te cante Freddy, quiero que los mates a los tres! -llegó Chica con Puppet detrás y como siempre Bonnie y Foxy por la otra puerta-.

-De acuerdo! Cantaaa!. -gritó Freddy esperando lo peor-.

-Te quierooooo~ -cantó para nada bien-.

-Qué!? -empezamos con Bonnie-.

-Eso es todo? -preguntó Freddy esperando respuesta-.

_**-Te quiero Yo **_

_**Matar a ti **_

_**Con una pistola 5,000~ **_

_**Con un fuerte balazo te mando al hospital~ **_

_**Y después al funeral~. **_

_**(al ritmo de te quiero yo y tu a mi de Barney)**___

-terminó dejando a todos con cara tipo. "Khétl"-.

-Muy bien mocosa, ábreme ésta puerta!.

-Claro, solo déjame escribir mi testamento~ -empezó a escribir en una hojita de esas adheribles de colores-.

-Terminaste!?

-Si... -y en eso-.

***Ding Dong Ding Dong, Ding Dong Dong Ding~* (YEI)**

-MALDITA SEA! -Gritaron Chica y Freddy realmente molestos-.

-Oh Si!~ DANI! FER! CANTEMOS NUESTRO ÉXITO MUSICAL PA' CELEBRAR! -Los dis adolecentes se miraron confusos si cantar o no, pero después decidieron cantar a todo pulmón la canción que la misma Any había inventado en sus ratos libres en la secundaria-.

_**HABÍA UN PERRO **_

_**QUE SE LLAMABA Y DECÍA WOW! **_

_**NO TENIA PELO~ **_

_**ESTABA TUERTO DE LA NARIZ~ **_

_**(Wow) **_

_**TENÍA SIDA! **_

_**SE LO PEGÓ, SU TÍA! **_

_**Y TENÍA UN GRANOO~ **_

_**EN MEDIO DE LA COLA **_

_**(WOW~) **_

-Nos vemos por la noche pinches putos cara de mis nalgas! -dice Any golpeando la espalda de Freddy mientras salía de la oficina-.

-Con razón están tan feos. -agregó Fer-.

-Mamón hijo de fruta~ -dijo Any en su defensa-.

-Ya vámonos... -Dani seguía con el susto así que fue la primera en salir-.

-Estúpidos humanos -Freddy seguía realmente furioso, prefirió irse al escenario para no tener que desquitarse con nadie-.

-Ah... Freddy...? -Chica lo llamó curiosa, dudando si decirle o no-.

-Qué pasa? -dijo dándole la espalda, algo no le va agradar-.

-La mocosa... A ti... En la espalda... -tartamudeaba, sabía que Freddy se pondría como loco-.

-Qué pasa con mi espalda? -Freddy giró su cabeza por completo y vio una nota pegada a su espalda, era una hoja como la que tenía la guardia hace unos momentos- Qué es lo que dice?, así no puedo leer -pidió a Chica-.

-Dice... -tragó aceite(?)-.

-Qué es lo que dice!? -volvió a preguntar más desesperado-.

-Dice, Freddy se la come toda... -finalizó-.

-ODIO A ESA MALDITA MOCOSA! QUÍTAME LA NOTA DE LA ESPALDA! -Freddy perdió todo rastro de cordura, ésta vez estaba completamente furioso-.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ Us

**Chan Chan :3 **

**Holis~ cómo están? XD **

**Gracias por los poquis reviews que me dan, me sube los ánimos :D **

**No pensé llegar a 5 la verdad ._. Pero ñeeee~ **

**Esto es todo amigos! ;) **

**Dejen reviews si quieren que Freddy se vengue de Any (ósea yo) D: Omg! **

**Chica se enamoró. :v (OTP)**


	7. Chapter 7

**-En el transporte, se encontraban esos jóvenes del capitulo anterior. Peleando como ya era costumbre y como siempre la discusión la empezaba la misma persona sobre la misma cosa-.**

-ES QUE YA ME HARTÉ! -Gritaba mamá osa- DEJA DE HACERLES BULLYING A LOS PUTOS MONOS SATÁNICOS CHUPA CORNETAS POR FAVOR!

-YA ME DISCULPÉ VARIAS VECES CHINGAO~ -Ricitos de oro no se iba a echar para atrás-.

-YA SE PUEDEN CALLAR LAS DOS!? ME ESTRESAN! -Papá oso solo quería descansar camino al martirio diario, pero esas mujeres son imposibles de domar-.

-TÚ CÁLLATE PUTO! -Gritaron ambas mujeres-.

-NE A LA VERGA! ME VOY DE AQUÍ! -harto de la discusión, se va al final del transporte- YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON QUE HOY SÁBADO TENGA QUE IR A LA SECUNDARIA A CLASE DE TUTORIA JUNTO CON USTEDES!

-YA CORRISTE TU ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE COSHAR PENDEJA! -Any no puede ser seria en un momento serio-.

-¿¡QUÉ!? - sólo bastó con ese comentario para que Daniela perdiera la paciencia, así que decidió ponerse firme ante su "Hija"- Ingrid Estefanía, estás oficialmente castigada de hoy sábado hasta el Lunes, nada de salimón en el descanso por perra.

-Ni que fueras mi mamá wey.

-OH, lo soy -su cara mostraba superioridad- le diré a tu mamá que en la secu te mandaron un reporte por jugar con el agua de los bebederos y que lo entregaste con una firma falsificada.

-Hija de puta. -La menor de las guardias prefirió ya no pelear así que optó por escuchar música-.

-Esas dos son tan escandalosas, Rayos no sé cómo las aguanto! -Fer ya estaba en la parte trasera del bus cuidando de sus amigas-.

-Son importantes para ti, por eso las aguantas. -Un joven que sepa dios cuando llegó estaba escuchando conversaciones ajenas, lo más típico-.

-En qué momento llegaste!? -gritó para luego pensar- es más, ¿Quién mierdas eres tú y porqué escuchas conversaciones ajenas?.

-El camión va bastante vacío, es imposible no escuchar cuando están gritando.

-Pero aun así, porqué...

-Ya te lo dije, gritan mucho. A todo esto, nunca nos presentamos. -Dejó el celular de lado- Mi nombre es Eduardo, mucho gusto.

-M-mi nombre es Fernando. -Fer empezó a analizar la situación, el joven era más o menos de su edad y estatura, era castaño claro con unos ojos azules como el cielo y su piel era blanca-.

-Tus compañeras están más animadas, pensé que se habían peleado o algo así. -Dijo Eduardo observando a las guardias, que para Fer, fue de una manera muy sospechosa-.

-Pasa algo con ellas? -lo ve de reojo-.

-No, es solo que me parecen muy lindas. -toma su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta de salida del bus- en especial tu hija. -una vez dicho esto. bajó del camión dejando al moreno muy confundido-.

-Eso fue raro.-dijo Fer para si mismo-.

-FERNANDO TIENE NOVIO! FERNANDO TIENE NOVIO! Y SÉ LA VÁ METER! -Any comenzó a cantar con su típica voz chillante-.

-Vete a la verga!

-Fernando, te veías muy **EN-TRE-TE-NI-DO~ **\- comentó Daniela haciéndolo enojar-.

-No es mi novio pendejas lo cabo de conocer, además yo solo amo a una persona. -finalzó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-.

-Enamorado, DE QUIÉN!? -preguntó Daniela emocionada por su amigo y este solo se sonroja-.

-De Aarón obviamente pendeja, recuerda que ellos se aman y que su amor es legendario. -dice salvando a su amigo mientras le guiña el ojo, esa niña no es tan despistada como aparenta-.

-Exacto, no puedo traicionar mi amor por él. -dice fingiendo realmente bien el sentimiento- he tomado la decisión de casarme con él al graduarnos de la secundaria.

-OH POR GLOB! YA FOLLARON!? ES NETA! YO SOY LA DAMA DE HONOR PLZ! -Any no podía estar más emocionada, aunque todo era fingido por ambos para confundir a Daniela, cosa que lograron-.

**-Nuestras guardias y su guarura moreno choco milk ya se encontraban en la sala de clase, éstas empezaron muy aburridas pero a la hora del descanso todo lo aburrido cambió a un estado de... no sé como explicarlo-.**

-No mames pendeja, cómo está eso de que vas a cuidar a los pinches robots obesos? - preguntó Micky quien se enteró de la noticia recién-.

-Ahuevo putos, esos vatos serán mis hijos por un tiempo. -Any se encontraba sentada de una manera poco femenina contándoles sobre el trato con su jefe respecto a los animatrónicos-.

-No Any no mames, es neta?

-Si Pamela chu, te juro que no me pasará nada. -se sentó mas decentemente- me pagaran el triple por cuidarles.

-Any, tú definitivamente necesitas un psicólogo jaja - la pequeña Thania seguía teniendo sus dudas- no creo que tus papás te hayan dado permiso para cuidarlos.

-Les pedí permiso ayer perras cogidas con sida! -Any defendió lo único que tiene de orgullo- además tengo planes nyujujuju~

-Deja de copiar a Koro-sensei, espera... -Pamela se tomó unos momentos para pensar- qué carajos estás planeando hacer con los animatrónicos?

-Pienso traerlos a la secundaria el tiempo que estén conmigo. -finalizó sin más, si mi fanfic estuviera basado en anime, todos se pondrían con ese tono azul en sus cabezas y rayitas cayendo de ahí-.

-ESTÁS PERO QUE SI BIEN PENDEJA! -Le gritaron todos al unísono-.

-Culeros, déjenme ser.

-Ingrid, no creo que te dejen traer a los robots a la secu. -comento Arely-.

-Vale verga, los etstorciono si quiero. -(léanlo como lo escribí, así hablo a veces)-.

-Y cómo planeas hacerlo pendeja, a base de pollasos o que chingados!? -peguntó Ballo, es imposible que la dejen entrar con esos robots-.

-Creo que tengo una puta idea bien sepsi -Any sacó una hoja de maquina y comenzó a escrbir-.

_**Un cordial saludo a la Secundaria número 12 y a la clase 3-E**_

_**Mi nombre es Fredderick Fazbear y en ésta**_ _**pequeña**_ _**he insignificante **_

_**hoja de papel quisiera pedir la autorización de entrada a mis animatrónicos a su institución académica**_ _**ya que una de sus alumnas, Ingrid Guerrero, trabaja para mi y ella está a cargo de cuidar y vigilar a mis animatrónicos junto a Daniela el Anciano. Espero y no causen problemas, la Srta. Guerrero cargará con toda la responsabilidad a petición de ella misma. Gracias.**_

_**Un cordial Saludo y que tenga un día Fazbear.**_

-Te salió muy bien y la letra ni parece tuya! -Dijo Cecilia Sorprendida-.

-Obvi marciana, soy especial. -La carta estaba terminada, solo faltaba agregar la firma falsificada de Fazbear- Panini! tu tienes una letra cursiva bonis, fírmale aquí al nombre de Freddy Fazbear porfis!

-Yo... no sé. -ella dudaba un poco si hacerlo o no, pero que no mame. A echo cosas peores la wey-.

-Ándale Siiiiiiiiiii?

-Bueni. -En eso van al escritorio y en una hoja totalmente en blanco ella comienza a practicar firmas, la más decente fue la que se quedó-.

-GRACIAS PANINI, DIOS TE LO PAGUE CON MUCHOS HIJOS! -en eso la menor del grupo llamó a El anciano para ir a prefectura a entregar el permiso-.

-Ne a la verga, no puedo ni conmigo wey. -le dijo panini antes de que su amiga saliera del salón de clases-.

**-Any y Daniela ya se encontraban fuera de prefectura de 3er grado, estaba aún pinche lado del salón, y Any fue la que se llenó de valor y tocó la puerta-.**

-Pasen. - se oyó del otro lado de la puerta y las dos tragaron saliva-.

-Pásale tu primero Dani.

-Chinga tu cola, la de la idea fuiste tú.

-peeeeero mi madre eres tú.

-Te encontré en la basura, ya pásale. -Dani empujó a la menor de las dos y finalmente entraron-.

**-Mientras tanto en la pizzería-**

-Prometo matar a esa maldita mocosa ésta puta noche! -Gritaba el osito cariñosito dentro del Backstage-.

-Eso has estado diciendo desde la primer noche! -Le regañó Chica-.

-Dejen de pelear ya! hay una situación peor aquí! -Esta vez fue Bonnie quien habló-.

-Qué te pasa a ti ahora puta liebre saltarina!? -gritó el pato-.

-NO ME LLEGA EL WI-FI! -dicho esto Freddy lo golpeo en la cabeza- Qué mierda te pasa Freddy!?

-Deja de quejarte sobre el maldito internet por un momento maldición!

-DEJEN DE PELEAR TODOS AHORA MISMO! -Puppet el macho recién aparese-.

-Puppet tiene razón- llegó Golden- nunca ningún humano o humana los había puesto tan... furiosos.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. -Comentó Foxy-.

-Tú le tienes miedo, que es distinto. -El comentario de Chica lo puso furioso-.

-Tú cállate puta, al menos yo no soy su "amigui"~ -Una nueva pelea estaba por comenzar-.

-YO NO SOY AMIGA DE ESA ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA!

-Entonces porqué jugaron a las pinta caritas?

-Coyote hijo de puta!

-Tú puta madre es un coyote!

-BASTA! -en un abrir cerrar de ojos todos se encontraban más callados que Golden- Es enserio, si analizan bien la situación ella es la primer chica en durar más de dos noches.

-Aun no entiendo cómo demonios lo hace!

-No es tan estúpida como ustedes creen. -agregó Puppet-.

-O tal vez es sólo suerte. -dijo Freddy negando la "inteligencia" de la guardia-.

-No, te equivocas Freddy. -Habló Golden con su típico tono tranquilo-.

-Qué quieres decir?

-No es suerte, ¿a que persona en medio de los nervios y el miedo se le ocurriría distraer a los animatrónicos que intentan matarla cuando ya no tiene energía?

-Eso es solo suerte!

-Chica, eso no fue suerte.

-Incluso hoy salieron bien sin haber gastado tanta energía. -comentó Puppet nuevamente-.

-Eso fue culpa del pato, ella estaba en el salón de belleza. -Foxy quería empezar con la pelea de nuevo-.

-Por lo menos yo, llamo más la atención que tú y todo gracias al maquillaje que no te gusta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, admite que la mocosa ya te cae bien.

-Ni dormida.

-Ustedes dos tienen que estar peleando cada 5 minutos?, son muy parecidos a esos dos humanos mayores.

-Daniela y Fernando? -preguntó Bonnie sin despegar la vista de su celular-.

-Exacto, esos dos parecen pareja.

-Yo y Chica? JAJAJAJAJA Ni en un puto millón de años!

-Lo mismo digo puto perro!

-Este será un largo día. -Puppet resignado, decidió volver con los niños-.

**-Mientras tanto, el prefecto Daniel se encontraba sentado en su escritorio analizando lo que acababa** **de leer. Un permiso para dejar entrar a 5 animatrónicos a la secundaria por quien sabe cuanto tiempo-.**

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo firmar esto. Al menos no yo. -Habló finalmente-.

-Porqué no? escuche, prometo cuidarlos bien, incluso haré que tomen clase y guarden silencio... -Any comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía dejar a los animatrónicos solos en su casa cuando ella no esté o se armara la Joda como en un fanfic de FNAF que leyó por ahí-.

-Miren, esté no es un permiso para faltar a clase o un justificante... tiene de por medio a 5 robots que la secundaria no puede pagar si les pasa algo.

-Yo soy quien cargará con la responsabilidad de los animatrónicos, por la misma razón no puedo dejarlos solos en casa.

-Yo entiendo la situación y hasta te firmaría el permiso pero no es algo en mis posibilidades, tendrán que ir con el director a firmar esto.

-La puta wea, me da miedo entrar a la puta dirección.

-Entonces así se queda... -el profesor fue interrumpido por la menor-.

-Pero, quiero que tengan una vida como un humano normal mientras estén conmigo, es por eso que quiero que firme este permiso!

-Ingrid... - El prefecto iba a negarse nuevamente, pero la mirada suplicante de su alumna lo hizo cambiar de opinión- Bien, iré a que me firmen esto pero a cambio espero buena conducta por parte tuya Ingrid.

-Trato echo.

**-Las dos muchachas salieron de la prefectura y se dirigieron a su respetivo salón, claro una más feliz que la otra-.**

-Me dieron el permiso perras! -Gritó Any una vez dentro del salón valiendo verga si el profesor de matemáticas estaba allí-.

-Mentirosa, solo fue el prefecto a intentar que el director te lo firme!

-Compañeras, si van a gritar sálganse de la clase. -Regañó el profesor autoritariamente-.

-Ya profe ya me siento. -respondió la menor con indiferencia-.

-Siempre qué? -preguntó Melany-.

-Lo que dijio Dani.

-Y qué dijo?

-Qué le gustan gordas. -comentó Any hundiéndose de hombros esperando el putazo por parte del Anciano-.

-TAS WEY! -y como era de esperarse, todo el grupo que se encontraba presente comenzó a reír y Daniela golpeo a Any en el trasero-.

-Oigan, ésta noche vayan a la pizzería para jugar al burro bala -Agregó la guardia menor así nada más-.

-NO, NI MERGAS! -Fernando que desde que llegó se durmió ahora estaba más despierto gracias al grito de Any de hace un rato-.

-Tu cállate o le digo a Aarón que le haces el sancho!

-Compañera -llamó el profesor a Any- Saaaaaalteeee~

-Porqué?

-Por que no te callas, por este tipo de comportamiento tienen que venir los sábados, por eso están todos reprobados.

-Es que usted no nos pasa! -El comentario de la morena hizo reír al grupo y de paso enojar al profesor-.

-Ya saltee. -y Any sin más sale de clase-.

-Ingrid, ¿Porqué estás fuera de tutoría? prometiste buen comportamiento.-en eso el prefecto Daniel aparece nuevamente-.

-Lo siento profe, pero ya ve como es Salte de sensible.

-Más respeto que es tú profesor -regañó a la menor pero esta en sus Feels Shipeadores lo vio como si lo hubiese defendido por ser su amor platónico-.

-De acuerdo, no volveré a insultar a su amor inalcanzable. -comentó viendo la mirada del profesor tipo: "No jodas, shipeame con alguien mejor pendeja"-.

-Oh cierto. -el profesor saca una hoja de su bolcillo- Aquí está tu permiso.

-LO FIRMÓ!? -Le preguntó emocionada- ENTONCES AUTORIZO LA ENTRADA A LOS PENDEJOS QUE SE VIOLAN CUANDO NADIE LOS VE!

-Si claro, de echo perdí un poco de mi sueldo por hacer que te autorizaran el permiso. -Dijo sin más para después entrar a su oficina-.

-Profe...yo, lo siento.

-No Te disculpas.

-Le daré la mitad de mi paga triple por hacerme el favor!

-No hay problema, enserio.

-De acuerdo, Muchas gracias profe! -y la niña se va-.

**-Mientras tanto en Freddy Fazbear Pizza-.**

-Entonces me ayudaran? -Preguntó el oso-.

-Cuenta conmigo. -Dijo Chica animada-.

-Y conmigo también capitán. -Foxy igual de animado le abraza al oso por detrás de su espalda-.

-Conmigo no cuenten. -Bonnie estaba serio y estaba en total desacuerdo con sus amigos-.

-Vamos hermano, será divertido. -animó Foxy pero fue en vano-.

-Déjalo Foxy, el jamás va aceptar. -Dijo Freddy intentando evitar una pelea-.

-De acuerdo.

-Solo que ni Puppet ni Golden tienen por que enterarse, de acuerdo?

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero a mi no me metan en sus estupideces -Dijo Bonnie tomando las pizzas restantes de una de las mesas para llevarlas al refrigerador-.

-Bonnie está cambiando mucho, no creen? -Preguntó Chica-.

-Desde que llegó esa humana. -Agregó Foxy-.

-Por esa razón debe morir cuanto antes. -Dijo Freddy antes de dar la vuelta e ir a despedir a unos niños-.

-Oye Foxy, quizá debas hablar con él. -Opinó Chica-.

-Lo he intentado, pero ya no me cuenta que demonios le pasa. -Voltea preocupado para ver a su "mejor amigo"- Ya no parecemos los mejores amigos como antes.

-Cuanto tiempo va estar así?

-No lo se.

-Todo por culpa de esa mocosa.

-Tienes razón.

-De que tanto hablan ustedes dos? -En eso llegó el padre, amo y señor de todos ahí. Puppet-.

-Nada en realidad, solo de que Bonnie ha cambiado Mucho. -comentó Chica-.

-Bueno, y ustedes a que creen que se deba eso?

-Es culpa de la mocosa estúpida! -Dijo Foxy sin más que para su suerte casi no había mucha gente a esa hora-.

-Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Si ella no hubiese tomado el trabajo, Bonnie JAMÁS se hubiera enamorado y seguiría siendo mi amigo! -Foxy no hallaba como desahogar su enojo, no puede llorar, no es humano-.

-Estás celoso o algo así? -preguntó Puppet exaltando al zorro- Mira si ella estuviera o no Bonnie pudo haberse enamorado de alguien más.

-Tsk. -Foxy prefirió quedarse callado, odiaba el echo de que tanto Golden como Puppet fueran muy sabios-.

-Ahora que ya están un poco mas tranquilos, vallan a jugar con aquellos niños -dice Puppet apuntando hacia una de las mesas-.

-Si Puppet. -responden ambos para después caminar hacia los niños-.

-Tú crees que todo mejore pronto? -Le preguntó la marioneta a una sombra en forma de oso-.

-Si, puede ser, es probable, Tal vez. -agregó despreocupado-.

-Eres imposible.

-Hey cariñito, que t también tienes tu carácter. -respondió mientras se desvanecía-.

-Santos Fazbears, las próximas noches serán muy duras.

**Hola! :D**

**Ya actualizo :c dios todo a última hora, golpéenme por pendeja plz :v**

**en fin, como nadie me comento nada (maldetos :'v) pondré una pequeña venganza de Fede hacia la mera mera. **

**Gracias por sus **_**Reviews, Favoritos y el apoyo ;)**_

**me levantan el ánimo de veras *kokoro***


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA:**_** Este fic contiene pendejadas nivel mexicano bajado del monte(?) si no quieren traumas nivel supremo cambien de fic o dejen un retuit(?) contándome su experiencia. **_

_**Ahora lean y disfruten, no tomen agua o refresco pues lo pueden escupir o algo peor. :v**_

**-Ya eran como las 2 de la tarde y en la casa de la guardia menor no había más que decepción ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que repasáremos desde el inicio-.**

-Al fin llegué a mi casita~ -dice Any lanzando su mochila a donde fuera para luego recostarse en el sillón más grande-.

-Y tus papás? -preguntó Laura (la abuelita)-.

-Oouuuuu~ -en eso recordó. tenía que esperar a sus padres para firmar el contrato pero terminó olvidando que se encontraría con ellos saliendo del trabajo, obviamente no saldrá viva de eso-.

-Se te olvidó que irían a firmar, verdad?

-Seeeee~ -La guardia empezó a preocuparse por lo que pudieran decir sus padres-.

-Te van a meter una putiza, que ni tu Bonipedo te va poder quitar.

-Bonnie abuelita, se llama Bonnie.

-Me Vale verga, mientras llegan tus verdugos ayúdame a lavar trastes.

-Que paaaaaaaaaajaaaaa~

-Ándale antes de que Milan se despierte.

-Yaaaaaa vooooyyy~

**-En casa de Daniela- **

-Ya llegué ma' -grita la joven mientras sube las escaleras de su humilde casa para después entrar a su cuarto-.

-Porqué tan tarde? -la madre salió del cuarto de a lado-.

-Recuerda que tenía tutoría en la secu para poder pasar mate.

-De acuerdo, lo olvidé. Qué quieres de comer?

-Comida.

-De cuál?

-la que se mastica.

-Quieres agua?

-está mojada?

-Si.

-entonces no.

**-Si se preguntan "enserio será así la vida de las guardias?" La respuesta es si o bueno, algo -.**

-Entonces eso se hará? -preguntó una hembra(?)-.

-Si Chica, ya te lo repasé como 7 veces! -regañó un oso marrón-.

-Perdón! No es mi culpa que se me olviden las cosas!

-Quién fue la que se enamoró? -preguntó Foxy sin más-.

-Tu trasero. -contestó-.

-Dejen de pelear, solo cuento con ustedes dos para vengarme de la estúpida mocosa con gafas!

-Bonnie no le hará daño porque la quiere. -agregó Chica-.

-Puppet la ve casi como una amiga cercana y le tiene respeto, eso es raro. -siguió Foxy-.

-Y Golden, está interesado en su manera de ser tanto de ella como Daniela. -terminó Freddy-.

-¿Qué mierda tienen de diferente esas guardias, a los demás?. -Chica seguía con esa duda-.

-Tal vez que ellas son las únicas que nos han insultado en confianza, nos tratan bien y sobre todo nos ofrecen casa a pesar de que intentamos matarlas. -finalizó sin más el conejo-.

-Creí que no nos volverías a hablar.

-Freddy, tuve unas muy malas noches sólo no quería llegar a desquitarme con ninguno de ustedes.

-Bien, te creo.

-Sobre la venganza contra la guardia...

-Qué pasa con eso?

-No lo hagan.

-Qué? -preguntó Chica arqueando una ceja-.

-Si algo le pasa, quién nos cuidará mientras remodelan la pizzería?

-Descuida Romeo, no la mataremos.

-Sólo será una bromita inocente. -agregó Foxy orgulloso-.

-Sus bromas no son para nada inocentes!

-Ésta vez no nos pasaremos Bonnie~ -Chica se miraba las uñas(?) sin tomarle importancia a la opinión de su amigo morado-.

-No lograré nada, verdad?

-No.

-Bien, iré por ahí a ver donde me llega el Wi-fi.

-Bonnie, me prestas tu teléfono? -pidió Chica amablemente(?)-.

-NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

-¿¡PORQUÉ!?

-POR QUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO PRESTÉ, GASTASTE MI MEMORIA CON IMÁGENES MÍAS COGIENDO CON FOXY!

-LAS NECESITO PARA VIVIR!

-NO! YA NO TE PRESTARÉ MI CELULAR!

-FREDDY! -Gritaron ambos robots cada uno a un lado de las orejas del oso malandrín(?)-.

-Bonnie, préstaselo -dijo autoritariamente- y Chica, sólo ve esas mierdas pero no las descargues.

-Yei! Algo es algo, dame tu teléfono. -ordenó el pollote-.

-Se supone que es mío!

-Chica es como tu hermanita, se compartido! -dijo Freddy-.

-Esa cosa -apunta a la futura gallina- no es mi hermana.

-Todos somos adoptados, lo sabemos. -agregó Foxy siendo ignorado por sus compañeros-.

-Bonnie, sólo déjame descargar 100

-No!

-50!

-NO!

-25?

-...

-15?

-Bien, hazlo! Descarga toda la mierda que quieras. Total, la borraré!

-Las subiré a tú Twitter, total lo dejaste abierto.

-¿Qué?

-Subiendo subiendo subiendo~

-Hija de puta! -en eso comienza una persecución, un conejo saltarín persigue al pato por un celular-.

-Yo también quiero un teléfono. -dijo Foxy viendo pelear a sus amigos-.

-Se te pudrirán los circuitos, mira como quedó Chica.

-Yo también quiero descargar imágenes.

-Dónde estás cogiendo con Bonnie!?

-Qué? NO! -pausó- Imágenes mías de como me dibujan los Fans y cosas así.

-Si claro. -Freddy rueda los ojos-.

-Bonnie! -se escuchó un fuerte golpe, Chica tiró por accidente el celular de Bonnie-.

-¡TIBURCIO! -Grita Bonnie casi rompiendo su caja de voz mientras corría hacia donde había caído su teléfono-.

-Le puso nombre a su teléfono?

-Al parecer... -Foxy veía como Bonnie se mecía de Adelante hacia atrás abrazando protectoramente su celular- Si...?.

**-Con la otra pendeja-.**

-Perdón... -ahí se encontraba la guardia menor, cabizbaja mientras sus padres la regañaban-.

-ENSERIO ERES MUY DISTRAÍDA! SE SUPONÍA QUE TAMBIEN DEBÍAS ESTAR AHÍ PARA FIRMAR, PERO TE FUISTE! -Gritaba la madre de la menor bastante enojada-.

-YA NO MÁS COMPUTADORA POR DOS SEMANAS! -Castigó el padre-.

-¿¡QUÉ!? PERO DE ESO VIVO, MI PÚBLICO ME NECESITA!

-tus fics gays tendrán que esperar dos semanas. -dijo la madre ya más calmada-.

-Sigue contradiciendo y también te quitaré tu celular- sentenció nuevamente el padre-.

-Bien, ya me callo.

-Por cierto, los animatronics estarán aquí un bueeeen tiempo.

-eh?

-Tal vez pasen la navidad aquí.

-GENIAL!

-Si quieres regalarles algo, ve juntando dinero.

-Amá. La última vez que junté dinero para comprarme algo. Tú y mi papá se compraron con MIS AHORROS boletos de cine para 50 putas del wey. -(derechos reservados)-.

-Te lo compensamos.

-Me compraron un chicle!

-De plátano.

-NO DE MENTA!

-Somos tus padres, mientras vivas bajo nuestro techo harás lo que nosotros digamos.

-A CHINGA, PERO SI LA CASA ES MÍA! -gritó la abuelita desde la cocina-.

-Lo sé mamá. -responde el padre-.

-jaja... El poder del Karma.

-vete a lavar los trastes. -ordenó el padre-.

-Ya los lavé. -dijo orgullosa de si misma-.

-pero nosotros vamos a almorzar.

-Chale.

**-De nuevo con los robots asesinos-.**

-Chica hija de puta! -gritó un Bonnie asustado- CASI MATAS A MI SEGUNDA RAZÓN DE VIVIR!.

-Qué o Quién es la primera? -preguntó Foxy haciendo escuchar más el "Quién"-.

-Alguien.

-La guardia tal vez? -preguntó un pato parlante-.

-Si mierda, SI!

-Freddy, Foxy y Chica! -grita una voz conocida- Vengan al Backstage ahora mismo! -ordenó la voz con menos simpatía que mi mamá cuando me mando a la tienda por arroz pero llevé frijol(?)-.

-Y-ya vamos. -respondió Freddy con nerviosismo. Ese tono en la voz de Puppet no le gustaba para nada-.

-Qué querrá ahora? -preguntó Chica encaminándose al Backstage-.

-Ni idea, solo vamos ya y terminemos de una buena vez con esto. -respondió Foxy sin interés alguno-.

-Bien.

**-Freddy y compañía caminaban nerviosos a dicho lugar, preguntándose qué querrá su padre. Se escuchaba molesto y sabían que no había motivo ya que aún no hacían nada malo-.**

-Ya estamos aquí. -habló Freddy y de repente una ráfaga de aire cerró la puerta tan fuerte que casi tumba el techo-.

-Siéntense. -ordenó-.

-Qué? -se preguntaron los tres-.

-Que se sienten, necesitamos hablar. -Ordenó otra voz que igualmente era familiar para el trío-.

-D-De acuerdo. -Se sentaron en el piso-.

-Me gustaría saber qué clase de bromita planean hacerle a nuestra guardia. -Habló Puppet con un tono tranquilo-.

-C-Cuál broma? -preguntó Freddy nuevamente nervioso-.

-Escuchen, ésta pizzería hace eco estando vacía. -siguió tranquilo- y últimamente la cierran más temprano. Es difícil no escuchar.

-Además que soy un espectro que los vigila en todo momento. -agregó Golden tranquilamente-.

-Sólo es algo sin importancia, planeábamos tirarle la basura de la cocina encima. -Confesó el oso-.

-Sólo eso? -volvió a preguntar la marioneta-.

-Claro, es solo una broma inofensiva. -habló la pollo- además, se lo merece.

-Esa mocosa nos ha echo la vida imposible desde que llegó. -Soltó Foxy-.

-Ya veo. -marionette seguía intranquilo, así que decidió prevenir algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir- Tienen estrictamente prohibido hacerle una broma a cualquiera de las dos guardias, incluido el muchacho. -Dijo sin más dejando a los robots con la boca abierta, estaban molestos-.

-Pero Puppet! -Freddy intentó contradecir a Puppet, mala idea-.

-Eh Dicho que nada de bromas, ella ha sido muy amable al recibirnos en su casa como para que ustedes decidan gastarle una broma de mal gusto.

-Puppet tiene razón, los mantendré vigilados constante mente para asegurarme. -apoyó el oso dorado-.

-Eso no es justo, ella nos hace la vida aún más miserable y nosotros no podremos hacer nada al respecto?! -Gritó Chica-.

-Tú eres la menos indicada para hacerle la bromita, ella te ayudó con tu cambio de imagen y aún así no tienes algo de conciencia en querer agradecerle.

-Eso no importa, juré por mi endoesqueleto que JAMÁS me simpatizaría esa niña! -dijo el pollo con desprecio-.

-Ese es tu problema querida -habló Golden- aún así ya dimos la orden de dejarla en paz, solo hasta volver a la pizzería.

-Qué? -dijo Puppet sorprendido-.

-Éstas noches que quedan no intentarán matarlas como agradecimiento, al estar de nuevo en la pizzería renovada todo volverá a la normalidad. Y con normalidad me refiero a que ahora yo, incluido Puppet, intentaremos asesinarlas a ambas.

-Pero Golden! -Puppet no estaba muy de acuerdo-.

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas con eso. -agregaron el trío de pendej... De robots-.

-Pueden retirarse, debo hablar con Puppet a solas. -dijo viendo a la marioneta de reojo-.

\- suerte Puppet, Golden es realmente terco. -Dijo Freddy haciendo enojar a su "hermano" mayor cerrando la puerta dejando a oso y marioneta a solas-.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!? -Preguntó un Puppet enojado-.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

-A qué demonios te refieres!?

-Escucha, mientras estemos en casa de la guardia ellos empezaran a encariñarse con ella lo cual hará, espero yo, que no quieran matarlas en un futuro.

-De acuerdo... Sigue explicando.

-Al reabrir la pizzería estarán aquí los modelos Toy's de Freddy y compañía.

-Ajaa... -Puppet solo escuchaba atentamente, ellos sabían por sus medios la futura llegada de los Toy's-.

-Conociendo a la guardia más pequeña, los Toy's empezarán a odiarla con todas sus fuerzas apenas den las 3 a.m. En la primera noche.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Al menos ellas no tendrán que protegerse de once animatrónicos a la vez, sólo de los Toy's lo cuál les hará el trabajo más fácil, o bueno, solo un poco.

-Entiendo.

-Será un tanto complicado ya que las personalidades de cada uno de ellos no será una buena mezcla, además que la guardia y los Old's les harán la Joda a los Toy's a toda hora.

-la marioneta rió imaginándose esos momentos, estaba ansioso por que llegara ese día sólo para presenciar como del odio emana la amistad-.

-De qué te ríes? -preguntó el doradito-.

-Nada, solo imaginaba cómo sería.

-Yo aún tengo mis dudas.

-Sobre qué pasará contigo ya que no eres un animatrónico con cuerpo físico?.

-exacto.

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí, si es que nuestras guardias no piensan en algo.

-Esas dos son capazes de todo, más la pequeña, ella parece tenernos un fuerte cariño.

-Claro que nos lo tiene, es una fanática loca de nuestro juego.

-hmp... Terminó volviéndose real.

-Por culpa de un fan lunático.

-Dejemos de hablar de eso.

-Como quieras, sabes que ellas tienen que enterarse de eso en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé, solo que aún no me siento muy tranquilo con ese tema.

-Lo superarás con el tiempo.

-eso espero.

**-Con la estúpida-. **

-Amaaaaaaaaaaa~ -gritaba una hambrienta Any desde su cuarto-.

-Queeeeeeee!?~

-Tengo hambre!

-cómete un alambre.

-Qué harás de tragar?

-Comida.

-De cuál?

-la que se digiere.

-Qué es, específicamente?

-Desechos encontrados en el pañal de Milan.

-iugh.

-Tú querías saber.

-me arrepiento.

-Ya cállate -respondió la madre- No deberías descansar para tu turno?

-Primero alimenta mi alma.

-Y porqué te importan tanto esos muñecos? -soltó sin más dejando muda a la guardia-.

-Bueno, sabes que me gusta mucho ese juego.

-Tanto que hasta a tus hermanos y primos les gustó.

-Si, ahora no dejan de escuchar a The Living Tombstone. -dijo poniendo cara de "bale berga la bida"-.

-O sea, esa pizzería donde tu trabajas está basada en el juego?

-Si.

-Aaa... Y porqué quisiste tenerlos aquí? Digo, con eso de que matan guardias.

-Bueno, los quiero tanto como para dejarlos en manos equivocadas. Además que les podré hacer bullying todos los días de sus miserables vidas.

-Pobrecitos.

-Uff y no tienes idea. -dijo la guardia terminando de enviar la foto Fonnie número 100 a Chica. Sabía que era el celular de Bonnie, pero le valía verga y como quiera las mandaba-.

**-Con Chica y Bonnie-. **

-Santos Fazbears, sólo por esto consideraré buena idea dejar viva a tu noviecita! -dijo Chica derramando aceite del pico-.

-C-Cállate. -dijo nervioso por el "noviecita"- Porqué les gusta tanto ver imágenes de hombres cogiendo?

-No lo sé, pero tu noviecita tiene la culpa. Su sabiduría calló sobre mi.

-Y según tú te cae mal... -dijo rodando los ojos sonriendo-.

-La detesto, excepto cuando me manda éstas imágenes. -dijo viendo cada detalle de una imagen sexual de Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy-.

-Eso. Da. Asco.

-Da más asco ver tu maldita cara, ahora que aún la tienes. -dijo arqueándole una ceja orgullosamente-.

-Bueno, por lo menos voy a carecer de una y no me la dejaran más jodida.

-Para tu tren, a qué te refieres con eso!?

-Oh nada, solo que yo no quedaré con un pico recién salido de una orgía de negros.

-AL MENOS TENDRÉ UNA JODIDA CARA!

-ESO QUÉ IMPORTA!

-POR LO MENOS MI DISEÑO TOY NO ES UN MARICÓN !

-MI DISEÑO NO ES UNA PROSTI PUTA OPERADA DE LAS TETAS!

-SE PODRÍAN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!? -Gritó Freddy ya harto de sus compañeros-.

-NO! -Gritaron ambos-.

-Demonios, incluso sin aquellas idiotas no hay ni un poquito de paz.

-Owee~ incluso sin estar presentes nos mandan a la mierda! -Gritó una voz chillante emocionada-.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ!? -Preguntó Chica sorprendida-.

-Ya son las 9 pendeja, debemos llegar más temprano. -le dijo secamente sin quitar un poco de "cariño" en su voz(?)-.

-A quién llamas pendeja!? -se defendió el pollo viendo cómo llegaba Puppet viéndola amenazante- Sólo porque tu protector nos prohibió matarte.

-Protector? -se preguntó Daniela arrastrando a Fernando-.

-Digamos que hicimos una especie de trato. -habló la marioneta-.

-Qué clase de trato Marionette? -preguntó Daniela súper requeté recontra curiosa-.

-Digamos que no las mataremos hasta que estemos de regreso a la pizzería nueva. -respondió Foxy-.

-Demonios, al menos podremos estar libres en la pizzería sin temor de que nos metan sus...

-ANY! -regañó Dani a su amiga-.

-Sólo hasta que estemos de regreso en la pizzería ya nuevamente renovada. -Habló Freddy molesto pasando aun lado de Any-.

-A la verga, por un momento pensé que vi a Big Mama! -dijo escondiéndose detrás de Fer mientras este y Dani comenzaban a reír y los animatronics no entendían un carajo-.

-Un gusto conocerlas, me gustaría presentarme apropiadamente. -apareció un oso dorado frente a las guardias-.

-AMAAA QUIÉN ES!? -Gritó asustada Daniela abrazando a Fer haciéndolo sonrojar-.

-O POR DIOS! ES LORD GOLDEN PEPPA! PREPÁRENSE PARA EL PEPPASO! -Gritó fuertemente la guardia menor-.

-VETE A LA VERGA! -Le regañó Fernando dándole un zape por pendeja-.

-Imbécil ya si no tengo cerebro muy mi pedo, déjame ser!

-Ya terminaron? -preguntó Golden-.

-Si Peppa si. -respondió Fer de mala gana siguiendo el juego de la guardia-.

-Golden! Al fin puedo conocerte! -Dijo animada abrazando al espectro haciendo que Bonnie rompiera una silla, mentalmente claro-.

-Ejemm... Podrías soltarme Estefanía? -preguntó amablemente Golden viendo las caras de sorpresa de los dos humanos y después ver la cara de enojo en la guardia que lo abrazaba-.

-TE ALA VERGAAAA! -Le gritó furiosa, odiaba su segundo nombre-.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? -preguntó sorpresivamente notando como la humana se preparaba para golpearlo con el famoso Paco el Palo-.

-Wow wow wow! Any baja eso, en qué quedamos!? -ordenó el mayor de los humanos-.

-En que si iba al baño que me lavara las manos?

-No imbécil, lo otro.

-Que si me bajaba me pusiera tanga?

-¿¡CUÁNDO ACORDAMOS ESO!? Espera, eso no!.

-Entons?

-Que dejarías de maltratar a los pobres animatrónicos obesos!

-Aaaah eso? Ne a la verga. Yolotl. -dice alzando el palo pero Fer lo tomó-.

-Deja el maltrato animal! A ti cuándo te he pegado?

-A mi no, a Dani quién sabe? -dijo hundiéndose de hombros dejando a Fer muy sonrojado-.

-Qué quisiste decir exactamente? -preguntó la humana-.

-Es que este pendejo siempre ha estado enamorado de... -la guardia iba a terminar pero Fer la calló antes-.

-Enamorado de Aarón, vaya que ese pendejo me pone! Jeje~ -dijo riendo intentando con todas sus fuerzas cambiar el tema-.

-Oh.. Siempre lo supe. -se hundió de hombros dándole menor importancia-.

-Okey... -Fer se alivió de que le importara menos y vio de reojo a su "hija" notando como sonreía- De qué mierda te ríes!?.

-Oh nada, me gusta aprovechar éstas oportunidades para que digas cuánto amas al pendejo de Aarón. -Soltó sin más caminando hacia Golden, dejando a Fer con una cara de miedo-.

-Esa hija de puta es más lista de lo que parece...

-En qué estábamos? Ah si. Nunca en tu puta vida me llames Estefanía. -ordenó de mala gana la guardia al oso dorado que empezaba a entender el miedo de Foxy hacia ella-.

-De acuerdo, lo aprendí por las malas.

-Qué nos querías decir sobre Tinky Winky y el perreo del 87? -preguntó ya más calmada-.

-De qué. estás. hablando? -preguntó curioso el oso-.

-Digamos que en YouTube hay una parodia de la pizzería, solo que versión caricaturas infantiles. -agregó Chica-.

-A qué te refieres? -preguntó curiosamente Golden-.

-Son parodias animadas de Discovery Kid's si mal no recuerdo. Sólo que son más graciosas y con una historia diferente. -dijo Bonnie-.

-Cuánto tiempo pasan pegados al teléfono ustedes dos? -preguntó Freddy-.

-Lo suficiente como para saber quien es Baymax. -respondió el pollo viendo de reojo al conejo quien sólo miraba furioso a otro lado-.

-Baymax? Ya vieron la película!? -preguntó una animada guardia-.

-Oh si, digamos que me enamoré de ese robot tan lindo. -Freddy quedó Shockeado y Any no aguantaba la emoción-.

-ENSERIO!? ENTONCES DEBES CONOCER SU FANDOM YAOI!

-TAMBIÉN HAY IMÁGENES DE ELLOS?!

-SI!

-P-pero a mi no me gustaría el incesto de Tadashi y Hiro. -respondió nerviosa la pollo-.

-A MI TAMPOCO! ME CAGA LA VERGA EL TADAHIRO! AMO EL HIROMAX!

-hiromax es la pareja de Baymax y Hiro? -preguntó Daniela-.

-Ahuevo! -respondió la guardia-.

-Pero es un puto robot, qué mierda le va meter!? -preguntó nuevamente-.

-Sólo Foxy y Bonnie pueden responder eso. -dijo Chica viéndolos de reojo- Por cierto, a mi también me gustó mucho esa... Shipp? Así se dice no? -le volvió a preguntar-.

-Clarín corneta, oh Chica tengo tanto que contarte y llenarte de conocimiento y zukulemticidad. -le dijo la guardia orgullosa-.

-Pobrecita. -dijo Fer caminando su cara a una tipo "estoy en un velorio y lo lamento mucho"(?)-.

-Lastimosamente no habrá psicólogo que pueda ayudarla. -agregó Dani-.

-Caerá en la tentación y el pecado y dejará que el yaoi tome su alma, si es que la tiene.

-Qué tanto puede enseñarle su humana a Chica!? -Preguntó Freddy nervioso-.

-No tienes ni puta idea. -respondieron ambos-.

-En fin, podrían decirme que tan retirada está la casa de Ingrid de la pizzería? -preguntó Golden harto de que lo ignoraran-.

-Oh, pues si está algo lejos. -habló Daniela-.

-El camión tarda como 40 minutos en llegar. -Fernando estaba más dormido que despierto, tanto, que no notaba las breves miradas enamoradas de un pollito-.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tendrán que tener cuidado con ellos, no se qué podría hacerles si les pasa algo. -respondió Golden viendo a Chica, Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy pelear con la guardia-.

-Entonces tu no irás? -Daniela sentía curiosidad por la manera en la que se expresaba el oso-.

-Soy un fantasma, un espectro sin cuerpo físico. Sería imposible sacarme de aquí.

-Eso lo dudo. -Llegó Any-.

-Cuál es tu plan? -preguntó Dani-.

-Ya verás. Por ahora necesito la ayuda de todos para encontrar a Springtrap! -Gritó con emoción-.

-A quién? -respondieron todos exceptuando a Golden y Puppet-.

-Un pendejo fumador que anda por ahí. Sólo ayúdenme a buscar alguna pared hueca en la pizzería.

-Yo sé donde hay una. -respondió Bonnie-.

-Enserio!? Dónde!? -gritó emocionada Any-.

-Por aquí. -respondió haciendo señas de que lo siguieran-.

-Y cómo sabes que está ahí? -pregunta Any abrazándose a un brazo del conejo, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta y un Fernando viéndolos de cerca-.

-P-Pues U-Un día estaba p-practicando con m-mi guitarra y partí ese pedazo de p-pared por accidente -le respondió con los nervios hasta donde no le da el sol-.

-No te pongas nervioso wey, pareces Dani cuando la asusto.

-Qué chistosita. -se oyó un grito desde atrás-.

-Es aquí. -respondió Bonnie topando la pared de la cocina-.

-Aquí!? -preguntó Chica-.

-Si pinche Ganso, no oíste? -le gritó la guardia juguetonamente pero Chica misteriosamente no se molesto, sólo lo dejó pasar extrañando a Freddy y Foxy-.

-A ver. -Any tocó un par de veces escuchando hueco en la pared- Bonnie, derriba ésta pared.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ESO NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO! -Le contradijo-.

-No importa, de cualquier manera demolerán la pizzería. -respondió más autoritaria mente - ahora derribala.

-D-De acuerdo. -en eso Bonnie toma impulso, corre y finalmente rompe la pared- Qué mierda, hay una puerta aquí!?

-Wow! Rómpela! -Any comenzaba a emocionarse-.

-Está bien... -no hizo falta tomar vuelo, con el simple echo de patearla fue suficiente para una vieja puerta de madera-.

-Bien, sólo yo, Bonnie, Puppet y Golden entraremos.

-El burro por delante. -dijo Fer-.

-Ahuevo! -respondió la menor-.

-Quién demonios te puso a cargo!? -preguntó Chica-.

-Tu corazón -le responde- Ya métanse pa' dentro! -llamó a los "elegidos" para entrar después de ellos-.

**-Dentro no había más que obscuridad en un pasillo ni tan corto ni tan largo, una vez dentro Any comenzó a sentir picazón en la cara, mucha picazón-.**

**-Con Dani Y Fer-. **

-Crees que esté bien dejarla entrar? -preguntó Dani nerviosa-.

-Demasiado tarde, ya entró. -Fer parecía no querer despegar la vista de ese pasillo-.

-Es una habitación secreta.

-Que estuvo cerrada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir... -dijo Dani más preocupada-.

-Que habrá mucho polvo, incluso para Any! -Fer parecía más preocupado-.

-Entramos?! -preguntó Dani-.

-Vamos, pon la linterna de tu teléfono!

-Claro si, ojalá lo hubiera traído.

-NO LO TRAES!?

-Lo olvidé, maldición!

-Mierda, entremos así!

-Porqué se preocupan tanto? -preguntó Chica-.

-Es que Any es alérgica a... -Sólo bastó con esa oración incompleta para escuchar un fuerte estornudo de adentro de la habitación-.

-Mierda!

**-Con la Pendeja menor-.**

-ACHUUUUU... Puta madre~ -dijo limpiándose los desechos de su nariz con la manga de su blusa-.

-Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Bonnie-.

-Estornudé. -dijo la guardia rascándose debajo de la barbilla y las mejillas, ya tenía ronchas en casi toda la cara hasta llegar al cuello-.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó Puppet preocupado-.

-Es que soy alérgica a casi todo lo que me toque. -ahora se rasca los brazos- Ahuuuu! Maldición!.

-Qué es eso? -preguntó Bonnie apuntando a lo que parecían ser 3 máquinas de juego-.

-Wow, las maquinas. Entonces ésta es la sala seguraaAACHU! ME CAGO EN TODO! -volvió a quejarse-.

-Y éste es SpringTrap. -comentó Golden viendo a su ex compañero de trabajo inmóvil en una esquina-.

-Aún no entiendo ¿Porqué querías que viniera? -preguntó Bonnie a la guardia-.

-Por que yo... ahhh -dijo haciendo una pausa para evitar el estornudo- Ahh... Quería que vinieras conmigo amors~ -Una vez dijo esto Golden y Puppet miraban con una sonrisa picara al conejo quien solo estaba rojo- Además, Sprini es un puto conejo y tú también.

-Eh?

-Probablemente esté en celo, yo no quiero ser su víctima. ACHUU!

-Claro... -El conejo sólo se cruzo de brazos enojado viendo el cuerpo sin vida del otro conejo- y qué hacemos aquí?

-Golden, despiértalo. -ordenó la pequeña-.

-Como ordene señorita. -Golden prefirió hacerle caso a tener un palo metálico en su cara-.

-Puppet, crees que puedas darle vida? -le preguntó así nada mas-.

-De quién podría dársela. Genio. -Puppet levantó una ceja(?) rogando a todo ser viviente que ella no ofreciera su propia vida-.

-No lo sé, hay alguna otra víctima de los asesinatos? No les sobra un alma? -preguntó a la marioneta sin darse cuenta de que springtrap ya se había levantado y los estaba mirando-.

-D-Dónde estoy? -preguntó -.

-Estás en la sala segura de Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Hola de nuevo, Sprini. -Dijo Golden con una sonrisa en su cara por ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo-.

-Golden? Creía que te habían desmantelado... -dijo cada vez más confundido-.

-Es una larga historia... -le responde- Venga no tengas miedo.. Dame uno de esos abrazos como los de antes -el oso alzó los brazos esperando al conejo quien inmediatamente aceptó la oferta-.

-Ejeemm... Seguimos aquí. -respondió Puppet... Celoso?-.

-ACHU!... Yaoooiii~ -sólo eso salió de la boca de la guardia, pero ésta por la cantidad de polvo y mugre se estaba empezando a marear y a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte-.

-¿Te pasa algo? No te veo muy bien... -preguntó el conejo preocupado por su humana-.

-AACHUUU!~ -se limpia nuevamente- Si solo me estoy mareado por el pinche polvo... ACHU!

-Está Bien...

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Sprini a Golden ignorando a Puppet por completo-.

-Es nuestra guardia, o bueno, una de ellas; ella fue quien decidió buscarte. Su nombre es Ingrid pero prefiere que le digan por su apodo.

-Cuál es?

-Any.

-mmm... Entiendo. -Sprini se aleja de Golden y camina hacia la guardia-.

-Hola Spring... - no terminó porque ya tenía al conejo dorado abrazándola dejando a Bonnie... Queriendo matarlo-.

-Gracias por buscarme señorita, le debo la vida. -agradeció soltándola-.

-No hay por donde... Estás en celo? Digo, Bonnie quiere coger.. -Dice apuntando al conejo-.

-Spring se ríe- claro que no preciosa, sólo te abrasé en agradecimiento es todo.

-AaaaaCHUU! LA PUTA MADRE SALGÁMONOS PA' FUERA YA A LA VERGA ME CAGA MI ALERGIA! -dijo la guardia para salir de ahí-.

-Espero que tú y el resto se lleven muy bien! -animó Golden a su viejo amigo-.

-El Resto? -preguntó extrañado el conejo-.

-Si, te lo explicaré. -Golden y Spring iban teniendo una conversación amigable mientras Puppet miraba con recelo desde atrás-.

-Puppet, estás celoso? -preguntó la guardia sin más-.

-Qué!? No cómo creen!? -se defendió-.

-Vamos Puppet, Golden es un buen amigo tuyo. -dijo Bonnie-.

-Es normal sentirte celoso jeje. -Any rió por lo bajo-.

-No lo estoy. -dijo seguro de si mismo-.

-Okaay... Tu pinchi Aspirina! -Any gritó al conejo dorado-.

-Sprini! Ingrid. Sprini! -Corrigió el oso-.

-Me vale verga tu pinche opinión, yo le estaba hablando a la pinzhy Aspirina con patas.

-Qué necesita señorita? -preguntó amablemente-.

-Dice Puppet que ni pienses en quitarle a su osito, que perdiste tu turno.-El comentario de la guardia fue suficiente como para que Puppet se sonrojara(?) a más no poder, dejando a Golden y Spring muy sorprendidos-.

-¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO! -Gritó la marioneta en su defensa-.

-Pero lo pensaste. -volvió a decir la menor-.

-Creo que mejor los dejamos solos. -Dijo Bonnie cargando a Any al mero estilo princesa para salir de ahí-.

-O-Oye qué carajos te pasa!? -le preguntó ella realmente sorprendida-.

-Te saqué de ahí antes de que Puppet decidiera cambiar de opinión y matarte. Me caes bien mocosa. -se excusó-.

-B-Bueno, bájame antes de que Fernando nos vea o el te... -no terminó ya que el mencionado le lanzó una patada huracanada en la cara al conejo-.

-¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO, SI QUIERES MATARLA, MÁTAME A MI PRIMERO!

-Yo no quiero matarla estúpido, la saqué de ahí por querer volver arriesgar su vida! -se defendió-.

-Qué?... Es enserio? -preguntó el muchacho-.

-Si Fernando ¿¡PORQUÉ MIERDAS LO GOLPEAS CABRÓN HIJUEPUTA!? -le gritó la guardia-.

-¿Qué chingados traen los dos? -llegó Daniela tras escuchar los gritos-.

-Que aquí mister Satán le metió una putiza a mi Bonifacio! -Bonnie se sorprende cada vez más de esa niña-.

-Tú Bonifacio? -preguntó sarcásticamente Fernando-.

-Obvi. -le responde mientras le levanta el dedo medio-.

-Agradecería que salieran para nosotros poder salir también... -Habló Golden con sprini y Puppet detrás -.

-Ya sálganse putos. Golden y Sprini van a coshar para recuperar el tiempo perdido. -Comentario deja Dos sonrojados y un Ukaso cagado de celos. En últimas noticias(?)-.

**-Una vez afuera Freddy y compañía se sorprenden por el nuevo o... Desconocido animatrónico que veían sus artificiales ojos, además de que puppet no estaba tan animado que digamos-.**

-Quién es ese? -pregunta Chica-.

-Él es Springtrap, ex-compañero de trabajo de Golden y pareja sexual del mismo. Dejando a Puppet solito y abandonado. -Un día Any va terminar muerta por la boquita que tiene-.

-N-NO ES CIERTO! -Gritó Puppet-.

-Tranquilo, solo somos amigos muy cercanos. -Golden intenta calmar a la marionetta, pero Puppet es realmente sensible-.

-Yo lo arreglo. -dijo la guardia menor, cargando a Puppet al estilo princesa-.

-Q-Qué haces? -preguntó nervioso. la única persona que lo ha cargado así en su vida, era su madre claro-.

-Solo intentaré tranquilizarte, tienes el alma de un niño dentro no? -preguntó viendo como la marioneta asiente- Entonces te tranquilizaré como tranquilizo a mi hermanito pequeño.

-Eh? -Puppet no tenía palabras y los demás estaban igual. Excepto Bonnie-.

-Daniela, puedes darme mi celular?

-S-Si pero para qué...?

-Solo dámelo.

-ok. -se lo entrega-.

-No entiendo como planeas tranquilizarlo. Es realmente exigente y gruñón cuando se lo propone. -habló Freddy finalmente después de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando-.

-Vas a ver Big Mama, vas a ver. -le contestó a lo que Freddy solo frunció levemente el seño(?)-.

-Porqué no la insultas? A Chica le habló casi igual hace unos minutos y ni siquiera se molestó. -comentó Foxy dejando a los mencionados con los ojos bien abiertos-.

-Solo ya me cansé de maldecirla, ella lo seguirá haciendo no tiene caso contestarle. - Se excusó el oso-.

-Freddy tiene razón. -y le siguió el pollo-.

-Si claro, Solo se están ablandando con esa humana! -refunfuñó Foxy-.

-Y qué si así fuera? -Preguntó el oso dorado al zorro-.

-Creía que la odiaban con todas sus putas fuerzas!

-Tarde o temprano empezaras a encariñarte también.

-Yo cuándo dije que me estaba encariñando? -preguntó la Polla gigante-.

-Yo no recuerdo haberlo dicho tampoco. -agregó el oso café caca-.

-Aún no lo admiten es todo. -Golden estaba confiado-.

-A todo esto, dónde mierda están los humanos? -preguntó Bonnie-.

-Y Puppet? -dijo Chica-.

-Y Springtrap? -terminó Freddy-.

**-Mientras tanto en la Oficina de las guardias, estaban ellas, el pendejo, el conejo cagao... Morao', el conejo banana y Pappet-.**

-Mira que dormido está, tu idea funciono. -dijo Daniela sorprendida al ver a la marioneta profundamente dormida en el regazo de la guardia-.

-Claro beibi, así le hago a mi hermanito.

-y si no funciona con tu hermanito? -preguntó el joven moreno como la noshe~-.

-Lo hago enojar hasta que recurra golpearse la cabeza con la pared para finalmente quedar noqueado. -Dijo sin más-.

-... Any, aléjate de mis hijos cuando los tenga. -amenazó Daniela-.

-Te a la verga, ganaré mucho dinero vendiendo sus órganos.

-Y cuándo piensas soltarlo? -preguntó el conejito morado viendo celosamente a la marioneta dormida-.

-Cuando se despierte el weon. - le responde-.

-hmp... -voltea enojado a otra parte-.

-Puedo preguntar algo? -habló Spring-.

-Claro chiquito, solo en bajo volumen. -pidió la menor-.

-¿Porqué tomaron éste empleo sabiendo que podían morir? -preguntó el wonejo dorado sin más-.

-Yo también quisiera saber la razón. -dijo Freddy llegando por la puerta derecha con Chica, Foxy y Golden apareció en la oficina-.

-Bueno, yo no sabia de sus existencias en ésta pizzería y vine por no querer dejar sola a Any aquí sabiendo que puede quemar la pizzería. Eso y que ella lo sabía pero NUNCA ME DIJO NADA! QUERÍA QUE MURIERA CON ELLA! -lo último lo dijo totalmente molesta-.

-Yo. Siempre fui súper fan de su juego, me encariñé con todos ustedes antes de que los trasladaran para Acá. -dijo acomodando a Puppet de una manera más cómoda - Siempre soñé en conocerlos, hacerles Bullying y que desearan jamás haber existido.

-Eso es hermoso. -dijo Spring-.

-Si cállate los ojos y déjame terminar, ejemm.. Como decía. Al llegar ustedes aquí me propuse ser guardia nocturna de esta pizzería asi fuera lo último que haga, mis padres me dieron el permiso después de rogarles como si no hubiese un mañana. Al llegar aquí todos en la secundaria casi me matan por haber tomado el empleo pero ya me acostumbré a ustedes y seremos best friends forever ever what ever wereber. -dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos-.

-Eso fue algo conmovedor. -habló Freddy un tanto conmovido-.

-De cualquier forma te asesinaremos en un futuro. -Chica no se iba echar para atrás, aún quería sacarle las tripas a las guardias.

-Y tú Fer ¿Qué haces aquí si ni siquiera pediste el empleo? -preguntó Spring-.

-Bueno, en casa no hay nada mejor que hacer. Además que tengo que cuidar muy bien a este par o desatarían la tercera guerra mundial. -finalizó-.

-Las conoces muy bien. -dijo Golden viendo como los tres humanos asienten-.

-cierto Any. -dijo Dani llamando la atención de la menor-.

-eh?

-Qué planeas hacer con Lord Golden Peppa cuando cierren la pizzería?. -preguntó haciendo que todo el mundo ahí le prestara atención a la menor-.

-cierto, tendrás que llevarte a Springtrap también. -Agregó Fer -.

-Bueno, si Golden es un espectro maligno del mal sin cuerpo físico creo que él puede poseer un cuerpo o un objeto. -dijo poniendo su atención en el oso dorado-.

\- En eso tienes razón, no había considerado esa opción. Pero poseer un cuerpo? -preguntó viendo a la humana-.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra poseer el de Any! -amenazó Fer-.

-No planeaba poseer su cuerpo. -dijo rodando los ojos- solo pensaba.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser un cuerpo no? -preguntó Chica-.

-También objetos, pero qué? -igualmente Freddy-.

-Una pizza. Así Chica podrá comerla cuando quiera. -dijo Foxy sin más-.

-Oh~ -Any pidió a Dani cargar a Puppet y esta dudosa acepto- ya vuelvo. -sale Any de la oficina-.

-A dónde irá? -pregunta Chica asomando su cabeza por la puerta derecha-.

-No lo sé, pero tengo fe en que su idea sea buena. -Se animó Golden-.

-pero aun no me han dicho que pasará con la pizzería. -dijo Spring preocupado-.

-Te contaré por la mañana, además queda solo una noche antes de irnos.

-A dónde?

-A mi casa e iremos todos. No planeo dejar a nadie aquí. -Any llegó con un peluche de Golden Freddy sacado de quien sabe donde-.

-Un peluche de Golden? Es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir? -preguntó Freddy haciendo enojar a la humana-.

-Mira pendeja cara de Fernando, por lo menos yo estoy ayudando y no me quedo parada como pendeja sin hacer nada. -le contesta y Freddy simplemente dejó salir una ricilla que solo fue escuchada por el pollo-.

-Pero porqué un peluche mío? -preguntó el oso dorado-.

-Vas a poseer este pinche peluche de mierda e iras con nosotros a vivir a mi casa. Eso es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir, el plan B es usar una ouija. -se hundió de hombros y puso el peluche en el escritorio-.

-Y qué pasa si ya no puede salir? -preguntó Foxy-.

-Oh si podré, solo que no se si pueda moverme estando en ese peluche como normalmente hago siendo un espíritu.

-Te traeré conmigo en todo momento, incluso tú iras a la secundaria con nosotros. -confesó dejando a los animatrónicos impaktadoz-.

-Cómo que "con nosotros"? -preguntó Chica preocupada de la respuesta-.

-Digamos que pedí un permiso para llevarlos conmigo a la secundaria, quiero que lleven una vida humana mientras estén conmigo. -les dijo sonriéndoles de una manera sincera que nunca habían visto-.

-Estás completamente loca! -Gritó preocupado el oso marroncito -.

-No se preocupen, no queda lejos de mi casa. -agregó tranquila- además, se van a acostumbrar.

-El pedo no son ellos, el pedo son los maestros y todos los hostigosos de la secu. -dijo dani preocupada-.

-Obvio si se meten con mi barrio, Paco el Palo nos respalda. -Any parecía confiada-.

-Oigan, Golden a estado viendo su peluche mientras ustedes hablan. -Spring llamó la atención de todos-.

-Cierto, vamos Golden entra ahí. -Animó la guardia menor-.

-Claro. -en eso Golden se convirtió en una bola de luz que inmediatamente entró dentro del peluche, 5 incómodos minutos fue el tiempo que transcurrió sin que nadie dijera nada y Golden ni sus luces-.

-LO SABÍA! NO FUNCIONO Y AHORA GOLDEN QUEDÓ ATRAPADO AHÍ! -Gritó una paranoica Chica-.

-Cállate Chingado! Aun hay que esperar a que.. -Freddy no terminó ya que el peluche se comenzó a mover-.

-Aún hay tiempo para esto? -preguntó Dani a su amiga-.

-A cabrón ya son las 5:48 a.m.!

-Tan rápido pasó el tiempo!?

-Oigan, Golden ya se movió! -Grita Chica emocionada-.

-Qué!? -ambas chicas miraban la escena del peluche poseído o en el intento de serlo-.

-Creen que lo haya logrado? -preguntó una voz-.

-PUPPET!? -Gritaron todos al unísono-.

-A QUÉ PINCHE HORA DESPERTASTE!? -Gritó Dani asustada ya que aún lo llevaba en brazos-.

-Chica me despertó con su grito.

-Lo siento Puppet. -se disculpó apenada-.

-Oigan, lo logré! -se oyó gritar al peluche-.

-Genial! Te iras hoy con nosotros. Te llevaré a mi casa! -Any estaba más emocionada que todos ahí-.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Todos gritaron con Golden incluido-.

-Ahuevo!

**-Antes de que todos pudieran decir algo-**-

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Dong Ding (Yeeeeiii~)**___

-Se acabo su turno tan pronto!? -se preguntó Freddy-.

-Yes i do. -contestó Any-.

-Vámonos a nuestros lugares. -ordenó Puppet -.

-Y qué pasará conmigo? -preguntó Spring-.

-Puedes irte al Backstage, ya hablaremos con el jefe. -Dijo Any saliendo de la oficina viendo como llegaba el jefe-.

-Señorita, que hacían todos los animatrónicos dentro de su oficina!? -preguntó Fazbear viendo como todos se iban a sus lugares-.

-Estábamos de Party, en fin necesito hablar con usted sobre él. -Any apunta a Springtrap que era guiado al Backstage por Foxy-.

-¿¡Cómo encontraste a Springtrap!? -Pregunta Fazbear sorprendido-.

-Bonnie me ayudo, fue realmente sencillo.

-Entonces la pared de la cocina...

-Si, Any tuvo que romperla. -Agregó Daniela-.

-suspira- no tendrán problemas ya que bueno, la pizzería será demolida de todos modos.

-Gracias señor. -Responde Any-.

-Sobre Spring. Querría cuidarlo también?

-Claro señor, será un placer.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, Golden Freddy poseyó este peluche espero no le moleste. -dijo Any poniendo a Golden en su hombro-.

-Q-Qué?

-Escuche, no se si sea mucho pedir pero quisiera un cuerpo físico también. -Habló Golden dejando sorprendido a Fazbear-.

-C-Claro que si, todos tendrán uno.

-Eso es genial Golden. No crees? -Preguntó sin interés Fer-.

-Solo mientras trabajan en sus cuerpos humanos. -Fazbear ahora dejó sorprendidos a los jóvenes -.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Any no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-.

-Los fans han pedido a gritos las versiones humanas de Pole-Bear, y ya que nosotros no podemos negarnos al pedido de nuestros clientes, ya mandé hacer los cuerpos de cada uno.

-ESO ESTÁ GENIAL! BONNIE AL FIN TENDRÁ CULO! -El grito de Any fue tan potente que incluso los animatrónicos lo escucharon dejando a Bonnie rojo, de nuevo-.

-Pervertida. -regañó Daniela-.

-Oye. No soy la única fan que vendrá a la pizzería a mirarles el culo a todos.

-En eso tiene razón señorita, sin más tengo mucho trabajo ya pueden retirarse.

-Nos vemos señor Fazbear! -se despiden ambas-.

**-Ya en el camión de regreso a casa-. **

-Ya verás como es mi casa, el lugar donde vivirán! -Dijo Any muy animada a Golden, por suerte es sábado muy temprano y el bus está vacío-.

-Em... No me siento cómo en este cuerpo aún. -se quejó-.

-Cálmate Golden, ni que fueras vieja con menstruación a Chorro. -regañó la guardia menor-.

-Any, no hables de cosas asquerosas en público porfa -dani siempre asqueada hasta de su cara-.

-El bus va vacío, no mames. -Se metió Fer para querer comenzar a pelear-.

-No es así. -habló una voz conocida para Fer-.

-Eduardo!? -preguntó sorprendido-.

-Cómo estás? -preguntó tranquilo-.

-Oweee~ es tu noviecito de la otra vez -comentó Any haciendo reír al peluche en su hombro-.

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio, yo sólo amo a Aarón. -contestó Fer haciendo que Golden se confunda-.

-Pensé que estaba enamorado de Daniela... -habló Golden para si mismo pero Any lo escuchó-.

-Lo está, solo está jugando. -ella le respondió lo más bajo posible-.

-Vaya. Veo que esta vez tus amigas no están peleándose como esa vez. -dijo Eduard llamando la atención de humana y oso-.

-Oh, esa vez fue por miedo de Dani. -Any apuntó a su amiga-.

-Por culpa de quién!?

-No empiecen, venimos muy bien. -Regañó Fer a su par de idiotas-.

-jeje son muy divertidos ustedes tres. Debo decir que fue una buena decisión. -Dijo Eduard-.

-Decisión? -preguntó Dani-.

-El que sean amigos claro. -contestó el muchacho castaño-.

-Y qué haces aquí? -preguntó Fer- es sábado por la mañana.

-Bueno, salí recientemente del trabajo. Renuncié. -dijo viendo su celular-.

-A sí? De qué trabajabas? -preguntó Daniela-.

-Eso es un secreto. -dijo para levantarse y caminar a la puerta de salida del bus-.

-A dónde vas Ed? -pregunta la menor-.

-Pues a algún lugar del mundo. -dice sin voltear a verlos y finalmente baja del bus-.

-Qué tipo más extraño. -dijo Golden- me parece conocido.

-Bueno, es uno de los amantes de Fer. -dijo Dani-.

-Déjense de mamadas, quiero dormir. -regañó Fer recostándose en su asiento-.

-Yo no tengo sueño, les avisaré cuando lleguemos. -dijo Any sacando sus audífonos y poniendo su música dándole claro un audífono a Golden- Toma.

-Gracias pero no puedo ponerlo en mi oreja, se caerá.

-Tómalo con tu... bracito? -se lo da-.

-Oh ya está bien. -y todo el camino esos dos fueron escuchando cada canción dedicada al juego-.

**Gracias por sus retuits(?)~ me hacen ser happy y así. **

**Joasjoasjoas~ Alguien me pidió a Spring y eh lo aquí ~ uvu **

**Dejen retuits~ y así para continuar con mis pendejadas semanales y sorry si no subí el cap el fin de semana pasado. No tuve oportunidad :v**


	9. Chapter 9

Ugme 9

**-Después de 40 minutos de viaje en bus los adolecentes y el peluche parlante ya estaban fuera del camión-.**

-Ya me voy a mi casa a dormir, tengo sueño. -dijo Daniela obviamente dándose la vuelta para comenzar su camino a casa-.

-Yo igual, que flojera tener que tomar otro camión para llegar a mi casa. -le dijo el mayor sobándole la cabeza a la menor y subió de nuevo a otro bus dejándola sola-.

-Bien Golden, sólo quedamos tú y yo. -dijo la menor viendo desde la calle lo que faltaba para llegar a la escuela y de ahí subir una calle. Digo subir porque vivo en el pinche cerro casi mero arriba-.

-Todo eso caminas todas las mañanas? -preguntó el oso sorprendido-.

-No, mira entre semana sólo llego a la escuela. camino más pasando por el Kinder el cual está pegado a la escuela, después tomo mano izquierda y camino hasta donde termina la banqueta para volver a tomar mano izquierda. Bajar y tadan! Ahí está mi secundaria.

-Sorprendente. -sólo eso pudo decir el oso que de milagro entendió lo que dijo-.

-Lo sé. Ahorita está mi prima en clases de danza en la secundaria -dijo recordando- mi tía me pidió que pasara por ella que pinche hueva. -suspiró resignada-.

-Bien, vamos por ella quiero conocer tu famosa secundaria. -Golden estaba emocionado. Jamás había salido de la pizzería desde hace años-.

-Si si si... -Con pocas ganas y Golden en su hombro caminó directito a la secu-.

**-El camino se sintió largo para la cansada Any, sin embargo, Golden volteaba de un lado a otro viendo pasar los autos, perros, gatos, personas adultas, jóvenes y niños.**

**Se sentía tan feliz de estar sintiendo el aire contaminado por los autos y fabricas-.**

-Mira es aquí. -Any llamó su atención para justo enfrente del portón de entrada de la secundaria-.

-E-Entonces estudiaremos aquí contigo!? -Golden estaba asombrado. Era obviamente una secundaria más vieja que mi ex-profesora de Química-.

-Si, Mis ancestros estudiaron en este lugar. Con ancestros me refiero a los 8 hermanos de mi mamá y mi papá por dos años antes de ser expulsado por pinche desmadroso. -Soltó la guardia sorprendiendo al oso-.

-Tu forma de ser se debe mucho a como te educaron tus padres. -comentó-.

-El 75% de mi personalidad mamona y maldicienta se la debo a mi dulce y querida abuelita. Deja que la conozcas. -dijo orgullosa de algo de lo que no debería-.

-Tu me sorprendes cada vez más niña. -dijo sonriente(?)-.

-Lo sé, soy especial.

-Qué haces tú aquí mocosa? -llamó un adulto a la guardia-.

-Oh hola profe! -saludó amablemente-.

-Cuándo dices que traerán a los animatrónicos? -preguntó más tranquilo-.

-Mañana los traen a mi House. -respondió sonriente y emocionada-.

-Qué sientes con ese peluche en el hombro? -volvió a preguntar el adulto notando la sádica sonrisa en su alumna, le daba miedo-.

-Él es Golden Freddy, es un espectro sin cuerpo físico que se dedicaba a espiar a los guardias nocturnos en la pizzería. -le dijo para después tomar a Golden y ponerlos cara a cara- verdad Golden?

-Hola profesor, mucho gusto. -saludó con la patita asustando al susodicho-.

-¿¡CÓMO MIERDAS PUEDES ANDAR CON UN ESPIRITU ASESINO EN EL HOMBRO!? -Gritó intentando alejarlo de la menor pero ella lo protegió abrazándolo -.

-Soy Any profe. Puedo saltar de un pinchi barranco en bikini si quisiera. -respondió -.

-E-Esa cosa debe estar a más de 5 metros de distancia. Mi distancia. -pidió aún cagao' del mello-.

-Si claro. Al rato se encariña. -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-.

-Lo dudo. -dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse a pensar en la estupidez que cometió al dar dicho permiso-.

-Tenía el terror corriendo por sus venas. -dijo el oso finalmente-.

-Lo sé, me encanta hacer sentir miedo a los demás. -confesó-.

-Lo sé, te estuve observando a ti y Daniela desde que llegaron. Eres un tanto especial a tu manera.

-Es que. Soy como soy hasta con gente que no conozco y si esa gente aun sabiendo como soy de rara y loca me habla, esa gente es la que vale la pena tener de compañía.

-Como dije antes, me sorprendes.

-Gracias Golden. -le sonrió al osito quien ya estaba encariñándose con esa humana-.

-Qué pex prima, qué es esa madre? -llego una adolecente de piel a perlada de más o menos la misma estatura de Any. Okno es más alta la perra pero no importa, era de cabello largo y llenita con labios grandes y rositas y sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color de la guardia-.

-Es Golden Freddy, un pinchi espectro maligno violador de niños que te quiere partir por la mitad con su motosierra -finalizó notando cómo el oso saludaba y la muchacha se cagaba del miedo por dentro-.

-Este es un pinche muñeco satánico de los tuyos verdad!? -preguntó abrazando el brazo de su prima buscando protección. (Jajajajaja me río:v)-.

-Obvi.

-Solo tú puedes andar por la calle con esas madres haciendo que saluden a medio mundo. -dijo para dar un suspiro de resignación y ya más tranquila soltó el brazo de su prima-.

-Saluda perra. -ordenó-.

-Qué pedo pendejo, me llamo Alexandra vivo en el pinchi monte soy prima menor de la pendeja que te lleva al hombro, mis padres me mantienen tengo hambre ya me quiero ir y todos Chinguen a su madre. -soltó despreocupada tomando sus cosas del piso para caminar a la salida. Mientras Golden no dudaba ni un poco en que esas dos llevasen la misma sangre- como el Golden no te hace nada a ti. Supongo que tampoco me hará nada a mi verdad? -preguntó arqueando una ceja a su prima-.

-Obvi. Y no es el único ser maligno que vivirá conmigo un tiempo. Deja que conozcas a Freddy.

-Freddy?

-Un morenito de ojos azules agua y alto.

-Se escucha guapo, me lo presentas pendeja.

-Si prima si. -ella y Golden reían por lo bajo y Alex ni se preocupaba. Su prima siempre se ríe sola-.

**-En Freddy fazbear's Pizza-**

-Enserio no puedo creer que se llevara a Golden! -dijo Bonnie llevando una pizza a la mesa del cumpleañero -.

-No te preocupes conejito, un día más y estarás en la misma cama con la guardia. -dijo Freddy recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bonnie-.

-Yo sólo quiero que todo esto acabe para poder matarla. -comentó Chica-.

-Si haces eso, ya no habrá más yaoi. -dijo Bonnie alzando la ceja victorioso viendo como Chica solo gruñía - y si la asesinas quién te garantiza que llegaran más guardias amantes del porno gay como tú y ella?. -Chica volvió a gruñir-.

-Aún así Chica, no deberías estar emocionada de estar en casa de la guardia? Digo. Podrán ver todo el Fonnie que quieran. -Agregó Freddy viendo como Chica se sorprendía. Tenía razón-.

-S-Solo por el Fonnie. -dijo orgullosa-.

-Interesada. -terminó Bonnie la conversación y fue hacer su trabajo-.

-Chica dime la verdad. -Freddy llamó su atención- Te está cayendo bien la mocosa?

-Chica sólo lo vio de reojo afirmando la pregunta del oso sin decir una sola palabra-.

-Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco.

-A qué te refieres? -le preguntó-.

-Creo que a mi también me está cayendo bien. -finalizó sin importancia-.

-Espera. Dijiste que la odiabas! -comentó la pollo sorprendida-.

-Tú también. -la vio de reojo-.

-Tal vez le estoy tomando un poquito de cariño pero hasta ahí. -dijo con su orgullo por delante y se fue a trabajar-.

-Cómo se les dice a estas personajes? -se preguntó Freddy intentando recordar cómo le había dicho la guardia anteriormente- ah si. Tsundere. -finalizó su monólogo (?) y se dirigió al escenario para dar su show-.

**-Con Any y Golden-.**

-Llegué hace un rato y ya me quieren poner a lavar trastes!? -gritó la menor de las guardias-.

-Si los lavas te quitamos el castigo cuando los animatrónicos estén aquí. -dijo la madre para ver como su hija mayor empezaba a lavar los vasos -.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el osito? -preguntó calmada a su hija mientras tomaba al oso y lo veía-.

-Me llamo Golden Freddy. Pero...

-Pero puedes llamarlo Goldi. -terminó la muchacha intentando hacer enojar al oso pero este sólo asintió dándole la razón de la palabra(?)-.

-Bien. Goldi puedes comer? -preguntó amablemente dejando a joven y oso pensativos viéndose uno al otro-.

-De echo no había pensado en eso. -confesó. Quería salir de ese peluche y probar el pastel que la madre había echo para cuando los animatrónicos estuvieran ahí-.

-Puedes salir del peluche? Quiero decir. Estar en forma de espectro como en la pizzería? -preguntó Any preocupada-.

-No lo sé. -antes de que la conversación empezara de nuevo llegó Justo a la cocina viendo adormilado, a Golden-.

-¿Dónde compraste el peluche de Golden? -preguntó viendo a su hermana y tomando un plato y cuchara para servirse su cereal-.

-mmm... Por ahí. -contestó. Ni a los animatrónicos les dijo dónde lo consiguió-.

-Me conoce? -preguntó Golden a la guardia-.

-Obvi. Es tu fan. -animada contestó y volvió a su labor de lavar trastes-.

**-Golden se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Por lo menos podía volar en ese peluche, así que decidió dar una vuelta por toda la casa-.**

_**Anteriormente estaban en la cocina, la cual estaba cerca de la lavandería y hay una puerta que conduce a un pasillo o a unas escaleras para ir al techo y la salida. El pasillo conduce a otra puerta y tienen muchos juguetes y cosas viejas que solo toman polvo. En ese mismo pasillo hay dos puertas. Una conecta a la sala de la casa la cual se conecta con la cocina y las habitaciones y la otra puerta al patio donde están los perros. Una vez en el patio Golden divisó unas viejas escaleras de madera puestas donde termina el piso para bajar a lo que viene siendo otra habitación o más bien un pequeño cuarto. Una vez fuera de la puerta vio por la ventana. Al parecer el pequeño cuarto estaba siendo ocupado por alguien, luego preguntaría por quien por ahora quería ver más la casa. Golden dejó de husmear el cuarto y vio que a un lado había otro patio aun más grande y unas escaleras que llevaban a otro pasillo el cuál era otra salida-.**_

-Cuántas puertas y pasillos tendrá ésta casa? -se preguntó curioso-.

-Mi casa está en la orilla del cerro hijo, tiene entrada por la calle de arriba y por la calle de abajo. Es esa. -Any apuntó al pasillo de hace un momento. recién llegó ya que se preocupo al no ver al oso cerca-.

-¿Quién vive en la casa de abajo? -preguntó de nuevo el oso-.

-Mi abuelita se queda ahí. Ella misma quiso irse allá. -dijo triste. No se le hacía justo que siendo casa de su abuelita ella tuviera que estar abajo-.

-Ya veo. Prefirió dejarlos arriba a ustedes como familia? -volvió a preguntar el oso a lo que Any solo asiente-.

-Si. Dejemos eso y volvamos arriba que vamos a almorzar y después me iré a dormir un buuuueeeen rato. -finalizó. La muchacha subió por las escaleras de madera lo más rápido que pudo y esperó a Golden-.

-Para estar tan viejas no tienes miedo de que se llegue a romper?

-Neee ya me acostumbré a subir y bajar todos los días a toda hora.

-Buen punto. Qué vamos a almorzar? -preguntó Golden hambriento(?)-.

-Pues... -en eso va pasando un coche por la calle de arriba. Y de música traía "El panadero con el Pan~"-.

-En Estados Unidos solía pasar un camión de helados, no un auto que vende pan. -Rió por lo bajo recordando que en aquel entonces Chica Siempre quiso probar uno-.

-Aquí también pasa uno de vez en cuando. Solía comprar cuando era niña.

-Algún día podrías comprar uno para Chica? Ella siempre quiso probar uno.

-Claro que si. Uno para cada uno mejor. -La guardia le sonrió amablemente y tomó a Golden poniéndolo en su hombro para entrar a casa-.

**-Con los pendejos cara de... No sé, vaca?-**

-Demonios, cuánto falta para el turno nocturno!? -preguntó Bonnie revisando el reloj del Backstage cada 5 segundos-.

-No lo sé. Cuatro horas tal vez? -respondió Chica harta de su amigo conejo-.

-Por qué no te mensajeas con ella? -

-cierto! -dijo Bonnie golpeándose la cara por lo estúpido que fue al no pensar en eso y sacó su celular-.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Spring-.

-Es un celular que le regaló su amada guardia. -dijo Foxy haciendo un corazoncito con su garfio y su mano-.

-Cállate puto. -se defendió el ya nuevamente rojo el conejo-.

-Hasta suenas igual que ella. Te pegó sus mañas. -dijo Freddy soltando una leve risita-.

-Qué está sonando? -volvió a preguntar el conejo dorado al escuchar una canción desconocida para él pero graciosamente conocida para el resto -.

-Any te está llamando? Mejor ella tiene el valor de hacerlo que tú. -dijo Chica haciendo enojar al conejo- esa no es la canción que te dedicó? -preguntó intentando aguantar una carcajada-.

-Cierto. Es la de mira como brinca el conejo saltarín~ -Comentó finalmente Puppet quien estuvo callado gracias a la incomodidad de estar con Spring-.

-Puppet. No me ayudes -finalizó el conejo morado atendiendo la llamada-.

-Espera. La llamaste Any!? -preguntaron todos sorprendidos y Chica se hizo pendeja-.

-¿Qué pedo amiguito del bosque? -llamó una voz conocida de la otra línea y se escuchó una leve risita-.

-Any eres tú cierto? -preguntó el conejo viendo como todos lo veían con cara de "Really Nigga?"-.

-No pendeja soy la morsa, hazme huevo con nopales. -comentó sarcásticamente la guardia haciendo reír a los animatrónicos exceptuando a Bonnie-.

-Qué necesitas? -preguntó más amablemente-.

-Que te pongas en cuatro y que Foxy te penetre intensamente. -Bonnie se preguntaba muchas veces: "_**QUÉ MIERDAS LE VI"-.**_

-No gracias, prefiero penetrar mi garfio en tú cara. -Dijo Foxy cerca del teléfono para que la muchacha pudiera oírlo-.

-No pendeja de mi cara vivo. Penetra a Bonnie, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras baby~ -Todos quedaron con cara tipo "WTF" pero Chica sólo se imaginaba cómo sería-.

-Si eso pasa yo quiero ver. -comentó el pato finalmente ganándose miradas fulminantes de sus amigos-.

-Dejando todo esto de lado ¿Cómo está Golden? -preguntó Puppet-.

-¿Sigue vivo? -preguntó Freddy-.

-¿A comido bien? -preguntó Sprig-.

-Si pendejas está bien, De echo está viendo novelas de hace 5 años con mi abuelita en la sala. -comentó riéndose- deberían verlo, está tan embobado viéndolas.

-Golden viendo novelas? No me lo esperaba -comentó Foxy rascándose su metálica cabeza con el garfio-.

-Qué esperabas de un sabio oso amarillo pasado de edad? -El comentario de Chica hizo molestar al conejo dorado y a la marioneta-.

-Yo digo que no tiene nada de malo verlas. -defendió Puppet-.

-Es bueno pasar tiempo con familiares y amigos. -siguió Spring. Finalmente estaban de acuerdo en algo esos dos-.

-Hola, Qué están diciendo de mi? -Habló Golden desde el otro lado de la línea-.

-GOLDEN! Sigues vivo? -preguntó Chica nuevamente-.

-Si Chica y adivina qué!

-Qué cosa?

-Recuerdas que en los Estados Unidos siempre quisiste un helado de uno de esos camiones?

-Si lo recuerdo bien.

-Uno de esos camiones pasa frente a la casa de la guardia por las tardes y me prometió comprarnos uno a todos.

-ENSERIO!? -Chica estaba asombrada, esa guardia se estaba tomando muchas molestias por ellos y estos aun querían matarla. Empezaba a sentirse mal por eso-.

-Cómo es la casa? -preguntó Freddy viendo que Chica estaba en un debate mental y Bonnie teniendo más orgullo que calzones no quería hablar aún -.

-Es realmente grande y muy bonita.

-En eso tienen razón. Es que aquí donde vivo antes era un tiradero. -empezaba a contar la guardia- aquí ademas de que tiraran basura, tiraban animales muertos, niños abortados o simplemente los abandonaban aquí recién nacidos. -finalizó dejando a todos los animatrónicos con la boca abierta y Golden estaba realmente asombrado- Claro que eso fue mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera.

-Eso explica por qué siento mucha presencia infantil aquí. -comentó Golden a la guardia-.

-Cuando estén aquí no se sorprendan. En mi casa se aparecen dos niños uno bebé, una señora, mi abuelito y mis perros que en paz descansen. -terminó la guardia-.

-Algo más? -preguntó Foxy nervioso-.

-Ah si. Las mecedoras se mueven solas cuando ni siquiera hay aire. -Se podía sentir la tención en el Backstage. Hasta Bonnie estaba nervioso-.

-Empiezo a arrepentirme de ir a casa de la estúpida. -comentó el pollo-.

-No me sorprende. Gallina. -dijo Any con intenciones de hacer enojar a Chica pero ésta estaba aún pensativa, así que no le presto atención-.

-Y qué hay en su casa para entretenernos señorita? -preguntó Puppet amablemente-.

-Bueno, tengo una Xbox, una wi, películas, internet, Juguetes poseídos por el chamuco y cosas así.

-Prefiero el internet. -habló Bonnie finalmente dejando el orgullo a un lado-.

-Bien, me tengo que ir porque mis papás quieren ir a almorzar al mercado y de ahí ir a comprar el mandado y blah blah blah~

-Te llevarás a Golden? -preguntó sprig-.

-Obvio pendeja ni modo que lo deje aquí solito en mi casa. Terminará traumado.

-No sé que me pone más nervioso. Que lo deje solo o que lo lleve con ella. -dijo Freddy preocupado-.

-Por cierto Freddy, ya tienes una admiradora. -comentó Golden intentando no reír junto con la guardia. En el Backstage todos miraban pícaramente al oso-.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Oh nada. Adiós~ -En eso finaliza la llamada dejando a Freddy preocupado y al resto haciendo chistes para molestar a Freddy -.

**-Mientras tanto en casa de la guardia-.**

-Asegúrense de no dejar ventanas abiertas o que lleguen a olvidar algo. -comentó el padre-.

-Siiiii papaa! -comentaron los dos niños y la guardia. Golden sólo iba en el hombro de ella-.

-Golden estás seguro de que puedes comer? -preguntó la abuelita amablemente-.

-Creo que si señora pero en caso de que no, no se preocupe.

-No me digas señora ojete, dime abuelita.

-No le molesta? -Preguntó Golden entre emocionado y nervioso. Hace mucho que no decía abuela-.

-Claro que no imbécil, si me molestara no te estaría diciendo. -comentó sarcástica- Pero dime Abuelita no abuela o te agarro a vergazos.

-Por qué abuela no?

-Me hace sentir anciana.

-oh. -Golden solo calló y decidió no preguntar más-.

-Liti, wuawua~ -llamó el hermanito pequeño a su hermana pidiéndole a Golden-.

-No mi amors~ él tiene kokoro y tú nada más lo quieres meter a la taza del baño. -contestó su hermana-.

-Ahhh! Puta! -El pequeño comenzó a llorar por el peluche. Su hermana sintió como se le destrozaba el corazón así que prestó a Golden-.

-No lo pierdas putito! -ordenó sabiendo que a su hermanito le vale verga y comenzó a aventarlo a los sillones-.

-Por suerte soy puro algodón, creo. Al menos no siento dolor. -suspiró el oso-.

-Ya nos vamos váyanse subiendo a la camioneta! -gritó el padre desde la cocina abriendo la puerta del pasillo. Todos salieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras-.

-A dónde iremos? -preguntó el oso-.

-Al mercao' -respondió la guardia bostezando por la falta de sueño-.

-Qué es eso?

-Son muchos puestos que van de una calle a otra más lejana, puedes comprar ropa, juguetes, zapatos, colchas, ropa usada, comida, dulces, películas y muchas weas bien kawaiis y suculentas.

-Se oye interesante, puedo comprarme algo? -preguntó-.

-Si traes dinero si.

-Tengo una moneda que me encontré en la pizzería. -mostró una moneda de veinte pesos (Moneda Mexicana)-.

-Oh dame...

-No

-Por qué!?

-Por perra. -respondió Golden aguantándose una leve risita y que la guardia no se enojara-.

-Tú si sabes puto. -contestó-.

-No te molestó?

-A chinga qué?

-Que te dijera perra?

-Me han dicho cosas peores. Hasta me mandan siempre a la verga, Muchas veces lo han echo.

-Y no te molesta?

-Naaaa a mi y mis amigas nos gusta tratarnos como si fuéramos perras drogadictas en celo.

-... -Golden quedó sin palabras-.

**\- El viaje en camioneta fue corto. Solo dos calles hacia abajo y en la avenida de la secundaria (zona escolar Obvi) se encontraban ya todos los puestos del mercado. Había puestos de ropa, zapatos, dulces, cosas picantes, juguetes viejos, más ropa, comida de hace dos meses tal vez. Pero todo a ojos del oso se veía realmente agradable. Quería comprar todo lo que veía y probar todo lo que podía percibir su frágil nariz espectral(?)-.**

-Bien llegamos, dónde vamos a comer? -preguntó el padre revisando menú y precio en cada puesto de comida cercano-.

-Quiero menudo! -la abuelita rápidamente tomó a sus nietos y se fue al puesto favorito de la familia-.

-Queremos tacos de barbacoa! -los nietos estaban hambrientos. Incluido Golden-.

-Buenos días señora Laura, que van a comer hoy? -preguntó una señora mayor pero no tan avanzada de edad. Era castaña pero el cabello estaba tintado de rojo y se veía que no lo atendía hace meses, piel morena y ojos cafés (mexicanos plz)-.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Un menudo con pata blah blah blah~ -la abuela pedia la orden y Golden se preguntaba _**"Dónde diablos están mis padres?" **_Porque ellos ya habían dejado claro que eran sus padres tanto de él como de los animatrónicos-.

-A dónde se fueron papá y mamá? -le preguntó el oso a su "hermana"-.

-Ni fruta idea, tal vez fueron a comprar películas pirata o condones. Tú come hijo! -le respondió sarcásticamente dulce-.

-De acuerdo... -la señora cuyo nombre es Irma escuchó hablar y vió moverse al oso preguntó- se que no me incumbe pero ese mono es de baterías o algo así? Me pone nerviosa ver como se hablan y se mueve.

-Es un espectro asesino que poseyó un peluche de si mismo y próximamente traeré 6 animatrónicos más los cuales también son asesinos. Pero con amor. -Any parecía despreocupada. De echo le valía madres y seguía comiendo y digiriendo la comida-.

-Oh... Y va a comer? -A la cocinera pareció importarle poco y preguntó lo único que importa-.

-Obvi. Creo. No estoy segura. Tal vez. No lo sé. -La muchacha miró curiosa al oso y éste sólo la vio sorprendido. Le recordaba mucho a él y un poco a Puppet, pero, por qué estaba pensando en Puppet?-.

-Oh... Creo que si. -respondió como si nada-.

-Deja de pensar en tu amado Puppet y ordena lo que vas a querer. -dijo en burla la pequeña Dulce-.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en Puppet? -preguntó sorprendido y nervioso -.

-No lo sabia no soy psíquica. Espera, estabas pensando en Puppet!? -gritó la pequeña de 8 años emocionada-.

-No sólo me acordé de él y de Sprign y... Los demás. -contestó nervioso. Por qué? Quien sabe-.

**-En la pizzería de m***a que todos aman-.**

-Los empleados se encontraban limpiando la pizzería debido a un malentendido mientras los animatrónicos ayudaban llevando los platos y vasos a la basura-

_-"Necesito más imágenes. Fonnie Fonnie Fonnie aggg! FONNIE!" -_pensaba Chica desesperada, el celular no era suyo así que no puede simplemente tomarlo sin permiso. Eso y que Bonnie siempre lo traía esperanzado de que la guardia volviera a llamar-.

-Qué diablos te pasa Chica? -preguntó un oso gominola prepcupado-.

-Oh nada sólo que... Quiero pizza -se excusó pero Freddy no iba a caer con algo tan simple-.

-Si no me dices te juro que jamás volveré a pedirle a Bonnie que te preste su celular. -amenazó viendo como el pato se tenzaba del miedo-.

-No harias eso... Verdad?

-Oh si lo haré.

-De acuerdo, me preocupa Puppet. -excusó la pollo nerviosa esperando que el Fazbear mayor le creyera-.

-Puppet? -Freddy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- Por qué Puppet!?

-L-La humana me envenenó con imágenes de G-Golden con Puppet y ese tal Springtrap puede acabar con mi... Ship? -sonríe nerviosa al oso viendo como éste procesa la información-.

-No volveré a preguntar nada más. -el oso con imágenes prohibidas y sensuales en su cabezota traumada decidió irse a otro lugar-.

-Uffff... De la que me salvé.

-Chica podemos hablar a solas? -llamó Puppet tímidamente a la pollo-.

-Claro Puppet ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó con duda pero interesada en lo que la marioneta pudiese pedirle-.

-Estás enamorada verdad? -Chica quedó en blanco en ese momento. No sabía que responder ya que tenía los nervios a tope-.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Holaaaaa! **_

_**perdón si me he tardado en actualizar pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada con proyectos escolares y así.**_

_**éste cap solo es como relleno del fic. Sólo para explicar cómo es la casa y esas cosas, el próximo capitulo será ya de vuelta sobre la pizzería y eso. Será más largo espero yo y ya los animatrónicos estarán en casa con Mamá y Papá. **_

_**Puppet, ¿Qué te pasa? 7u7 Gggg**_

_**¿Quieren yaoi Golden x Puppet? :c habrá definitivamente yaoi pero otra ship. ésta no sé si agregarla o no. en fin, retuiteén esto plz. no olviden compartirlo con sus amigos y... a no, no soy Dross B| **_


	10. Chapter 10

Ugme 10

-Estás enamorada verdad? -Chica quedó en blanco en ese momento. No sabía que responder ya que tenía los nervios a tope-.

-Eh... Si lo estoy pero.. ¿Por qué la pregunta? -Chica sabía que aunque lo intentara era imposible mentirle a la marioneta-.

-Solo quería saber cómo te diste cuenta.

-Pues no lo sé -tartamudeo- S-Solo pasó.

-Estás enamorada de ese humano cierto? -preguntó sin más dejando a Chica realmente sorprendida. El único que sabía era Freddy y Foxy sólo suponía-.

-Pues si.

-Interesante. De echo ya lo sabía pequeña, a mi no pueden ocultarme nada.

-Lo sé.

-Continua con tu trabajo.

-De acuerdo.

**-Mientras tanto en el mercado con la familia de la guardia-.**

-De acuerdo debo admitir que la comida aquí es realmente buena. -admitió el oso-.

-Lo sabía perra! -la guardia caminaba con sus hermanitos, su abuelita y sus padres por el mercado-.

-Aún así creo que Chica es mejor que cualquier chef en el mundo. -volvió a hablar-.

-Sólo tienes ojos para esos putos verdad? -comentó Any riendo-.

-La verdad si -levantó su vista viendo las nubes blancas en el cielo- Cuando pasas varios años viviendo con los mismos idiotas te acostumbras.

-Se a qué te refieres. -la guardia posó su vista en sus hermanitos-.

-Cambiando de tema. -habló Golden después de un breve silencio entre ambos- ¿Cómo crees que será cuando ya estemos acostumbrados a vivir juntos?

-Que ¿Cómo creo que será?. -preguntó para luego imaginarlo-.

_**-Imaginación de la guardia-**_

_-Es hora de subir la basura y sacar el bote para que se la lleven. -dijo la abuelita subiendo tres bolsas pequeñas llenas de basura por las escaleras-._

_-Foxy!? -gritó furiosa-._

_-Oh ouuu~ -Foxy sintió un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda. Estaba en el techo de la casa haciendo agujeros aún sabiendo que al terminar sólo quedara un gran hoyo que dejara entrar agua, tierra e insectos-._

_-CUÁNTAS PINCHES VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS AGUJEROS EN EL TECHO PINCHE PUTO! -Gritó doña Laura tomando la escoba y empezando a acercarse al zorro-._

_-Perdóname abuelita perdóname no puedo evitarlo! -Foxy pudo ver a su "dulce y tierna" abuelita acercarse peligrosamente con la escoba. Era como regresar al día en que la guardia le metió un putazo con el palo de golf-._

_-QUE TE PERDONEN MIS HUEVOS CABRÓN! -Gritó furiosa de nuevo y empezó a perseguir a Foxy por todo el techo y cuando lo acorralo empezó a darle escobazos por donde callera la escoba-._

_-Pero abuelita AUUCH! tú no tienes huevos! AAAHHH! -Foxy solo podía protegerse de unos cuantos golpes-._

_-ESE ES EL CHISTE PENDEJO! -La abuelita siguió y siguió golpeando a uno de sus nietos-._

_-Qué hermosa escena no crees Chica? -preguntó Any con palomitas en mano viendo junto a la pollo desde las escaleras. Por seguridad-._

_-Pero claro hermanita. Una Hermosa escena. -Chica tomaba palomitas y las comía de una a una-._

_**-Fin-**_

-Te imaginaste a Foxy siendo golpeado o me equivoco? -preguntó el oso sonriente-.

-Eres psíquico o qué vergas!?

-Con tu mirada se ve, eso y que cuando golpeas cosas o a Foxy pones esa cara. -soltó unas carcajadas para luego ver a la chica-.

-Seeee me atrapaste puto. -rió-.

-Bien y ahora ¿dónde estamos? -preguntó viendo un lugar realmente grande. Era enorme a los ojos de un pequeño peluche de oso-.

-Estamos en Soriano, a precio por ti~ -cantó viendo cómo el oso ponía cara de "No te entendí ni vergas"- Estamos en soriano wey, aquí venimos aveces para comprar el mandado y eso.

_(Soriano por derechos reservados)._

-Ahhhh. Por ahí hubieras empezado.

-Ñeee~ -soltó despreocupada-.

-Ingrid ve por un carrito! -gritó la madre desde adentro de la tienda con el resto de la familia-.

-Siii! -le respondió- todo yo!

-Siempre suelen dejarte al último? -preguntó Golden-.

-Tseeee les vale madres si vienen y me violan. -comentó caminando hacia la zona de los carritos-.

-Mientras me mantengas cerca de ti no te pasara nada. -dijo el oso con un tono realmente bajo, tanto que la guardia no logró escuchar-.

-Qué dijiste? -preguntó con cara de duda-.

-N-Nada. -Golden se sonrojo y se puso nervioso por lo que había dicho. Ni siquiera el supo por qué lo dijo-.

-Oh... Vamos. -Any colocó a Golden en el carrito de una manera para que pudiera ver por todos lados-.

-Es Genial! -gritó emocionado el pequeño oso. Todas las personas miraban la escena, una adolecente con un carrito vacio y en el había un peluche de osito dorado que al parecer hablaba, se movía y para otros incluso flotaba completamente solo-.

-Qué tierno~ -dijo Any para si misma. Era como llevar un bebé-.

-Oye cuando era niño yo tuve una de esas! -gritó emocionado Golden apuntando a una bicicleta roja con llantitas de apoyo en los lados-.

-Enserio? Y sabias usarla verdad? -preguntó - sin las llantitas de apoyo.

-Emmm no. -respondió sonrojado y decepcionado de si mismo-.

-Jajaja pinche menso, usarla sin llantitas es lo más fácil en el mundo. Cuando tengan cuerpos humanos les enseñaré a usarlas -lo que dijo le iluminó los ojos al oso-.

-Enserio!? -preguntó emocionado-.

-Claro bebé hermoso pisioso que amo muchooo~ -le apretó las mejillas(?), de vez en cuando solía ser empalagosa con personas o en este caso espíritus que valieran la pena-.

-Wow! Qué fue eso!?

-Bueno, no suelo ser muy expresiva en cuanto a sentimientos pero tú y los animatrónicos no tienen familia hace mucho, así que he decidido ser dulcemente empalagosa con ustedes y demostrarles todo el amor que les arrebataron -Golden no podía estar más sorprendido. Enserio ella pensaba de esa manera?-.

-Gracias.

-No hay por donde. -dijo sonriéndole y buscando a sus padres por los pasillos-.

-Enserio no somos una molestia para tu familia? -preguntó avergonzado-.

-Económicamente hablando, si. -dijo con su típica sinceridad- pero por lo demás no, de echo en mi familia somos muy expresivos pero sin serlo... Qué? -se preguntó a si misma. Aveces no sabe de qué vergas habla-.

-Entiendo... De alguna extraña manera.

-¿Dónde se andaban metido ustedes dos? -preguntó la madre que llegó desde la zona de los cereales- No estaban haciendo travesuras verdad? -volvió a verlos con sospecha-.

-No Amá, no estábamos haciendo travesuras. -dijo la guardia sin ánimos -.

-De echo sólo veníamos charlando. -comentó Golden intentando evitar un castigo. Ahora si había autoridad que los superara tanto a él como a Puppet-.

-Bueno denme el carrito y váyanse a perder por ahí. -dio libertad pero la guardia no la aceptó-.

-No porque me gusta cuando vamos a comprar el jamón y nos dan muestras gratis. -dijo lamiéndose los labios sacándole unas risillas al oso-.

-cierto. En ese caso vengan a ayudarnos.

-Okayyyy~ -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-.

-Me debes una soda y unas papas. -dijo la guardia rápidamente -.

-¿Que yo qué? -preguntó extrañado-.

-Eso se dice cuando tú y alguien más dicen lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Es como un pacto o algo.

-Oh y se tiene que cumplir?

-Si, pero a todos nos vale verdura y nadie lo cumple. -puso cara de lol-.

-Entonces es solo algo como para ver quién lo dice primero no?

-Ecsacatamenete -dijo confundiendo otra vez al oso-.

-Exactamente pendejo! -corrigió para que el oso entendiera-.

-Ah.

-¿Qué cereal vas a escoger Golden? -preguntó el padre revisando precios-.

-Pues... -Golden vio el pasillo lleno de cereales de todos los colores, olores, sabores y formas que puedan existir. Galletas, harina para pastel etc.- Me es difícil escoger, ¿Cuál es el cereal que comen ustedes?

-El topocrispis. -comentó (derechos reservados)-.

-Entonces llevemos ese. -dijo sin más para evitarse un debate mental-.

-Bueno... ¿Y de galletas? -preguntó la abuelita-.

-Pues... -Golden volvió a congelarse. Las de vainilla o las de chocolate? Las crujientes o las suaves?-.

-Es para hoy. -comentó el padre-.

-Esas de chocolate se ven ricas. -Golden apuntó a la caja de galletas que decía "El llenador, rellenas de poder" -(Derechos reservados)-.

-Ahora vamos a escoger el pan. -dijo la madre poniendo nervioso al oso de nuevo. Al parecer hoy le tocaba escoger a él-.

-Oh diablos. -dijo-.

-Tienes un privilegio. Ni a nosotros que somos sus hijos nos han dejado escoger. -comentó al oso-.

-Enserio?

-Yep.

**-En la pizzería-**

-Enserio no sé si ya quiero verla o ya quiero irme a su casa! -gritó Bonnie desesperado en el Backstage-.

-Solo estás nervioso porque Golden está con ella. -comentó Chica viendo la cara de Bonnie. Estaba ce-lo-so-.

-Ya cállate Bonnie que no quiero apagarte! -regañó Freddy al conejo haciéndolo sentar en la mesa por la fuerza-.

-De acuerdo ya! -se sentó y sacó su celular- entonces la llamaré.

-Desesperado. -dijo Foxy sintiendo pena por su amigo-.

-Cállate puto que tú algún día te vas a enamorar y así te voy a ver!

-Eso JAMÁS va a pasar. -dijo despreocupado volteando a otro lado-.

-Tú también estás destinado a estar con una humana Foxy. Es mejor que no digas nada. -comentó Puppet dejando a todos con la boca abierta-.

-ENSERIO!? -gritó sorprendido el zorro-.

-Tal vez. Puede ser. Es probable. No lo sé.

-Esto es serio Puppet! -agitó a la marioneta por los delgados hombros haciendo que este se mareara-.

-Y yo estoy destinado a una humana también? -preguntó Spring-.

-A una humana y... -Puppet calló y prefirió guardarse el otro dato- serás realmente feliz.

-Y puedo saber su nombre y apariencia? -preguntó emocionado-.

-No.

-Vamos amigo ¿Por qué no?

-Eso es confidencial. Tú lo sabrás cuando la veas.

-Que malo eres Marionette.

-No me digas así, odio ese nombre. -dijo frunciendo el ceño(?)-.

-De acuerdo Puppet. -Spring rodó los ojos con molestia. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en Golden y apesar de habérselo dicho mil veces a la marioneta, ésta seguía con sus celos desenfrenados-.

-Todos estamos destinados a un humano. -dijo Puppet viendo a Freddy y Chica-.

-Oh vamos ¿Quién rayos va a querer a un pollo bipolar con sobre peso, un conejo maricón amante de la zanahoria, un oso marrón amargado y un zorro sexy como pareja? -preguntó sarcástico el zorro-.

-Un día de estos vas a amanecer con ese garfio insertado en el trasero! -gritó Chica furiosa-.

-Ya terminó el descanso y no me dejaron llamar a la guardia! -reclamó Bonnie furioso a sus amigos-.

-No es nuestra culpa que te distraigas con estupideces. -regañó Freddy jalándole la oreja al conejo-.

**-En eso los 4 animatrónicos principales salieron discutiendo del Backstage dejando a la marioneta y al conejo dorado a solas-.**

-Es realmente aburrido estar aquí encerrado completamente solo. -comentó Spring-.

-Tu apariencia desgastada podría asustar a los niños Spring. Por eso tienes que permanecer aquí por hoy. -dijo sin importancia la marioneta-.

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no siento absolutamente nada por Golden? -comentó viéndolo con cara seria-.

-Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te creo? -respondió molesto-.

-Eres mil veces más celoso que Bonnie ¿Lo sabías?.

-No y no me interesa tú opinión. -comentó abriendo la puerta del Backstage para salir pero Spring llamó una vez más-.

-Tú también estás destinado a estar con una humana? -preguntó el conejo dorado mirándolo con curiosidad-.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Golden me incumbe. -ese comentario molesto a Puppet tanto que este termino deformando la perilla de la puerta-.

-Me tengo que ir-.

-Volví a tener ese sueño. -Puppet se detuvo sorprendido y volteo a verlo-.

-¿Cuál sueño?

-Un sueño donde un sujeto extraño entra en mi en modo disfraz pero de alguna manera termino matándolo dentro de mi. -terminó preocupado viendo a la marioneta-.

-Eso es algo por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, de momento.

-Entonces va a pasar!?

-No! Si... No lo sé. -comentó-.

-¿Qué va pasar conmigo?

-Por ahora no sé.

-¿Entonces mi futuro con esa humana no existe? Me mentiste.

-Ese futuro si existe!, es solo que... -Puppet calló. Se dio la vuelta y velozmente salió del Backstage- lo siento.

-Al final no me dijo nada. -Spring tenía miedo de tomar su modo descanso pues volvería a tener ese extraño sueño-.

**-El día paso realmente rápido para Golden quien estuvo jugando con sus hermanitos mientras la guardia dormía. Para Bonnie fue un infierno. Para Springtrap fue realmente lento y para el resto fue un dia común y corriente. Ya era la hora en la que los guardias debían estar en la pizzería pero aun no aparecían y tanto el jefe como los animatrónicos estaban preocupados, eso y que había una fuerte lluvia-.**

-Espero lleguen bien. -dijo Fazbear viendo la lluvia desde su oficina-.

-Aún no llegan? -preguntó una voz desde el teléfono el cual se encontraba en altavoz-.

-No y eso me preocupa.

-relájate Fred.

-Creo que ya vienen en camino. -dijo Fazbear sorprendido viendo tres adolecentes correr velozmente bajo la fuerte lluvia- Debo ir a abrir la puerta, te llamaré más tarde.

-De acuerdo. -finaliza la llamada-.

**-Fazbear tomó las llaves y sus cosas para irse e ir a abrir la puerta pero al llegar a la entrada se sorprendió viendo a los 6 animatrónicos de pie frente a la puerta y las ventanas-**

-No deberían estar esperando en el escenario? -preguntó nervioso sorprendiendo a los robots pero aun les temía- o es que se preocuparon por ellos?

-No. Sólo por Golden. -Orgulloso. Freddy devolvió su mirada a la puerta de vidrio-.

-Esas humanas morirán tarde o temprano. -Agregó Chica de manera insegura. O así lo percibió Freddy-.

-De acuerdo, si quieren que Golden llegue bien me dejaran abrir la puerta. -Fazbear notó las sorprendidas miradas de los robots y le dieron paso para que abriera sin problemas- Gracias.

-N-No hay de qué. -Freddy nervioso respondió por todos-.

-La verdad también nos preocupan los humanos. -habló Puppet notando las miradas furiosas de Foxy, Freddy y Chica. Puesto que Bonnie, Spring y él mismo ya habían admitido su encariñamiento hacia ellos-.

-Entonces si les caen bien eh? -preguntó viendo a los robots de manera victoriosa-.

-Si usted llega a decir algo le saco los ojos! -Freddy nuevamente habló por todos. Pinche tsundere-.

-Entonces estás admitiendo que te caen bien verdad? -Puppet rio notando la cara sonrojada del oso-.

-También a Chica le caen bien! -agregó orgulloso y el jefe solo veía las personalidades realmente humanas en los robots-.

-Teníamos un trato maldito bastardo! -Reclamó Chica. Pero la pelea no pudo continuar ya que las guardias y el muchacho habían llegado completamente empapados-.

-No estamos presentes y aún así se están queriendo dar en la madre? No mamen. -comentó Any valiendo verga si se mojo o no-.

-Any puedes tener más respeto al hablar? -preguntó Dani-.

-No puta.

-Ustedes no cambian. Debo ir al baño a quitarme los zapatos y las calcetas! -Fer caminó por el pasillo despreocupado-.

-Espera Fer! Yo y Dani tambien vamos! Tengamos un trío! -Any gritó tan fuerte que el eco se hizo presente-.

-Cuarteto please. -Dijo Chica para si misma-.

-ANY! -Daniela la empezó a perseguir furiosa y Fer sólo siguió su camino al baño-.

-Guerrero! -Fazbear llamó a su empleada- ven aquí.

-Está bien, qué necesita jefecito? -preguntó amablemente-.

-Me tengo que ir ahora que la lluvia se detuvo un poco. Te dejo las llaves y mañana por la tarde llegaran los animatrónicos a tu casa a si que estate al pendiente.

-Claro jefe, alguna otra cosa?

-Por el momento nada. Hasta mañana muchachos y... Robots? -Fazbear se despidió y salió lo más rápido que pudo-.

-Hasta mañana! -Dani y Any se despidieron mientras la menor cerraba la puerta con seguro Dani se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café o algo caliente-.

-A dónde vas? -preguntó la menor-.

-A la cocina. Tengo hambre.

-Otra vez?

-Déjame wey, desde que mi mamá me puso a dieta ya no ceno. -comentó mientras fingía llorar-.

-Dejando el drama de lado ¿Dónde está Golden? -preguntó Puppet preocupado-.

-Oh cierto está en mi mochila! -Any se quitó rápidamente la mochila y la colocó en la mesa de la recepción o como se llame y empezó a sacar cosas-.

-Creía que jamás me sacarías de ahí! -regañó a la guardia- pero se agradece que no quisieras que me mojara o algo.

-Bueno perdón y yo también tengo hambre. -dijo sobándose la panza- Chica hazme de tragar! -ordenó al pollo-.

-Qué crees que soy ¿Tu sirvienta? -preguntó sarcásticamente furiosa-.

-Ahuevo perra. Mueve el culo y hazme sopa!. -ordenó de nuevo-.

-Creía que aún no superabas tu pesadilla. -se preguntó Golden-.

-¿Qué pesadilla? -Foxy preguntó curioso-.

-Donde un monstruo se come mi sopa. -dijo sin más-.

-Eso es de iCarly mamona! -gritó Fernando desde los baños, al parecer el eco estaba muy fuerte-.

-Chinga tu madre puto! -le devolvió la menor- en fin voy con Dani. Traigo pan que el mismo Golden Freddy escogió, quieren?.

-Pan? -se preguntaron todos y Puppet veía tiernamente al oso quien ya se encontraba fuera del peluche, era lindo que se haya acordado de ellos-.

-De acuerdo quiero pan. -Chica fue la primera en aceptar y caminó directo a la cocina junto con la guardia- no vienen?.

-De acuerdo, después de todo es nuestro último día en la pizzería. -Freddy sólo siguió a las chicas porque simplemente no había nada mejor qué hacer-.

\- Bonnie y yo estamos de acuerdo con la idea. Y tú Puppet? -Spring preguntó sonriente esperando la respuesta-.

-Pues supongo que Si.

**-Todos se encontraban ya en la cocina platicando de cosas triviales o como yo diría: Puras pendejadas sin sentido.**

**Daniela puso 5 ollas con agua a hervir para ver si de milagro alcanza el café para todos. Fer iba y venía completamente descalzo y en pijama por toda la pizzería al igual que Any a quien le valió verga cambiarse frente a todos pero Dani la golpeó y la mandó al baño-.**

-Entonces yo y Golden hicimos un desmadre en soriano con el pinchi carrito! -contaba animada la guardia a los animatrónicos quienes se emocionaban cada vez más con la idea de tener padres-.

-De qué está hablando? -preguntó Fer ayudando a Dani a preparar las tazas con café-.

-Hoy en la mañana fueron al mercado y a soriano junto con Golden y de echo casi la arrestan por tirarle la culpa a un peluche amarillo -finalizó sin más completamente tranquila-.

-Oh entonces si se atrevió a salir con el oso en el hombro? -preguntó divertido-.

-De echo Golden puede volar pero si. Así salió a la calle la pendeja de nuestra amiga.

-Ten por seguro que nos hará salir también a nosotros con los animatrónicos a la calle. -Fernando se imaginaba en algún parque jugando a la gallinita ciega con los animatrónicos-.

-Será divertido. Tendré algo que contarle a mis hijos, mis nietos y así. -Dani ya había terminado el café, ahora sólo faltaba repartir el pan-.

-eso si. -en eso Fer voltea para encontrarse con una escena un tanto rara. La guardia estaba enseñando a los animatrónicos a hacer avioncitos de papel con las hojas del libro de matemáticas-.

-Y así hijos míos es como se hace un avión de papel para joder a los profesores. -dijo orgullosa mostrando su avioncito perfecto viendo como los demás apenas llevaban dos dobleces excepto Foxy, él ya había echo uno y llevaba la mitad de otro-.

-Es así no? -preguntó a la guardia-.

-Así es hijo mío, tu cabeza metálica está llena de sabiduría. -elogió al zorro ganándose una sonrisa de este-.

-Una pregunta ¿Qué no ocupas las hojas de éste libro? -preguntó Chica quien se preguntaba cuál era el dobles que le faltaba-.

-Si pero no, de cualquier manera nunca hago nada y como quiera paso de año. -agregó haciendo ahora una paloma-.

-Solo dios sabe cómo verga le haces. -dijo Fer llevando el café-.

-Ven como dios es tan grande. -Dani se dirigía a la mesa con el pan-.

-Es como el dicho que me dice mi abuelita. -Any estaba realmente entretenida en su paloma de papel- Dios ayuda mucho a las huevonas.

-Es por eso que tú y Dani aún tienen su trabajo y en la secu pasan de panzazo. -Fer recibió un dulce codazo en el estómago por parte de Dani-.

-Cállate animal eso es brujería. -Any le lanzó el libro entero a Fer-.

-Y Golden ¿Cómo se sintió tener una familia por un día? -preguntó Puppet para cambiar de tema-.

-FUE GENIAL! ME DEJARON ESCOGER EL CEREAL Y LAS GALLETAS EN LAS COMPRAS Y VIMOS PELÍCULAS Y... tuve que tender las camas. -Lo último lo dijo con desagrado-.

-Nog todoh log que brisha eh oro pinshe futo. -La guardia menor se burló con pan en la boca. (a mi me vale madres si tengo o no comida en la boca al hablar :v )-.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con la mierda en la boca pinche cerda? -Fer la regañó y ésta le levantó el dedo medio-.

-Y cómo es tú escuela? -Freddy cambió la conversación a una más agradable. O eso pensó él-.

-Es un asco, lo único bueno de ahí es que puedo verles las caras de pendejos de mis amiguis todos los días. -Comentó Any-.

-Eso si no te lo voy a negar. -Dani se cubrió la boca para hablar y después continuar comiendo su pan-.

-Golden había mencionado algo sobre unas bicicletas. -Ahora habló Bonnie-.

-Oh si. Le dije que cuando tuvieran sus cuerpos humanos les enseñaría a andar en bicicleta sin las llantitas de apoyo. -dijo bebiendo de su café y bostezando cada 4 minutos-.

-Qué clase de idiota no sabe andar en bicicleta? -preguntó Freddy-.

-Qué clase de idiota mayor de 18 años no sabe leer? -regresó el insulto Golden -.

-Ha Ha que gracioso. -Freddy frunció el ceño amenazando a su hermano mayor-.

-Freddy no sabe leer? -preguntó en burla Fernando mientras debora su pan-.

-No imbécil, tienes algún problema con eso!? -preguntó furioso-.

-Si lo tengo ¿Algún problema idiota? -se defendió el humano-.

-Palea palea palea! -animaba la menor mientras Dani solo seguía comiendo tranquilamente su pan-.

-Espero no tener que verte la cara jamás. -Dijo Freddy quien simplemente no quería rebajarse al nivel de un humano. Eso y que con un golpe podría matarlo-.

-Pues lo siento mucho princesita porque yo estudio en la misma secundaria que esas dos pendejas y justamente estamos en el mismo salón. -terminó Fer dejando a un furioso Freddy comiéndose su pan como si se comiera a un humano-.

-Y por qué siempre traes esa mochila? -preguntó Chica a la guardia de lentes-.

-Mañana es lunes y como yo si "estudio" saliendo del trabajo me largo a la secu y allí vivo mi miserable vida.

-Y nosotros tendremos que llevar mochila también? -preguntó Bonnie intentando quitarle a escondidas su pan a Foxy -.

-Por mientras llevaran bolsas de soriano ya después les doy un carrito de esos para el mandado. -contestó despreocupada-.

-No mames wey. -Dani la volvió a regañar- eh tengo sueño. -se talló el ojo-.

-Dani, tú siempre tienes sueño. -comentó la menor de las dos-.

-Por qué no simplemente te duermes? -preguntó Fer igualmente cansado-.

-Estamos en hora de trabajo weon. O sea ubícate please~ -respondió Any haciendo pose de actriz mexicana(?)-.

-Si quieren podemos dejarlos descansar. -Ofreció Puppet viendo las miradas de alegría en Fer y Dani-.

-Yo acepto. -dijo emocionada-.

-Igual. -despreocupado Fer empezó a levantar los platos y tazas sucias de la mesa-.

-Yo lavo los trastos y después me iré a descansar un rato. -agregó Daniela empezando a lavar y limpiar-.

-Yo iré a perrear con Lord Golden Peppa y Doki el inmortal. -Any sacó algo extraño de su mochila y se dirigió a la party room con todos los animatrónicos detrás de ella dejando a Dani y Fer solos-.

-Ve a revisar que no rompa nada por favor. -pidió Dani amablemente a Fer y este obediente así lo hizo-.

-En eso estoy. -salió de la cocina dejando a Dani sola... O eso creía ella-.

**-Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de los animatrónicos pidiendo piedad a la guardia menor ya que se suponía que estaría jugando tranquilamente al boli bol(?). Si, justamente lo que la guardia había sacado de su mochila era una pelota de mercado-.**

-Qué les estará haciendo a los pobres robots esa pendeja? -se preguntó a si misma mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa-.

-Ve a ver pequeña... -se escuchó de quien sabe donde dejando a Dani cagando vidrios. Juraba que era la voz de un hombre y no le gustaba para nada así que salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina-.

-ANYYYYY! FEEERR! CASI ME VIOLAN! -Gritó asustada. Preocupando a unos y facepalmeando a otros-.

-Quién vergas te querrá violar en la vida wey? -preguntó Any sarcástica arqueando una ceja enojada ya que interrumpió el juego-.

-Quién querrá salir contigo si sigues así de amargada y mamona? -se defendió la mayor -.

-Yo conozco a alguien. -dijo Chica orgullosa-.

-Quién fue el caliente, digo, valiente? -preguntó Fer poniendo una cara tipo "No mames wey, neta!?"-.

-No diré quien es, mejor que él lo haga. -finalizó viendo la cara de Bonnie que estaba en plan "Chinga tu madre pinche puta"-.

-En fin dejemos esto de las salchichas alemanas gordas y digamos jugando. -Agregó la guardia incrédula ante la "confesión" de Chica-.

**-La noche pasó rápida y divertida para los animatrónicos quienes consideraban en secreto ya no asesinarlas. Puppet y Golden por supuesto que lo sabían y estaban felices de que el plan haya funcionado mucho antes de lo previsto.**

**Llegó el lunes, un lindo lunes sin lluvia ni problemas. Estaba realmente tranquilo.**

**Las guardias llevaban sus clases normalmente, Any estaba desesperada por salir y ver a los animatrónicos en su casa felices ya viviendo allí. Por otro lado la pizzería estaba siendo desalojada de todo lo que se encontraba allí, los animatrónicos fueron activados y se les dio la orden de entrar al camión que los transportaria a su nuevo hogar temporal. Fazbear estaba notablemente nervioso y se fijaba en cada pequeño detalle con las cosas, los aparatos etc etc-.**

-¿Dónde dice que serán transportados los animatrónicos? -preguntó uno de los hombres que amarraba a los animatrónicos para que estos no se cayeran o chocaran entre ellos-.

-Ésta es la dirección joven. -Fazbear pasó un papelito al joven- de cualquier manera yo iré junto con usted en todo el viaje.

-Está seguro? -preguntó-.

-Claro que si, si algo pasa en el camino al menos estaré allí.

-Está bien señor, son todos los animatrónicos? -preguntó viendo dentro del camión a un oso, un conejo, una marioneta y un zorro-.

-Falta la señorita Chica y el conejo Springtrap joven, de echo ahí vienen. -Dijo Fazbear viendo como salía Chica con Golden en una de sus manos porque, Any lo olvidó. Y Spring venía detrás de ella-.

-Ese conejo amarillo estará funcionando de nuevo? -preguntó el mismo joven viendo con algo de miedo al conejo que se encontraba demasiado mal tratado-.

-Cuando la pizzería esté casi lista para la re-apertura estos animatrónicos serán renovados incluyendo a Spring, claro un tiempo después ya que las versiones Toy y los nuevos trajes humanos están saliendo realmente caros-.

-Entiendo, cuente conmigo para transportarlos señor. -dijo amablemente a fazbear mientras acomodaba a Chica y Spring- ¿Qué hará con este peluche dorado?.

-Me gustaría ir con ustedes en los asientos de adelante. -Habló el oso asustando al joven y este lo soltó haciendo que Golden casi impacte contra el suelo-.

-Golden estás Bien!? -Gritaron todos los animatrónicos pero después de ver que Golden alcanzó a flotar se tranquilizaron-.

-¿¡ESTÁN VIVOS!? -Preguntó sorprendido el joven-.

-Por su puesto que lo están, son robots hechos para sentir y hablar con los niños. Obviamente debe parecer que están conscientes. -Excusó Fazbear para evitar que tanto el joven como el resto de personal se asustaran y terminaran dejando el trabajo-.

-Pero por qué se preocupan por un simple peluche... VOLADOR!? -Ahora notó que el peluche flotaba frente a el como si nada-.

-Mi nombre es Golden Freddy y no soy un simple peluche volador. -dijo orgulloso-.

-Su trabajo aquí es transportarnos, no juzgarnos así que si quiere conservar su trabajo seguirá tranquilo y sin abrir la boca a otras personas. -Defendió Puppet su honor como animatrónico/marioneta-.

-Ya oyó a la marioneta, a trabajar. -Fazbear tomó su profesionalidad y dio la orden a todos de trabajar-.

**-Mientras tanto las guardias recién salían de sus clases y una más que la otra estaba emocionada, Daniela tenía asuntos familiares que atender así que no podía estar con Any para recibir a los animatrónicos y Fernando se enteró de una emergencia familiar y salió antes que todos-.**

-Espero que Fer arregle sus problemas. -Dijo una preocupada Any dirigiéndose a la formación con el resto del grupo para salir-.

-Si, fue tan repentino que lo llamaran por una emergencia. -Dani también estaba notablemente preocupada-.

-Oye Any, hoy te llevan los muñequillos feos a tu casa no? -pregunto un joven alto, moreno, ojos cafés y castaño con el cabello un tanto chinito-.

-Si Aarón hoy los traen a mi casita! -gritó emocionada olvidando la platica anterior-.

-Puedo ir? Quiero verlos! -preguntó-.

-No creo que sea necesario Aarón, recuerda que los traeré mañana a la secundaria.

-Ooow. Cierto, mejor para mi ya que no tendré que subir el cerro. -sacó la lengua y caminó a la salida colándose entre los de primer año (porque si, asi salíamos antes :v )-.

-Pinche puto, él se cola y nadie dice nada. Me colo yo y todo mundo pierde la cabeza -reclamó la menor al cielo como si alguien le fuera a responder-.

-Ay Any. -dijo Dani suspirando y después se despidió y se dirigió a casa-.

-Yo tambien me voy que si Fazbear no me encuentra hará que Chica me haga pizza! -la menor se despidió de sus amigas y se fue-.

-**Any corrió a casa lo más rápido que pudo, fue un infierno literal ya que correr de subida para llegar a casa que está ubicada en un pinchi cerro no es lo mas lindis que puede haber, una vez en casa se cambió de ropa. Se puso un short de mezclilla oscuro y una blusa de tirantes color negra con unas sandalias azules. Una típica vestimenta de mexicana con hueva de la vida-.**

-Ahora a esperar a los pendejos. -dijo para si misma, estaba feliz ya que ella y su madre habían limpiado la casa de pies a cabeza para que estuviera limpia por lo menos dos horas-.

-no me digas que así vas a recibir a tu jefe y a los monillos. -preguntó la madre recién llegando-.

-Yes i do, ¿For what? -Con su mal inglés intentó seguir la conversación-.

-Ve a cambiarte y también ustedes niños -vio a sus otros dos hijos que nada mas llegaron, se encueraron y se sentaron debajo del clima con el abanico al máximo (Así de agotados llegamos :v o en este caso yo llegaba HA!)-.

-Ayyyy ¿Por qué? -respondieron los tres-.

-Aaayy nanaaa~? -el pequeño Milan repitió lo aprendido de sus maestros-.

-Muévanse que no tarda en llegar el jefe de su hermana. -una vez dada la orden los niños fueron a ponerse ropa decente y la guardia solo se quitó el short cambiándolo por un pantalón de mezclilla-.

-Yaaaaaaaa~ -gritaron los tres ya mejor vestidos-.

-Ingrid estate al pendiente por si llegan. -ordenó la madre y justo en ese momento los perros comenzaron a ladrar, al parecer el camión ya había llegado-.

-Al fiiin! -Gritaron todos exceptuando a la madre y Milan-.

-Yo abro! -Dijo emocionada Any, corrió por las llaves y por la puerta de la lavandería salió, subió las escaleras y finalmente abrió la puerta topandose con su jefe-.

-Buenas tardes Guerrero, veo que llegó temprano. -saludó-.

-Oh si, usted llegó antes de lo que pensaba -sonrió emocionada para luego ver el enorme camión que se suponía transportaba a los animatrónicos-.

-Any! -Golden salió de la camioneta y abrazó en la cara a la guardia-.

-Golden perdóname por olvidarte weon! -se disculpó la guardia-.

-No te preocupes, estuve con Spring todo ese rato. -Dijo tranquilo-.

-Bien, ya pueden bajar. -se oyó decir a Fazbear parado fuera del camión esperando a que salieran los animatrónicos-.

**-La primera en salir fue Chica, ella quedó embobada viendo las casas y las personas que veían asombrados lo que ese camión llevaba dentro y niños, muchos, muchos niños que veían emocionados a los animatrónicos. Una vez Chica vio a la guardia se dirigió a ella-.**

-¿¡Aquí es donde vives!? -preguntó asombrada la pollo-.

-Noooo pendeja, vivo en la pinche alcantarilla. -respondió sarcástica molestando a la polla parada(?)-.

**-El siguiente en salir fue Freddy, él hizo lo mismo que Chica solo que se molestó en saludar a sus ahora vecinos y sonreírle a los niños. Una vez vio a Any y Chica caminó con ellas-.**

-creo que me gustará vivir contigo mocosa. -dijo con orgullo-.

-Me amas cabrón, no lo niegues. -le jaló la oreja sonriente y juguetonamente-.

-Sólo eres buena persona, es todo. -Con su orgullo por delante habló-.

**-El siguiente fue Bonnie, que al ver a muchos niños de todas las edades en la calle no pudo evitar saludar sonriente y estos le saludaron igual. Cuando Bonnie se fijó que Freddy y Chica estaban con la guardia fue con ellos-.**

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que habían muchos niños aquí? -le preguntó feliz-.

-Nunca me preguntaron idiotas, ademas de que no le hablo a absolutamente nadie de aquí de mi cuadra. -dijo sin más sorprendiendo a los animatrónicos- basta con decirles que apesar de que he vivido aquí por catorce años, no conozco a nadie- (en realidad, es enserio. Nunca mis papás me dejaron salir a jugar con otros niños cuando peque. De mi cuadra no conozco a NADIE)-.

-Eso es enserio? -preguntó Freddy incrédulo, conociendo a la guardia él o más bien Todos pensaban que su guardia era muy sociable -.

-Enserio. -dijo sin más-.

**-Los siguientes fueron Spring y Foxy, ellos exploraban con la mirada cada detalle de su nuevo hogar. Los niños temían a Spring por su ya destrozado traje pero quien les llamaba más la atención era Foxy, creían que era un pirata pero como por petición de la guardia le quitaron el garfio a Foxy por "seguridad" todos los niños dudaban de que lo fuera-.**

-¿Por qué pediste que me quitaran mi garfio? ¿Qué mierdas te hice para recibir semejante castigo? -preguntó Foxy molesto a la guardia-.

-Mis primos, mis hermanitos y mis compañeros de la secundaria son demasiado traviesos y terminaran matándose con tu garfio. -respondió sin más-.

-Noooooo! -Grito mental de Foxy-.

-No me gustan las miradas que me da la gente y los niños. -Dijo Spring ocultándose detrás de Bonnie-.

-Sólo te tienen miedo por tu apariencia, cuando los niños te conozcan mejor y se acostumbren a tu apariencia todo cambiará. -calmó la guardia-.

-Eso espero... -dijo sin ánimos -.

**-El último en bajar del camión fue la marioneta. Puppet tenía miedo de salir ya que nunca estuvo fuera de la pizzería pero tomo fuerzas y salió. Cuando vio muchos niños sintió una enorme emoción y notó como algunos querían acercarse a verlo mejor, no solo a él claro ya que los demás animatrónicos estaban aun lado parados junto con Any afuera de la entrada de la casa. Su nueva casa -.**

-No pensé que fueran haber tantos niños. -dijo emocionado-.

-Lo sé Puppet, todos reaccionaron igual menos Spring. Spring es especial. -respondió juguetonamente-.

-Me parece que se familiarizaran rápido y eso me alegra y tranquiliza mucho. -Habló Fazbear- Espero buena conducta por su parte chicos -ve a los animatrónicos- y espero sobre todo que sea responsable y cuide bien de ellos. -Ahora se dirigió a la guardia- Cuento con usted Guerrero.

-Lo sé señor Fazbear, esté tranquilo.

-De cualquier manera yo o mi nieto vendremos de vez en cuando a ver que tal te va. -dijo tranquilamente-.

-Su nieto? -preguntó - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Eduardo. -respondió dejando a Any y Golden boquiabiertos pero creían que era solo una coincidencia-.

-Oh que bien, aquí los esperamos. -dijo amable. Iba a ofrecerle un baso con agua pero Fazbear se adelantól.

-Me tengo que ir, ahora ellos están a tú cuidado y espero estén bien para cuando regrese por ellos. -dijo subiendo al camión y finalmente éste arrancó-.

-Bien, ya están en casa. -habló la guardia después de un rato en silencio- entren a conocer la casa y a su nueva familia! -les sonrió amablemente y casi llorando de la emoción-.

-No llores bebé crecida. -se burló Chica amablemente-.

-Es que estoy tan feliz de que ahora seremos familia. -respondió alegre-.

-Yo quiero conocer a mamá y papá! -animó Puppet para entrar y después intentar bajar las escaleras-.

-Por ahora solo estamos mi mamá, mis hermanos y yo. -dijo- mi papá y mi abuelita, son los que trabajan h nos mantienen.

-Ya veo, bueno ahora quiero conocer a mamá! -dijo Chica emocionada bajando las escaleras con suma emoción-.

-Éste será un laaaargo día. -se dijo a si misma cerrando la puerta y bajando con los animatrónicos de uno por uno debido a que eran unas escaleras muy estrechas y los animatrónicos. No mamen, pinches tamalotes con patas-.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Holaaaaa~ al fin nuevo cap. n.n**

**He decidido si poner Golden x Puppet además de la otra pareja yaoi 7u7 *top secret***

**También me tomaré la libertad de poner algo de yuri pa tener a mis lectores satisfechos. Me imagino que será Toy Chica con Mangle :v pero aún así comenten su opinión en mis reblogs. A no, retuits, Aaa nooo. Reviews ;) **

**Un saludito, un besito no gay y así~**

**Q-chao~**


	11. ¿Aprición de Los Toy?, ¿Qué esconden?

** -Era una hermosa mañana. Un día soleado y perfecto para todas aquellas familias que desean salir a pasear por ahí. O eso pensaba cierta inteligencia artificial que se encontraba mirando por la ventana desde algún tipo de casa/laboratorio/fábrica.**

**Siempre se preguntaba, ¿Cómo seria si él también pudiese ir allá abajo a divertirse en la naturaleza? ¿Cómo seria si ellos pudiesen acompañarle?.**

**En ese momento, el endoesqueleto conectado volteó su vista a otros 4 endoesqueletos. Eran de diferentes tamaños y formas, eran su familia. Sin embargo, él era el único en ese momento que se encontraba conectado ya que al resto aún no se les da el último mantenimiento en el cerebro para que funcionen como debe ser.**

**El endoesqueleto se acercó a uno de esos endos, al más pequeño para ser exactos; lo revisó de arriba a abajo de izquierda a derecha cerciorándose de que estuviera perfecto y no le faltase nada. Una vez terminó con el pequeño hizo lo mismo con el resto-.**

-Voy a terminar los endoesqueletos, así que no molesten! -se oyó gritar desde la planta baja. El endoesqueleto consiente rápidamente se separó de los demás y volvió a su puesto-.

-No ma, no quiero cenar carajo! -Gritó el hombre para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él y observar con cuidado su zona de trabajo- Hola Toy Freddy, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes algún fallo en el sistema? -preguntó el hombre tranquilamente. Era Alto de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos miel. Muy atractivo a decir verdad y se veía de 30 años en adelante-.

-No señor David, me encuentro perfectamente. -Contestó el Endoesqueleto- ¿Cuándo van a despertar? -preguntó apuntando a los otros endos-.

-Hoy mismo si es posible. -contestó mostrándole 4 memorias- éstos son sus cerebros mi buen amigo Fred.

-Enserio? -preguntó sin ninguna emoción-.

-Claro que si, y ya deja de llamarme señor que me siento viejo. Sólo dime David.

-Está bien señor.

-No tienes remedio eh? -dice acercándose a un endoesqueleto- Veamos, conectémosle el cerebro a Toy Chica. -dijo buscando entre las memorias la que perteneciese a esa endoesqueleto-.

-No le hará ningún daño? -preguntó preocupado el endoesqueleto, pero como es solo maquinaria no se notó-.

-Claro que no Fred, tú estás completamente bien. -Dijo cerrando y ajustando la parte trasera de la cabeza del endoesqueleto-.

-Entonces qué pasó? -preguntó viendo como se conectaba la endoesqueleto-.

-Estará consciente en un momento Fred. -dijo colocándole el cerebro a otro endo-.

-Y ¿ellos también? -preguntó viendo al humano hacer lo mismo con cada endo-.

-Claro que si. Sus trajes ya casi están listos, mi madre vino de visita y me está ayudando. -Dijo colocando el último cerebro a un endo que estaba sin terminar, al parecer tenía dos cabezas-.

-¿Por qué ella debe tener dos cabezas? -preguntó el endoesqueleto llamado Toy Freddy-.

-Están basados en personajes de un juego de terror muy popular, tienen que ser exactamente iguales. -dijo mostrándole una foto de lo que parecía una zorra blanca desmantelada-.

-Ella es Mangle? -preguntó Fred-.

-Yep.

**-En ese momento entró la madre con dos mascaras. Una de un oso y otra de un conejo-.**

-Ya casi terminas hijo? Ya sólo me falta pintar el cuerpo de ese niño de globos. -preguntó una mujer castaña-.

-Si Ma. Gracias por venir a ayudarme. -dijo sonriéndole-.

-Es un placer hijo, sabes, tu hermano quiere subir a ver los endoesqueletos. -dijo colocando las máscaras con el resto de trajes ya pintados-.

-Cuando ya estén listos podrá subir, quiero hacer pruebas. -Terminó de colocarle ambas memorias a "Mangle" y "Endo"-.

-Bien, quieres que traiga pizza? -preguntó la madre-.

-No mamá, Toy Chica va a preparar la pizza. -comentó- no pidas nada.

-Está bien hijo, si necesitas algo estaré abajo. -Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-.

-Claro mamá. -dijo sonriéndole y volviendo su vista a Toy Freddy-.

-Ya vas a colocarme mi traje? -preguntó serio-.

-Por supuesto, ven acá. -llamó a Fred pidiéndole quedarse quieto para colocarle el estómago primeramente-.

-¿Por qué soy gordo? -preguntó examinando su traje-.

-No eres gordo, eres pachoncito. -dijo con una leve risa-.

-Entonces soy Toy Freddy el oso, líder de la banda de los Toy y la versión mejorada de Freddy Fazbear.

-Exacto, me alegra que ese cerebro tuyo funcione bien. -dijo colocándole la cabeza-.

-¿Cuándo van a despertar ellos? -Fred volteó a ver a los otros endo-.

-Cuando les inserte el alma. -dijo con una mueca de enfado mientras colocaba las partes de los brazos-.

-¿Alma? ¿Qué alma? -dijo curioso arqueando uno de sus parpados-.

-Las que PG me dio. Tú ya tienes la tuya. -dijo con un rostro más serio mientras colocaba ahora las piernas-.

-¿Quién es PG? -preguntó-.

-Purple... No nada. Eso es algo que no debes guardar en tu memoria... Olvídalo. -Ya molesto dejo de hablar y comenzó a desarmar a Toy Chica del pecho-.

-¿Qué haces?

-Le colocaré un corazón. -dijo sin emoción alguna-.

-¿Corazón? ¿Cómo el que tienen los humanos?

-Exacto. -David tomó una caja amarilla que tenía en su pequeña mesa de trabajo, al abrirla casi vomita ya que en ella se encontraba un corazón humano el cual estaba cosido por debajo-.

-¿Eso es un corazón humano? -preguntó nuevamente-.

-Haces preguntas muy obvias Fred. -David se colocó unos guantes y sacó el corazón para después ponerlo en una caja que estaba en el pecho de Toy Chica-.

-¿Yo tengo uno de esos? -Volvió a preguntar el oso-.

-Si. Tú y ellos... -David apuntó su vista hacia un poster donde aprecen los 4 animatrónicos originales-.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó una voz femenina llamando la atención de los machos-.

-Estás en mi casa, mi nombre es David y el tuyo es Toy Chica. -dijo cerrando la caja en el pecho del endoesqueleto con una llave pequeña para despúes colocar el resto del traje-.

-Mi trabajo es alimentar a los niños que vayan a comer a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y entretenerlos junto a Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie. -Mientras la Toy revisaba la información de su "cerebro" David colocaba un corazón a cada uno-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó un endoesqueleto con orejas largas-.

-Yo soy David, ella es tu compañera Toy Chica y tu líder Toy Freddy. -David terminó de colocar los corazones y el traje de Toy Chica y después empezó a colocarle el traje de conejo al endo- y tú eres Toy Bonnie.

-Mucho gusto. - dijo Fred feliz. Ya de una manera expresiva, de alguna manera el corazón le daba una personalidad humana-.

-Tú debes ser Frederick ¿no? nuestro líder -preguntó el conejo-.

-Por supuesto. - le sonríe-.

-Mi nombre es Toy Chica. -dijo presentándose-.

-Yo... Soy Toy Foxy, pero me dicen Mangle. -El otro endo habló finalmente. Todos voltearon a verla-.

-Hola Mangle ¿Eres un macho o una hembra? -preguntó Bonnie-.

-Soy una hembra. -dijo secamente-.

-Dentro de poco tendrán personalidades humanas, por suerte estaré muy lejos de Toy Chica. -se dijo a si mismo el humano terminando de acomodar el traje de Toy Bonnie y empezando con Mangle-.

-Si somos los animatrónicos de una pizzería ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -preguntó la Toy amarilla viendo su alrededor-.

-La fábrica está cerrada por vacaciones. Ustedes fueron un encargo de mi jefe y por eso los traje a mi casa.

-Entonces yo entrego globos? -preguntó el endo más pequeño-.

-Hola Balloon Boy. -Dijeron todos -.

-Hi! -se oyó del niño-.

-¿Para qué dices que sirven los corazones? -preguntó el conejo-.

-Para darles... Un alma humana y que ustedes... Actúen como humanos. -dijo entrando en un debate mental-.

-Y son reales? Me refiero ¿Son corazones que pertenecieron a algún humano? -preguntó Mangle-.

-David quedó mudo ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué debía responder? Acaso les diría que ¿Es verdad que son corazones humanos? Que se metió con un sujeto que no debía y ahora ¿debía colocar órganos humanos en los animatrónicos que él mismo construyó? Que uno de esos corazones era de...-.

-David ya terminé de pintar el cuerpo... Por dios David ¡Están fantásticos! Deja que Oliver los vea! -mientras David se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, la madre subió con un traje metálico de un niño gordo-.

-Madre! Debes tocar la puerta antes! -regañó-.

-Lo siento David, pero es que es muy pesado éste traje. -dijo colocando con cuidado el traje en la mesa-.

-Lo sé mamá. -suspira- lo siento.

-Iré abajo. Cuando la pollita tenga que preparar la pizza me avisas.

-Claro mamá. -respondió colocándole el traje a Balloon Boy y la madre sale de la habitación-.

-¿Cuándo estaremos en la pizzería? -preguntó Mangle colgándose del techo-.

-Cuando esté renovada supongo, pero no sé cuanto tiempo tardará eso. -contestó sin ganas. Encendió el televisor y se sentó a descansar-.

-Eso es un televisor cierto? -preguntó el pequeño-.

-Si. Lo es.

-¿Esa es la pizzería? -preguntó el conejo azul viendo las noticias en el televisor. Al parecer era el dueño-.

**-En las noticias -**

_**-Hola muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tiana Del Valle y soy reportera del canal 7. -Habló una mujer de unos 30 años. Rubia y delgada -Estamos en lo que parecen ser las ruinas de la famosa pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, originalmente creada por Scott Cawthon para un juego de horror. -en eso la cámara enfoca lo que parecen ser las ruinas de lo que fue una pizzería-. En este momento me acompaña el señor Fazbear o Rogelio Evans, dueño actual de la pizzería aquí en México. -la cámara enfoca al dueño de la pizzería. Fazbear-.**_

_**-Hola muy buenas tardes. -saludó amablemente-.**_

_**-Buenas Tardes señor Fazbear. Estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas ¿Le parece?**_

_**-Me parece.**_

_**-Bien ¿Es cierto que los animatrónicos serán idénticos a los diseños de Scott Cawthon? -preguntó la reportera-.**_

_**-Claro que si. Él mismo fue quien demando que los diseños no fueran modificados. **_

_**-De acuerdo señor Fazbear, segunda pregunta ¿Sus animatrónicos están poseídos? -preguntó con más interés-.**_

_**-Pero claro que no. Ésta pizzería está basada en el juego, los animatrónicos son comunes y corrientes máquinas de entretenimiento para los niños.**_

_**-Esa respuesta defraudará a uno que otro fan señor. Tercera pregunta y la más enviada por los jóvenes. -dijo revisando su papel-.**_

_**-Puede preguntar.**_

_**-¿Ya tiene un guardia de seguridad? -Al terminar, la reportera colocó el micrófono frente a Fazbear-.**_

_**-Pero claro que si. Dos en realidad y estoy muy satisfecho por la manera de trabajar que tienen esas dos, son realmente tranquilas y no le hicieron **__**ningún **__** daño a la pizzería. -dijo orgulloso pero resaltando la palabra "ningún" al recordar el hueco en la cocina-.**_

_**-Y ahí lo tienen chicos, el puesto de Guardia nocturno está ocupado por el momento. -habló la reportera siendo enfocada nuevamente por la cámara- Ha sido un gusto estar aquí señor Fazbear, nos vemos después mi nombre es Tina Del Valle y ha sido todo por hoy. -Termina el reportaje para dar paso al reporte del clima-.**_

_**-Fin del reportaje-**_

-Él es el señor Fazbear? -Preguntó el oso-.

-Si, es el.

-Ya veo.

-Y ¿Dónde están nuestras otras versiones? -preguntó la zorra blanca-.

-No lo sé Mangle, no lo sé.

-Me preocupa que nos odien. -Dijo BB cabizbajo-.

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo Billy. -Habló Toy Chica-.

-Billy? - preguntaron todos-.

-Le diremos Billy, al menos el no es copia de nadie. -Lo abrazó la pollita-.

-Ohh... cierto. -habló Fred-.

-oigan ¿Dónde está Puppet? -preguntó Toy Bonnie- Él está en mi base de datos pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

-Cierto. Dijeron elresto-.

-Él fue el primer Toy en estar listo, él debe estár por ahí con el resto. -Comentó David-.

-Entonces no sabes dónde está, ¿verdad? -Preguntó la Toy blanca-.

-Noup. -contestó secamente para después tomar una bocaada de aire- OLIVEEEEER VEN AQUÍ! -el grito retumbó por toda la habitación-.

-YAAAA VOOOOOYYYY! -Se oyó desde la planta baja una voz débil y aguda. Era la voz deu un niño-.

-¿Quién es Oliver? -Preguntaron todos los animtrónicos-.

-Mi hermano pequeño. -dijo sonriente-.

-Enonces él será... -Habló Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy terminó la oración-.

-El primer niño con el que vamos a interactuar? -Preguntó viendo comoel humano asiente afirmando la pregunta-.

-Hermano ¿Ya puedo ver a los animatrónicos? -Llegó un niño de más o menos diez años de edad. Idéntico a su hermano mayor-.

-Claro mocoso, entra. -Orenó el mayor. Por otro lado, Oliver quedó maravillado con los animatrónicos-.

-¡ESTÁN GENIALES! -Gritó emocionado y después corrió hacia ellos-.

-Es hora de comenzar la prueba... -David sacó una libreta de apuntes y empezó a observar cada detalle, palabra, movimiento de animatrónico a niño y viceversa-.

**-Mientras más lo concían, más se enamoraban de ese niño y juraron protegerlo ante todo. o podían esperar a estár en esa pizzería para convivir con los niños a diario si n ningún problema o alguien que les estorbe. O eso querían creer-.**

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_**Hola! :D soy yo mera de nuevoooo~ o sea Hellou uvu**_

_**Les traigo un capi especial 7u7. Sé que querían ver cómo empezara la nueva relación familiar entre los Old y la famila de la Any's... Ver cómo van a una secundaria a hacer un pinche desmdre de esos vergas y así. Pero la vida está llena de desepciones okno :v **_

_**Pero aún así quería agregar un cap sobre quién construyó a los animatrónicos y eso... :v además de que ya quería incluir aunque sea un poco a los Toy ¿Por qué? Porque YOLO!**_

_**-Gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me suben el ánimo cada vez que los leo n.n **_

_**comentenme qué les pareció el capi :D plz~**_

_**(Pido dsculpas por la falta ortográfica. Aveces me quiero dar a mi misma con el palo de Golf:v ).**_


	12. Chapter 12

**-Y ahí estaban. Todos los animatrónicos de pie en la sala de la casa viendo cada centímetro de ésta y esperando a que su "madre" saliera de la habitación-**

-y bien... ¿Qué les parece? -preguntó Any-.

-Es una casa muy bonita... -soltó Freddy viendo una foto grande colgada en la sala de la casa- ¿Quién es esa niña tan linda? ¿Es tu hermana? -preguntó apuntando a la foto de una niña de bien cinco años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro. Era idéntica a la hermana de la guardia solo que de cabellos largos y llevaba puesto un vestido naranja con cinco flores en el pecho y zapatos negros escolares-.

-Esa niña... -dijo la guardia- Soy yo Freddy. -sonrió-.

-¿Tú? -preguntó incrédulo, el juraba que era su hermana menor-.

-Soy yo idiota. -volvió a decir soltando una que otra risilla-.

-No lo creo. Es demasiado linda para ser tú. -dijo Foxy poniendo cara tipo "No me jodas pendeja"-.

-Mamaaaaa! -llamó-.

-¿Qué quieres wey? -contestó amorosamente-.

-¿Quién es la cosa hermosa que está en una foto con vestido naranja? -preguntó-.

-Esa pendeja es Ingrid. La foto era para darla en adopción pero la familia la devolvió. -respondió la madre saliendo del cuarto con el pequeño Milan, le había cambiado el pañal-.

-Ven putos. -dijo orgullosa-.

-Bien. Te creo. -dijo Freddy rodando los ojos-.

-FEI! -el pequeño Milan lo saludó, después saludó a Foxy- Putitito~ -luego fue Chica- Puta Pisa! -(al menos ya dice pizza, enserio) Luego se pasó con Bonnie- Wuawua puto! -y al último con Puppet - Pappet! -(ya aprendió a decir Pappet! :'D) abrazó a la marioneta dejándola sorprendida, es el primer niño de esa edad que se le acerca. Los otros solían tenerle miedo o preferían a los otros por ser más "coloridos"-.

-Aaawww~ los ámaaaa~ -dijo la guardia ahora trayendo a Springtrap que se quedó en la cocina comiendo galletas el hijo de la chingada- Ven perra!. -ordenó y éste obedeció-.

-H-Hola pequeño... -saludó a Milan nervioso y con miedo de que lo rechazara-.

-Pata! -Milan corrió y le pateo el pie al conejo dorado, después le dijo puto y por último pidió que lo cargara. Este obedeció al pequeño cargándolo en brazos y sosteniéndole firmemente para evitar que se caiga-.

-¿No te doy miedo? -preguntó Spring-.

-No.. -dijo el pequeño moviendo la cabeza negadoramente-.

-Él ve conmigo sus gameplays y sus SFM, obvio no les tiene miedo wey. -la guardia ya estaba sentada en su enorme sillón con el clima y el ventilador al máximo. Tomó un control y encendió su televisor abriendo YouTube en el Blue-ray-.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Chica-.

-¿Quieren ver cómo unos simples humanos gritan gaymente sólo por verlos en las ventanas? -preguntó alzando una ceja y los animatrónicos se miraron por un momento. Después mandaron todo al carajo y respondieron con un si- Siéntense por ahí. -dijo dándole lugar a Chica-.

-No creo que tus sillones aguanten tanto peso... -dijo Freddy-.

-Pues a mi si me aguanta. -Foxy estaba sentado en el sillón redondo que estaba más retirado-.

-Tú eres más pequeño y delgado. -dijo Bonnie-.

-No es mi culpa que coman pizza como si no hubiese un mañana. Putos gordos.

-Nosotros no podemos engordar idiota! -respondió Chica molesta-.

-Cieeeeerto... Tampoco adelgazar.

-Ahora si maldito mal parido! -De no ser por Bonnie y Freddy, Foxy estaría tres metros sobre el cielo-.

-A ver a ver chinga! Aquí nadie dice maldiciones! Sólo los adultos. -Gritó la madre desde la cocina preparando el almuerzo junto con Puppet-.

-Mamá tiene razón, a partir de hoy todos deben cuidar su vocabulario y deben ser más compartidos y amigables. Ya no estamos en la pizzería. -Dijo Puppet con calma pero amenazante-.

-Siii Puppet. -dijeron todos, incluso Any- en qué momento se fue a la cocina? -se preguntaron-.

-Bien. Me alegra que entendieran. -finalizó volviendo su vista a su madre quien le miraba sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa mamá? -preguntó-.

-Pareces mamá también -rió- sé que eres un chico pero no veo lo malo. ¿Quién es el padre? -preguntó volviendo al almuerzo(Mi amá también es shippera, sólo que no se da cuenta) -.

-Eh... Padre? N-No hay... -dijo nervioso. Puede ser sabio y todo pero estar enamorado hasta a él le afecta-.

-Claro que si. Golden es el papá y tú eres la mamá. -dijo Dulce detrás de puppet haciendo que se sonrojara de sobremanera-.

-Oh! Entonces te gusta el oso amarillo? Me parece algo lindo. -dijo la mamá- No hay nada de malo con amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo y por mi tampoco hay problema.

-P-Pero no se lo diga a nadie! -pidió la baja marioneta (rebornica plz)-.

-Yo no diré nada. Ese debes ser tú y ten por seguro que ellos -apuntó a los animatrónicos- lo entenderán.

-Tú y Golden se deberían de casar y tener muchos hijos y venderlos al Kentucky. -Dijo Dulce riendo y se fue a ver los videos con su hermana (así es mi hermana en realidad :'v)-.

-¿Qué les dio a sus hijas durante el embarazo? -preguntó Puppet-.

-Bueno... Ingrid se me cayó muchas veces y en el embarazo estuve respirando tiner por el trabajo de mi suegro en casa, eso y que no tomé ácido fólico. -dijo recordando(es verdad :'v)- y de Dulce... Ella se dio un chingo de putazos en la pared cuando pequeña y en el Kinder se cayó de las escaleras... Pero fuera de eso, todo normal. -dijo dándole menos importancia y siguió cocinando-.

-Ahora entiendo todo... -dijo Puppet confirmando la mala educación de su guardia por parte de sus padres-.

-Entender qué? -preguntó la madre- la falta de neuronas de mi hija? Bueno. Ella es especial. -dijo-.

-Si, lo supe desde que la conocí. -dijo Puppet recordando ese día. Gracioso en realidad-.

-Y... ¿Cómo es con ustedes?

-Eh?

-¿Cómo los trata? -preguntó sirviendo el huevito con jamón en los platos-.

-Pueeess... -dijo recordando los insultos, golpes y tonterías que escuchó salir de la boca de la guardia hacia Chica, Foxy y Freddy- Es todo un angelito. -mintió. Pero por supuesto que las madres detectan la mentira con solo olerla-.

-No me eches mentiras que te doy con el palo de las tortillas. -amenazó a la marioneta y esta intimidada dijo la verdad-.

-De acuerdo. Los maltrata como si no hubiese un mañana! -dijo casi llorando el pobre Puppet-.

-Lo sé. Es mi hija. La conozco.

-¿Entonces para qué pregunta?

-Sólo quería saber si eras un mentiroso. Es todo. -sonrió y llamó a lo weone pa' comer- Vengan a tragar pendejos! -gritó la madre-.

-Comeremos en la salaaaaaa~ -dijeron los niños humanos (me incluyo)-.

-No. Van a comer en la mesa que para eso está. -dijo alzando la chancla-.

-Bueno. Pero suelta esa chancla. -dijo Any que valientemente fue la primera en acercarse. Los animatrónicos fueron detrás de ella-.

-Nosotros... También vamos a comer? -preguntó Freddy-.

-Pos claro wey, si no te alimento Ingrid me demanda en la jungla de Timo. -dijo sin más viendo como suben de uno en uno. Claro que los animatrónicos eran demasiado altos para caber por las escaleras de la cocina con ese bajo techo y Chica se dio en la madre-.

-Auch! Me pegué en la cabeza! ¡FREDDY! -Lloró abrazado el brazo de papá oso 2-.

-Ya pasó Chica. Ya pasó. -Freddy cariñosamente sobaba la cabeza metálica de Chica. A veces podía ser algo sobreprotector y eso-.

-Chica Chillona. Yo me he pegado más fuerte y me aguanto como macha pecha peluda. -dijo Dulce con comida en la boca-.

-Eso si. -agregó Any-.

-Déjenme. -La pollo avergonzada se paró detrás de la barra de la cocina y empezó a ver su comida con... Asco- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó-.

-Huevo con frijoles. Somos mexicanos pobres y es lo que hay, obviamente no vamos a comer pizza todos los días. -dijo Any tomándole a su moca cola-.

-P-Pero no me gusta... -dijo-.

-Si no lo pruebas no sabrás si te gusta. -la madre se desespera-.

-Aún así no quiero. Creo que no comeré. -Chica hizo el plato hacia adelante dando a entender que no lo probaría-.

-No. Pues te lo comes, yo soy tu madre y te vas a tragar lo que yo te de y si no te lo comes te daré yo! -amenazó haciendo que a la pollo le recorra un escalofrío bien culero en la espalda. Mi mamá es la verga. Mientras los animatrónicos se miraban sorprendidos Golden y los niños ya se lo veían venir-.

-No es necesaria la agresividad. -comentó Puppet -.

-Me vale madres. Coman o los agarro con el cinto. -amenazó a todos incluyendo a sus propios hijos de carne y hueso-.

-Bueno pero no se enoje... -Los humanos siguieron comiendo y finalmente todos terminaron hablando de cosas sin sentido y muy divertidas. Pasaron el rato como una familia. Hasta que...-.

-Ya acabamos de comer. Es hora de hacer aseo. -dijo la madre poniendo los platos en el lavadero- Chica lavará los platos, Freddy tenderá las camas, Foxy sacará la basura de toda la casa y Bonnie barrerá y trapeará la casa. -ordenó-.

-Y tú? -Any quiere pelea-.

-Iré a limpiarle a los perros, Puppet les dará su agua y su comida, Golden pondrá los juguetes de Milan en su lugar y Spro... Como se llame, lavará el baño. -Sin más se dispuso a abrir la puerta y se dirigió donde los perros-.

-Valió verga su vida weyes. -Dijo Any mirando las caras de los animatrónicos que decían: "Qué pinche weba COÑO!"-.

-No quiero lavar el baño. Qué asco! -Dijo Springtrap asqueado-.

-Te jodes man. Aquí se hace lo que la madre mande. -dijo-.

-Bueno, más vale hacerle caso. -Freddy fue el primero en comenzar a hacer su tarea doméstica-.

-Yo también. Después de todo no tengo mejores cosas que hacer. -Bonnie sin más fue a hacer lo suyo-.

-Yo me echaré un rato. -Foxy valiendo verga se recostó en el sillón redondo y se dispuso a dormir-.

-LEVÁNTATE PENDEJO O TE AVIENTO LA CHANCLA! -Gritó la madre-.

-Si si si... -Foxy inmediatamente se levantó y fue a sacar la basura-.

-Las madres se las huelen todas. -dijo Chica resignada-.

-Tseeeee... -Any comenzó a hacer lo suyo que obviamente era lo que su mamá le pidió hace un mes. Doblar su ropa y acomodarla bien. A pesar de que acomodada sólo dura tres días-.

-¿Los niños qué hacen? -Preguntó Chica-.

-Tareas.

-¿Por qué tu no haces tarea para no hacer nada? -preguntó Foxy-.

-Nunca la hago. Y si ahora le digo que tengo tarea no me creerá. -dijo tranquila- a parte de que siempre hago las tareas en clase. Lol. -dijo-.

-Eres caso perdido... -dijo Chica rodando los ojos y comenzando con su labor -.

**-El día transcurrió realmente tranquilo en casa. Los animatrónicos estaban más que contentos con su nueva madre y hermanitos y ahora sólo faltaba conocer a su padre y un poco a la abuela malvada-.**

-Ya llegó mi abuelita! -Gritó la pequeña Dulce desde la cocina avisando a su hermana mayor para que esta fuese a ayudar-.

-Ya vooooyyyyyyy~ -dijo con flojera más que nada levantándose del sillón y pausando la Wii- Si alguno de ustedes bastardos le quita el pause al Kirby me lo cargo... Oíste Chica!? -preguntó amenazante-.

-Te lo juro por mi Cupcake que no quitaré la pausa. -Juro haciendo gallitos detrás de su espalda y con la otra donde sostenía al control del jugador dos-.

-Si le llegas a quitar el pause por tan solo 3 segundos. No volverás a ver a tu cupcake! -amenazó seriamente y después salió por la cocina para dirigirse a con su abuelita-.

-Si claro... -sonrió para después intentar tomar el control que su "hermana mayor" tenía hace un momento y quitar la pausa-.

-Si tocas ese control te quedarás sin mesada... Y probablemente te deje sin manos. -Dijo Freddy en un intento por evitar la tercera guerra mundial-.

-No la defiendas... O cierto, ya la quieres. -La pollo hizo ojitos de enamorada sin darse cuenta que a Bonnie se le salían las chispas por las orejas-.

-No la defiendo, solo no quiero que estén jodiendo cerca mío. Ya no tengo otro lugar a donde ir para no escucharlas a las dos dándose en la ma...- Pobre osito. Se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de hablar como lo hacia la guardia y eso no le gustó para nada-.

-Esa mocosa te está pegando sus mañas. -se burló Chica del oso notando como este rueda los ojos y se levanta del sillón para ir al cuarto de su madre-.

-Qué sensible se hizo el pobre. -comentó Foxy que jugaba con el pequeño Justo al Candy Crush en la tablet-.

-Sólo está sensible por haber dejado la pizzería. -Golden quien estaba en la cabeza de Freddy se paso a la de Bonnie-.

-Pues solo espero que no intente quitarse lo sensible con... Nada. -Antes de terminar Bonnie calló devolviendo la vista al celular y los demás después de reír por lo celoso del conejo volvieron a sus cosas-.

-Ya llegué perras! Ay wey se metió un pejelagarto! -dijo la abuelita sorprendida- No uno, varios!.

-Abuelita, respeta la dignidad de los animatrónicos. -Any que llevaba la bolsa de su abuelita comentó y después fue a dejarla al sillón-.

-Dignidad mis nalgas qué! -respondió pellizcando el brazo de la guardia juguetonamente según ella. Pero esas pinches uñas postizas que duelen hasta el cu...-.

-Abuelita. Por favor. -dijo Any con cara de "bale berga la bida"-.

-Falta un pendejo no? Era un... Un oso y otro payaso... -Dijo intentando recordar-.

-Freddy! Te bus... -Chica iba a llamar al oso pero Laura se adelantó-.

-No no no no, no le hables. Déjalo, déjalo que se haga pendejo. Ahorita no lo ocupo... -dijo empezando a quitarse el uniforme frente a todos-.

-¿¡Qué mierd... Abuelitaaa! -Los robots voltearon hacia otro lado para no ver a su dulce abuelita cambiarse de ropa-.

-¿¡Qué!? Es mi casa y si yo quiero ando con el culo de fuera. -mi abuelita siempre tan sincera -.

-¿Podría tener un poco de respeto no por usted, si no por nosotros que estamos presentes? -dijo Chica con la cara puesta en la pared al igual que Foxy y Bonnie-.

-A mi abuelita le bale queso. Nosotros ya nos acostumbramos a que se cambie frente nuestra. -dijo la guardia despreocupada-.

-Creo que yo nunca podré superar mi trauma... -Foxy tuvo que ver el piso ya que si veía la puerta de la sala la cual tiene vidrio vería el reflejo de lo que quiere evitar ver-.

-Déjense de mamadas culeros, acostúmbrense porque también me bañaré con la puerta abierta. -dijo la abuelita riendo malévolamente -.

-En ese caso... Evitaré el baño cuando esté usted dentro... -Dijo Bonnie viendo su celular-.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -preguntó Freddy saliendo de la habitación de mamá junto con Puppet y Springtrap-.

-Oh Dios... PERDÓNENOS NO FUE NUESTRA INTENCIÓN! -Gritó Puppet desesperado cubriéndose la cara y Spring y Freddy se regresaron corriendo al cuarto-.

-A ustedes que les valga verga, se acostumbraran con el tiempo. -dijo despreocupada en ropa interior- Tu Ingrid, tráeme mi ropa que dejé en el baño.

-Yep.. -sin más obedeció-.

-No puedo creer la vida de ésta familia... -Foxy aún traumado habló-.

-Aun no han visto nada... -dijeron Justo y Dulce preocupando a los animatrónicos-.

**-Mientras todos hacían un drama por las extrañas costumbres de la abuelita el padre iba llegando a casa. Venía de un pésimo humor como siempre pero escuchó voces desconocidas así que lo disimuló. Cuando vio por la ventana de la sala desde el pasillo recordó que los animatrónicos estarían ahí en la tarde, lo olvidó por completo y aún no estaba muy a gusto con esa idea entonces se molestó más pero lo disimuló nuevamente -.**

-Ya llegué. -dijo con un tono cansado el cual los niños y la guardia ya están acostumbrados a escuchar y sabían sobre todo que venía de mal humor así que se fueron a los cuartos-.

-¿A dónde van? -preguntó Chica a Bonnie en silencio-.

-No lo sé. -Respondió. Golden estaba preocupado, la otra vez escuchó a sus padres pelear muy feo cuando todos dormían. Intentó preguntarle a la guardia pero esta simplemente cambiaba de tema o lo dejaba hablando solo. Ella no quería hablar de eso-.

-Vamos al cuarto de Ingrid. -pidió el peluche-.

-Claro pero ¿Por qué? -preguntó el zorro curioso-.

-Vamos al cuarto de la mocosa, mamá nos lo pidió. -En eso Freddy, Spring y Puppet salen de la habitación. El padre al ver la cantidad de robots chasqueó la lengua. Puppet y Golden lo notaron y decidieron mantenerlo vigilado, ellos podían sentir el increíble cambio de ambiente desde que llegó. No era malo, solo incómodo -.

-De acuerdo... -dijeron los tres y se levantaron dirigiéndose al cuarto-.

-Mi mamá los mandó? -preguntó la guardia sentada en su cama frente a la ventana viendo la luna saliendo por detrás del cerro-.

-S-Si... Pero ¿Por qué? -A Chica le preocupaba la actitud tan seria de la guardia. En el poco tiempo que lleva de conocerla no la había visto así y por como era, sabía que algo no andaba bien-.

-Solo venimos para evitar escuchar... -No terminó ya que su padre la llamó. Ella se tensó-.

-Te llama... -Dijo Bonnie preocupado. Más bien todos, incluyendo a Spring-.

-Ya vuelvo... -Dijo de mala gana y salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta-.

-¿Por qué está así? -preguntó Freddy-.

-Es raro que se comporte así, normalmente está feliz mandando a todos a la mierda. -dijo Chica-.

-Algo en esta casa no está bien. -habló puppet-.

-¿Cómo que no está bien? -preguntó el conejo dorado-.

-Esta familia tiene problemas y parece que son graves. -soltó preocupado preocupando MÁS a todos-.

-Se nota mucho solo con ver las expresiones de los niños... -dijo Golden-.

-Bueno eso si... Ella me preocupa.. -dijo Bonnie-.

-te gusta... Es normal. -Soltó Spring explorando la habitación con la mirada-.

-Uh... -Aún no se acostumbra del todo al sentimiento. Se sonrojó (?)-.

**-En la cocina-**

-Ven hija... -llamó el padre con un tono serio-.

-Mande. -contestó sin sentimiento o expresión-.

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaron? -preguntó refiriéndose a los animatrónicos-.

-En la tarde. -respondió y ya-.

-Pues llamarás para devolverlos. -dijo firme-.

-¿Qué? -Any comenzaba a enojarse a pesar de que ya se esperaba eso-.

-Ingrid. Son muchos robots y seguramente son muy caros, no tenemos el dinero para mantenerlos y tú eres bien descuidada. -dijo serio-.

-Pero prometí a mi jefe que los cuidaría hasta que la pizzería... -poco a poco levantaba la voz-.

-Ya dije. No me levantes la voz. -terminó empezando a cenar-.

-y Yo dije que no se van. -defendió. Era la primera vez que defendía algo sin miedo-.

-Ya vamos a empezar? -preguntó alzando la voz-.

-Pues no voy a regresar a los animatrónicos, les prometí que los cuidaría.

-Ni siquiera te cuidas tú.

-Como quiera ya dije que no voy a devolverlos. La responsabilidad está en mi y yo decido si los devuelvo o no.

-A parte ya firmaste. -defendió la abuelita-.

-Mamá, son muchos... -el padre intentó llevarle la contraria a la abuelita-.

-También tienes muchos hijos e igual te quejas pero los cuidas porque es tú obligación como padre. -Algo en la guardia dolió. De repente se le vino la vaga idea de que su padre los cuida por obligación... No por amor-.

-Eso es diferente...

-Si, pero ahora es tu hija la que quiere que confíes en ella. Siempre le llevas la contraria y le dices que no puede, por eso está como está.

-Si mamá pero entiende que son un chingo de robots, no podemos mantenerlos.

-El jefe le dará apoyo, no creas que sólo nosotros gastaremos en ellos. -la guardia ya no aguantó y decidió irse de ahí. Era arriesgado pues podrían regañarla a gritos pero, que diferencia hay? Siempre le regañaban así sólo por desquitar el enojo o cansancio-.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Puppet preocupado por la cara desanimada de Any-.

-Nada... Sólo quiero estar sola. -tomó su celular que estaba cargándose, 100% tenía de batería. Tomó sus audífonos y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta-.

-Pobre niña... -Dijo Spring-.

-Será mejor no molestar a nadie por ahora. -pidió Puppet viendo por la ventana-.

-Y yo que pensé que seriamos felices viviendo aquí, ahora resulta que somos un jodido estorbo. -soltó molesto el zorro ya que, si lograron escuchar la conversación cuando levantaron la voz-.

-Y si mejor regresamos con el jefe? -preguntó Bonnie-.

-Eso no cambiará nada en esta casa. -dijo Golden-.

-Al contrario, empeorará. -Puppet comenzó a pensar- estando nosotros aquí los humanos no discuten, tal vez, se acostumbren con el tiempo y dejen de hacerlo. -empezó a dar opiniones-.

-Oigan... ¿Dónde está Freddy? -preguntó la pollo-.

-Cierto, ni siquiera lo vi salir. -Dijo Bonnie-.

-Déjenlo. Sólo está preocupado. -Golden se recostó en la cama-.

-Entonces dormiremos aquí? -Comentó Foxy intentando cambiar el ambiente a uno más tranquilo-.

**-Mientras tanto, en el techo se encontraba Any sentada en una barda en la orilla del techo de su casa. Estaba escuchando OST tristes de anime para sacar su tristeza de alguna manera. En las escaleras se podía ver a un oso subir buscando algo a pesar de la oscuridad. Lo único que iluminaba era el faro de luz frente a la casa y la luna. Cuando Freddy vio a la guardia sentada en una barda caminó hacia ella-.**

-Oye... -le llamó pero esta estaba sumida en su propia miseria- mocosa idiota! -llamó más fuerte y esta vez lo escuchó. Se quitó los audífonos y le habló dulcemente-.

-Hola... -le sonrió a pesar de cómo se sentía-.

-Así que aquí estabas eh? -preguntó el oso lo más obvio-.

-Tal vez.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa a tu cabeza? -preguntó dejando a la guardia confundida-.

-Cómo que ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

-la primera vez que nos conocimos nos hablaste como si nos conocieras de años, nos tratas como basura pero con cariño, siempre andas contenta a pesar de que ni siquiera le haces a la droga y ahora... Estás deprimida. Qué lástima me das mocosa. -Dijo cariñosamente pero con orgullo. No iba a admitir que le preocupaba-.

-Lo sé. Doy pena pero... Me gusta estar sola de vez en cuando y mandarlos a todos a la mierda en mi cabeza... -respondió viendo la luna-.

-Yo... Era igual que tú. -dijo Freddy mirando hacia otro lado. A la casa vecina más bien-.

-Se que eras humano, no soy tan pendeja.

-No... Yo... Me refiero a que... Mis padres solían pelear mucho y aveces yo era la única persona con quien podían descargar su enojo. -el oso agachó la mirada. De los pocos recuerdos que tenía con su familia, la mayoría eran tristes o le daba rabia. Por eso prefería olvidar-.

-Entiendo, los padres son una mierda a veces. -comentó la guardia sonriente- sabes... Me han tratado tan mal a veces pero luego me tratan realmente bien, es como si quisieran tranquilizar su conciencia comprándome cosas o dándome permisos y...

-...Y?

-¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor defecto? -preguntó viéndolo a los ojos-.

-...No... Creo que no...

-Siempre perdono. -dijo volviendo su vista al cielo- No importa cuantas veces me lastimen o me maltraten o me manden a la mierda... Siempre perdono.

-...- Freddy estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella fuese así. Su manera de ser demostraba que era una joven segura de si que no le teme a nada, sin embargo, ahora era justamente lo contrario. Estaba tan vulnerable, tan sola y des comprendida como él en aquellos días-.

-Soy una pendeja. Me dejo pisotear por miedo, parece que no pero las malas palabras hacia mi me lastiman, confío muy rápido en las personas... Soy una pendeja, mis padres y mi abuelita siempre me lo han dicho.

-Tu familia es una mierda. -confesó Freddy, era molesto solo pensar en cómo la trataban. No se compara a cómo la trataban él y los demás animatrónicos-.

-...si... Puede que tengas razón. Alguien en mi lugar se habría suicidado o dejado la casa.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? -preguntó el oso-.

-Por mis hermanos, Freddy. -lo miró seria a los ojos- ¿Tú dejarías a Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden sólo por tú tranquilidad? ¿Serías tan egoísta con las personas que más te aman y dependen totalmente de ti? ¿Defraudarías a las personas que te ven como lo máximo? -La cabeza de Freddy era un lío, esas palabras retumbaron en su cerebro artificial una y otra vez. Ellos dependían de él ese día y les falló, a pesar de ser el mayor no pudo protegerlos a todos ni con su propia vida. Los vio morir frente a él haciéndolo sentir una mierda, siempre pensó eso de si mismo y jamás se lo perdonó-.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si les fallaras? ¿Cómo te sentirías si ellos se lastiman y tú sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo no lo hiciste? -Ahora era Freddy quien preguntaba con la voz como si quisiese llorar-.

-Me sentiría la peor mierda del mundo y jamás me lo perdonaría. -contestó dejando a Freddy sorprendido. Pensaban exactamente igual-.

-Los humanos son una mierda. -dijo el oso viendo la Luna-.

-En este maldito mundo no se puede confiar en nadie. -siguió la chica-.

-Ni siquiera en tus propios padres... -terminó Freddy. Se quedaron en esa pequeña barra, la guardia sentada y el oso recargado puesto que no podía subir. Estaban tan relajados viendo el obscuro cielo y la luna que olvidaron todos sus problemas, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles y el aire con ese olor a tierra mojada que tanto le encantaba a Any la relajaban por completo-.

-Ya deberíamos bajar no? -preguntó el oso que por mucho que disfrutase estar ahí arriba olvidando lo mierda que era. Tenía que bajar y revisar que sus amigos estuviesen bien-.

-Creo que si... Tenemos escuela mañana. -dijo con tono serio pero tranquilo. Freddy sonrió al saber que la mocosa ya estaba bien, eran familia ahora y debían estar el uno para el otro pero él no iba a admitirlo abiertamente-.

-Sobre la escuela... ¿Qué hay de nuestros libros? -preguntó el oso-.

-El gobierno regala libretas y mañana robamos o compramos libros de quienes no lo quieren o les vale madres... -contestó siendo ella misma de nuevo, el oso rodó los ojos por esa actitud tan conformista y valemadrista y prefirió seguirle la corriente-.

-Como digas... Hermana mayor. -dijo Freddy con leve risitas-.

-Sabes... A demás de mi Pucky, tú eres el segundo osito más dulce y tierno del mundo mundial mente mundial. -lo abraza y lo mueve de adelante hacia atrás con la intención de molestarlo. Cosa que logró-.

-¿Qué? -no dijo nada más. Se preguntaba ¿Quién mierdas era Pucky? Y ¿Por qué tenía un segundo lugar? Era Freddy Fazbear y tenía una reputación que mantener. Él no podía ser menos que nadie, su orgullo no lo permitiría-.

-Ya bajemos... -dijo caminando hacia las escaleras-.

**-Al bajar entraron a casa, todos estaban ya en sus recamaras durmiendo y la abuelita ya había bajado a su cuarto de "soltera" **(aunque en realidad es viuda)** la casa se sentía muy vacía sin ningún ruido. **_**"¿Qué hora es?"**_** Preguntó el oso viendo como la humana le decía que eran la 1:30 de la madrugada, estuvieron afuera tres horas. Ya deberían estar durmiendo pero estuvieron mandando al mundo a la mierda desde sus corazones. Una vez que Any cerró con seguro las muchas puertas de la casa y encendió las luces de afuera fue a su cuarto con Freddy y vio como los animatrónicos ya estaban en modo descanso estando de pie, Freddy se colocó a un lado de Chica y se desconectó-.**

-Bien, hora de dormir. -la guardia acomodó el cargador conectado debajo de su almohada, tomó sus audífonos y se acostó. Su hermana estaba acaparando toda la cama así que la pateó en la espalda moviéndola y pegándola con cariño a la fría pared- Detesto que ocupe toda la maldita cama. ¿Cuándo tendré cuarto propio?- se preguntaba eso una y otra vez, ser pobre tiene sus desventajas de vez en cuando-.

-Hasta que llegan ustedes dos, ¿Qué demonios estuvieron haciendo solos allá arriba? -preguntó el oso dorado que estaba recostado en la almohada de la guardia-.

-Sólo hablamos ¿Por qué preguntas? A caso estas celoso o ¿qué wea? -preguntó con tono bajo para no despertar a nadie y soltando una risita-.

-Claro que no, pero nos tuvieron preocupados. _"Eso y que el celoso era otro" -_pensó viendo a Bonnie quien estaba desconectado frente a la cama-.

-Si como sea, tengo sueño mejor hablamos mañana.. ¿Dónde está Pucky? -preguntó sentándose en su lugar y buscando algo-.

-Aaa... ¿Hablas de tu osito color crema sin nariz y que tiene una bufanda cocida al cuello? -preguntó Golden indiferente-.

-Si, ese mero! -dijo preocupada-.

-Creo que lo vi por ahí. -apuntó sin ganas al closet-.

-Tankiu beri mach. -dijo pronunciando cada palabra con el culo(?)-.

-No hay por qué. -Golden molesto se dio la vuelta. Desde que llegó notó mucha energía y presencia infantil no solo en la casa, si no en casi toda la cuadra. Cuando la guardia dijo que ahí tiraban niños que abortaban lo entendió y ese peluche que la guardia tanto ama está poseído por uno, y no es el niño más tranquilo que se pueda decir-.

-amo este maldito oso! Desde que lo gané en la maquinita de premios en soriano hace 7 años ha sido mi favorito! -dijo la guardia recordando ese momento-.

-Se nota mucho... -contestó-.

-Bien debo dormir, hasta mañana puto. -dio las buenas noches y de inmediato se quedó dormida-.

-hasta mañana... Ingrid. -dijo tranquilo esperando su tortura-.

-No te creas tan importante sólo por dormir en la misma cama que ella. -dijo una voz infantil-.

-cierra la maldita boca y déjame dormir. -contestó molesto el pobre Golden-.

-Bien, duerme solo en medio de las dos y de mi. -contestó orgulloso- yo duermo abrazado a ella todas las noches... -si pudiera, le hubiese sacado la lengua de manera infantil-.

-Como digas... -Era molesto pero Golden entendía que era un alma en pena. Él no es un pequeño abortado, el murió y fue enterrado debajo de esa casa, sólo busca cariño y protección y Golden sabia que dentro de ese peluche era la única manera de tenerlo-.

-De cualquier manera... Gracias. -dijo nervioso-.

-Gracias... ¿Por qué?... -preguntó sorprendido-.

-Yo tengo mis malditas razones para decirlo. -Golden sólo quedó tipo _"Dafuq Bruh?" _Y volvió a su posición para dormir-.

**-Transcurrió la noche normal. En la habitación de Any sólo se escuchaba el ventilador y el aire que entraba por la ventana, poco a poco se asomaba la luz de un nuevo día y con ello el primer día de clases de los animatrónicos. El primero en conectarse fue Foxy, escaneó la habitación notando que estaban todos ahí y la guardia y su hermana estaban aún dormidas. Decidió asomarse por la ventana pero no le agradó ya que al asomarse logró ver a dos tipos viendo desde la calle hacia el cuarto de la guardia. El zorro no logró reconocer esas caras o escanearlas ya que estaban realmente lejos pero sabía que las había visto. Bajó la cortina para evitar que esos posibles pervertidos mirasen, una vez se aseguró que nadie mas pudiera ver desde afuera llamó a Freddy-.**

-Oye Freddy, despierta! -lo movió un par de veces hasta que escuchó ese sonido de activación de sistema-.

-¿Qué pasa? Son recién las 5 de la madrugada. -dijo aún cansado- Tengo entendido que esta tipa se levanta a las 6 y entra al colegio a las 7:30 déjame descansar.

-Nadie te manda estar ligando hasta la maldita 1 de la mañana. -contestó bajito para no despertar a nadie-.

-No estaba... Olvídalo. -contestó sin ganas de empezar una pelea- ¿Qué quieres?

-Es que habían dos tipos afuera en la calle viendo hacia adentro. -dijo preocupado-.

-Dónde? ¿Desde la calle? -preguntó-.

-Si. Creo reconocerlos pero estaban realmente lejos como para poder escanearlos bien. -confesó-.

-Hay que tener cuidado. No digas nada a nadie hasta saber quienes eran. -Freddy se escuchaba preocupado-.

-Al salir quiero que vigilen bien cada calle, esquina y ventana para que escaneen todos los rostros. -Habló Puppet-.

-Creí que estabas descansando... -dijo Foxy-.

-Si pero... El sonido de sus cajas de voz puede percibirlo mi sistema a pesar de ser tan bajo.

-Bien bien. ¿Qué hora es exactamente? Ya está más afuera el sol -preguntó Freddy-.

-No lo sé... ¿Por qué no tenemos un maldito reloj en el sistema?.

-Sólo se que nos activamos manualmente a las 6 a.m... -dijo Freddy escuchando un sonido extraño- No escuchan algo?

-Si... Se escucha una niña... Decir mami... La única niña aquí es Dulce pero está dormida... -Dijo Foxy buscando de dónde provenía el sonido-.

-Es... Mi puta alarma... -Dijo una recién levantada Any bostezando. Levantó su almohada y ahí estaba su celular que de alarma tenía el sonido de una niña diciendo mami de manera... Escalofriante-.

-¿Qué clase de alarma es esa? -preguntó Chica quien se conectó al escuchar la voz de una niña-.

-Seeee... No sé. Debo cambiarme, no es que los corra pero a la chingada putos. -dijo acostada en su cama abrazando a Pucky (kokoro)-.

-Entonces levántate maldita sea! -reclamó el pollo sacándole las cobijas. Any obviamente se molestó por eso. (ayyyy me caga eso :v )-.

-Devuélveme mi cobija! -ordenó-.

-Disculpa pero tenemos escuela y tú aquí eres la única que usa ropa... Así que... -Dijo tomándole por la pierna izquierda dejándola de cabeza- o te levantas o te levantas mocosa!.

-Sólo quieres ver al bueno de Fernando a mi no me engañas. -dijo sonriendo de manera pícara-.

-N-No es cierto... -Volteó sonrojada dejándola ya de pie-.

-No mientas Chica... -dijo Foxy haciéndola enojar-.

-No empiecen a mamar y sálganse a la verga pendejos. -dijo las malas palabras bajito para que su madre no escuchara-.

-Ingrid métete a bañar. -se oyó una voz autoritaria. Era mamá-.

-Ayyyy no... -contestó la joven de mala gana-.

-Estefanía. -Sabe que valió verga si no hace caso- no te has bañado desde... No sé. Métete a bañar o te quito el celular. -ordenó entrando al cuarto-.

-Bien bien... Me baño. -Dijo entrando de mala gana al baño-.

-y ustedes a desayunar. -dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina-.

-Hace cuanto que no desayuno? -se preguntó Foxy-.

-Llamen a Spring y a Bonnie para que desayunen con nosotros. -pidió Golden flotando hasta la cocina-.

-De acuerdo... Yo despierto a Romeo. -Dijo Chica-.

-Esto va terminar muy mal. -Dijo el conejo dorado que recién se activaba-.

-Vamos a desayunar, quiero estar lejos de esos dos. -Dijo Freddy saliendo detrás de puppet y detrás iban Foxy y Spring-.

-Oye... -Chica llamó al conejo moviéndolo por el hombro- Idiota morado! -No respondió. Entonces Chica tuvo la brillante idea de gritarle en su oído metálico. Pero no un grito común si no que se trataba de ese grito que siempre daban al capturar al guardia-.

-AAAAHHHHH! -Gritó Bonnie del susto y no sólo él si no que Dulce y Justo en la otra habitación también gritaron del susto-.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA PUTO GANSO!? -Reclamó Dulce con amor- Hoy nosotros no tenemos clases! ¿¡Por qué nos levantas!?

-Lo siento, solo quería despertar a Bonnie... -se disculpo-.

-ooohhh y valla que lo lograste maldito pato! -se defendió-.

-Como digas, te esperamos en la cocina para desayunar... -dijo sin importancia alguna saliendo del cuarto para evitar una pelea-.

-Me cago en todo lo que la rodee... -gruñó molesto. Miro a Dulce quien volvió a acostarse y de inmediato se quedó dormida-.

-Bonnie... ¿Por qué no estás desayunando con los pendejos? -preguntó Any quien recién salía del baño, mojada, desnuda sólo portando una toalla que cubría del pecho hasta abajo, dejando a Bonnie más rojo que el mismo rojo-.

-Y-Yo... n-no... -b-bo... Q-q-q-quiero... -tartamudeó de los nervios-.

-Habla bien verga! -se quejó - salte pa' fuera que necesito cambiarme. -pidió tranquila-.

-s-s-s-siiiiii... -salió de la habitación con un inmenso choque eléctrico en sus circuitos-.

-Bonnie ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ¿Cereal o Pan tostado? -preguntó la madre sonriente sirviendo pan a Chica-.

-Pan tostado está bien. Gracias mamá.

-Okay puedes tomar líquido? Me refiero a que si quieres un licuado o leche... -preguntó viendo a los demás-.

-Si podemos, nuestro endoesqueleto puede soportar estar dentro del agua por 72 horas, creo que el que tome leche no me matará.

-Bien, deja te tosto el pan y te sirvo. -dijo amable-.

-Claro. -Bonnie fue donde Foxy y Freddy con esa imagen de la guardia en la cabeza. Salían chispas de sus orejas por lo sonrojado que estaba-.

-¿Qué pasa Bon? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Freddy preocupado-.

-Eh.. S-si e-estoy b-b-bien. -dijo nervioso-.

-No te oyes muy seguuuuroooo~ -se burlo Chica con pan en la... En el pico(?)-.

-Cállate! -se defendió el conejo-.

-No empiecen a pelear, hace años que no desayuno y no quiero que me pongan de mal humor! -regañó Puppet al pollo y al conejo-.

-Si... -dijeron ambos-.

-Maaaaa dame chopo crispis... -dijo Any ya cambiada pero aún despeinada y no traía puestos sus lentes, se veía extraña-.

-Qué te pasó en la cara? -preguntó Spring quien no había echo ni un ruido ya que estaba comiendo su pan-.

-Es que me bañé. -dijo orgullosa-.

-Y eso... -dijo la madre sorprendida-.

-Y eso qué? -preguntó Any-.

-Y eso que te bañas rápido? Siempre te tardas. -dijo sorprendida-.

-Es que nada mas me moje y me salí. -dijo queriendo hacer enojar a su madre. (niños, nunca jueguen con fuego que se pueden quemar bien feo :v )-.

-qué? -preguntó tomando el palo de las tortillas el cual mágicamente siempre está cerca de ella-.

-Naaaa cierto es que se me hace tarde. -dijo tranquilamente pero cagada del miedo por dentro-.

-Más te vale wey. Más te vale. -amenazó dejando el palo en la barra-.

-Esta familia tiene costumbre de amenazar con palos... -dijo Foxy rodando los ojos-.

-Aaa Ingrid, hablando de palos ayer vino tu tío Cristo en la mañana y me preguntó que si no habíamos visto su palo de Golf. Porque hubo pelea dos cuadras abajo antier y no encontró el palo -Any tragó grueso recordando el palo de golf que dejó en la pizzería. Valió verga. Los animatrónicos seguían con cara de _"No Pinches Mames Con Esta Familia Obsesionada Con Los Palos"-._

-Pues no sé yo ni siquiera subo a su cuarto cuando vamos a la casa. -dijo ocultando todo-.

_**(N.A. Cuando decimos acá en mi casa "vamos a la casa" o "fui a la casa" nos referimos a la casa de mi difunta abuela, la cual vive una calle después de mi casa :v)**_

-Si de echo eso le dije. -dijo la madre sirviendo la leche a Chica y dándole su vaso a Bonnie-.

-Haber si lo encuentra, ¿Cuántas personas debieron sentir el dolor de ser golpeadas por ese palo? -preguntó viendo a Foxy y éste la miraba tipo _"Chinga tu madre"-._

_-_Demasiados. Ese palo a acompañado a tu tío en muchas peleas callejeras, son inseparables. -dijo con orgullo de algo de lo que NO debería-.

-Esta familia es un caos... -soltó Chica-.

-Solo son especiales a su manera. -dijo Puppet soltando una risita-.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? -preguntó Spring quien recién terminaba su baso de leche calientita. Es bien macho el wey-.

-En unos 10 minutos más o menos. -dijo la guardia con chopo crispis en la boca-.

-Espera... ¿Nosotros saldremos a la calle contigo? Qué vergüenza. -dijo Chica comenzando pelea-.

-Eso digo yo cuando salgo con ella. -agregó la madre. MI madre-.

-¿Qué clase de familia es ésta? -preguntó Freddy al aire-.

-Una muy extraña... -Bonnie sólo quedaba de comer medio pan tostadito y su leche fría. Como todo hombre con pelo en pecho-.

-Iré a ver Thomas el tren mientras ustedes terminan. -Dijo Foxy caminando a la sala y encendiendo el televisor-.

-Es el zorro más varonil que he visto. -Dijeron Any y Chica a la vez. Por fin estaban de acuerdo en algo-.

-¿Golden estás seguro que quieres ir? Puedes perderte o pueden robarte. -dijo la madre preocupada-.

-Estaré bien mamá.

-Okay. Ya Ingrid váyanse, acuérdate que pasaras por Alexandra para irse juntas. -dijo viendo la hora-.

-Oh cierto... Espera... ¿Cómo que voy? -preguntó. Mamá siempre la llevaba a la secundaria e iba por ella a pesar de que está en la secundaria. Puta bida-.

-Vas con los pendejos estos -apuntó a los animatrónicos- Ellos te cuidan.

-Quien sabe... -Dijo Chica macabramente -.

-Bien, voy por mi mochila. -en eso deja el plato en el lava platos(?) y va a su cuarto-.

-Ustedes vallan subiendo y cuando lleguen tomaran un baño. -dijo la madre comenzando a lavar platos dejando a los animatrónicos tipo _**"¿KHÉTL?"**_-.

-Ya maaaa... -llegó Any ya peinada y con su mochila-.

-Tu papá dejó abierto cuando se fue, le cierras y ahorita subo a cerrarle con la llave. -dijo lavando los vasos-.

-Sipi. -respondió-.

**-Todos salieron de casa, estaban en la misma calle de ayer donde habían muchos niños viendo a los enormes robots. En eso Any comienza a caminar por el lado derecho de la calle-.**

-¿A dóndevamos primero? -preguntó Spring-.

-Por mi estúpida y sensual prima. -dijo riendo con Golden en su hombro-.

-y... ¿Qué tan lejos está tu secundaria? -preguntó Freddy-.

-Esta cerca pero el camino de regreso es una pinche tortura. -dijo la joven dando vuelta a la izquierda ya en la esquina-.

-¿Por qué tu casa está tan arriba? -preguntó Foxy viendo el cerro -.

-A mi no me pregunten. Cuando hicieron mi casa yo aún no existía. -soltó despreocupada. En esa misma calle había otra hacia la izquierda y en la esquina había una tienda y enfrente de esa tienda hay una casa de dos pisos. Ahí vive la puñetas de Alexandra- MENSAAA! -Gritó Any. Gritaría pendeja pero está su tía en casa y la mataría -.

-YA VOYYY PENDEJAAA! -Se oyó desde el segundo piso y a una señora que dijo en voz alta _"Cállate. Cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas malas palabras niña" _eso y que se escuchaban chanclasos-.

-¿Tu prima y tú se llevan bien? -preguntó Chica-.

-Si... Todo normal ¿Por qué? -preguntó-.

-Por nada. -el pollo rodó los ojos y después empezó a escanear y ver las calles-.

-Ya... A la verga! -en eso sale una joven con el mismo uniforme cuadrado que la mayor. Estaba sorprendida- eh wey ¿Y estos termineitors qué? -preguntó viéndolos de arriba a abajo (dat inglish)-.

-Mira... El zorro pendejo es Foxy, la marioneta sensual que está bien enana y parece duende es Puppet, la polla gorda es Chica, el conejo morado hermoso es Justin Direction... Digo Bonnie, el otro conejo con VIH es Springtrap y el oso café caca amargado es Freddy... -Dijo presentándolos-.

_-_Aahhh_.. _Eh iremos caminando por la calle con esas cosas? -preguntó incrédula-.

-A ellos les da vergüenza caminar conmigo wey. -dijo rodando los ojos-.

-De echo a mi también. -confesó-.

-Ya déjense de mamadas y vámonos. -dijo la humana mayor-.

**-En eso bajaron por la calle realmente empinada. Cruzaron la avenida y pasaron por el estacionamiento del Kinder, todos iban callados ya que ver a dos adolecentes de secundaria ir a la secundaria con robots detrás de ellas es lo más típico que puedes ver-.**

-Todos se nos quedan viendo por tu pinche culpa perra! -regañó Alexandra-.

-Ni pedo la vida sigue. -se defendió y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban enfrente de la entrada a la secundaria y todos los que iban llegando les miraban con caras tipo: _"No mames" "¿Qué son esas vergas?" "Estarán pendejas?"_ Y esas cosas-.

-Entremos. -Dijo Any empezando a caminar-.

**-En otro lado-**

-Te tienes qué ir? -preguntó una pollita de rosadas mejillas-.

-Si en verdad lamento no poder quedarme con ustedes. -se disculpó un joven-.

-Pero David... Prometiste que.. -dijo Una zorra blanca-.

-Sé lo que prometí pero tengo que salir... -dijo el hombre apenado-.

-Bien... Ve con cuidado David. -dijo un conejo azul -.

-Si Toy Bonnie, iré con cuidado. -dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta dejando solos a los animatrónicos-.

-y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Estamos solos. -preguntó un niño regordete-.

-Tendremos que esperar, nos prometió ver películas con nosotros pero se fue. -Dijo un oso con tono triste-.

-¿Quién habrá sido quien lo llamó? -se preguntó mangle-.

-No lo sé pero debió ser importante.

-Cierto.

**-20 minutos después en un teléfono público-.**

-¿En dónde dijiste que estás? -preguntó David al tipo del otro lado de la linea-.

-En una ciudad en México, no puedo especificarte dónde exactamente por que no es de tu puta incumbencia. -dijo el tipo sarcástico-.

-pero... ¿A qué has ido? Tan lejos... -preguntó nervioso-.

-Asuntos de trabajo... -Se escuchan gritos y ruido-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién está contigo? -preguntó David-.

-Son mis malditos compañeros del trabajo, me hinchan los putos huevos cada 5 minutos. -dijo molesto-.

-¿Entonces no has ido solo?

-Haces muchas preguntas...

-L-Lo siento...

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -preguntó más serio-.

-...Si... -Dijo David sin ánimos-.

-Bien... No querrás desobedecerme otra vez o si? -preguntó de manera tenebrosa poniendo nervioso al joven-.

-N-No... -respondió secamente-.

-Bien. -En eso cuelga la llamada sin ganas, después dale y patea con enojo una lata que estaba tirada en el suelo- MALDICIÓN! -gritó furioso intentando desahogarse-.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Holi queridos lectores! n.n**_

_**Eh vuelto ;_; pido disculpas por no actualizar antes pero la preparatoria me tiene asfixiada. Ya estoy de vacaciones pero sólo me dieron esta semana :'v *putha bida* **_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido la conti? Dejen reviews con su opinión o critica por favor n.n me ayudaría mucho saber que encerio les gusta mi historia! **_

_**Sé que ya quieren ver a los animatrónicos haciendo su desmadre en la secundaria pero heeeyyy! Que me gusta dejar tensión 7u7 **_

**Abuelita: Tensión mis huevos!**

_**Yeii :c soy maltratada pero con amor. En fin, espero actualizar pronto y espero sus reviews n.n dejen uno porfa ya**_ _**que me levantan el puto animo de mierda que tengo ahora.**_

_**Bye ;)~ los amis c: ...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**-En el capítulo anterior, nuestra guardia favorita se encontraba en la entrada de su escuela junto a su dulce prima y unos pendejos de colores bien sexys-.**

-Yo entraré primero, ni vergas voy a entrar junto con esos... Lo que sean. -dijo la prima orgullosa-.

-Ve con cuidado princesa, más con esa actitud de mierda. -Chica molesta planeo sacarla de sus casillas-.

-Escucha pollo de mercado, tus insultos se me resbalan.

-¿Entonces por qué me contestas? Se supone que no te importan... -Defendió Chica. Los animatrónicos reían discretamente, obviamente los ofendió a ellos también y Any, se mordia las uñas-.

-Bueno, solo me gusta dejar las cosas claras pero dudo que tu puto cerebro artificial lo entienda.

-Yo lo entendí pero sigo sin entender ¿por qué le sigues dando importancia a mi comentario? -Dijo más molesta-.

-A ver pendejas, en un tiempo se van a llevar bien. -calló la humana mayor a ambas- Así que dejen de querer meterle una verga por el culo a la otra y entren ya!

-Pff... -Alex molesta obedeció. Pero le causaba gracia la manera en la que peleo con la pollo-.

-Tú no me mandas mocosa. -Chica ofendida quiso pelea con la otra-.

-No. Pero sé quien te manda el alma al cielo cada vez que lo vez. -Dijo Any viendo el notable sonrojo del pollo. Obviamente no pueden sonrojarse, pero con las chispas y choques eléctricos del endoesqueleto se nota hasta marte-.

-Cállate idiota... -Con los nervios hasta el cielo entró detrás de Any-.

-Pensé que tu secundaria estaría más... Decente. -Soltó Spring sin insultar, sólo un simple comentario-.

-Mis tíos y mis padres estudiaron aquí. ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga esta secundaria y mis maestros que en aquellos tiempos fueron maestros de mis padres? -sarcástica y sonriente, entró-.

-Oh... -Soltó el conejo dorado-.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar In...grid... ¿Qué son esas... Cosas? -preguntó una mujer mayor de cuarenta años, cabello negro largo y flequillo tipo Dora la Exploradora. Estaba sorprendida por los robots que venían siguiendo a su "mejor alumna"-.

-Y dale con cosas... Son animatrónicos profe. -Dijo Any tranquila ocultando su enojo-.

-P-perdón pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó nerviosa viéndolos de arriba abajo y devolviendo el saludo con una mano a los animatrónicos-.

-Yo le conseguí el permiso de... Traerlos. -llegó el perfecto detrás de la maestra-.

-¿Usted? ¿Cómo? -volvió a preguntar-.

-Con un poco de gritos por parte del director y un descuento en mi paga. -dijo sincero haciendo sentir mal a Any sin querer-.

-No puedo creer que le hayan dado permiso. -dijo la profesora-.

-Ni yo profe, ni yo. -dijo Any intentando llamar la atención-.

-Disculpen... Prometemos no causarles molestias. -dijo un amable Puppet-.

-Yo no dije nada. -Habló Foxy rápidamente ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Puppet- Bien, me portaré bien.

-Se comportan como... -La profesora iba a hablar pero Any la interrumpió-.

-Personas? Si lo sé y es una laaaaaarga historia que me da hueva contar. ¿Ya podemos entrar? -preguntó algo fastidiada-.

-Pasen que ya es tarde. -dijo el prefecto-.

-Muchas gracias, dios se lo pague con muchos muertos. -Dijo caminando a su respectivo salón-.

-Espera!

-¿Qué pasó?

-El profesor Israel no podrá venir hoy, así que tendrán libre la primer hora. -dijo en tono serio-.

-Oh genial!

-Si llegan a romper o dañar algo, se llegan a pelear o a matar tú la vas a llevar Ingrid. -Sentenció sonriente y la profesora igual sonrió-.

-Son tan malvados... -Any fingiendo odio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Bonnie a un lado y Golden en su hombro-.

-Te conocen bien no? -preguntó Chica que venia detrás-.

-Un poqueto namas. -dijo sonriente-.

-¿Cuál es tu salón? -preguntó Bonnie viendo a todos lados, notando como los alumnos en educación física los miraban confundidos-.

-Mi salón es el pinchi último, o bueno, el penúltimo y más retirado de la secundaria.

-¿Los aíslan? -preguntó Freddy-.

-Si, por precaución. -Dijo Any-.

-Pues ¿Qué clase de compañeros tienes? -preguntó Foxy-.

-Mis compañeros son... -Any no encontraba palabras para describir a sus amigos-.

-Son? -preguntó Puppet preocupado-.

-Neta no sé cómo explicarles.

-Lo veremos cuando lleguemos. -Habló Golden-.

-No habrá suficiente confianza de ellos con nosotros ahí. Tendremos que esperar un tiempo para que se abran a como son realmente, ¿Verdad mocosa? -preguntó Freddy viendo preocupado como ella lo veía con cara de _"No esperaran nada, se te van a abrir de una manera que ni te imaginas".-._

-Di algo! -Dijo Bonnie-.

-¿Qué puedo decirles? -preguntó seria caminando por el pequeño pasillo junto a los baños-.

-¿Cómo se van a comportar con nosotros allí? -Freddy tomó la iniciativa-.

-Mis compañeros son tan "ellos" que me es imposible saber cómo los van a recibir Freddy. -soltó sin más entrando al salón viendo a sus compañeros en un rincón viendo algo-.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Spring cerca del oído de la humana para que los otros no escucharan-.

-No lo sé, deja pregunto. -dijo seria- Eh bola de puñetas ¿Qué vergas están viendo? -preguntó gritando en un tono que solo el grupo pudiera oír -.

-Porno. -dijo una joven sin voltear-.

-Uy~ si es porno gay quiero ver! -dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en su asiento y luego querer ir a donde estaba el grupo-.

-¿Qué le pasa a los humanos en éste país? -preguntó Puppet con cara de _"Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida"_-.

-No nos da miedo expresarnos. -dijo Any-.

-¿Qué pedo? El osito gominola, Toto el pollo, El zorro y el sabueso, el guasón y un conejo dorado con hepatitis! -Dijo una muchacha sorprendida recién llegando- Y un pinche oso teibolero flotador! -Gritó al ver a Golden flotar-.

-Johana, dejame presentarte a los animatrónicos ya que los otros pendejos viendo porno no me pelan. -Dijo pero Johana se adelantó-.

-¿¡Porno!? ¿¡DÓNDE!? -Gritó sin vergüenza alguna, aventó su mochila al piso y corrió con la multitud-.

-Que gente tan desvergonzada. -Soltó Chica ya estresada de la situación-.

-Ni que lo digas. -Foxy solo podía pensar en que estar en la pizzería el resto de su vida no seria algo tan malo comparado con ese grupo-.

-Hey perra, éste es el tercero E. -Dijo Any-.

-Acostúmbrate. -Luego Johana desde la multitud- ese tiene la verga grande, así le gustan a Aarón. -dijo comenzando a reír como retrasada-.

-Claro que no pendeja, la gustosa serás tú. -El muchacho nombrado se defendió-.

-Me la mamas puto! -Dijo defendiéndose pero aún con esa risa estresante pero graciosa-.

-Agradezcan al porno por salvar sus culos. -Dijo Any con los animatrónicos-.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Bonnie-.

-Johana ya los hubiera violado o manoseado a todos. -Soltó sin más sorprendiendo a todos-.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Freddy sorprendido-.

-Obvio perros, me encanta manosear~ -Dijo Johana llegando por detrás de Any y manoseando sus... Pechos. Dejando a los robots con los ojos y boca bien abiertos y Bonnie era otro cuento-.

-Se los dije. -Suspiró derrotada dejándose tocar. Después de todo son mujeres-.

-¿Y no te molesta que te toque? -preguntó Bonnie con tics en su ojo izquierdo-.

-Somos viejas wey, en este salón no hay pedo. Aquí hasta los vatos se tocan y eso... Me agrada. -Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior fingiendo excitación-.

-No puedo creerlo. Pido cambio de grupo por favor. -Dijo Chica rogando al cielo-.

-NO! -Gritaron todos-.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Puppet-.

-Por que en los otros grupos todas las viejas son bien putas. No todas pero si la mayoría. -Dijo Tania-.

-Y los vatos son bien cagones y hostigosos. -completó Berenice-.

-Nosotros tenemos amigos o amigas pero no nos llevamos tanto. -Dijo Micky mordiendo una dona de chocolate-.

-Además de que aquí huele a limón. -Pamela ya integrada habló-.

-No creo que sea peor que aquí. -Dijo Foxy-.

-Enserio. Entrando aquí somos familia y nosotros como sus compadres les queremos salvar la vida. -habló Micky nuevamente-.

-Nosotras lo sabemos cuando toca taller. -Agregó Pamela-.

-Cierto. Ellas solo hablan de sexo y que los novios y que las embarazaron y no sé que pedo. -Comentó Any-.

-Aquí ustedes ven porno. -Freddy arqueo la ceja-.

-Estábamos viendo las fotos del año pasado, nosotros hablamos a lo pendejo. Date cuenta de eso. -Dijo Aarón mostrándole las fotos-.

-Entonces no son unos pervertidos? -preguntó Spring-.

-No todo el tiempo. -Habló un joven moreno de tamaño normal. Su nombre es Luis-.

-Santos fazbears. -Dijo Freddy para si mismo- Entonces sus nombres son...?

-Ah Simón. Los presentaré~ -dijo Any-.

-Yo soy Micky su fiel servidor y cogelon~ -Habló interrumpiendo a Any-.

-Cállate los ojos pendeja, déjame hablar. -Maldijo juguetonamente-.

-Cállame pendeja. -se defendió-.

-¿Quieres que te meta un pepino en la boca? ¿Eso quieres? -preguntó rudamente-.

-Méteme lo que quieras baby~

-Ya puedes presentarnos... Por favor. -Interrumpió Bonnie molesto hasta las orejas, pero como todo caballero habló de buena manera-.

-Cállese puto o se la meto también! -Dijo Micky riendo a carcajadas igual que el resto del grupo-.

-Bien... Me callo. -Dijo de mala gana-.

-a cela de pedo Bon. -Dijo Any- No sea culo. -Definitivamente la humana era alguien muy diferente fuera de casa y lejos de sus padres-.

-Culea el vato. -Aarón quería pelea-.

-No soy... Eso, solo no quiero faltarles al respeto. -Dijo muy seguro-.

-Aquí el respeto no existe idiota! -Dijo Aarón manoseando un pecho a Luis dando a entender su frase-.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso. -Soltó estresado-.

-Ya déjenlo putos, si se meten con mi barrio se meten conmigo! -Dijo Any poniéndose frente a los animatrónicos y haciendo sonrojar al conejo-.

-Ya es suficiente de tantas malas palabras, no pueden tener respeto por nosotros? -preguntó Puppet-.

-Respeto... ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Pamela leyendo un diccionario-.

-Se come? -preguntó Cecilia viendo el techo con duda fingida-.

-No puedo creerlo, preferiría haberme quedado en casa. -Soltó Chica-.

-Al rato se acostumbra hija. -dijo Micky saliendo del salón-.

-Es cierto. Eso nos pasó a nosotras. -Una joven de media estatura con el cabello recogido en cebollita llegó-.

-¿Cómo que les pasó? -preguntó Golden-.

-Somos nuevas, acabamos de entrar a esta secundaria y ya nos acostumbramos a las mañas del grupo. -Dijo otra morena más baja-.

-Me largo. -Dijo Chica dándose la vuelta saliendo del salón-.

-CHICA!, ESPERA CÁSATE CONMIGO YO TE AMO! -Gritó Pamela con la mano en el pecho-.

-No mames Pamela, es una niiiiñaaa imbécil. -Contestó Any fingiendo celos-.

-A ti también te doy bebé. -Contestó Pamela seductoramente haciendo enojar al conejo sin querer-.

-Me voy también. -Y Bonnie se va-.

-No mamen no aguantan nada, de Bonnie me lo creo pero de ti Chica? -Habló la humana-.

-Éste grupo es muy raro. -dijo seria-.

-Pero al menos no somos unos amargados como en los otros salones. -Dijo Ceci orgullosa-.

-¿Amargados? -preguntó Freddy deteniendo a Chica y Bonnie del brazo-.

-Somos los "aniñados" de toda la secundaria, los inmaduros vaya. -Explicó Pamela- siempre nos critican por eso y por jugar como niños chiquitos.

-¿Entonces no se llevan bien con los humanos que no sean de aquí? - Pregunto la marioneta-.

-Más o menos, yo no le hablo a nadie que no sea de mi salón. -Any habló-.

-Eres tan extraña. -Habló Spring finalmente- Pero eres graciosa, por eso me caes bien.

-Te caigo bien desde que te encontré. -Dijo la guardia sonriente-.

-Eso es cierto, me gustas. -Dijo viendo a Bonnie de reojo quien se encontraba de espaldas. Mientras que los humanos abrían los ojos de sorpresa-.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos excepto Bonnie-.

-Si, me caes bien, eres divertida y por eso me gustas. -Volvió a hablar, Bonnie solo soltaba chispas por sus largas orejas sin voltear. Freddy, Chica y Foxy estaban realmente sorprendidos pero Puppet y Golden veían la escena divertidos pues sabían que no era cierto-.

-Oh... -Sólo eso dijo la humana que se encontraba en Shock-.

-Y... ¿Les gusta el pan? -preguntó Fer que recién llegaba pasando por un lado de Bonnie-.

-Ya valió verga. -Dijo Ceci-.

-No, de echo no me molesta. -dijo Fer tranquilamente-.

-No tiene porque. -defendió Spring-.

-Cierto pero... No eres el único ¿verdad? -preguntó notando más tención entre los animatrónicos-.

-¿El u-único en qué? -volvió a preguntar el conejo dorado-.

-No eres el único al que le gusta mi amiga no? Hay otro de ustedes. -Dijo viendo a los animatrónicos notando como Bonnie se daba la vuelta sorprendido-.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? -preguntó notablemente nervioso-.

-El día que no recuerdo cual. Chica lo dijo sin darse cuenta que también lo escuchamos. -Habló seriamente y Chica se sorprendió más-.

-Y-yo no dije nada... -Habló-.

-Si lo dijiste, yo también lo escuché. -Habló Daniela quien estuvo escuchando todo desde afuera-.

-Y según ustedes ¿Qué fue lo que dije? -preguntó más seria, sin miedo-.

-Recuerdo que tú y Freddy peleaban por algo y se te salió preguntarle que si "También" se había enamorado.

-Además la vez que estábamos jugando bolley-ball volviste a "confesar" sobre alguien, ¿No lo recuerdas? -preguntó Fer-.

-Eh? Y-Yo... -en eso recordó aquel día, o en ese caso, noche de trabajo en la Pizzería-.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_-ANYYYYY! FEEERR! CASI ME VIOLAN! -Gritó asustada. Preocupando a unos y facepalmeando a otros-._

_-Quién vergas te querrá violar en la vida wey? -preguntó Any sarcástica arqueando una ceja enojada ya que interrumpió el juego-._

_-Quién querrá salir contigo si sigues así de amargada y mamona? -se defendió la mayor -._

_-Yo conozco a alguien. -dijo Chica orgullosa-._

_-Quién fue el caliente, digo, valiente? -preguntó Fer poniendo una cara tipo "No mames wey, neta!?"-._

_-No diré quien es, mejor que él lo haga. -finalizó viendo la cara de Bonnie que estaba en plan "Chinga tu madre pinche puta"-._

_-En fin dejemos esto de las salchichas alemanas gordas y sigamos jugando. -Agregó la guardia incrédula ante la "confesión" de Chica-._

_**-Fin FlashBack-**_

-Ou~ -Era cierto, cometió el mismo error dos veces. Confesó inconscientemente que uno de sus amigos estaba enamorado de esa humana. Se sentía mal decir tal tontería solo por molestar a Bonnie-.

-¿Y bien? -preguntaron ambos. Fer y Dani-.

-Si no quieren decir es por algo, aunque no me creo eso. Ya dejen de molestar a Chica con eso, como si me importara. -Soltó nerviosa Any lastimando inconscientemente a Bonnie-.

-Creo que es mejor dejar ésta conversación por la paz. -Habló Puppet notando el cambio de ánimo en el conejo-.

-Debí ahorrarme mis comentarios, no lo vuelvo a hacer. -Se disculpó el conejo dorado-.

-¿A dónde vas Any? -preguntó Pame saliendo detrás de ella-.

-Iré con el prefecto para pedir un balón, de todos modos tenemos Educación Física a segunda hora.

-Voy contigo. -Dijo Cecilia siguiendo a Pamela y Any-.

-Okay. -Dijo seriamente. En eso el salón quedó completamente vacío ya que todos les dieron espacio a los animatrónicos para hablar-.

-Lo lamento Bonnie. -Habló Springtrap arrepentido-.

-Yo igual. -Siguió Chica viendo a su amigo sentado en el pequeño escalon donde se encontraba el área para el profesor. Estaba decaído y sin ánimos, muy diferente a esa mañana- No fue mi intención decir esas cosas.

-Bonnie, los estás escuchando? -preguntó Freddy preocupado notando como el nombrado giraba la cabeza viendo al piso-.

-Vamos hermano, anímate ya sabes cómo es ella. -Dijo Foxy intentando levantar el ánimo de su mejor amigo-.

-Se que quiere estar solo pero tienes que escucharlos. -Pidió Puppet tranquilamente-.

-Bonnie... -Dijo Chica preocupada. El conejo sólo los ignoraba-.

-Nos duele que nos trates así.

-Escuchen... Acepto sus disculpas. -habló finalmente- pero enserio quiero estar solo.

-Te dije que mientras no confesaras tus sentimientos no ibas estar en paz. -Comentó Golden recibiendo una mirada vacía-.

-Lo sé. Pero preferí esperar para conocerla mejor. -dijo-.

-Ingrid sabe escuchar y no le gusta lastimar a los demás, tal vez es el momento de que te confieses. -Aconsejó Freddy-.

-Lo dice quien habla con ella hasta la madrugada.

-No es momento de ponerse celoso y lo sabes Bonnie Fazbear! -Habló Freddy más molesto-.

-Pff... -escupió molesto-.

-Mejor vamos a buscar a los humanos, tal vez con algo de juegos se te pase el enojo. -sugirió el conejo dorado tranquilamente-.

-Si sigues decaído los humanos se darán cuenta Bon. -Dijo el zorro preocupado-.

-Oigan chicos! -llamó una voz femenina- Any pregunta ¿Si les gustaría venir a jugar? -preguntó notando al conejo decaído- así que el enamorado eres tú. Ven para divertirnos un rato. -lo llamó de frente viendo cómo se sorprendía dándole a entender que había acertado-.

-¿Cómo supiste que...

-Fer nos contó muchas cosas, eso y que eres el más tristón. -dijo amable- ¿Cómo diría Any ahora?

-Eh...

-Oh si. Deja de tristear por pendejadas y levanta el culo y vamos a divertirnos! -Extendió el brazo dando a entender que lo ayudaría a levantarse-.

-Cierto. -sonrió finalmente y se levantó-.

-¿Van a venir o no? -llegó Any con un balón en la mano. Sonrió notando como todo estaba más tranquilo- ahora que ya se les bajo el salseo vamos a jugar. -llamó juguetona mente-.

-Gracias. -Dijo Puppet refiriéndose a Pamela-.

-Por nada, somos amiguis. -dijo para después correr en dirección a la cancha de enfrente-.

-No es tan malo estar aquí después de todo. -Dijo Freddy más tranquilo-.

**-Cuando los animatrónicos salieron notaron como todos los esperaban para jugar juntos. Todos sonrieron al saber que por lo menos en ese lugar no le estorbaban a nadie.**

**Freddy vio como el prefecto los vigilaba desde una banca cerca de la entrada. Se imaginó que estaba ahí por si llegaban a cometer una estupidez los humanos que ahora son sus "amiguis"-.**

-Hora si perras, a qué jugamos? -preguntó la guardia animada-.

-Oh Oh Oh Yo Yo Yo! -Pamela levanta la mano-.

-Alguna idea? -volvió a preguntar Any ignorando a su amiga-.

-Yo. Yo sé. Preguuuuntame preguuuuntame~ -dio brinquitos-.

-Bien bien, ¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Jugar futbol! -dijo feliz y emocionada-.

-Bien mujeres contra hombres. -Dijo colocándose con las chicas del lado izquierdo- ven acá Chica!

-Oh si. -fue con ella emocionada-.

-Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Spring y Puppet vengan acá! -Llamó Fer a los machos y estos obedecieron- Springtrap será portero. -ordenó y éste asintió-.

-Yo sólo miraré. -Dijo Golden decepcionado-.

-Golden... -Puppet se sintió mal al ver a su amigo querido sentado en esa fría banca, se armó de valor y decidió ver el juego también- ¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntó a Golden-.

-Eh... Si pero ¿Qué no ibas a jugar? -preguntó con duda-.

-No sería justo que sólo tú no puedas jugar Golden, preferí hacerte compañía. -Confesó volteando a otro lado-.

-Gracias. -le sonrió desde el alma y Puppet al sentirlo se sonrojó-.

-P-Por nada. -En eso colocan su vista en el juego-.

**-En la cancha-.**

-Vamos Foxy corre! -Gritaban los hombres animando al zorro, pero estaba acorralado por Chica, Cecilia y Pamela. Esta última logró quitarle el balón lanzándoselo a la más cercana. Chica-.

-Chica! -le lanza el balón -.

-Si! -lo recibe sin problemas y comienza a correr. Logró evitar a Freddy pero chocó con Bonnie y los dos cayeron al piso- Mierda!

-Es mío! -En eso Fer logra tomar el balón y comienza a correr hasta la portería enemiga-.

-Detente puto! -en eso Any logra patear el balón mandándolo al aire. Cecilia aprovechó para tomarlo y mandarlo a Kika con un cabezazo-.

-KIKA! -lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo con la cabeza logrando pasarlo a la chica. Era de estatura media, unos dos centímetros más baja que Any, cabello largo hasta la cadera y castaño claro sujetado en una coleta, ojos cafés como el mismo Freddy y una buena amiga de la guardia-.

-Lo tengo! -en eso burla a todos en su camino, pasando por un lado de Freddy, luego burlando a Bonnie y confundiendo a Foxy, metió su primer gol- GOOOL!

-Es todo putas! -celebraron todas abrazándose al rededor de Chica, esta claramente se sonrojó ya que era demasiado afecto para ella misma-.

-No celebren, el primer equipo en tener tres goles gana! -Gritó Foxy molesto de que unas niñas hayan sido mejor que ellos-.

-Pero se las metimos bien bonito puto~ -se burló Any haciendo enojar más al zorro. Puppet y Golden solo veían el juego riendo por los movimientos torpes e inexpertos de sus animatrónicos-.

-¿Crees que se acostumbren pronto? -preguntó un oso-.

-Si lo harán, serán muy buenos amigos. -la marioneta sonrió orgullosa y feliz de que al fin puedan tener un poco de tranquilidad-.

-¿Ustedes dos no van a jugar? -Les preguntó una voz conocida, en eso ambos voltearon quedando frente al prefecto quien llevaba un montón de papeles y se sentaba de lado izquierdo de la marioneta-.

-Em.. No, Golden no puede jugar entonces decidí acompañarlo. -dijo sonriente-.

-Entiendo, eres un buen amigo. Sabes creo que son los indicados para este pequeño favor. -dijo viendo el partido. Gracioso en realidad ya que Any y Ceci se treparon al oso para quitarle el balón y el pobre no puede ver a donde va-.

-¿Favor? -preguntaron ambos, estaban en esos momentos en los cuales por cosas del destino ocurren cosas imposibles de predecir-.

-Si. Verán el director me pidió de favor preguntar si quisieran sus propios uniformes o algo que identifique que asisten a esta secundaria ya que es parte del reglamento venir con uniforme -Puppet y Golden se encontraban realmente sorprendidos, demasiadas molestias por ellos-.

-Creo que les gustará la idea pero eso quiere decir que gastarán más dinero en...

-No Puppet, creo que deben aprovechar. A esta secundaria no se le da mantenimiento o una buena limpieza a menos que algo importante llegue a pasar o alguien del comité llegue a venir.

-Enserio? -preguntó dudoso, fuera de la pizzería no tenía tanto poder al predecir sucesos inesperados-.

-Si. Es por eso que me gustaría recibir un si por parte de ustedes. -dijo levantándose de la banca- espero respuesta a la hora de salida. -dicho esto se encamina al área de primer año-.

-está bien. -respondieron ambos aún sorprendidos-.

-Esto es genial. -Exclamó Golden contento- Enserio creo que estar aquí no será tan malo.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Pero aún así me estás ocultando algo... Cierto? -preguntó muy seguro-.

-¿Eh? -se sorprendió e inmediatamente se puso nervioso-.

-Tiene que ver con Foxy ésta mañana. Lo sé. -dijo escuchando un suspiro por parte de la marioneta. Se escuchó aliviada-.

-Si solo una cosa. Foxy notó a dos humanos viendo desde la calle a Ingrid. Por la ventana de su cuarto sabes que se alcanza a ver sólo la cama, temo que sean tipos pervertidos o algo peor. -dijo con semblante serio-.

-Entiendo, habrá que tener cuidado. Especialmente en público. -dijo serio viendo cómo jugaban todos, los humanos cansados pero los animatrónicos como si recién empezaran a jugar-.

-¡GANAMOS! -Se escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de las humanas llamando la atención de la marioneta y el oso. Todas las humanas abrazaban alegres a Chica y Any se las arregló para treparse hasta el cuello de su amiga pollo. Chica por su parte se encontraba feliz ya que fue ella quien anotó el Gol de la victoria y el tener muchas amigas que la feliciten era algo nuevo para ella-.

-Jugaron bien putas. -Felicitó Aarón a sus amigas-.

-Creo que les debemos Burri pizzas a todas. -dijo Luis dándose por vencido-.

-¿Burri pizzas? -preguntaron extrañados los animatrónicos, Chica más que todos-.

-Si. Son burritos con sabor a pizza, algo raro de conseguir aquí en la secu ya que casi nunca los hacen. -dijo Pame acabando con las dudas de todos-.

-Según las vendedoras de ayer y uno de mis contactos hoy traerán dos hieleras llenas. -Dijo Luis-.

-Lo bueno es que nosotros tenemos educación física ahora y tocando el timbre... -Habló Micky siendo interrumpido por Fernando-.

-Seremos los primeros en estar en el puesto que justo ahora están poniendo. -dijo apuntando al pequeño puesto lleno de comida y golosinas- Tendremos que ser rápidos, creo que será bueno juntar de una vez el dinero.

-Hablan de los BurriPizzas como si quisieran conseguir droga. No mames. -Habló Any que estaba con los animatrónicos y las chicas-.

-Ya sabes cómo son.

-Haber pequeños bastardos, quiero ya una fila de hombres y una de mujeres Ya! Ya! Ya! -Gritó o más bien ordenó un hombre de más de cincuenta años. Alto, gordo, calvo, mirada penetrante que acojonaria hasta al más valiente-.

-Si! -Todos los alumnos obedecieron al instante-.

-Ustedes deben ser los robots que iban a venir. Hagan la fila como lo ordene que haremos sentadillas, quiero 30! -ordenó nuevamente escuchando las quejas por parte de sus alumnos, esas quejas que eran algo sublime de escuchar-.

-Si! -Dijeron todos, incluso Puppet se tensó por la mirada tan penetrante de ese profesor-.

-¿Quién demonios es Él? -preguntó Chica a Pamela quien era la última en la fila por ser la más alta-.

-Es el profesor nieves, les conviene hacerle caso. El es cruel cuando se trata de castigos. -respondió tensando al pollo-.

**-Conforme pasaba el tiempo los humanos se cansaban hasta no poder más. Los animatrónicos podían sentir las corrientes eléctricas en sus patas, señal de que ya han levantado su propio peso demasiadas veces. Esa es su manera de sentir cansancio.**

**Por otro lado, el profesor se tomaba una limonada sentado en una silla frente a sus alumnos. Revisando que todos lo hagan correctamente, por uno que no lo haga comienzan desde el principio hasta que lo hagan bien. Todo era una tortura hasta que la campana de la hora del descanso sonó, Puppet recordó las noches en la pizzería y ahora sentía el punto de vista de los humanos cuando daban las 6 a.m.**

**Todos se recostaban en el susio piso a descansar por un momento. Cuando los alumnos de primero empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos según las sombras desde afuera, daba señal de alarma de que debían levantarse pronto o los Burri pizzas se acabarían y no quedaría ni uno. Las chicas se retiraron al salón mientras los machos iban por la comida, obviamente los animatrónicos masculinos tendrían que ayudar-.**

-Disculpe. -llamó Fernando a una de las vendedoras-.

-¿Qué necesita joven y robots? -preguntó amable-.

-Quiero... ¿Cuántos burri pizzas necesitamos? -preguntó a Aarón-.

-No lo sé, no soy Dora la exploradora no me preguntes a mi. -respondió-.

-A ver... Es Any, Freddy, Chica... -dijo haciendo cuentas-.

-¿Ocupa toda una hielera llena? -preguntó la doña con cara de _"caile con la lana"_-.

-¿Cuántos Burri pizzas trae una hielera? -preguntó Micky para hacer cuentas-.

-trae al rededor de 27 burri...

-Quiero la hielera. -pidió Fer-.

-Serían... 145$ pesos. -Dijo el precio para luego recibir la paga-.

-Freddy toma esa hielera. -pidió amable-.

-Si. -obedeció-.

-Ahora ¿Cuántos Burritos serán para nosotros? -Micky hacía cuentas sobre la cantidad de chicos y el dinero-.

-Los burri pizzas se los devorará Chica probablemente y no quedará ninguno. Mejor llevemos comida aparte. -Comentó Fer-.

**-Con las Chicas-.**

-Juegas bien Chica, enserio creo que deberíamos inscribirnos al torneo de este año. -Comentó Kika sentada en el escritorio-.

-No soy tan buena, sólo jugué como lo hacían ustedes. -Dijo Chica nerviosa-.

-Eso no importa, para ser la primera vez que juegas lo hiciste muy bien! -Dijo Cecilia con total sinceridad-.

-Cierto pero eso será el próximo año, después de las vacaciones de navidad. Para esos dias ellos ya deberían estar en la pizzería de nuevo. -Comentó Any triste-.

-Podríamos pedir permiso solo por esos cinco días. -Kika tenía una buena opinion-.

-Tal vez me den el permiso, lo mejor seria que tal vez para esos días ya tengan sus cuerpos humanos! -Comentó la peli colorida-.

-Cierto, me darán un cuerpo humano. -Ahora Chica habló- No creo sea tan malo.

-Llegaron los Burri pizzas! -Gritó Fer entrando después de Freddy con el resto detrás -.

-Genial, primero debe probarlo Chica! Será genial ver su cara de pendeja enamorada! -Dijo Any sacando un burrito de la hielera que Freddy había llevado-.

-Esto... Se supone sabe a Pizza!? -preguntó la pollo-.

-Ni siquiera parece una. -Foxy diciendo lo obvio, hasta que Any lo golpeo en la cabeza-.

-De eso se trata idiota, es un puto Burrito que tiene sabor a pizza! -Regañó esperando a que Chica diera el primer mordisco-.

-No sabia que ellos podían comer. -Exclamó Chica-.

-Usamos la comida como un tipo de combustible. -Recalcó Freddy la palabra combustible. (No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Im sorry)-.

-Ohhhhhhhh~ -Dijeron todas dando a entender que no entendieron un carajo-.

-Ya cállense y dejen que Chica pruebe la burri cosa! -Gritó Foxy estresado-.

-Bien, aquí voy... -Dijo Chica abriendo el pico. Luego mordió el alimento, lo masticó y finalmente lo tragó-.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Puppet asombrado-.

-En eso Chica suelta un grito sonriendo como si no hubiese un mañana, y terminó por devorarse el burrito entero-.

-¡QUIERO MÁS! -Gritó dando orden a Freddy que le diera otro-.

-No idiota, nosotros también queremos comer. -Dijo Bonnie dejándole claro que él tambien quiere probar-.

-Tienes que compartir Chica. -Dijo Puppet-.

-Mierda... -Se resignó a sólo un segundo burrito-.

-Bien. Todos comamos! -Gritó Any repartiendo los burri pizzas-.

**O-o-o-o**

**Me quedé sin imaginación así que dejaré este capi hasta aquí.**

**Espero que les guste. Coméntenme que tal en ese botón que dice **_**"review"**_** y no olviden compartir... A no, no soy youtuber :v**

**Lamento no haber subido ayer pero aún habían detalles sin terminar. UvU que Lokis Tencha los abrase y los bese con Glos~ **

**Zhaoo~**


	14. Punto de vista de los Toy's

**No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí y tampoco sé cuándo nos iremos. Sólo sé que ese humano ha estado "cuidando" de nosotros. No puedo decir que lo ha echo muy bien ya que nunca está en casa, siempre sale y no dice hacia donde.**

**En éste momento estoy preparando dos deliciosas pizzas para mis hermanos, digo hermanos porque les tengo un gran afecto. Especialmente a cierto oso de mejillas rojas, él le ha echo de hermano mayor desde que despertamos, no puedo quejarme. BonBon, cómo le dice Billy, está muy al pendiente de nosotros, de Mangle, Billy y de mi. Son nuestros hermanos mayores pero...**

**A pesar de eso, yo siento atracción a uno de ellos, ese osito que me cuida tan dulcemente y nos ha tenido más paciencia que David en todos estos días. Tal vez estoy enamorada, no lo sé, pero sé que mangle tal vez se siente igual. **

**Creo que BonBon lo ha notado y creo que incluso puede llegar a sentirse celoso, pero que le vamos a hacer. En el corazón no se manda, digo, si es que tuviésemos uno.**

-¿Qué tanto piensas T.C.? -preguntó un pequeño niño, mi más grande tesoro. No sólo para mi, si no para el resto del grupo-.

-Nada Billy, sólo ¿pensaba si te gustaría tomar una limonada? -Le dije dulcemente, era un amor cuando se lo proponía. Agradezco que no sufra ningún peligro estando en esta casa, la cual siempre está vacía. Sólo nosotros estamos aquí-.

-¿David no dijo a dónde fue? -preguntó una voz masculina detrás mío -.

-No, nunca lo hace. -le respondí. Era Toy Freddy quien tomaba la responsabilidad de nosotros día y noche-.

-Mientras estemos juntos no pasará nada Fredcito. -Ahora habla mangle colgada del techo. No les mentiré, me e nervia que lo haga sin cuidado alguno-.

-Baja de ahí Maggy, puedes lastimarte. -Le pedí preocupada. Era como su hermana mayor-.

-Bien, bajaré si esta vez la primera en tomar pizza soy yo! -pidió haciendo ojitos, se ve realmente tierna-.

-De acuerdo. -respondí-.

-Eso no es justo, tomarás todo y no dejarás nada! -BonBon siempre reprochando todo. Aveces pienso que son de esos humanos pequeños, niños más bien-.

-Puede que si o puede que no. -respondió juguetona. Me causaba mucha satisfacción verlos pelear de esa manera tan infantil-.

-Y yo también quiero! -pidió Billy-.

-Todos comeremos pizza pequeño, no hagan ruido que Fred nos castigará a todos como la última vez. -Dije viendo a el conejo y a la zorrita de reojo. Estos inmediatamente se molestaron y comenzaron a pelear-.

-Eso fue culpa de Mangle! -Bonbon es algo orgulloso-.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién tuvo la idea de preparar sopa en un microondas? -Mangle o Maggy se defendió-.

-T.C. Estaba ocupada cuidando a Billy, al menos intenté preparar algo para los dos! -Ese día fue un desastre, pero me enorgullece que Bonbon tuviera la iniciativa de alimentarse no solo él, si no a Maggy también-.

-Dejen de pelear, saben que no me gusta castigarlos. -Fred les regaña sin pizca de molestia. Creo que ya se acostumbró un poco a nosotros, después de todo estuvo sólo un par de meses antes de que nos terminaran-.

-¡Él/Ella empezó! -Gritaron ambos. Fred y yo sólo nos molestábamos en sacar las pizzas del horno y repartirlas equitativamente-.

-Hora de comer. -Dije colocando la pizza en la mesa de la cocina, después la partí en pedazos pequeños, no me gustaría que se atraganten. Aunque eso no puede pasar-.

-Yo quiero cinco trozos! -Maggy es demasiado aborasada, más si BonBon está cerca. Parece que le encanta estar peleando con él siempre-.

-Todos comeremos lo mismo Mangle. -Le dijo molesto, esos dos tienen una buena relación a pesar de las peleas-.

-Exacto, nadie tendrá más ni tendrá menos. -Dijo Fred poniendo orden en la mesa-.

-Gracias Fred! -Billy le sonrió al recibir sus tres trozos. Todos recibimos tres de entrada y terminando podemos tomar los que quedan en cualquier cantidad. Por esa razón siempre preparo dos pizzas familiares-.

-Veo que han empezado sin mi. -Habló una joven voz, volteé y ahí estaba, David-.

-Siempre llegas tarde a comer. -habló Fred molesto. Nunca le ha gustado esa actitud tan negativa del humano-.

-Tengo otros trabajos fuera de casa, saben que tengo que mantenerme. -se excusó. La verdad ni siquiera puedo creerle a ese humano, creo que oculta algo-.

-¿Cómo estás Toy Chica? -Siempre soy la primera a quien saluda y la primera de quien se despide cuando va a salir. Algunas veces soy la única, me molesta que no haga lo mismo con Fred, Maggy, BonBon y Billy-.

-Bien, supongo. -Contesté tranquila, no quería ser irrespetuosa con él pero me molesta el echo de que ignore a los demás-.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó tomando una rebanada de pizza, no me molesté, solo asentí sin más-.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -preguntó mi pequeño Billy-.

-Asuntos del trabajo, sólo fui a entregar sus planos al señor Fazbear. -No lo escuché muy convencido-.

-Pero si nuestros planos están sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, los vi cuando fui a buscar un cuento para Billy. -Me da miedo la sinceridad y la poca tolerancia de BonBon para algunas cosas, siento que David puede molestarse y desconectarlo-.

-P-Pues tenía copias... -Volvió a responder. Pero ésta vez más molesto-.

-Entiendo. -Respondió sin más, sentí un gran alivió sabiendo que lo dejaran de lado-.

-Iré a ver la televisión. -Dijo tomando un plato y dos rebanadas más-.

-Claro. -En eso caminó hacia la sala, encendió su televisor, tomó el control remoto y se sentó. Sólo se escuchaba el cambio de canal-.

-¡iugh que puto asco! -Soltó molesto-.

-¿Qué pasa? -Fred fue a ver que le molestaba, creo que prefiere que se descargue con el mismo a que lo haga con nosotros-.

-Malditos programas de homosexuales, me dan asco! -Dijo molesto, no entendí a lo que se refería -.

-¿Homosexuales? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Fred-.

-Son mujeres que salen con mujeres o hombres que salen con hombres, me asquea, me repugna, son personas que no deberían existir! -Dijo molesto, no entendí-.

-¿Pero por qué está mal? -Fred es realmente curioso-.

-Los hombres no pueden salir con otros hombres, ni las mujeres con otras mujeres. Eso está jodidamente mal, son una especie que se debería de extinguir. -Soltó con disgusto-.

-¿Entonces está mal?

-Si, espero nunca toparme personas así en mi vida. -Exclamó y volvió a cambiar de canal. En eso llega Fred tranquilo-.

-¿Qué es un homosexual Fred? -Billy preguntó tímido, es un niño, no entendió absolutamente nada-.

-Algo que no debería existir. -Habló secamente, creo que David le ha dado su punto de vista y Fred lo guardó en su memoria, no sé por qué me molesta pero en fin. No es como si yo fuese a salir con una chica. ¿Verdad?-.

**-POV BonBon-**

**Hoy ha sido una comida muy silenciosa desde que Fred habló con David sobre ese programa, no presté atención ya que no es de mi interés pero me ha molestado como se ha expresado de su propia especie. Las personas como David deberían cambiar su manera de ver las cosas, aun así, no sé por qué me molesto con esto.**

**Conforme pasan los días nos volvemos más unidos, Mangle es realmente molesta pero es mi hermana menor, tengo que soportar su comportamiento infantil. Fred es el hermano mayor, es mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre tan serio, tan calculador, tan simpático, siempre tan sonriente con nosotros, pero claro que nunca se lo haré saber. Me gustaría ser como él, pero él mismo nos ha dicho que debemos ser nosotros mismos y jamás querer ser copia de alguien.**

**Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero, todos aquí a excepción de Billy somos copias. Somos copias mejoradas de los "Old" como les llama David. Son notablemente más grandes según sus planos, totalmente distintos, mi versión Old es de color morado. Me gustaría saber donde están, cómo son, y si les caeremos bien.**

**Honestamente ya quiero dejar ésta casa, ese humano no me da confianza alguna. De alguna manera siento que hizo algo malo, algo que sólo Fred sabe hasta cierto punto pero no nos lo dice. Me siento excluido en ese tema pero prefiero estarlo.**

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó una voz-.

-Oh Mangle, en nada... Sólo en cómo serían nuestras versiones Old. -respondí-.

-Yo creo que son extraños, gordos y sin dudar muy feos. -Respondió juguetona- espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Igual yo Mangle. -le respondí tranquilo, no me gustaría llegar a los insultos con esos animatrónicos old. De alguna manera me incomoda saber cómo nos van a tratar-.

-oye... -me llamó con... ¿Nervios?-.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le pregunté extrañado-.

-Tú crees que... ¿Les caeremos bien? -me preguntó nerviosa-.

-No lo sé, eso el tiempo lo dirá Mangle. -respondí. La verdad ni yo estoy seguro-.

-Es hora de descansar. -Llamó Fred desde el piso de arriba-.

-Ya vamos! -Contesté por ambos, después subimos-.

**-POV Toy Freddy-**

**Nunca entenderé a los humanos y su manera de pensar. David me ha dejado claro que las relaciones entre humanos del mismo sexo es algo que no debería ser y está completamente mal. Soy un animatrónico diseñado para aprender, así que guardé esa información en mi cerebro artificial. Esa charla me incomodó, así que preferí subir al cuarto de mantenimiento de David, limpié lo que pude y llamé a los demás para descansar. Creo que me pedirán explicaciones respecto a la pequeña charla de David y no creo sea bue a idea tocar ese tema, creo lo dejaré de lado, más por Billy.**

**Escucho pasos de la planta baja, creo que están subiendo apenas, Mangle como siempre colgándose de cualquier cosa sin cuidado alguno, no me gusta que haga eso, podría caer y lastimarse alguna pieza importante en su endoesqueleto.**

-Llegamos! -Me llamaron abriendo la puerta-.

-Pasen, necesito que me ayuden a limpiar. -Les pedí de favor y ellos amablemente asintieron. Pedí a BonBon que pusiera su guitarra en un lugar más seguro y que la limpiara bien, Toy Chica recogió los destornilladores, los tornillos y los cables regados por el piso y los colocó en la mesa de centro, Billy y Mangle cerraban las cuatro ventanas de la habitación. Yo limpié el pequeño rincón donde nos desconectamos normalmente-.

-Terminamos. -Me dijeron conformes con el trabajo en equipo-.

-Bien echo, descansen. -Les di las buenas noches y me desconecté-.

-Igual Fred.

**-POV Mangle-**

**Hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño, especialmente por esa plática de David y Fred.**

**En el tiempo que llevamos juntos he observado el comportamiento de ese humano, es bastante extraño y hasta he llegado a la conclusión de que Toy Chica es su favorita. **

**Ésta mañana casi me desconecta, sólo quería entrar a su habitación y se ha vuelto loco. Gracias a mi Fred ha tenido que meter su nariz por mi, me he sentido mal al respecto así que le pedí mis disculpas.**

**Él no se ha molestado, sólo me pidió no volverlo a hacer. **

**También he notado como Fred y T.C. Se tensan cuando me cuelgo del techo, creo que les preocupa que me pase algo pero estoy realmente bien y sé lo que hago. Soy como la hermana menor, claro antes de Billy. BonBon es mi hermano favorito, el hermano con quien siempre puedo confiar y el que sé que apesar de mi molesta manera de ser, me quiere.**

**El sentimiento es mutuo pero aún así es divertido molestarlo de vez en cuando, me gusta cuando Fred o T.C. Nos llaman la atención, es divertido. Incluso hemos dicho que la culpa es de Billy, eso nos ha causado un montón de castigos.**

**Ya es hora de desconectarnos, en horarios humanos es demasiado temprano, pero Fred insiste en que es sano dormir temprano. Aunque eso no valla con nosotros.**

-Ya desconéctate Mangle. -Me pidió el oso amable-.

-Claro, lo siento Fred. -me disculpé y finalmente me desconecté-.

-Bien. -En eso todos descansamos hasta la mañana siguiente-.

-**o-o-o-o-o-**

**Aquí otro capitulo desde el punto de vista de los Toy's. Básicamente es para que entiendan cómo se llevaran o cómo son sus personalidades, por ahora.**

**Cambiaran con el tiempo. También me tomaré la libertad de responder unas preguntas que me han dejado en los reviews.**

**1- ****Los Burri-Pizzas:**_**Estos burritos con sabor a pizza los vendían en mi secundaria. Eran muy raras las veces las que llevaban y no. No me fumé nada por incluirlas.**_

**2- ****Me han preguntado si los animatrónicos se han lastimado durante el partido:**_** La verdad es que no, mi fic está basado en los tiempos actuales, por lo tanto, en mi fic ellos están hechos de un material muy resistente. A lo mucho leves abolladuras en los trajes pero nada más. **_

**3- ****¿Sacaré al hombre morado?:**_**Su aparición está a la vuelta de la esquina, tanto él como otros personajes van a aparecer. Sean pacientes, calculo aparecerán en el siguiente cap.**_

**4- ****El yuri de Toy Chica X Mangle: **_**Para esto aún faltan un par de capítulos, sean pacientes con eso por favor, mis clases han comenzado y he tenido unos cuantos problemillas. Entonces no podré saber si actualizaré cada fin de semana como antes, aun así procuraré no tardar. **_

**Gracias por la paciencia y por sus reviews. Me levantan el ánimo de una manera espectacular, por esto, me gusta ser puntual o por lo menos no tardar en mis actualizaciones. Doy gracias a los lectores que me siguen desde el principio de mis tiempos y a los que han llegado a penas.**

**No olviden comentarme su opinión y hacerme ver mis errores ortográficos. Se los agradezco mucho a todos, un saludito desde algún lugar en México n.n**

**Besitos3**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Era descanso aún. Todos habían terminado sus burri-pizzas, pero aún había alguien que no estaba satisfecha. Ella quería más, muchas más-.**

-Que aburrido... -Suspiró un pollo- sigo teniendo hambre y ya no hay Burri-Pizzas. -Dijo desanimada caminando hacia el salón-.

-Hey amiga! -escuchó. Creyó por un momento que le llamaban pero recordó que aún no le hablaba a nadie que no fuera de su grupo. Siguió caminando-.

-Oye tú.. El pollo! -Chica se sorprendió, le llamaban desde el pasillo de los baños-.

-¿Quién demonios me está llamando? Juro que si eres tú Foxy...

-No. Soy Carlos, mucho gusto.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, sé que se acabaron los burri-pizzas, así que te traje otro. -Dijo interesado hablando en voz baja-.

-Bueno, gracias... ¿Por qué la molestia? -preguntó la pollo con una mirada de sospecha-.

-Eres grande y me imagino que también eres muy fuerte, das miedo... ¿Te gustaría ser mi mejor amiga? -preguntó. Chica estaba más confundida que antes-.

-Mejor...amiga...? -Chica seguía procesando la información-.

-Si. Escucha, no todos los dias se ve un pollo robot en la secundaria. Además de que te seria bueno socializar mientras estés aquí. -Dijo. Chica estaba segura que no debía aceptar pero, y si no pasa nada malo? Sólo sería su amiga ¿No?-.

-Lo siento pero no es de mi interés socializar con alguien por el momento. además ¿Por qué yo y no Freddy, Bonnie o Foxy? -preguntó ella-.

-Sólo quiero ser amigo de mi personaje favorito de Five Nights at Freddy's ¿A caso está mal?. -¿Personaje favorito? Algo no le gustaba a Chica, pero se veía confiado -Acepto. ¿Qué podría pasar de cualquier manera? -se dijo sonriente- Me tengo que ir, Me esperan y...

-Que bien ven conmigo, tengamos una linda plática mientras termina el receso -Dijo saliendo de los baños, dejando ver a un Joven alto castaño claro y ojos miel. Atractivo para algunas chicas, odioso para otras-.

**-Fernando iba caminando por el lado contrario del pasillo de los baños. Se dirigía a la cancha trasera hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse, ahí estaba Chica con un sujeto, hablando tranquilamente. Algo no le gustó asi que decidió seguirlos.**

**¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía-.**

-Chica... ¿Qué demonios haces con ese tipo? -se preguntó curioso el moreno-.

-¿Entonces tu nombre es? Chica The Chicken ¿cierto? -preguntó el Chico peli castaño a la pollo-.

-En realidad no. Es C-Chica... Chica Fazbear para mis amigos y Chica The Chicken para los clientes. -Dijo nerviosa. El joven le parecía apuesto de alguna forma-.

-Bien Chica... Te diré Chiqui, espero no te moleste. -Dijo sonriendo seductoramente. Sabía sacarle provecho a su cara de niña-.

-P-Para nada... -Dijo-.

-Ven conmigo que no queda mucho de descanso. -Dijo serio y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras-.

-Okay... -Nerviosa aún. Lo sigue-.

-Ah!? ¿A dónde mierda la lleva? Ese tipo es malas noticias! -Dijo Fer para si mismo- Tendré que seguirlos por si acaso! -Dijo comenzando a caminar a paso rápido-.

-Fer? -lo llamó una voz-.

-Dani? ¿Qué haces? -preguntó sin interés. Sólo quería seguir a esos dos los cuales se perdieron detrás de los talleres-.

-Te buscaba... Los muchachos quieren inscribirse al torneo y se preguntaban si querías entrar también... ¿Qué te traes wey? -preguntó preocupada-.

-Si entro pero ahora tengo algo que hacer... Nos vemos! -Salió corriendo por donde se habían ido la pollo y el sujeto cara de niña-.

-¿Pues qué carajos le pasa al idiota? -se preguntó-.

-Eh pendeja ¿vas a ir a ver jugar a los orangutanes del salón? -preguntó una voz chillona y conocida para la chica-.

-Eh... Si si... Ya todos están atrás? -preguntó-.

-Sep. Aunque un imbécil de primer año voló el balón hasta la avenida y Micky tuvo que saltarse el muro para ir por el. -Dijo Any desinteresadamente-.

-Oh... Vamos. -Dijo siguiendo a la menor- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Bonnie?

-Eh... Está bien creo. No sé que trae el idiota pero ya se le pasará. -Dijo tranquila-.

-No te preocupa ni un poquito?

-pero claro que me preocupa wey pero... No sé.

-Si Bonnie... Hipotéticamente estuviera enamorado de ti ¿Qué harías?. -preguntó viendo como la menor se quedaba quieta-.

-... No lo sé, supongo que no correspondería por miedo o algo, sabes que soy muy amargada para esas cosas. -Dijo seca y siguió caminando- además, no me gustaría lastimarlo siendo como soy.

-Ay Any. -Dijo ella para después suspirar-.

-Además de que no creo si seré capaz de aceptar mis sentimientos. Aveces creo que soy filofóbica o algo así. -Dijo hundiéndose de hombros-.

-No digas eso...

-Lo digo porque lo creo. -terminó-.

**-Del otro lado de la secundaria-**

-Es enserio? -preguntó Chica al muchacho mientras reían a carcajadas-.

-Si te lo juro! Mi familia es un jodido desastre, justo en la boda de mi hermana mis tíos comenzaron a pelear sólo por saber que Pokemon es el mejor! -Dijo riéndose junto a la pollo-.

-Eso es algo estúpido. -Dijo sonriente-.

-Oye... ¿Tú cómo conoces a los pokemon si eres una animatrónico? -le preguntó el muchacho-.

-Pues, una de las estúpidas guardias le regaló un teléfono celular a Bonnie y había internet en la comida china de al lado de la pizzería. Digamos que ambos nos distraíamos viendo los intereses de los humanos y eso... -Soltó tranquila. El tipo no le incomodaba para nada-.

-Wow! ¿Y sus guardias quienes son? -preguntó-.

-Unas mocosas muy raras, o bueno, una más que la otra.

-Interesante. Esas mocosas lograron sobrevivir eh? -le preguntó arqueando una ceja en forma de "te voy a joder hija"-.

-Pff... Si. -soltó molesta- planeábamos matarlas al volver a la pizzería pero...

-Pero?

-Nos comenzaron a caer bien, me asqueo por eso.

-Admítelo.

-¿El qué?

-Te gusta la sensación de tener amigas y amigos... Tal vez en un futuro un novio. -Dijo alzando la ceja seductoramente-.

-Tal vez si... Pero ¿un novio? Sería imposible. Freddy lo castra, eso es seguro. -Dijo sonriendo divertida por imaginarlo-.

-Tienes razón. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás un cuerpo humano no? -preguntó-.

-Si.

-Vez, podrás tener un novio sin problemas. -volvió a sonreír. A Chica ya le empezaba a incomodar así que planeaba cómo irse de ahí-.

-¿Se puede haber qué estás haciendo aquí sola Chica? -preguntó una voz del otro lado. Era Fernando-.

-Ella no está sola, ciego. -Respondió Carlos molesto. Chica no quería ver pelear a ambos, no sabía qué hacer-.

-No te hablé a ti baboso.

-Pues fijate que a ti nadie te invitó pendejo. -Se acercaban cada vez más hasta quedar cara a cara-.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú no me pinches mandas. Yo puedo andar por donde se me hinchen los huevos idiota. -Fernando estaba realmente molesto. Conocía al tipo, es el típico chico "La enamoro y me la cojo"-.

-Bueno, yo estoy hablando con ella. No tienes por qué meter la jeta donde no te llaman. O ¿A caso estás celoso pinche imbécil? -preguntó dejando al moreno sorprendido. Pero él con los huevos en la mano le respondió-.

-Tal vez, pero no dejaré que te acerques a ella. Ella no es de las típicas tipas que te regalan el culo por decirles lindas. Así como tu hermana. -Respondió ganándose un golpe en la cara por parte del castaño-.

-¡Déjate de mamadas, a mi hermana no la metas imbécil!

-No necesito meterla, ella sola lo hace. -sonríe victorioso devolviéndole el golpe en la cara. Chica no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, hasta que se escuchó el timbre-.

-Oigan, ya terminó el receso... -Dijo temiendo que no pararan ahí-.

-En la salida te veré imbécil! -Escupió Carlos mientras corría a la formación-.

-Idiota... Mucho pinche miedo. -respondió-.

-Perdón Fer, por mi culpa te golpeó ese idiota. -Dijo ella-.

-No te preocupes, eres mi amiga, tenía que defenderte de ese imbécil. -respondió sonriendo-.

-Estás sangrando...

-Lo sé, nada que un poco de agua no pueda arreglar. -Dijo caminando a los bebederos con Chica detrás-.

-¿No deberíamos ir a formarnos? -preguntó-.

-Si pero... Debo lavarme bien o se darán cuenta. -dijo preocupado-.

-¿No deberías decirles? -preguntó preocupada-.

-Ellos van a enterarse solos, conozco a Carlos. Ese idiota va a decir mamada y media de mi un buen tiempo. -dijo molesto-.

-Lo siento Fer. -se disculpó la pollo nueva mente-.

-No te preocupes wey, hice lo que un caballero tenía que hacer. -sonrió orgulloso caminando a la fila-.

-Eres un pobre idiota. -Dijo ella sonriendo-.

-¿Dónde verga andaban perras? -preguntó Micky apurado-.

-Si Fer, ya nos llegó el chisme! -Gritó Any-.

-¿Así que ya empezó con sus mamadas aquel idiota? -Se preguntó el moreno. Chica estaba sorprendida, solo unos 5 minutos habían pasado desde la pelea y toda la secundaria ya estaba enterada-.

-Eh wey ¿Cómo está eso de que un morrillo de segundo te busca pelea a la salida? -Llegó Aarón agitado pues corrió de entre la multitud desde el otro lado de la cancha-.

-Los chismes aquí vuelan como si nada. -Dijo Bonnie- También escuchamos que estabas ahí Chica.

-Eh? -preguntó sorprendida y nerviosa-.

-Lo escuchamos de unas tipas que pasaron por ahí cuando escucharon gritos. ¿No te pasó nada cierto? -preguntó Freddy con la preocupación hasta marte-.

-No Freddy no me ha pasado nada.

-Fernando es la excepción. -Habló Puppet mientras terminaba de escanear el rostro del muchacho- ¿ese chiquillo te golpeó cierto?

-Si... Digamos que le dije un par de cosas y ya no quiso saber na' de mi. -Rió por lo bajo-.

-Escucha idiota, nos explicas en el salón. -Dijo Any, más como obligándolo-.

-Si si si si...

**-Después de haber dado el director uno que otro anuncio y llamar a uno que otro maestro, los alumnos ya se encontraban tomando clase. O más bien hablando de la emocionante pelea que tendría un tipo de segundo contra uno de tercero. Era un caos-.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. -Dijo Fer recargado en su asiento-.

-No mames, Chica cómo pudiste caer ante unos "encantadores ojos" esos siempre son los más sospechosos. -Regañó Any. Foxy y Freddy estaban realmente molestos, querían descuartizar al Chico y el resto de animatrónicos se encontraban tranquilos-.

-De cualquier forma, deben ser chicos civilizados y arreglarlo hablando. -Opinó la marioneta-.

-Haber robots gringuillos. -Habló Micky- Esto es territorio mexicano, acá todo se arregla a putazos. -Terminó-.

-¿Entonces vas a pelear? -Preguntó Spring-.

-No me queda de otra, el muy idiota va esperarme a la salida y de seguro con más pendejos atrás. -Dijo-.

-No hay pedo hijo, ¿Pa' qué estamos nosotros entonces? -Dijo Aarón apuntando a los machos alfa del grupo, exceptuando a los animatrónicos claro-.

-Yo les echo porras. -Dijo Any tomando asiento pues la profesora había llegado-.

-Antes de que lo olvide. El prefecto nos preguntó si querríamos usar algo así como un uniforme. -Habló Puppet refiriéndose a los animatrónicos-.

-Enserio? -preguntó el oso-.

-Si, dijo que sería bueno que aprovecháramos la oportunidad. Está en el reglamento que todos los alumnos sin excepción deban usar el uniforme. -Ahora habló Golden-

-Creo que por mi está bien. -Dijeron Bonnie, Chica y Springtrap-.

-No hay de otra... Está bien. -Dijo Freddy-.

-Ya qué... -Y soltó por último Foxy-.

-Bien. -Oso y marioneta sonrieron-.

**-Las últimas dos clases pasaron normal, Chica demostró ser la mejor de las alumnas pues opinaba y preguntaba. El resto veía por la ventana, otros escuchaban música con los audífonos bien escondidos, otra dibujaba a Bonnie y Foxy coger y Fer... Él seguía preguntándose el "Por qué" de su enojo. El tipo era un puto de primera, pero antes de saber que era él le dio rabia. No era bueno en esas cosas de sentimientos pero él mismo se juraba estar enamorado de Daniela. Tantas indirectas y buenas intenciones disfrazadas de joda para que ella nunca se diera cuenta. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Luis, quien era su mejor amigo, Fer sabía que eso jamás lo iba a poder cambiar pero prefirió arriesgarse. Any siempre le dijo que si enserio la quería que luchara por ella, pero también sabía que Dani ni en sus cinco sentidos notaba el enamoramiento de Fer hacia ella. Recientemente se había dado por vencido pero, al saber que a Dani le tenía terror a los animatrónicos lo vio como una oportunidad. A pesar de protegerla sólo a ella y estar al pendiente sólo de ella, ni así pudo lograr tener efecto en ella. De vez en cuando se sonrojó pero... Ella es así de nerviosa ya que jamás en su vida a tenido una pareja.**

**Se rindió finalmente, pero aún se sonrojaba al verla, al insultarla, al abrazarla sólo para molestarla. Es por eso que le sorprendía la actitud que tuvo por Chica, es una robot, lo sabía. ¿Pero eso qué? Todos tienen derecho a amar y ser amado. Hasta se le salió lo cursi-.**

-Pendeja llamando a Joto! Estás ahí wey? -preguntó una voz sacándole de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Qué pasó Any? -levantó la cabeza. Estaba recostado en su banco con el suéter encima-.

-Ya es salida... -Dijo nerviosa, se le notaba demasiado en la voz-.

-Ah... ¿Estás nerviosa? -preguntó-.

-Me da miedo que... Te llegue a matar a golpes. -soltó apretando más su mochila-.

-sabes que eso no pasará. -Dijo levantándose e intentando calmarla-.

-La última pelea que tuvo un tipo con él casi lo mata, le sacó una navaja Fer. UNA NAVAJA!

-Si lo sé. Pero fue una pelea lejos de la escuela.

-Serás idiota. -respondió-.

-El idiota con tú corazón. -se rió junto con ella- Hablando de corazón, ¿dónde está Bonnie?

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo vas a coger? -preguntó sarcástica-.

-Quería hablar con él sobre algo. -Dijo viéndola a los ojos-.

-mmm... Ya se fueron todos a formar, vámonos ya. -Evitó la conversación y salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón-.

**-Se sentía la tensión en la formación. Siempre los primeros en salir eran los de primer año, luego segundo año y por último tercero. A pesar de que salían por la letra del grupo, a "tercero E" los dejaban al final por su mal comportamiento y mala formación. Siempre fue así, desde que estaban en primer año siempre lo fue.**

**Cada paso que daban los ponía más nerviosos a los animatrónicos. Chica estaba preocupada, al estar a mitad de camino, Fer le dio su mochila a Any y los muchachos a las demás. Tal y como dijo Fer, el chiquillo ya lo esperaba afuera con otros cinco chicos-.**

-Sabía que te daría miedo pelear solo, pinche culo. -Dijo Fer burlándose. Micky, Aarón, Luis, Cristian y Ballo ya estaban preparados para entrar a la pelea-.

-Yo sabía que ocupabas a todo el grupo para golpearme imbécil. -Sólo se escuchó un "Uuuuuu" por parte de los espectadores-.

-No necesito un grupo para darte en la madre. Contigo puede hasta tu vieja. -Ahora se escuchaba un "Aaaaa". Los animatrónicos no entendían un carajo, ¿pelearan o no? Esa es la cuestión-.

-Al menos yo tengo a la vieja que quiero y no se queda apendejada por su mejor amigo. -Soltó orgulloso. Se escuchó un "Secoo" por parte de la multitud. A Fer le dolió el comentario-.

-Tal vez yo no tengo a la vieja que quiera, pero al menos la que quiero no se deja coger por cualquiera. -Soltó insultando a la gran mayoría de la población femenina de segundo año-.

-¿Vas a seguir evitando la pelea pinche culo? -preguntó-.

-Sólo si tú dejas de sacarme plática para no destrozarte tu cara de niña.

-Tal vez sea cara de niña, pero me vasta para enamorar a cualquiera.

-Sólo tienes tipas calenturientas detrás de ti, no es como si enserio las enamoras.

-¿Van a pelear o no? No pagué 9,000 pesos para ver esto. -Dijo Pamela estresada de tanta charla y poca acción-.

-Yo quería ver humanos sangrando. No insultándose, eso no tiene gracia. -Apoyó Foxy ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del oso-.

-Cállate idiota. -le regañó-.

-Preferiría que dejen de pelear por favor. -pidió la pollo-.

-Mira puto pato gordo, tú no opines que por ti mi hermanito debe perder su tiempo con este idiota. -Dijo una peli-negra de ojos miel, alta, cabello hasta la cintura y un uniforme demasiado revelador-.

-A ti quién mierda te habló? -Chica se defendía arqueando una ceja-.

-Nadie, sólo defiendo a mi hermanito.

-Tan fuerte es que necesita que una puta barata se meta por él? -Preguntó Kika poniéndose frente a la pollo-.

-A ti nadie te llamó. Esto es entre el pato obeso y yo.

-Mira imbécil, podré estar gorda, pero soy un animatrónico.

-Y eso qué?

-Que lo gorda en un día se me quita, pero a ti lo puta no te lo quita nadie. -Se escuchó por parte de todos un fuerte "Ooohhhhhhh", los animatrónicos se reían sin preocupaciones, las chicas le cantaban un "Uuuhhh te la metieeeeron~" y sus "amigas" se reían a sus espaldas. Incluso el tipo que vivía enfrente puso en su estéreo la canción "Tun dawn for what"-.

-Cállate puta pata obesa!

-Eso ya es de coraje. -defendió Any-.

-Ya no sabe ni qué decir la pendeja. -Habló Kika, viendo como se iba la jovencita ofendida-.

-Te admiro pendeja. -Llegó Alex de entre la multitud-.

-Y esa actitud? -preguntó la polla-.

-Todos odian a Mónica. Incluso yo. -Dijo apuntando por donde se había ido la peli-negra-.

-Se llama Mónica?

-Si.

-QUÉ TE ALEJES TE DIGO! -Gritó Fer fuertemente golpeando a Carlos en el estómago-.

-DEJA QUE AGARRE A ESA PUTA, NADIE INSULTA A MI HERMANA! -Gritó molesto Carlos intentando llegar a Chica con un palo, una rama de árbol más bien-.

-Ella sola causa que la insulten! -Dijo Freddy-.

-Nadie le dijo que metiera la jeta por ti. -Comentó Berenice-.

-TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS IMBÉCILES! -Gritó furioso. Los chicos que supuestamente iban a ayudarle le habían dejado solo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó Fer victorioso-.

-YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A UNA BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

-Si pero somos los idiotas que se la metieron a tu hermana. -Agregó Cristian-.

-Que asco... ¿¡Te la tiraste!? -preguntaron todos a la vez-.

-Ella se me ofreció, saben que me gusta lo fácil. -Dijo viendo de reojo a Carlos-.

-VETE A LA MIERDA CRISTIAN!

-Mejor a la cama de tu hermana, me gusta su cobija de cebra... -Carlos estaba completamente furioso. Finalmente la pelea terminó dejando a Fer como el ganador, todos habían partido a sus casas. Alex y Any estaban por irse pero los animatrónicos habían olvidado el tema de los uniformes por la pelea, estaban afuera de la dirección ya que todos juntos no caben. Ambas jóvenes decidieron esperar afuera-.

-El pollote me cae bien. ¿Cómo dices que se llama? -preguntó Alex a su prima-.

-Chica Fazbear, hija de dios. -Dijo la mayor-.

-Oigan ustedes! -So oyó una voz desde la esquina-.

-¿Ya salieron o qué? -se preguntaron ambas buscando a los animatrónicos pero aún seguían ocupados-.

-Acá atrás mocosas! -Habló un hombre mayor. Tenía poca barba y una coleta. Era alto de ojos negros y cabello obscuro. Vestía de morado-.

-¿A quién le dices mocosa viejo tonto? -Se defendió la menor. Any automáticamente se puso frente a ella-.

-Vincent, te dije que fueras amable! -Le regañó otro sujeto. Era alto, castaño y tenía cara de malhumor-.

-Tsk... Al carajo con esto. -Dijo molesto- venimos por ti mocosa.

-For me? ¿¡What the Fuck!? -Dijo Any sorprendida y cagada del miedo-.

-Si, sabemos que estás cuidando a los muñecos asesinos y que Fazbear te está obligando. -Habló el otro sujeto-.

-Guaith!? -La muchacha ya no sabia ni qué carajos le pasaba a su vida-.

-Escucha, este tipo se llama Vincent y mi nombre es Mike. -Comentó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-.

-A. La. Verga. -Sólo eso pudo decir la ex-guardia. Tenía a un Uke en potencia y a un asesino serial en frente-.

-No entiendo... Tu idioma muy bien. -Dijo rascándose la cabeza confundido-.

-Está sorprendida. -Agregó Alex viendo como su prima seguía echando baba-.

-Ya nos presentamos, ahora ustedes niñas que no tengo todo el día! -Habló Vincent-.

-Mi pinche estúpido perro y sexy nombre es... Díganme Any, odio mi nombre. -Dijo la guardia emocionada- ésta babosa de mi lado es mi puta y sensual prima Alex.

-Mucho gusto. -Sonrió Mike y Vincent sólo volteó a otro lado-.

-Entonces vinieron a? -preguntó Any-.

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho estúpida. -Soltó Vincent molesto-.

-Estúpidas tus nalgas imbécil! -Es increíble la velocidad con la que toma confianza esa niña. Da pelea y a Vincent eso le gusta-.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso ya me las viste? -Sonrió victorioso-.

-No te puedo ver lo que no tienes... Perra! -Soltó la menor haciendo reír a Mike a carcajadas-.

-Ha! Te gusta jugar rudo eh? -Escupió el asesino-.

-Pues, tú juegas como princesita.

-¿Ah si? Te gustaría que te taladrara el cráneo ¿ah? ¿Eso quieres?.

-Y si mejor te lo meto por el culo y te castro los huevos y los cocino para ti! -Desde la perspectiva de Vincent, esa niña tenía una mentalidad increíble para torturar a alguien. Le comenzaba a caer bien, sólo le faltaba algo para que le perdonase la vida-.

-¿Qué hace un perro con un taladro? -preguntó Mike aguantándose la risa-.

-Va a salir con una mamada... -Dijo Any para si misma-.

-Ta' ladrando! -En eso comienza a reír como retrasado. Solo-.

-Mike... Das lástima. -Dijo Vincent-.

-Te piensas tus chistes con el culo ¿Verdad? -preguntó Any sacándole una risa a Vincent-.

-Vamos ríanse... Es divertido! -Dijo para seguir riéndose-.

-Para ti que estás pendejo si. -Volvió a opinar la guardia notando las risas del asesino y su prima. Vincent vio que eso era lo que le faltaba a la chica, le perdonó la vida sólo por ofender a Mike-.

-Qué chistosa...

-Más que tú si, estás bien puñetas para los chistes. Te quedarás pobre si trabajas de eso. -A veces la ex-guardia no se guarda lo que piensa-.

-En fin... Vinimos por ti, vámonos! -La tomó de los hombros e intentó llevársela pero se escuchó un fuerte grito realmente conocido para Mike y Vincent. Los animatrónicos veían la escena mientras Foxy corría con el hocico abierto listo para asesinar a Mike-.

-Alto Foxy! -La guardia lo detuvo antes de que le saltara encima a Mike-.

-¿¡Qué mierda hacen estos muñecos del diablo en la calle!? -se preguntó Mike sorprendido-.

-Eso no te incumbe pedazo de mierda, ¿A dónde planeaban llevar a ésta cosa? -Dijo Foxy molesto apuntando a la chica peli-colorida-.

-No te incumbe chatarra! -Vincent se puso en guardia listo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el zorro. Suicidio para unos, diversión para Vincent-.

-Nosotros somos civilizados, no pensamos pelear... Foxy. -Habló Puppet en tono serio-.

-Yarggg! -Gruñó molesto-.

-Ustedes dos... ¿Qué pasa y adónde la llevan?-.

-No les incumbe muñecos malignos... -Mike se resguardaba detrás del bien formado cuerpo de Vincent. Molesto para Vincent, Yaoi para Any y Chica-.

-Quítate estorbo! -le gritó-.

-Sólo protégeme, eres mi amigo!

-Me importa un carajo lo que te hagan!

-Entonces no eres mi amigo!

-Me importa una jodida mierda ser tu amigo!

**-Mientras Vincent y Mike discutían, Any , Alex y los animatrónicos iban camino a casa. Tuvieron un pésimo día como para tener que lidiar con dos adultos idiotas. Incluso a Freddy se le pasó por la cabeza que, Any podía llegar a ser más madura que esos dos juntos. Pero algo no andaba bien, esas caras les eran conocidas, algunas cosas fueron borradas de sus cerebros antes de dejar los E.E.U.U. Y moverse a México. Vaya que ese país les ha traído bastantes sorpresas.**

**Puppet no se sentía nada cómodo con la presencia de ese hombre que vestía de morado, le incomodaba demasiado como para que sea un simple idiota busca pleitos. Su escáner facial no hacia relación a ninguna otra cara que hubiese visto antes. Golden se dio cuenta de eso, él si recordaba la cara de Mike, excepto la de ese tal Vincent.**

**Fue un camino largo, al fin llegaron a casa. Se dispusieron a almorzar y comenzar sus labores domésticos, sólo hasta que la madre dijo que más tarde irían a la casa de su mamá, Any recogió su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo emocionada. Los animatrónicos solo seguían su dia normalmente-.**

-Vámonos. Freddy tú vas a acompañarme a soriano hoy. -Dijo la madre. Freddy se sorprendió-.

-¿Yo? -preguntó-.

-Si, Ingrid se llevará a los niños y se irá con los demás robots. Tú vas a venir conmigo.

-Está bien... -Tragó aceite-.

-Tranquilízate Fredo, es divertido. -le animó Golden-.

-Pero... Habrá gente. -dijo nervioso-.

-Ni que fueras a salir con la mocosa. -Chica apuntó a Any y ésta se molesto-.

-Hey! Pato obeso cara de mis nalgas!

-Por eso eres fea. -Se burló Foxy recibiendo un golpe de ambas-.

-En fin. ¿A qué hora nos iremos? Necesito cargar mi teléfono. -Habló Bonnie. Solía ser callado. A veces. Lel-.

-Ya nos vamos hijo de Puppet, debiste haberlo puesto desde que llegamos. -Le regañó Any tiernamente-.

-Lo olvidé. No pensé que tuviera tan poca batería. -.

-Puedes cargarlo allá.

-Segura?

-Si... Si hay espacio claro.

_**\- Bonnie PoV-**_

**-No quiero ser cruelmente lastimado, aún no me atrevo a confesarle mis sentimientos a ésta niña. Siento que aunque no lo parezca ella podría hacerme pedazos con tan pocas palabras, Golden y Puppet son los únicos que pueden sentir que tan "Flechado" estoy, saben cómo me pongo respecto a eso. Sé que últimamente he estado muy callado pero prefiero estarlo a confesar mis sentimientos sin querer en algún arranque de celos o enojo-.**

-¿Cómo que "si hay" espacio? -pregunté caminando por la calle junto con ella y el resto detrás-.

-Todos mis primos con tablets y mi tía y prima con celular... Todos los enchufes ocupados con cargadores, a eso me refiero. -Respondió sonriente-.

_**-Any PoV-**_

**-Me siento realmente bien estando a su lado, me siento tranquila y protegida. Que nada importa estando a su lado, pero es un robot. Sé que eso no tiene nada que ver, pero es la realidad. Aunque quisiera no podría tener una "vida" con él. No es de carne y hueso, no tiene estudios, no podría darme hijos y no quiero adoptar conejos como compensación. (e.e juejue les recuerda algo?) No entiendo de dónde saqué ésta Filofobia, por más perfecto y lindo que sea Bonnie, siempre le busco lo negativo para evitar que mis sentimientos aumenten por el. Siempre evitando largas conversaciones y sacando el "Fonnie" para cambiar de tema, pero también diciendo lo que pienso de forma estúpida y juguetona que parece que no lo digo en serio, no importa que tanto lo quiera, tengo miedo a enamorarme... O tal vez a salir lastimada-.**

-Llegamos plebes! -Gritó Any emocionada frente a la casa de su difunta abuela materna-.

-Toda tu familia vive a la vuelta de la esquina? -preguntó Spring-.

-Yez. O alguna.

-Nos vas a presentar? -preguntó Chica escuchando gritos y risas de niños dentro de la casa-.

-No pendeja, te vas a quedar afuera sola como moco. -Dijo sarcástica arqueando una ceja y buscando pelea-.

-Mira mocosa que te lo he preguntado bien. -Comenzaron a pelear ya-.

-Ya dejen de darse amor, huele a comida y éste zorrito tiene hambre! -Comentó el zorro-.

-Tú cállate perro. -Gritaron ambas-.

-Ese es Bonnie, no yo.

-Cállate Foxy, a mi no me metas pedazo de subnormal. -Se defendió el conejo-.

-¿¡Es que siempre tienen que estar peleando ustedes!? -Puppet furioso entró a la pelea-.

-Ésta vez no te metas cabeza de calcetín! -Le rugió Foxy molesto. Puppet le saltó encima furioso y comenzó a zarandearle la metálica cabeza-.

-¡NO TENGO CABEZA DE CALCETÍN! -Se defendió la marioneta ofendida y con actitud de niño-.

-¡POR EL AMOR A GOLDEN, ESTÁN HACIENDO UN ESCÁNDALO EN PLENA CALLE! -Ahora estaba Spring en medio de la pelea-.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE AMOR A GOLDEN!? CREÍA QUE NO ERAS GAY! LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA PLÁTANO CON PATAS! -Le gritó Puppet con celos a Flote. Todos se preguntaban _"¿Qué pedo con este wey?"_ Ya que nunca lo habían visto así-.

-Santos Fazbear's. ¿Dónde está Freddy cuando lo necesitas? -se preguntó Golden-.

**(Por otro lado)**

-¿Qué vas a comprar mamá? -le preguntó un oso a su madre mientras caminaban por la calle como si nada-.

-Pues... Necesito carne, verdura, sopa... Y cosas. -Dijo tranquila viendo como las personas veían a Freddy con cara de "No mames y éste qué?"-.

-Oh... Y nos regresaremos caminando cierto? -le preguntó el osito-.

-No cabes en un taxi, por eso te traje, para que me ayudes con las bolsas. -Comentó-.

-Chale... -Soltó-.

-Ya te pegó sus mañas. -comentó la madre divertida-.

-Mierda.

**(Volviendo al pedo en pleno espacio púbico... Perdón público).**

-¡JODER PUPPET, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! -Gritaron zorro y conejo dorado molestos-.

-No! SE LO MERECEN PAR DE ADOPTADOS NO QUERIDOS! DE HABER SABIDO HUBIESE ABORTADO! -Soltó dejando a todos en plan _"WTF nigga!?"_-.

-No mames puppet, lo pudiste dejar tirado por ahí! -Any quería discutir también-.

-No le des ideas pequeño engendro! -Le tiró Foxy-.

-El engendro serás Tú puto zorro cara de perro! -le defendió Bonnie-.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS ME CAGO EN TI NIÑA! -le gritó Chica-.

-¿¡POR QUÉ VERGA EN MI!? ¿QUÉ PUTAS HICE YO PENDEJA? -La discusión se escuchaba tres calles abajo-.

-¡TÚ COMENZASTE A MAMAR PENDEJA!

-YA HABLAS COMO YO ZORRA!

-NO COMPARES IDIOTA! -Foxy defendiendo su raza-.

-Tu cállate aborto no planeado! -Puppet le jaló las orejas metálicas-.

-Deja de llamarme aborto puta calceta!

-¡Tu puta madre es una calceta!

-Mi madre eres tú ¡IMBÉCIL!

-¡YA ME CANSÉ, TODOS CIERREN LA BOCA! -Calló Golden a todos. Toda la gente solo escuchaba la discusión sin sentido de una muchacha, 4 robots y un oso flotador. Lo más típico-.

-¡ÉL/ELLA EMPEZÓ! -Gritaron todos apuntándose entre ellos-.

-No me interesa quién empezó, todos parecen niños pequeños! Me sorprendes Puppet. -Dijo molesto el osito-.

-P-Pero no es mi cuuuuulpaaa~ Foxy me ofendió! -Dijo apuntando al zorro-.

-Se supone que eres la madre aquí, pareces el bebé de la casa.

-No es justo, yo no empecé ¿Por qué sólo me regañas a mi?

-Ya deja de llorar como un bebé y entra a la casa, mula. -comentó Foxy intentando hacerse el graciosito-.

-P-Pero las mulas son feas ¿estás diciendo que yo soy feo también? -preguntó con aceite en sus robóticos ojos para después comenzar a llorar-.

-¿Qué vergas es todo ese puto ruido? Ya no dejan a una ver Peppa la cerdita!- en eso llega Alex completamente molesta-.

-Me dijo feeeeoooo~ -Lloró la marioneta apuntando a Foxy. Todos estaban en plan "¿Ese es Puppet?" Menos Any, ella pensaba algo como "No mamen, pinche Pappet pendejo. Me recuerda al repollos locos, un pinchi machito chillón"-.

-Mula, mula... Dije mula! -Foxy estaba nervioso intentando remediar su pendejada. Pobre-.

-Una mula vieja y fea, es verdad ¡Sólo mírenme! Antes era hermoso! Pero ahora... -Empezó a llorar en brazos de Any, colgándose como si el hijo de su mandarina no pesara-.

-Eso no es verdad Puppet, no eres feo como una mula! -Le calmó Golden-.

-Sólo pareces fideo parado quemado pero pos, ni pedo. -El comentario de la ex-guardia volvió a lastimar los sensibles sentimientos de Puppet-.

-Ya cállenlo, parece que está embarazado o algo! -Alex se quejó y entró a casa para dejar de escuchar llorar a la pobre marioneta-.

-A la verga! ¡Golden se lo coshó sin protección! Te hubieras puesto una bolsa de soriano en el plátano mano... -Dijo hundiéndose de hombros. Puppet se sonrojó y automáticamente dejó de llorar-.

-Esto no me pasa seguido! ¡Que uno de los animatrónicos esté lejos de mi, me pone débil emocionalmente! -Gritó la marioneta preocupada-.

-Vez cómo si eres bien pinche uke, eres la madre de estos weyes y Goldi es el padre. -Volvió a decir sin interés -.

-Sólo déjenme solo ¡Mis "emociones" son un caos! -dijo cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el importante-.

-A la verga, ¿Es bipolar o anda en sus días? -preguntó la pendeja al osito-.

-Ya se le pasará, sólo cuando llegue Freddy sus emociones volverán a la normalidad. -Dijo el oso dorado para ponerse en la cabeza de la chica-.

-Ojalá Puppet fuera mi madre, ni la mia se pone así.

-Es molesto estando así... -Dijo Golden-.

-Aún no entiendo cómo puede afectarle tanto que Freddy no esté aquí.

-Cuando Puppet nos dio vida, nos dio parte de su energía. Estando todos juntos como en la pizzería, Puppet siente esa energía como si aún la tuviera. Como ahora Freddy no está, Puppet no siente esa parte de energía y lo debilita. -Explicó el osito-.

-Y si no están todos cerca de él ¿Qué pasa?

-Pierde todo su poder, será un nervio andante, sin energía suficiente como para moverse tan "humanamente". Será solo un animatrónico común pero aún con conciencia. -dijo de forma seria pero tranquila-.

**-Una vez que Puppet se calmó, la guardia entro a casa primero. Llamó a todos sus pequeños primos para que conozcan a los animatrónicos aunque algunos ya los conozcan. Le emocionaba el echo de que enserio pudiesen parecer una familia-.**

-¿Por qué nos trajiste Ingrid~? -preguntó una niña de 9 años, morena, cabello largo y del mismo color castaño que su prima mayor. Sus ojos eran los mismos que ella. Su nombre es Janis-.

-Bueno... Es que hay unos feos allá afuera que quiero que conozcan. -dijo tranquila-.

-Tienes muchos novios o qué? -preguntó otro niño de 11 años. Piel a perlada, ojos y cabello de mismo color que su prima. Era un poco más bajito que la ex-guardia. Su nombre es Emiliano-.

-¿Kha? -se imaginó a todos como su harem- nope, sólo Bonnie es mi esposo sensual~ -dijo juguetonamente, ignorando algo de "verdad" en esa frase-.

-Oh! ¿Si trajiste a los animatrónicos? -preguntó su hermana, los peques al regresar de la escuela no llegaron a casa, llegaron a casa de la abuela materna-.

-Yep. Dijo mi mamá.

-Cuántos son? -pregunta otro pequeño. Llamado Jankarlos-.

-Son... No sé que hueva contarlos, Mejor... Que entren. -abrió la puerta llamando a todos, el primero en entrar fue Puppet quien al ver tanto niño se sorprendió-.

-Son tus primos pequeños!? Son demasiados! -dijo asombrado-.

-Bueno -tomo aire- en mi familia todos son conejos.

-Por el amor a Golden, son minis tú, pobres niños! -exclamó Chica. Viendo y escaneando cada rostro, los ojos y el color de cabello eran los mismos que su molesta guardia. En las facciones algunos se parecían demasiado a ella-.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Niños pelirrojos!? -preguntó sarcástica-.

-Son alrededor de 10 niños! Sin contarte a ti y tus hermanos claro... -dijo Foxy cargando al pequeño Rodrigo- Hola pequeño, ¿Sabes quién soy? -preguntó el zorro-.

-Aa... Un... Perro? -dijo tiernamente haciendo sonrojar a Chica-.

-Me gusta este niño, voy a quedármelo~ -dijo viendo cómo Foxy se decepcionaba de su diseño, a pesar de tener cola todos los niños pensaban que era un perro-.

-Falta Renata, pero es una pequeña bebé de meses, está dormida la weona.

-Oh y mi mamá tendrá otro perro! -Habló Evan, el a comparación de sus primos era el más gordito, su madre le decía cerdo obeso sin futuro y su prima que estaba lleno de amor. (literal)-.

-¿Tienen perro? -preguntó Golden en brazos de una niña, su nombre es Regina. Tiene dos años-.

-Si, Mi mamá está embarazada. -dijo haciendo que los animatrónicos quedaran tipo: _"Son idénticos a la mocosa"_-.

-Son pedacitos de popo míos estos niños. -dijo comenzando a reír-.

-Mi pésame por ustedes -dijo Bonnie gracioso mientras cargaba en brazos a una pequeña de 7 años. Marifer, en realidad se llama Maria Fernanda pero da iguah-.

**-Mientras tanto en soriano. Mamá y Freddy ya habían terminado las compras, eran pocas, sólo algo para comer en casa de la familia de mamá. Pero como a todo niño o incluso a alguno de ustedes lectores les ha pasado, Freddy sintió el infierno mismo al ver a su mamá ver su cartera-.**

-Ay no... -dijo la mamá preocupada y molesta a la vez-.

-¿Pasa algo mamá? -preguntó-.

-No tengo dinero, debo ir al cajero a sacar. Hay mucha gente quédate con el carrito haciendo fila y volveré pronto. -dice para salir de la larga fila y correr hasta la salida. Dejando a un robot asesino completamente solo con un carrito en un supermercado. Qué típico ¿No?-.

-...Mierda. -Freddy se sentía jodidamente acosado, niños y adultos lo veían de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándolo como a un bicho raro. Uno que otro niño se tomaba fotos con él y uno que otro adolecente le picaba constantemente la nariz haciendo que Freddy perdiera su paciencia. Estaba cada vez más cerca de la caja de pago, mamá no llegaba, Freddy estaba a solo dos carritos, no sabría qué hacer si llega a caja y mamá con el dinero para pagar no-.

-Em... Oso... Tú... Ya te toca...? -dijo la cajera. Extrañada vio a Freddy empujar el carrito y ella por obligación pasando las cosas por el checador de precios, eran como diez cosas en total, ella casi acababa de marcar precios y el muchacho de empacarlas en bolsas plásticas. Mamá aún no llegaba y cuando la cajera preguntó cómo pagaría, Freddy se congeló.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? No podía dejar el carrito solo, era un líder y como tal debía saber qué hacer... Debía-.

-Perdón por tardarme pero la fila estaba hasta la madre de lleno. -dijo la madre estresada, llegó y pagó las compras-.

-Creía que no llegarías! Creí que me habías dejado SOLO! Creí que me habías abandonado! -gritó Freddy a su madre aún asustado. Odiaba el sentimiento de la soledad desde que estaba vivo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ello-.

-Ya Ya Freddy, llegué, no te deje -Dijo la madre posando sus manos en la cara de Freddy- yo jamás dejaría solo a un hijo mío. -Freddy sintió un vuelco en su "estómago". Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a una familia, era bueno y malo, él dejó de confiar en los humanos hace mucho tiempo, pero por culpa de una mocosa está volviendo a caer-.

-Oh... Gracias. -dijo sincero. ¿Así era una madre en realidad? Freddy la tuvo pero no era así, su verdadera "madre" no le llegaría ni a los talones-.

-Vámonos Freddy, hay que ir a preparar la comida. -Le dijo ya afuera y cada quien cargando 5 bolsas, justo para ambos, aunque Freddy se ofreció amablemente a cargar las más pesadas-.

-¿Cómo estarán ellos? -se preguntó Freddy recordando a Foxy, Bonnie y Chica. También recordó el problema de Puppet si alguno se aleja demasiado, sonrió con satisfacción al no ser Él quien estuviera soportando el extraño carácter de Puppet-.

**-En casa de la abuela Materna sensual-.**

-DAME ESAS PAPAS FOXY! -Gritó una calceta... Digo marioneta furiosa-.

-JAMÁS! TENGO HAMBRE! -Le gritó molesto-.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE QUE VAN A DESPERTAR A MI HIJA! -Grito una mujer peli-negra de cabello hasta la cintura sujetado en una coleta, era la madrina de bautizo de la guardia, ésta última solo escuchaba desde la sala la divertida la escena-.

-PERO MADRINA! SON MIS PAPAS! -Gritó Puppet-.

-ESAS PAPAS NO SON DE NADIE, DÉNMELAS YA! -Ordenó molesta-.

-Oigan dejen de comportarse como bebés ¿Quieren? -preguntó un molesto conejo dorado viendo desde la puerta del cuarto. Intentaba volver a dormir a la pequeña bebé, su ahora "prima"-.

-¡Yo no soy ningún bebé! -dijo Puppet amenazante, claro eso Spring lo ignoró después de ver como puppet comenzó a llorar. Por quinta vez-.

-¡VETE DE ESTA CASA PUTA MARIONETA! -Gritó la pollo harta de tanta tontería -.

-Nadie dice malas palabras, solo los adultos! -la madrina chanclea el trasero de Chica, si pudiera le habría jalado las orejas-.

-Ya lo sé! -dijo sobándose la pollo-.

-¿Por qué no los callas? -preguntó Bonnie sentado en el sillón de la sala junto a la ex-guardia-.

-Me gusta ver sangre... O a Puppet darles en la madre. -Explicó Any sin preocupación-.

-GUAAAAARDIIIIIIAAAA~ -Se oyó la voz de Puppet desde la cocina, después vieron a Puppet entrar a la sala y terminar abrazando a Any. Bonnie intentaba hacerse pendejo con el celular-.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -sin maldiciones. Any sabe que hay tabla-.

-MI MADRINAAA ME REGAÑOOOOOOO! -Lloró abrazando más a la chica-.

-Y ¿Por qué precisamente la abrazas a ella? -preguntó un CE-LO-SO Bonnie-.

-Sólo ella me puede tranquilizar, conejo tonto! -dijo molesto. Todos estaban hartos del comportamiento menstrual de Puppet, rogaban a Satanás que Freddy llegara pronto-.

-Eres bipolar mano... Deja de chillar y ya quédate callado. -le regañó como si fuese una madre, solo que tranquila-.

-¡FOXY! -gritó Any llamando al zorro-.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -llegó muy vergas completamente furioso. Pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso la chica, rápidamente bajó las orejas del miedo- ¿M-Mande? -preguntó sonriendo nervioso-.

-Ven aquí... -Dijo apuntando al piso frente a ella-.

-Ya valió verga el perro... -Dijo Emiliano que veía la escena desde afuera junto con los niños. Pegados como imbéciles a las ventanas-.

-Pobrecito, por eso nunca la hago enojar. -Dijo el pequeño Rodrigo, que de cariño le decimos Riguin-.

-¿Por qué estabas peleando con Puppet? -En ese momento los niños se apoyaron más para escuchar, sabían que estaba molesta de a madres, a nadie le gusta verla molesta. Lo saben por experiencia, Foxy no sabía qué decir. - Haber a qué horas contestas... -Soltó impaciente, golpeando el piso con el pie. Bonnie y Puppet la veían sorprendidos. Chica, Golden y Spring también-.

-Es que... Mi madrina dijo que... Si teníamos mucha hambre tomáramos algo de comer mientras llega mamá. -Dijo nervioso viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos que mostraban estrés y molestia pero encima la paciencia-.

-¿Y? -seco. Sin sentimiento. Una pregunta que exige una respuesta-.

-Yo iba a tomar las papas que estaban en la mesa, pero Puppet también las quería y...

-empezaron a pelear. -dijo Any suspirando pesadamente-.

-S-Si. -soltó el zorro que agradecia a toda fuerza mística que ella no tuviese el palo en las manos-.

-Escucha Foxy, Puppet en su estado normal te habría compartido o hasta te las hubiera dejado. -dijo seria- pero a como está ahora de sensible, debiste haberle dado las papas.

-Pero es que...

-No me interrumpas mientras estoy hablando. -Levantó un poco la voz, parecía un adulto. Los animatrónicos quedaron sorprendidos-.

-Ok...

-Sabes que Puppet está sensible emocionalmente por la ausencia de Freddy, debiste haberle dejado las papas para que no hiciera sus dramas y de paso molestar a medio mundo ¡Y! Despertar a Renata. -Dijo escuchando el llanto de una bebé-.

-P-Pero! -Foxy intentó defenderse, pero al ver por la ventana de la puerta de la entrada, notó como los niños le decían entre señas que dejara las cosas como están-.

-Nada de peros Foxy, no me gusta que peleen. ¡SON FAMILIA! Eso no está bien. -Terminó el regaño. Estaba completamente molesta, fue realmente fácil con Foxy pero casi explota-.

-No sabía que eras madura... -Dijo Chica viendo la cara de regañado de Foxy-.

-Soy la mayor de los hijos en esta familia, estoy acostumbrada a calmar peleas y he aprendido a tener paciencia. -Soltó tranquila-.

-Pasas demaciado tiempo con los niños ¿no? -Preguntó Golden-.

-Si, son mi universo estos niños. Soy como una tercera madre para ellos, o eso quiero creer. -Dijo sonriente-.

-Owee... -Dijo la marioneta abrazando a Any- Es por eso que te perdoné la vida, sé que puedes calmar y educar a estos abortos. -Soltó refiriéndose a los animatrónicos-.

-PUPPET! -Gritaron todos comenzando una pelea nueva-.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! D':**

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero ya he cumplido :v joasjoasjoas~**

**Espero les guste, es poco el tiempo en que aparecieron Mike y Vincent pero va la historia poco a poco ;)**

**El tiempo que estén en la secundaria, bueno, es de octubre a principios de Enero aquí en el fic. Pero no voy a detallar TODOS los días que pasen en casa, solo anécdotas divertidas para pasar rápido a la aparición de los Toy en la pizzería :3c **

**Tengo una que otra sorpresita para el fic en capítulos próximos y espero les gusten. Habrá también una pequeña cosa que agregaré en el fic, así que atentos n.n**

**Dejen sus sensualones reviews con lúb y eso. Comenten qué les pareció.**

**Espero ya no tardar más en la actualización pero la escuela y problemas familiares me tienen MUERTA! Pero en fin, aquí la conti.**

**Chao babus~ nvn **

_(Lamento las faltas de ortografía) _


	16. Chapter Random Bitches!

**Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las personas vivían el día como de costumbre.**

**En un apartamento se encontraba una pareja, dos jóvenes que se preparaban para comenzar su dia e ir a trabajar.**

**La joven mujer, de larga cabellera negra, ojos marrones, piel ni tan morena ni tan blanca, una figura inocente y sonrisa sincera preparaba el desayuno. Su nombre es Samanta Revilla.**

-Victor! El desayuno ya está listo! -Gritó la joven desde la cocina-.

-Ya voyyyy! -Se oyó la voz de un joven desde uno de los pasillos. En eso se escuchan pasos caminando en dirección a la joven-.

**Victor Moreno. Un joven alto, ojos miel, cabello negro sujetado en una coleta, figura delgada, piel blanca. Éste es Victor, la pareja de nuestra joven-.**

-Buenos días tarada. -le dice sonriente besando su frente-.

-Buenos días bobo. -le sonríe-.

-¿Te irás más temprano? -preguntó el joven sentándose frente a Samanta comiendo su cereal-.

-Si, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Yo llegaré temprano hoy, por favor llama cuando salgas para pasar por ti. -pidió preocupado-.

-Tranquilo Vic estaré bien. -le sonríe-.

-Bien... Pero me preocupas.

-Estoy embarazada, no enferma bobo. -responde-.

-Lo sé, más feliz no puedo estar.

-Tendremos un conejo. -Rió levemente y terminó su cereal-.

-Un lindo y pequeño conejo. -Sonrió el joven bebiendo la leche del plato-.

**OwowowowowowoW**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No estamos seguros, pero al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros.**

**David llegó tarde ayer y como siempre no nos dijo dónde estaba. Sólo saludo a Toy Chica y fue a su recámara.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? -pregunté. Yo como el líder Toy debo estar enterado de lo que pasa a nuestro al rededor. Y la noticia de ahora no me tiene muy... "Feliz"-.

-No lo sé Fredd. Fazbear me llamó diciéndome que me necesita en no sé que ciudad en México y estaré fuera por un tiempo.

-Entonces... ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? -Toy Chica es muy... Atrevida en ciertas ocasiones, me agrada que al menos no le guste quedarse con la duda-.

-Tranquila T.C. Mi madre vendrá a cuidarlos mientras no esté.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Nunca estás de cualquier manera. -Toy Bonnie es realmente terco, David ya no lo soporta y si siguen así terminará por desconectarlo-.

-Escucha conejo torpe, tengo demasiado trabajo con nuevos diseños no solo de ustedes, si no de los Old y son mil veces más complicados. No tengo tanto jodido tiempo para pasarlo en "familia" con ustedes. -Le echó en cara. Frío como siempre, Toy Bonnie ya está acostumbrado y he de decir, que estamos empezando a odiar a los humanos-.

-Bueno pues que más da, sólo vete ya y deja de molestarme la existencia. -Soltó orgulloso T.B. David ni se inmutó-.

-Tú eres quien jode mi existencia! -Soltó y se fue. Podía escuchar como bajaba las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de su cuarto tan fuerte que casi rompe los vidrios-.

-Detesto a los humanos. -Mangle y Billy estaban escondidos en el techo. Mangle cargaba a Billy obviamente y lo bajó con cuidado-.

-Los odio con todo mi jodido endoesqueleto. -Toy Bonnie ha cambiado mucho-.

-Me repulsan, me asquean. -T.C. Es más fría al hablar de los humanos-.

-Son insoportables... -Yo también los odio. No nos respetan, ¿Por qué he de respetarlos a ellos?-.

**Con la ex-guardia.**

**Han pasado tres días, Chica se volvió popular por enfrentar a la puta de la secu. Freddy ha estado más unido a Any y ahora son mejores amigos, eso y que a Freddy de apodo le pusieron "El güero" ya se imaginarán porqué. Bonnie se siente celoso al ver al oso y su "crush" muy unidos pero algo bueno es que al igual que Chica es el mejor en la clase, Foxy y Spring son buenos deportistas y Puppet y Golden son de suma confianza para los profesores y alumnos. Son consejeros a decir verdad.**

**El día pasó normalmente, Foxy fue castigado por mal comportamiento así que llamaron a mamá para hablar de su castigo. ¿Cuál fue? Bueno, le obligaron a ir el sábado a la secundaria para que hiciera aseo en el área de tercero junto a Spring. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué con Spring? Bueno, él le ha tapado todas sus maldades a Foxy y de igual manera Foxy a él. **

**Ese par se hizo muy unido, Chica y Kika también, Bonnie y Fer suelen charlar y bromear juntos, Puppet sigue consejos amorosos de las chicas para "conquistar" a Golden y éste solo cuida de todos.**

**Hablando de Mike y Vincent, en esos tres días no paraban de atosigar a la ex-guardia para que renunciara a Freddy Fazbear Pizza pero se dieron por vencidos cuando Puppet los amenazó de muerte. Ahora ellos junto a Jeremy son intendentes en la secundaria, dicen que por "protección" a la chica es que aceptaron trabajar ahí pero corre el rumor que sólo tenían dinero para el viaje de ida, no de regreso.**

**A Mike de apodo le han puesto Michelle ya que, bueno, Any así lo quiso y como le molestaba a Mike toda la secundaria lo llama así. A Vincent le dicen "Chiva" por su tipo de barba. A Jeremy, gracias a Any es conocido como "El caderón" pues en los fics el pobre siempre es Uke, espero entiendan el por qué de ese apodo.**

**El día pasó tranquilamente, Any y los animatrónicos estaban por llegar a casa pero un camión estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Primero se extrañaron, después vieron que tenía el logo de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, lo cual, los alarmó. Todos pensaron **_"¿Ya es hora de irnos?" _**E inmediatamente quisieron correr a casa de Mamá Mari. (mi abuela materna).**

**Vincent, Mike y Jeremy iban detrás de la guardia pues...**

**-FlashBack-**

-¿Es enserio? -Preguntó la chica a los tres hombres-.

-Si... -dijo Mike apenado-.

-Idiota, te lo dije. -soltó Vincent molesto-.

-La verdad es que solo pensamos en ti cuando decidimos venir a salvar tu vida, usamos nuestros ahorros en pasaportes y los boletos de avión, nunca recordamos ahorrar para el boleto de regreso... -comentó Jeremy decaído-.

-¿No tienen ni dónde quedarse? -la abuelita estaba barriendo la calle con su nieta mayor cuando los hombres llegaron a hostigarla de nuevo. Una cosa llevó a una amenaza de muerte de Puppet, además, los guardias no tenían dinero para volver-.

-La verdad no, apartamos el cuarto de hotel por una semana. -dijo Mike- Además que es molesto dormir en la misma habitación con estos dos. -apuntó a Vincent y Jeremy-.

-Crees que es divertido oírte roncar!? -Vincent buscaba pelea, eso es seguro-.

-UN MOMENTO! -Gritó Any llamando la atención - estuvieron durmiendo JUNTOS en la misma CAMA desde hace cinco días!? -Todos asintieron pesadamente y Jeremy sonrojado hasta las orejas. Any se imaginó un trio candente entre esos tres-.

-Pshht. -llamó la abuelita- Crees que a tu papá le moleste que les rente mi cuarto?

-Es tú casa y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras abuelita. -le dijo tranquilamente-.

-Oigan, les rentaré mi cuarto. -comentó - los dejaré quedarse aquí hasta que junten el dinero.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Preguntaron todos sorprendidos, incluidos los animatrónicos quienes escuchaban a escondidas-.

-Si, los dejaré quedarse pero tendrán que subir mis muebles y mi ropa. Ingrid moverá su cama al cuarto de Justo junto con sus cosas y yo me quedaré en el suyo. -dijo-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Tendremos que compartir cuartos los tres? -preguntó ella-.

-A jaaaa~

-La vida es tan injusta...

-La verdad me parece bien, se lo agradecemos. Prometemos no molestar. -dijo Mike por los tres-.

-Tsk duerman en la calle basuras. -Dijeron Chica y Foxy, obviamente ninguno de los animatrónicos los querían ahí-.

-Un trato, en casa no nos jodemos ni nosotros a ustedes ni ustedes a nosotros, incluida Tú. -Dijo Mike mirando a Any y esta sólo se pica la nariz-.

**Fin FlashBack**

**Bueno, ahora todos viven en la misma casa. Qué cosas ¿No?.**

-¿Cómo está mi guardia favorita? -preguntó Fazbear viéndola llegar. Había otro hombre al lado que nadie conocía-.

-Oh muy bien señor. ¿A qué ha venido?

-A ver a mis animatrónicos pero veo que se lo pasan bien. Por sus caras me doy cuenta que creen que ya van de regreso a la pizzería. -Acertó de manera inmediata, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos- Bueno, una noticia es que aún no me los voy a llevar, los tiempos de frio llegan y los trabajadores no pueden trabajar así, la pizzería sigue a medio construir.

-Ohhhhh~ -dijeron todos-.

-Pero traje algo para facilitarte el cuidarlos, eso y que quiero revisarlos.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Any-.

-Esto. -Fazbear abre la caja del camión gigante mostrando los cuerpos humanos a la chica-.

-Wow. -sólo eso dijo-.

-Éste hombre de aquí es David, él construyó a todos los animatrónicos, incluso a los Toy. -Dijo mientras veía como se saludaban-.

-Enserio!? Entonces probaran sus cuerpos!? -preguntó ella emocionada -.

-Si.

-Y luego qué? -preguntó Foxy-.

-Tal vez se queden con ellos, estos cuerpos hacen menos espacio y podrán moverse con más facilidad, la cosa es que son _"Muy"_ reales.

-¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó una calceta, perdón, marioneta-.

-Bueno... El endoesqueleto tendrá la misma fuerza que un cuerpo humano, solo que con un 10% más. Si se golpean, les dolerá, Chica podrá sentir cómo le llega _"El periodo" _y claro que son más resistentes al agua. Tanto que pueden estar todo un día en una picina, podrán comer pero no ir al baño, correrán pero su endoesqueleto se cansará...

-Los hombres tendrán su cosita? -La ex-guardia es tan impredecible-.

-Eh... Si. Incluso ahí es donde tienen más sensible, como cualquier hombre de carne y hueso.

-Pero ¿Por qué tan reales? -Any estaba asombrada viendo los diseños de Pole-Bear en su cara-.

-Bueno, la tecnología japonesa ha avanzado mucho y son ellos una buena opción para "experimentar" y "probar" cosas nuevas.

-Entiendo. -dijo Chica-.

-Entonces nos probaremos los cuerpos ahora? -Bonnie aún sentía inseguridad, pero seria algo bueno para "acercarse" a la guardia-.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué pasará con los trajes que traemos puestos ahora?. -preguntó Freddy con Golden encima del sombrero-.

-Pues no tengo a dónde llevarlos, así que los guardaran aquí. -Fazbear se rasco la cabeza apenado-.

-Ni pedo señor, si aquí caben estos pendejos. -apuntó a los tres pedazos de... No sé, los otros ex-guardias- caben ellos. -apuntó ahora a los animatrónicos-.

-Bien, entren al camión para el cambio. -ordenó David-.

-A nosotros nos importa una mierda, así que adiós! -Dijo Vincent y se fue con Mike y Jeremy detrás. Éste último pidió perdón por el comportamiento de sus compañeros-.

**Las horas pasaron, reconectar a los animatrónicos a un nuevo cuerpo tarda más de lo que se esperaba. Eran las seis de la tarde y aún no terminaba David, por otro lado, Fazbear entregó el palo de Golf a la muchacha diciéndole que no sea tan descuidada. El dia pasó normal, sólo que con la ausencia de ciertos robots.**

**Cuando David avisó que estaban listos toda la calle se paró frente al camión esperando verlos. Any estaba enfrente deseando ya toquetear los cuerpos.**

**La puerta del camión se abría, aunque todo estaba oscuro se veía a uno de ellos.**

-Primero está Freddy. -Dijo David llamándolo para que saliera-.

-Es... Raro éste cuerpo. -Dijo él viéndose de pies a cabeza-.

-Estás bien buenoooo! -le gritó la guardia-.

-Cásate conmigo! -Dulce no se iba a quedar atrás, toda las chicas de la calle le decían piropos sin parar-.

-Ya basta... No soy la gran cosa. -Freddy se sonrojó, si, son tan humanos que se pueden sonrojar-.

-Luego Foxy y Springtrap. -David los vio bajar-.

-Regálame tu tesoritooooo! -Todas las chicas le gritaron al zorro y al conejo dorado- Si así tienes las orejas cómo tendrás la zanahoria!?

-Ohhh sii nenas~ -dijeron ambos chocando sus puños, así como los chicos les habían enseñado-.

-Somos sexys amigo. -dijo Spring con el diseño adulto de Pole-bear sólo que nuevo, pero si con esa cicatriz en su ojo -.

-Lo sé hermano, vamos por las nenas! -Gritó y todas las chicas con los ovarios calientes igual-.

-Creídos. -Freddy y Any sonreían divertidos-.

-Que bonitas nalgas tienen! -Any por su parte, les manoseo el trasero a ambos-.

-No es lo único que tenemos bonito pequeña. -ambos le guiñaron el ojo divertidos, ella hacia mueca de excitación fingida-.

-No se pasen chicos. -Freddy se molestó por el comentario, a los cuales ya está acostumbrada la guardia-.

-No te molestes osito.

-Sólo jugamos con ella, todos los demás en el salón se llevan así desde mucho antes que nosotros. -Foxy y Spring no entendían su molestia pero lo dejaron pasar-.

-MMM BEBÉ, DÉJAME METERTE MI PIZZA! -Un muchacho gritó, Automáticamente Freddy, Foxy y Spring voltearon viendo como todos miraban morbosamente a Chica. Foxy se le lanzó al chico que gritó amenazando con golpearlo, después de todo, al tipo le dolería como si fuese una mano de carne y hueso-.

-Vuelves a gritarle así a Chica y te parto los huevos! -Freddy y Spring lo sujetaban con fuerza, claro aguantándose sus ganas de golpearlo tambien-.

-SANTO DIOS JEBÚS, ERES MÁS PLANA QUE SUCRETTE! -gritó Any tocando los pequeños pechos de la robot-.

-Maldita sea, quería sandias! -Ella se quejó, era hermosa, no lo dudaba, pero era completamente plana-.

-Haber... -Any levantó el vestido de la pollo- Al menos tienes nalgas y vagina hija.

-BÁJAME LA FALDA PENDEJA! -Se sonrojó-.

-Chica es una loli. -Comentó Dulce haciendo sentir a la pollo, peor-.

-HÁGANME SUYAAAAA! -Gritaron las chicas, Puppet y Golden iban saliendo. Un rubio y un pelinegro bajito, muy atractivos-.

-Me gusta este cuerpo. -Dijo Golden-.

-Se ven galanes. -dijo Any. Ella notó una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Puppet y prefirió no quedarse con la duda- ¿Y esa sonrisota?-

-Eh visto las maravillas del cuerpo humano... Son realmente maravillosas. -Se sonrojó a más no poder y su sonrisa aumentó, no se la podía quitar de la cara. ¿Recuerdan a Fuko De Clannad?, bueno, esa cara es la que Puppet tiene ahora-.

-¿Quétl? -preguntó-.

-Yo lo vi todo, me conectaron primero por ser mujer, Puppet vio a Golden desnudo~ -Dijo sonriendo pícaramente, mientras veía como a Any se le ponía la perversión en la cara-.

-Vasha vasha~ -Pronunció satisfecha por la noticia-.

-KYAAAAAAA! -Todas gritaron realmente fuerte, Bonnie iba saliendo. Era el más inocente en apariencia, era linda su carita de ángel, su cabello morado derretia ovarios, era sumamente guapo. Claro que nuestra guardia favorita no lo dudo ni un momento y se sonrojó levemente, Chica lo notó y sonrió-.

-Es realmente incómodo... Que todas me vean como si fuera una pizza. -Dijo el conejo "escondiéndose" detrás de Freddy. El oso era más bajito-.

-HABER PERRAS COGIDAS, ESTA CORNETA Y ÉSTAS NALGAS SON MIAS! -Gritó Any abrazando al conejo, este se sonrojó notablemente, los animatrónicos se sorprendieron y las chicas... Se quejaban y prefirieron irse-.

-Y eso ¿Por qué? -preguntó Bonnie-.

-Te salvé el culo animal, ellas querían darte consejos. -Dijo con su típico tono de Joda, pero en el fondo le ardía la sangre-.

-Oh... -El conejo se desanimó, pero al menos todos tendrán en cabeza que ella es de su propiedad-.

-Bien, todos están jodidamente sexys, hagamos un video para subirlo a Redtube. -comentó sacando su celular -.

-Es mejor ir a comer, nosotros no hemos comido nada por nuestras reparaciones. -Pidió Freddy amablemente, desde que él y Any pasan tiempo juntos ha cambiado. Mucho-.

-Okayyyy~ -Dijo abriendo la puerta- ¿Viene señor Fazbear?- preguntó dejando pasar a cada animatrónico con sus trajes viejos, metiéndolos en partes-.

-No gracias, me tengo que ir. David sube al camión. -Dijo, se despidió y se fue-.

-Debo admitir que tuvo razón ésta tarde. -Dijo Chica abrazando por los hombros a la guardia. Si, así de bien se llevan ahora -.

-En qué?

-...Nos dio miedo creer que ya nos íbamos de casa. -Comentó sonrojada-.

-Ooowww me quiereeeees~ -dijo la guardia apretándole los cachetes-.

-Tal vez te tengo afecto. -Dijo orgullosa- pero aún creo que eres la peor mierda que pudo existir.

-También te amo zorra. -dijo. Ambas rieron y entraron a casa-.

**El fin de semana pasó rápido. Los animatrónicos ya tenían Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Deviantart y ese pedo.**

**Era Lunes en la mañana, era el peor día de todos. ¿Por qué?**

**Bueno...**

-ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE FOXY! TENGO QUE BAÑARME TAMBIÉN! -Gritó una pollo humanoide fuera del baño-.

-ESPÉRATE POLLO MAL ECHO DEL KENTUCKY! MI CABELLO DEBE ESTAR SEDOSO! -Gritó-.

-SEDOSO TU PUTA MADRE FOXY! -En eso entra Freddy ya listo y saca a patadas al zorro- VE A CAMBIARTE CARAJO!

-BIEN! -Molesto entra al cuarto de la guardia, ella estaba cepillándose el cabello-.

-Hijo de Pappet, cámbiate en otro lado! -le grita viéndole desnudo con una toalla en la cintura-.

-OJALÁ HUBIERA UN MALDITO LUGAR EN DÓNDE CAMBIARME! -Reprochó-.

-CÁLLESE EL OSITO! -Contestó sacándole la lengua- En realidad no hay problema cámbiate aquí, no es como si te quisiera coger. -dijo ella volviendo a lo suyo. Incluso ella se ha cambiado de ropa en sus caras-.

-De cualquier manera lo iba a hacer. -el zorro voltea orgulloso y divertido-.

-Te ayudo con eso? -En eso entra Freddy quien toma el cepillo y ayuda a su ex-guardia a cepillarle el cabello-.

-eh... Gracias? -dijo- Andas muy amable. Algo quieres y no es dinero!

-No. Sólo quiero no sentirme inútil estando aquí. -dijo tranquilamente cepillando con dulzura el cabello de Any- Además de que puedo hacer más cosas con este cuerpo, era completamente inútil con el otro.

-... -Bonnie veía desde la puerta, encajando sus uñas en la pared de lo celoso que estaba. No le gustaba que nadie la tocara y Freddy estaba consciente de eso-.

-Freddy ¿Hiciste la tarea de historia? -preguntó ella-.

-Claro, en clase te la paso niña. -le sonrió amablemente-.

-Hey! No vas a gritarle? Decirle floja? Que la haga ella sola!? -Preguntó Foxy sorprendido-.

-... -Freddy lo ve amenazante- En primer lugar, te la pasé a ti y a Springtrap también y en segundo le debo un favor.

-¿Qué favor te hizo? -preguntó el zorro curioso-.

-Le enseñé a ponerse boxers, pantalones y calcetas. -Habló Any. Bonnie casi rompe el muro y Foxy se echó a reír- Pobre Freddy pendejo, ¿Quién vergas en el mundo no se sabe poner unos pinchis boxers? O sea! Por Golden! -gritó sorprendida-.

-Pedazo de mierda, hace poco era un jodido oso gigante! Jamás usé esas mierdas! -Se defendió furioso y aprovechando la situación le jaló el cabello-.

-PENDEJA SUÉLTAME EL PUTO PELO! -Le lanzó la blusa (prestada) del uniforme de Chica-.

-¿Qué? ¿No te Aguantas? -se burló el chico oso- Que tal si... -En eso le aprieta los cachetes-.

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? -Bonnie no lo soportó más y entró al cuarto-.

-Ésta zorra me quiere coshar! -Gritó Any. Foxy ya había pasado de ellos pero aun así se echó a reír. Bonnie, no estaba tan contento-.

-Ya quisieras cosa extraña. -Dijo Freddy mientras salía del cuarto, estaba actuando muy extraño-.

-Pff me deseas puta barata, ¡Lo sé! -En eso ella lo abraza por la espalda. Freddy solo la suelta-.

-Tal vez te deseo, tal vez te viole bajo un puto puente o incluso te pida matrimonio y te lleve a vivir a la pizzería. -Se hundió de hombros. Mientras veía de reojo a Bonnie, su cara era digna de admirar, Freddy amaba ponerlo así de celoso. Tal vez y así se anima a confesarse-.

-A la ñonga! Bueno al menos tu pepino complace a cualquiera. -Dijo ella riéndose y Bonnie sólo podía morder la almohada de los celos -.

-¿Qué te parece si te muestro el mío? Compara con cuál puedes ser más feliz! -Dijo Foxy orgulloso-.

-Ha! La mia es colosal! -Spring llegó con un pan en la boca-.

-Desde que tienen este cuerpo son unos cerdos calientes sin control! -Chica recién salía del baño-.

-Claro! Como estás más plana que ésta pendeja! -Dijo Foxy-.

-PLANAS TUS NALGAS MISERA ARRASTRADA! -Se defendió la pollita-.

-¡SE LES HARÁ TARDE ESCORIAS! -En eso mamá llega con el palo de las tortillas, golpeo a todos excepto a Chica quien se encerró en el cuarto rápidamente-.

**Después de que todos desayunaran rápido salieron de casa. Ahora faltaba que todos los vieran en sus nuevos cuerpos, Foxy ahora se podía ligar a las chicas de otros grupos, Spring podría jugar más agusto al futbol y Chica podría seguir a Any en sus desmadres.**

**Bien que les encanta el pedo. Puppet pondría en marcha su plan de conquista junto a Melany y Arely, no pararía hasta hacer que Golden le note un poco más. Pero no contaba con algo.**_(prox. cap.)_

-Eehh ustedes no estudian aquí -El prefecto los detuvo a todos en la entrada-.

-Pero profesor, somos los animatrónicos solo que con cuerpos nuevos. -Habló Puppet por todos de nuevo-.

-Si profe, debería verles el pepino -Dijo Any riendo- Parecen pasas! -En eso sale corriendo al salon-.

-PASAS TUS NALGAS PERRA! -Foxy y Spring salen detrás de ella-.

-Bueno, debí darme cuenta por sus orejas. -Dijo el prefecto tocando las orejas de Freddy- Aún suena tu nariz? -En eso le pica y se escucha el típico"Boop"-.

-QUÉ MIERDA, AÚN SUENA!? -Ni Freddy lo había notado-.

-AEEEE UEEE perro estás bien bueno, si yo fuera vieja tú me darías por detrás! -En eso llega Cristian chocando los puños con el oso-.

-Bueno, jamás le daría a una mujer fea y menos si es puta. -Primero hubo silencio, después se echaron a reír -.

-Pinche sinceridad culera, te la pegamos. -Dijo caminando junto a Freddy-.

-A todos nos pegaron sus mañas, sólo míralos! -Mientras caminaban veían cómo Aarón y Fer manoseaban a Foxy y Spring y Pamela y Kika a Chica-.

-Chica se puso buena. -Freddy fusilaba con la mirada a Cristian en ese momento, era muy sobreprotector -Descuida Freddy, la respeto. Eso y que no soy yo de quien te tienes que preocupar.

-Eh!? -Freddy se sorprendió, automáticamente volteo a verla y la notó hablando con Fer, muy, muy contentos-.

-Relaaaaax ella ya no es una niña y Fer aunque me duela es un buen chango. -dijo Cristian-.

-Oye pendejo ven a cogerte a Fer! -Any gritó tan fuerte como pudo, Freddy y Cristian apresuraron el paso hasta estar en el salón y... Ojalá no hubiesen entrado-.

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!? -Freddy estaba realmente sorprendido, Aarón, Micky, Ballo y Foxy manoseaban a Bonnie. Any, Chica y Pamela disfrutaban la escena claramente-.

-Necesitamos conocer estas tierras. Pinche Bonnie tiene más nalgas que mi vieja! -Dijo Micky tocándole el trasero-.

-FREDDY! QUÍTAMELOS DE ENCIMA PUTA MADRE! -Bonnie no se sentía tan complacido de tener puro pendejo manoseando su cuerpo-.

-Foxy! -Freddy le jaló una oreja al mencionado- Serás maricón!?

-No, pero Bonnie sería mi única opción masculina a quien se la podría meter! -Se defendió el zorro-.

-Tú... Metérmela a mi!? Yo te la puedo meter a ti, sabías? -Dijo Bonnie, cinco segundos de silencio después todos comenzaron a reírse- ¿Qué es lo divertido?.

-Pendeja, eres mil veces más uke que Puppet! -Dijo Any sin parar de reír y Puppet quedó "Poker Face"-.

-Sólo hay una manera de saberlo! -Cristian y Aarón sonrieron y rápidamente le bajaron los pantalones al conejo, sus boxers eran de cabecitas de zorro-.

-FONNIE IS REAL BITCHES! -Gritó la anormal a todo pulmón-.

-Bonnie... -Lo llamó Foxy con cara de enamorado, que comience el fanservice. Si, ya hacen fanservice yaoi-.

-...F-Foxy-sempai, no me veas! -se cubre la cara con sus manos completamente sonrojado-.

-Bonnie-kun, eres el chico más lindo que conozco. Déjame verte a los ojos. -Pidió cerca de su cara, estando a poca distancia de los labios del conejo-.

-Mis ovarios sienten la calentura! -Dijeron Any y Pamela, Chica en cambio estaba derramando aceite por la nariz-.

-F-Foxy-sempai yo... -Dijo Bonnie sonrojado -.

-Dilo... Bonnie-Kun. -Foxy tenía cara del típico seme prendido-.

-Yo... Tengo el pepino más grande que tú. -En eso la escena romántica gay se acaba y Bonnie se sube los pantalones. Any, Pamela y Chica mandan todo a la mierda-.

-Ha! Claro que no pequeño uke, por qué crees que en los fanfics el que te la mete soy yo!? -preguntó orgulloso-.

-Para que no te sientas mal porque tu pepino atrae hombres en lugar de mujeres pechugonas? -Dijo el conejo que tenía de mejor amigo. Foxy se ofendió y buscó consuelo en brazos de Spring-.

-Ya mi pequeño zorro, despreocúpate. Al menos con este cuerpo sin nalgas que tienes atraerá más mujeres. -Spring no era muy bueno consolando al zorro-.

-Tu pinche cuerpo de pasa qué!? Ni que estuvieras tan bueno pendeja cogida! -Se defendió nuevamente y Spring sólo ladeo los ojos sonriente-.

-Santos Fazbear's, esto podría ser peor!? -dijo Freddy caminando a su asiento-.

-Vamos Chica, déjate querer preciosa! -Habló Pamela quien tenía acorralada a Chica-.

-Déjame en paz perra! -Dijo esta sonrojada. Claro que si hay yaoi habrá yuri pa' los fans-.

-Me gustan planas como tú baibi. Sé de mi selección personal de putas~ -Pidió Pamela a la pollita-.

-Selección personal de putas!?

-Yes i do. Any, Kika, Daniela y Cecilia son mis putas. -Dijo orgullosa-.

-Ehh yo por qué!? -Dani que estuvo dormida desde que entró despertó por todo el pedo que se armó-.

-Por zorra! -Respondió-.

-Bueno, yo no quiero ser tu puta para cuando se te antoje. Así que no. -Soltó la pollita y caminó en dirección a su asiento-.

-Espera Chica, yo te amo! -Pame gritó y la siguió-.

-¿También tiene que haber lesbianidades aquí? -Pensó el pobre Freddy-.

-Ya sabes que aquí así es el pedo wey, no mames ya tienes una semana aquí y apenas te das pinches cuentas! -Any se sentaba del lado derecho de Freddy-.

-Es un dolor de cabeza tener que soportarlos, pero bueno... Ya me acostumbré.

-Ay güero.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Por qué güero?

-Escuchen pequeñas bestias, más les vale dejar el salón jodidamente limpio antes de salir, me escucharon mocosos! -Dijo Vincent desde la puerta. En eso comienza la joda al pobre-.

-Ups, se me calló. -Dijo Cecilia tirando un bote de jugo al piso-.

-Aaaaa se rompió mi pluma~ -En eso, Kika rompe una pluma y chorrea la tinta en la ventana-.

-Perdón, se me calló mi bolsita~ -Any dejó caer su bolsita de lápices al piso. Todo terminó en el suelo, incluso la basura de lápiz-.

-Serán hijos de puta! -Vincent estaba por entrar para bardearlos pero una calceta lo detuvo a tiempo-.

-Tú le haces algo a estos humanos y te castro los huevos. -Dijo Puppet con un aura negra al rededor-.

-Tsk. Malditos, mueran bastardos! -les levanto el dedo del amor y salió-.

-Somos bien malditos. -Dijo Micky acostado en el piso-.

-Al chile... Si.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Foxy y Spring?

-El pinche tiburón se salió a no sé dónde vergas y el pinche plátano anda ligando a una de segundo año. -dijo Cristian-.

-La vida es un riesgo. Vívanla perras, no estarán aquí mucho tiempo.

-No por eso nos vamos a coger a medio mundo. -Comentó Bonnie-.

-No... Pero aún así hay que hacer algo divertido.

-Grabemos un video Gay Porn y subámoslo a internet. Necesito dinero! -Habló Chica-.

-Entre quién y quién y... ¿Para qué vergas quieres dinero wey? -Preguntó Any-.

-Necesito ropa pendeja, tus sostenes no me quedan!

-Por pinshe plana wey.

-Cállese el osito! De cualquier manera tu ropa tampoco me queda, y los chicos no tienen nada de ropa. A penas nos prestaron estos uniformes hasta que nos den los nuestros. -Comentó-.

-Es verdad, necesitamos ropa humana. -Dijo Freddy-.

-La pinche ropa cuesta pendejos, y no creo que Foxy y Bonnie se presten para un video porno. -Any como siempre-.

-Hey! Yo por qué!?

-Imagínate todas esas fujoshis amantes del Fonnie que quedarán encantadas y bien pinches mojadas por verlos coger! -Dijeron humana y pollo-.

-Que puto asco! Yo jamás haría esas cosas y mucho menos con Foxy!

-Tienes miedo que mi miembro te deje lisiado verdad? -En eso llega el zorro-.

-Tuvieras perra.

-Quieres verla!? Eh!? Eh!? -Preguntó a lo que Freddy le lanza un libro-.

-Creo que la mejor opción será buscar trabajo. -Habló Puppet finalmente dejando a todos callados-.

-Estamos descansando por trabajar en la puta pizzería, ahora tendremos que trabajar otra vez!? -Spring recién llegó, con labial en toda la cara y con el pantalón mal puesto. ¿En qué se convirtió el pobre?-.

-Este vato vive la vida loca. -dijo Any en voz baja- En fin, váyanse de paqueteritos a soriano!

-Simón, les pagan bien. O bueno, ustedes solo necesitan ropa y no pagan servicios. -Dijo Pamela-.

-Si ese dinero es solo para ropa y zapatos entonces es un trabajo bien pagado. -Dijo Daniela-.

-Yes. Si metieran los servicios y ese pedo entonces no sería una buena opción.

-Es ropa de frio la que necesitan beibis, el frio está bien culero.

-Pues no podemos sentir el frio como lo sienten ustedes pero algo es algo. -Golden sólo escuchaba y recién habló. No era muy sociable a no ser que esté con las guardias y el joven Fer-.

-Entonces está decidido. Iremos a pedir trabajo saliendo de clases. -Dijo Puppet. Su palabra es la ley así que se joden los dos cogelones-.

-Maldición. -Conejo dorado y zorro se fueron a sentar para comenzar la clase. Bonnie los observaba, no entendía cómo pasó que de repente Foxy y Spring se hicieran mejores amigos si Foxy ES su mejor amigo. No es que esté celoso, es solo que extraña hablar con él y joder a Freddy y Chica juntos-.

-Huh... -Suspiró el conejo-.

**El día pasó normalmente. Todos terminaron sus clases como de costumbre y Foxy recibió un castigo por espiar a las chicas en el baño, el cual era jodidamente pequeño y estaba bien culero (descuidado). Foxy es el único pelirrojo con orejas de zorro en la secundaria, no fue difícil para los profesores saber quién había sido. Foxy se excusó que perseguía una rata la cual entró al baño y Spring o mejor conocido como el plátano le dio la palabra. Ambos se quedaron a hacer aseo... Otra vez.**

-¿Qué pendejo saca de excusa una puta rata? No. Ma. Men. -Dijo Any pensativa-.

-No sé qué pasó con esos dos y me preocupa demasiado. -Habló Puppet mientras caminaba en dirección a Soriano con los demás-.

-Aaa ya valió cosa la verga! -Gritó Any viéndolos a todos que los asustó por gritar de repente-.

-NO GRITES IMBÉCIL! ME ASUSTAS! -La pollita vivió su primer susto-.

-Imbécil tus nalgas ojete chúpame ésta! -le dijo haciendo cosas indecentes de una señorita con sus manos-.

-Dejen de hablar como... Niñas groseras que me da vergüenza salir a la calle. -Regañó Freddy-.

-Yo hablo como pinches quiera, mi puta boca no paga renta pinshe puta!

-Pueden callarse! -Goldi les dio un Goldi-Shop a ambos y estos cerraron la boca-.

-¿Por qué me pegas pinche tamal con patas?

-Por tu boca, debo exorcizarla!

-Ésta pinche boca llevó el Fic a la fama! Mientras más naca más me aclaman! Khe...? -No supo de dónde carajos salió - Es enserio, a veces siento que nuestras putas vidas son manejadas por alguien que nos quiere joder con cada pinche letra que escribe.

-Es cierto. -Afirmaron-.

-En fin ¿Por qué decías que valió... La cosa? -Dijo Bonnie con una boca respetable-.

-Foxy y Spring no están... Estamos en Soriano... Lejos de la secundaria donde están los dos depravados... Puppet... -Dijo haciendo movimientos raros con la cabeza-.

-En la madre! -Gritó la polla-.

-No puede ser... -Ambos osos sonrieron nerviosos-.

-Antes que nada ¿¡Dónde se metió el cabeza de condón!? -Preguntó Any buscando por todos lados hasta que vio a Puppet sentado en una banca llorando recostado sobre las piernas de una mujer. Esta sólo escuchaba nerviosa sin saber qué hacer-.

-Y yo!? Yo!? ¿¡Dónde queda Puppet!? Ya no hay respeto doña Juana! Yo les di la vida! Yo los vi nacer y así me pagan los hijos de la Chingada! -Dijo limpiándose el agua que él mismo puso en sus ojos-.

-Te entiendo querido... -Dijo esta queriendo soltarse de la marioneta humanizada-.

-Y! ¿QUÉ HAY DE MIS NECESIDADES? CREEN QUE POR SER ROBOT NO SIENTO PLACER EN EL CULO!? PINCHE GOLDEN! ÁMAME CABRÓN! -Gritó abriendo una cerveza que estaba en el carrito de la señora-.

-E-eso es mío... -Dijo esta nerviosa-.

-no se preocupe doña pelos... sólo un sorvo... -Dijo nervioso- EN DÓNDE ESTÁN ESAS MADRES SOLTERAAAAAAS! -Gritó y casi la mayoría de las mujeres (una parte acompañada de sus maridos) levantó la mano gritando-.

-PUPPET! -Gritaron Golden y Any... Freddy, Bonnie y Chica desaparecieron-.

-PUTO GOLDEN HIJO DE VINCENT! MÉTEME EL PEPINO DEL AMOR! -Dijo con hipo, el pobre estaba jodidamente ebrio-.

-Deja de tomarte mis cervezas! -Gritó la mujer-.

-Shhht Shht! Déjeme... Déjeme pedirle disculpas, es solo que mi vida es tan difícil! Solo pido respeto de mis hijos y qué me dan!? Un PUTO GORRITO DE FIESTA!

-EH...!? -Golden y Any se acercaban a paso lento-.

-Golden! -En eso Puppet sube a una de las cajas donde checan los precios- QUIERO DEDICARTE UNA CANCIÓN! -Dijo el borrachín tomando un cepillo de baño como micrófono- RATA DE DOS PATAS! TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI!

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PUPPET!? BAJA DE AHÍ! -Le ordenó Golden preocupado y confundido-.

-PINCHE CALCETÍN HIJO DE LA CHINGADA! -gritó furiosa Any-.

-Tus nalgas qué! -contestó-.

-Estás creando un show, baja de ahí o nos echarán! -Le pidió el oso amarillo-.

-Nop! Hasta que me digas HIP que HIP me amas! -Contestó mareado-.

-¿¡Qué!? -Se sonrojó solo de pensarlo, no podía decir algo que no sentía-.

-DIME QUE ME AMAS ZORRA! -Ordenó-.

-Hazlo... Me va encantar- Dijo Any grabando con su celular-.

-No lo haré, te bajaré a la fuerza! -Gritó subiendo. En eso Puppet salta a la otra y se poso cerca del tubo donde colocan el letrero de número de caja-.

-Twerk Twerk Twerk! -Dijo la calceta moviendo el culo como solo Miley Cirus sabría hacerlo-.

-Deja de hacer eso! -Le pidió-.

-Noooo ustedes siempre hacen lo que quieren! Ahora me toca a mi! -En eso se quita la camisa dejando ver su delgado y blanco torso. Todas las chicas comenzaron a fotografiar semejante cuerpo de los dioses y Golden sólo quería cubrirlo y llevarlo a casa-.

-LET IT GOOO LET IT GOOO! -En eso comienza a correr-.

-Ve por un lado y yo por otro, tenemos que llevarlo a casa! -Dijo Golden con preocupación en sus robóticos ojos-.

-Claro! -Ella asiente y sonríe pues se nota desde el universo que Puppet le importa...-.

-Hey niño... Quiereh porro? -Dijo la marioneta a un pequeño de dos años. Le estaba dando un papel del dizh en forma de cigarrillo con algodón de azúcar dentro-.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Puppet? Tú no eres así! -Gritó Any tomándolo del cuello- Está bien que andes en tus pinches dias pero no mames wey, ¡DEJA DE PUTEAR!

-Ni una mierda! Aparta tus planos pechos de mi espalda! -La empuja con cuidado-.

-Puppet es hora de ir a casa. -Dijo Golden abrazándolo por detrás de la espalda-.

-... -Éste se sonrojo a más no poder y finalmente se quedó quieto- Suéltame idiota sin sentimientos!

-No. Debemos ir a casa, has hecho un desastre aquí! -Dijo mientras apuntaba a todos quienes los miraban extraños y muchos niños llorando porque les ofrecieron porro-.

-Lo siento... EXTRAÑO A MIS HIJOOOOOS! -en eso comenzó a llorar la pobre marioneta bipolar en sus pinches días- SOY UNA MADRE DESESPERADA QUE TIENE QUE TRABAJAR DE PROSTITUTA PARA MANTENERLOS PORQUE NO TIENEN PADRE! -Y sigue llorando-.

-NO MAMES PINCHE CALCETA CON VAGINA! -Gritó Any estresada-.

-CÁLLATE PERRA, TENGO MÁS QUE TÚ !

-ÁBRETE HABER SI ES CIERTO! -Ordenó. En eso Puppet se baja los pantalones y justamente en el canal musical del Dizh comenzó la canción "My anaconda Don't"-.

-KYAAAAA! YO QUIERO! -Gritaron las putas urgidas comenzando a fotografiar a Puppet. O bueno, lo intentaron-.

-VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA PUTAS CALENTURIENTAS! -Golden se posó frente a Puppet protegiendo sus partes privadas- Any, súbele los pantalones y ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí! -Pidió con una venita en el rostro-.

-YES I DO! -Se puso en pose de militar e hizo lo que le pidió el oso-.

-¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA SE METIERON ESOS TRES!? -Golden buscaba por todos lados a cierto castaño con orejas de oso y chica rubia con cuerpo de tabla y a un tipo de pelo morado y orejas tipo Bugs Bunny-.

**Mientras tanto en el área de juguetes...**

-Freddy quiero ésta para navidad! -Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a donde estaba una figura de Elsa-.

-Deja de comportarte como Ingrid y te la regalaré. Además de que primero debemos conseguir empleo. -Dijo serio y siguió caminando-.

-¿Por qué no quieres que sea como ella? -Preguntó curiosa-.

-Porque... Ella es... Ella misma, tú debes ser tú misma. -Dijo viéndola de reojo-.

-Entiendo... Pero es divertido hablarnos así. -Contestó- nunca tuve alguna amiga y si así me demuestran confianza y cariño estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo! -Dijo caminando orgullosa-.

-Mujeres -Suspira-.

-Freddy... ¿Por qué has estado tan diferente? -Preguntó sin rodeos-.

-¿Diferente?

-Desde que hablas más con ella... Actúas diferente. A caso te gust..

-no. -Dijo seco y siguió su camino-.

-Entonces por qu..

-Porque la veo como la hermana que nunca tuve. ¿BIEN? -Soltó triste- Mi hermana mayor... Era la peor de todas...

-Entiendo, lamento haber preguntado. -Dijo y calló-.

-¿De qué hablan? -en eso llega Bonnie quien se distrajo pidiendo muestras gratis de jamón-.

-Chica quiere barbies para navidad. -Contestó Freddy sonriente-.

-No es cualquier barbie! Es Elsa de Frozen! -Dijo con brillos en los ojos-.

-Entiendo, yo quiero un muérdago en la puerta del cuarto de Any. -Dijo abrazándose a si mismo sonrojado y con una mano en los labios-.

-Entiendo, quieres besar apasionadamente a Foxy eh? -Dijo Chica pervertida tocándose la barbilla-.

-¿Qué? Noo!

-Admite que no te gusta verlo con Spring!

-SIEMPRE ESTÁN JUNTOS, EXTRAÑO A MI MEJOR AMIGO! -Dijo rojo-.

-MEJORES AMIGAS MIS NALGAS, ESOS SON CELOS! -Contestó-.

-Es cierto... Te he visto Bonnie, cuando los ves juntos volteas a otro lado. -Agrega Freddy-.

-Y cuando volteas ves a Any con Freddy y es peors~ -Chica la caga-.

-Hablando de Any... ¿Qué te traes con ella? Crees que no he notado tus atenciones!? -Encara a Freddy-.

-Yo... -En eso llega Any golpeando a Freddy-.

-HIJOS DE LA RECHINGADA, NOS DEJARON SOLOS CON PUPPET. -Les jaló el cabello a un pelimorado y una rubia- CASI INCENDIA SORIANO!

-LO SENTIMOS! -Bonnie se disculpó-.

-En ti era en quien más confiaba Freddy! -Le dijo. Dejando a Bonnie muy molesto-.

-Lo siento peque no volverá a pasar. -Se disculpa sonriente, causándole rabia a cierto conejo-.

-Vamos a casa, será mejor venir mañana que Foxy y Spring estén. -Terminó y caminó directo a la salida-.

-Claro. -Asintieron ambos menos Bonnie. Sentía que tenía a la humana cada vez más lejos-.

-Bonnie... -Ella lo llamó y este la miró-.

-Con el uniforme se te ve un culo... -En eso emite un ruido algo así como cuando alguien tiene hambre-.

-Igual a ti nena. -Soltó tapándose la boca rápidamente. Pero oh sorpresa-.

-Me amas mi amor, tengamos conejos. -Ambos rieron y oso y pollo no sabían qué vergas pasaba-.

**Los animatrónicos caminaban tranquilos. Puppet finalmente se terminó quedando dormido en los brazos de Golden, el resto caminaba tranquilo para no molestarle. Cuando iban por la secundaria notaron que Foxy y Spring recién salían.**

-Ya terminaron de limpiar? -Preguntó Freddy-.

-Tseee algo. -Dijeron ambos-.

-¿Se divirtieron Juntos? -preguntó Bonnie cruzado de brazos arqueando una ceja. Chica y Any comenzaron a observar el "GayMument" como le llamaron-.

-Vamos cariño. ¿Estás celoso? -Preguntó el zorro abrazándolo con un solo brazo-.

-Para nada. -Voltea-.

-Si lo estás. -Dijeron todos a excepción de Foxy-.

-QUE NO MIERDA!

-YEP!

-Vamos Bonnie, tú y yo aún podemos compartir momentos juntos como antes. -Le dijo amable-.

-Enserio sempai? -Lo vio con brillitos en los ojos-.

-Claro que si Bonnie-Kun -Dijo muy cerca uno del otro-.

-Foxy-sempai... Yo...

-Bonnie-kun. -Dijo acercándose más y más-.

-BÉSENSE YA MIERDA! -Gritó Any-.

-No! -Ambos se separan-.

-Chinguen a su cola. -Soltó Chica molesta-.

-Si nos besamos qué nos dan a cambio? -Preguntó Foxy interesado-.

-Por cada beso que le des a Bonnie, Any deberá darle uno a él también. -ofreció Chica sonrojando a ambos y molestando a Freddy-.

-Acepto! -El zorro aceptó antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese protestar- _"Lo que uno hace por su mejor amigo". _Bien Bonnie acércate cariño~

-Aléjate depravado! -Lo aparta como puede-.

-Podrían callarse? Despertaran a Puppet! -Regañó Golden- Estamos por llegar, si van a putear háganlo ahora que no hay nadie en la calle!

-Bonnie! -En eso Foxy toma a SU conejo por a cintura y lo apega a él- Ya me lo agradecerás tonto. -Susurró en su oído-.

-Espera... -En eso Foxy lo Intentó besar pero no contaban con la astucia del uke pelimorado- ¿¡QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHASTE!? NI SE TE OCURRA BESARME!

-Te hago un favor idiota!

-me vale madres no me toques!

-Bien bien bien está bien! Ash..

-Ketchup! -Gritó Any-.

-Ya podrían callarse! Quiero dormir! -Puppet seguía algo sensible al parecer, le lanzó su zapato a Foxy en la cara-.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Cállate! Estoy en los fuertes brazos de Golden, déjenme disfrutar del momento! -Dijo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del oso dorado y este se sonrojó. Creía que actuaba así por su estado ya que el verdadero Puppet jamás diría algo así-.

-Bien solo déjenme tomar una foto, esto va de perfil. Para Puppet claro~ -En eso Any se para frente a ambos y toma la fotografía, una vez que le puso varios filtros kawaii y corazones a la imagen esperó llegar a casa para subirla-.

**El día pasó como cualquier otro, normal, tranquilo y obviamente los animatrónicos jodiendo a los guardias cada momento.**

**En Facebook se hizo popular el video de cierto calcetín haciendo desorden en un lugar público. Puppet maldecia eternamente las condiciones en las que se ponía sin sus hijos cerca, era como un castigo divino o algo. Ahora era jodidamente popular el pobre...**

**Llegó la noche finalmente, todos se preparaban para dormir. Los niños y animatrónicos bebían un chocolate caliente ya que hacia un frío horrible, el padre veía televisión en la sala, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los animatrónicos y hasta le caen bien. Por otro lado la abuelita y la madre se encargaban de doblar la ropa limpia.**

**Any y Freddy hablaban solos de nuevo, cosa que molestaba a Bonnie.**

-Entonces eso tienes eh? -Pregunta Any al oso sonriente-.

-Por mucho que me duela si. Eres la única humana en quien puedo confiar por eso necesito que me ayudes -Dijo triste sentado en la cama-.

-Te ayudaré Freddycito, ya sabes que lo haré. -ella le sonríe y Freddy igual-.

-Gracias mocosa eres genial! -La abraza tan fuerte como puede. En ese momento iba entrando Bonnie quien vio la escena con demasiado disgusto, los celos invadían su robótico cuerpo pero a la vez la imagen de hermano mayor de Freddy iba desapareciendo poco a poco-.

-No hay de qué Freddy, sabes que te quiero pedazo de imbécil. -ella le corresponde el abrazo, mientras Bonnie se deprimía detrás de la puerta-.

-Yo... Te aprecio... Un poquito. -El oso sonrojado debía admitir que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a el afecto que en vida jamás recibió pero sobre todo, lo agradecido que estaba con esa mocosa. Su mocosa favorita-.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola! Aquí les traigo otra dosis de pendejada más bipolaridades y un poco del ciclo menstrual femenino.**

**Todos amamos a Puppet con el periodo e.e**

**En el próximo cap habrá salseo hijos de dios, mushoo salseo e.e o eso creo :v **

**Dejenme sus reviews por favor, honestamente no creo que este cap haya sido muy "Capi de oro" pero me gustó bastante. Sobre Samantha y Victor bueno es algo que en un futuro tendrá sentido pero ahora no(?). Habrán más partes así pero de otros personajes, así que atentos n.n porque de eso no comentaré más:)**

**Un saludito hijos del mal. Los amo mil ocho mil cuatro mil puñetil jotil y eso~**

**ATENCIÓN!**

_-Pido disculpa por las faltas ortográficas que ésta pendejada pueda tener._

_-Algunas veces escribo mal las palabras a propósito. Recuérdenlo._

_-Ésta lectura da sida de muchos tipos._

_-Pinche Daniela que se duerme hasta en los putos capítulos._

_-Bonnie tiene nalgas muy zukulemthas._

_-Spring es puto._

_Bay~_


	17. Besitos

Desperté de pie como de costumbre. Frente a ella, la humana que me había cautivado de alguna manera; nunca supe cómo pasó ni cómo lo logró sin siquiera coquetear o putear como normalmente algunas humanas lo hacen. Ella simplemente llegó una noche y a base de insultos me conquistó de una manera extraordinaria, mis amigos están conscientes de eso desde la primera vez que la conocí y desde entonces me he intentado acercar de alguna manera a ella. No solemos hablar mucho ya que tampoco hay mucho que decir, pero con el simple hecho de que aveces riamos juntos me es suficiente.

Hay un sujeto que es realmente especial para mi. Es mi figura inquebrantable de hermano mayor desde aquella vez, pero algo...

Algo en Él cambió. Él decía odiar a la humana de mis pensamientos según inexistentes. Él decía querer matarla con tanta intensidad. Él decía odiarla sin piedad. Hasta esa noche que él y ella estuvieron solos, hablando... Desde ese día mi hermano mayor se le acerca demasiado, le habla bien y no a insultos como antes. La cuida de cualquier peligro o castigo tanto en casa como fuera de ella, cuando la ve puedo notarle un brillo en sus robóticos ojos y sé que eso no es normal.

Mi hermano mayor sabe cuan atraído me siento por ella y ahora que ellos son más unidos, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso. Quiero creer que sólo la ve como una buena amiga, quiero creer que él no es capaz de robarse su corazón, quiero creer en él porque simplemente sé que jamás haría algo para lastimarme a mi o alguno de mis amigos.

Necesito saber los sentimientos de él por ella, ¿necesito preguntarle algo tan obvio a kilómetros?.

Sólo lo veo en este momento ayudándole a cepillar el cabello, ese que alguna vez yo quise tocar. Él notó mi presencia detrás de la puerta y me ha ignorado completamente. Eso me ha molestado de alguna manera, y me doy cuenta como su imagen según yo inquebrantable de hermano mayor poco a poco se rompe.

¿Por qué mi hermano me hace esto? Sé que no tenemos la misma sangre ya que somos simples maquinas, pero ambos llevamos un alma dentro la cual nos da sentimientos humanos. Él sabe cuanto la amo y sigue cerca de ella, jamás se le separa.

Estamos en la secundaria y él no ha parado de hacerla reír. Mi aceite hierve de ira como nunca, ella le sonríe y él igual pero de manera ¿Tierna?. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? ¿No se da cuenta de cómo me siento al verlos así? Yo quisiera estar en su lugar, me es imposible acercarme con ella si él está cerca. ¿Miedo? Tal vez ¿Vergüenza? Un poco ¿Odio? JAMÁS!.

Ya es hora de salida. Ella tropezó con un bache a medio camino a casa, él la cargó como a una delicada princesa. Ella juega con él demasiado cariñosa, me molesta de manera antinatural. Sus orejas están más alzadas, está nervioso. Lo conozco perfectamente.

Al llegar a casa, mamá le cura la herida la cual sangró de manera leve. Él la cargó nuevamente y la llevó a su cama, ella le agradece con un abrazo. Él correspondió, en mi cara...

Siento una opresión en el pecho, cómo si me apretasen el corazón a pesar de carecer de uno. De pronto alguien me toma la mano. Mi hermana menor.

_-"No te preocupes cabeza de tornillo, él jamás te arrebataría algo que te hace feliz. Tú lo sabes"._

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de marcharse a la cocina para ayudar a mamá a preparar la comida.

Ella tiene toda la razón, él jamás nos lastimaría pero en mi robótico cerebro sólo escucho las palabras de nuestro padre.

_"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"._

Y si mi hermano decide ser feliz por una vez desde nuestra muerte ¿Será capaz de arrebatarme algo que ni siquiera tengo aún?.

La noche ha llegado y cómo de costumbre en esta casa, todos comemos algo para no irnos a dormir con el estomago vacío. Ella no puede subir ya que el frío haría que su herida ardiera más de lo normal así que se queda en cama viendo televisión.

Él en cambio si sube al techo, donde él y ella hablaron por primera vez. Yo subí para preguntarle un par de cosas, pero al verlo ahí tan solo e indefenso como jamás lo había visto decido mejor no molestar. De repente lo veo bajar la mirada a su teléfono.

Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que finalmente escuche ese sonido de la aplicación cuando se envía un mensaje, ¿estará hablando con ella por internet?.

Mi celular vibró. Siempre está en modo silencioso, pero se me hizo extraño recibir un mensaje. Lo saqué silenciosamente para que él no notara mi presencia y me di cuenta que no era con ella con quien se mensajeaba, si no que me mandó a mi ese mensaje.

_"Qué conejo tan estúpido eres. ¿Cómo eres siquiera capaz de pensar que yo podría quitártela eh?._

_Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, no sería capaz de hacer semejante estupidez a mi hermano. Te voy a hablar con la verdad ¿Ok?._

_Tú sabes que... Cuando yo estaba vivo, jamás mi familia fue como esta. Mi hermana mayor solía golpearme y decirme inútil siempre, me decía que era un error en esta familia y que ojalá muriese pronto._

_Su deseo se cumplió:) _

_Ella es la única loca guardia que nos hizo frente, la única que nos hablaba bien, la única que apesar de la situación nos demostró cariño. Ella los ama a ustedes como si fueran la misma sangre, yo la veo como esa hermana mayor que nunca tuve Bon. No la amo como tú crees, pero si la amo como a una hermana, como una más de nosotros... Además que es divertido ver tus caras celosas conejo idiota. Sabes, me enamoré de una humana pero no te diré de quien. Sólo la mocosa lo sabe y con eso me basta, así que deja de imaginarte tanta tontería y anímate a acercarte a ella._

_Te Quiero Hermano :* no homosexualmente claro... :v"_

¿Qué clase de mensaje fue ese? Santos Fazbears enserio no me creo que supiese cómo me siento, veo que su imagen inquebrantable volvió a estar ahí en mi falso corazón.

Volteó. Me imagino que va a dormir, me vio allí parado frente a él. Puedo ver cómo los colores se le suben a la cabeza artificial.

Jamás a sido tan expresivo con nosotros tan abiertamente, creo que no tuvo la fuerza para decírmelo a la cara así que decidió hacerlo por mensaje de whatsapp. Volteó a otro lado con las orejas alzadas, ¿tanta pena y orgullo tiene ese oso amargado?.

_-"Bonnie ¿Qué...?"_.

_-"Cállate oso amargado"._

Lo abracé sin más. Enserio agradezco tanto tener una familia ahora, no sé que haría sin este amargado.

-_"Gracias Freddy"._

_-"No hay de qué idiota"._

_-"Te quiero". _

Qué dulce, se puso nervioso. Los amargados también tienen sentimientos por lo que veo.

-_"Yo más conejo tonto"._

Me correspondió el abrazo mientras temblaba de los nervios, ¿será tan malo hacerle burla por esto en algún futuro? Tal vez si es entre él y yo. Esto quedará entre nosotros por toda la eternidad.

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_-_Por satán, que escena más gay. -se escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ambos-.

-Oh cállate mocosa insolente. -Respondió Freddy con su orgullo por delante-.

_-_Vamos Freddy deja de amargarte la vida y sonríe ~ -Ella se acercó ignorando el dolor en su rodilla y con sus dedos formó una sonrisa en la cara de Freddy-.

-Déjalo niña que él así es. -Le comenté-.

-Mis huevos, yo también soy muy amargada y a pesar de todo sonrío.

-Tú eres extraña pequeño pedazo de mierda. -Le dijo él sonrojado. ¿Cómo es posible que la vea como hermana mayor a ella? No me lo explico-.

-Bajemos que mi papá ya quiere cerrar las puertas.

-¿Te mandó aún con el dolor de tu rodilla? -Preguntó Freddy haciendo una mueca de disgusto-.

-Yep, le vale madres si se me cae el pie. -Respondió sonriente-.

-Vamos ya que tengo algo de hambre. -Habló Bonnie-.

-Bien idiota pero cárgame! -Pidió ella ¿A Bonnie?-.

-¿YO? -preguntó sorprendido-.

-No imbécil, la pared. -Responde sarcástica haciendo reír a Freddy-.

-Bien bien... -Sonrojado la levanta al estilo princesa y la lleva hasta abajo-.

-¿Cómo si pudiste subir pero ahora no pudiste bajar? -preguntó Freddy sonriente-.

-Nunca me han cargado así perra Bitch! Yo al ser la mayor tengo que hacerlo con mis hermanitos y primos más nunca nadie me ha echo igual. Sólo quiero disfrutarlo~ -Respondió de manera inteligente. Ocultando su verdadera razón-.

-Entiendo. -Terminó el oso cerrando la puerta-.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo? -pregunta Bonnie nueva mente dejándola en la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido pues los demás ya estaban descansando-.

-Freddy lo hizo dos veces en la mañana, no quiero abusar. -responde tranquila-.

-Ah... -Dijo un tanto apenado y se levanta para ir a la cocina-.

-Además de que... Quería que el personaje de Five Nights At Freddy's que más _me gusta_, me cargara. -Volvió a decir nerviosa acostada dándole la espalda para que este no la viese sonrojada-.

-Tú eres la mocosa que más _me gusta_ también. -Ríe nervioso dándose cuenta de lo que dijo-.

-Bobo. -le responde, él sonríe ya que es su manera de ser-.

-Tarada. -En eso va a la cocina a tomar un baso de agua-.

**El fin de semana terminó de nuevo y con ello la llegada de Halloween casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Los imbéciles tenían la vendita cuarta hora libre en la secundaria, ya se imaginaran qué estarán haciendo los subnormales.**

-Foxy, Verdad o reto perra! -Dice Any emocionada pidiendo al cielo o al infierno que diga reto. Pero la vida es bien ojete-.

-Verdad zorra, verdad. -Responde orgullosamente-.

-Bien... Dime con la verdad ¿Quién te gusta? -Dijo picarona. Todos en el salón emitieron un "uuuuuuuh~"-.

-Me gustan mis nalgas, los ojos de Bonnie, los pechos de la tipa de la tortillería y tu cabello. -Responde sonriente- Y las largas orejas de Spring.

-¿Alguna otra cosa larga que te guste? -preguntó Micky con doble sentido-.

-No quiero presumir la mia, gracias. -En eso todos se ríen-.

-Me refería a persona... O animatrónico imbécil.

-Ooohhh~ -Se sonroja levemente viendo a Melany de reojo- Nadie por el momento. -Sonríe rascándose la cabeza-.

-Mentiroso. -Habla Puppet-.

-Bien Puppet verdad o reto. -Habla Foxy al ser su turno-.

-Reto por supuesto.

-Te reto a que me digas quién te gusta. -Sonríe victorioso viendo la cara de Puppet que pasó de blanco a rojo-.

-Entonces quiero verdad.

-Dime quién te gusta.

-Mierda.

-Vamos Puppet dilo~ -Ordenó Chica grabando con su celular nuevo-.

-No lo molesten, ¿no podrían hacerlo decir otra cosa? -Le defiende Golden-.

-Bien osito bimbo dos. Veamos... ¿Quién es tu hijo favorito? -Preguntó viéndolo más serio al igual que todos-.

-Yo no tengo hijo favorito Foxy, todos son especiales para mi por igual. -Responde serio-.

-Eso dicen todos los padres. -Dijeron todos menos los animatrónicos-.

-Todos tienen un favorito, di la verdad. -Habló Pamela-.

-No te juzgaremos. -Dijo Chica-.

-Bien... Es Chica. -Todos se sorprendieron. Incluso ella, que esperaba oír a Freddy o Bonnie-.

-¿Yo? -Preguntó-.

-Hasta el momento eres mi única hija, además de ser mayor que las otras dos. -Dijo él refiriéndose a las Toy's-.

-Wow, nadie aquí se lo esperaba ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Any viendo como todos asienten-.

_-_Gracias Puppet. -Le sonríe- Me toca zorras!

-Sólo habla!

-Melany ¿Quién de los animatrónicos se te hace más sexy? -Preguntó apuntándola con el dedo esperando su respuesta. Ella los miraba a todos de pies a cabeza pensando-.

-Creo yo que Foxy, es pelirrojo, alto, ojos de color y color de piel normal. -Dijo con normalidad ignorando el sonrojo de este que estaba a su lado-.

-Era todo lo que quería escuchar. -Chica por su parte ríe-.

-Bien bien... De Any ya sé quién es el que más le gusta. Freddy!

-Eh!? -Se sorprende el nombrado-.

-¿Qué humana o animatrónico te gusta? No te juzgaremos si te gusta el pepino. -Dijo ella viendo como al nombrado se le subían los colores-.

_"Mañana jugaremos verdad o reto, si te toca decir quién te gusta sólo miente"._

-Pues... -Freddy recordó lo que la mocosa le había dicho ayer y decidió actuar-.

-Vamos Freddy, aquí nadie juzga a nadie. -Le dijo Cristian-.

-Bueno... Ninguna me atrae de esa manera, a esta mocosa la veo como hermana mayor -Apunta a Any- Tú eres la más normal de todos aquí -Apunta a Daniela- y el resto tiene su carácter y son realmente lindas, pero por el momento no tengo esos sentimientos por nadie. -Terminó tranquilo y ocultando sus nervios, mientras ve a la mocosa quién con los labios le decía _"Bien hecho"._

-Wow qué intenso! -Dijo Bonnie-.

-Lo sé. -este le sonríe- Bonnie verdad o reto.

-Reto.

-Besa a la mocosa en los labios. -Todos guardaron silencio y el nombrado se volvió un tomate andante de un segundo a otro-.

-Hey a mi no me dejan hacer que otros se besen ¿Por qué tu si puedes? -Gritó molesta-.

-Las reglas cambian! -Habló Fernando sonriente-.

-Vamos Bonnie, es sólo un reto. -Dijo Chica-.

-N-No p-p-pienso hacer e-eso!

-Ni yo. -Any volteaba a otro lado algo roja-.

-Si lo hacen esta vez no se lo volveremos a pedir. -Dijo Freddy sonriendo-.

**Ambos se vieron a los ojos, una parte de esos dos lo quería y otra quería mandar a todos los presentes a la mierda**.

-Bien. -Dijeron ambos suspirando-.

**Bonnie se acercaba nervioso a la chica mientras esta se hacia inconscientemente para atrás. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro y sus corazones a mil por hora delataban lo nerviosos que estaban.**

**De un momento a otro todos ya estaban viendo la tierna escena de un conejo humanoide robótico besando a una humana retrasada virgen y pervertida.**

**El beso fue algo sencillo, solo los labios tocándose con nervios y algo más. Era el primer beso de ambos y no sabían qué hacer, menos mientras todos los miraban.**

**5 segundos fue lo que el beso duró para después separarse rojos de la vergüenza.**

-¿Ven que no fue tan malo? -Habló Freddy orgulloso y contento por lo que había echo-.

-Fernando verdad o reto. -Continuó Bonnie con el juego-.

-Reto. -Contestó el negro-.

-Besa a Freddy en los labios.

-¿QUÉ? -Gritaron ambos sorprendidos-.

-No podemos besarnos! -Reprochó Fer-.

-Las reglas cambian. -Dijo Any sonriendo malévola mente-.

-No pienso hacerlo!

-Tampoco yo!

-Si lo hacen, no se los volveremos a pedir. -Dijo Bonnie sonriente-.

-¡NO! -Oso y negro se quejan-.

-Vamos Freddy, es sólo un reto~ -Dijeron todos al unísono-.

**Ambos se miraron sonrojados, tenían más que claros sus gustos pero gracias a mangas yaoi, animes y fanfics que les contaban Chica y Any, sabían que por un sólo beso todo puede cambiar. **

**Después de todo la realidad supera a la ficción ¿No?.**

-Sólo uno. -Dijeron ambos mandando a todos a la mierda con sus dedos del amor-.

-Vamos perras! GayMument now bitches! -Gritó Chica grabando el momento-.

-Aquí vamos... -Dijo Freddy-.

-Nos dieron nuestro merecido -Comentó Fer gracioso-.

**Después de verse a los ojos y suspirar pesadamente unieron sus labios en un beso torpe e inocente. Algo nuevo para ambos. Unos miraban incrédulos, otros hacían bromas al respecto pero juntos se aseguraban que nadie por fuera los llegase a ver. No todos son como ellos. No todos lo aceptarían a pesar de ser sólo un reto.**

-Qué puto asco! -Dijeron ambos separándose y limpiándose los labios-.

-Es el puto día más feliz de mi perra vida! -Any y Chica lloraban de la emoción mientras Pamela aplaudia con emoción-.

-Verdad o reto Pamela. -Habló Fer pidiendo venganza-.

-Reto. -Dijo ella sonriente sin sospechar nada-.

-Besa a Chica en los labios -Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Primero besos y después todo terminará en una orgía candente-.

-Yeii! Ven acá perra plana! -La llamó. Esta la ve incrédula a si enserio lo hará-.

-Ni se te ocurra Pame! Aléjate!

**Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta Pamela ya la estaba besando. Un beso cálido, tranquilo pero pervertido ya que la mayor le mordió el labio inferior a la pollita.**

-Reto cumplido zorras! -Dijo esta orgullosa-.

-Mi primer beso... No me lo dio Usui~ puta Vida... -Mientras tanto, Chica lloraba en una esquina. Nadie le veía problema a los besos entre personas del mismo sexo, ni ellos. Pero Chica esperaba que su primer beso fuera especial-.

_-_¿A caso Pamela es...? -Bonnie iba a preguntar algo a la humana tarada de a lado-.

-Lesbi? Nope... Ella aún no sabe bien sus gustos, pero no le ve problema si es hombre, mujer o ambos. Ni a nosotros nos molestaría. -Respondió tranquila-.

-Ya veo, ¿por eso se llevan así no?.

-Naaa eso es puro pedo namas pa estar mamando. -Soltó siendo ella misma de nuevo- Por cierto, aún tenías Carlos VI en los labios. -Rió-.

-¿L-Lo saboreaste? -Pregunta nervioso-.

-Sabía más rico de lo normal, quién sabe por qué. -Dijo pensativa. Bonnie se sonrojó hasta las orejas-.

-¿Quieres más? -preguntó el peli morado-.

-¿KhaKHÁ? -La chica se sorprendió. Obviamente-.

-Quiero decir... ¿Qué si quieres uno? Tengo otros dos en mi bolsillo...

-Claro. -Ambos se sonríen para después seguir el juego. Sin darse cuenta de que la marioneta los observaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro, deseando que su relación con cierto oso amarillo fuese así-.

-¿Por qué todos los osos tienen que ser tan amargados? -Dijo en tono bajo para si misma la marioneta humana-.

-Oye... Pst! -alguien le llamaba a lo que Puppet voltea-.

-¿Qué pasa Golden? -En eso ve como todos solo los veían a ambos con cara sorprendida y como esperando algo-.

-Reté a Goldi~ -Habló Pamela-.

-¿Y qué harás? -La marioneta inocente se perdió el reto del oso dorado por observar al conejo y la humana. No lo supo claro hasta que Golden le besó la mejilla y la calceta de la sorpresa se quedó de piedra-.

-Listo. Cumplí el reto. -Dijo serio el oso viendo cómo la marioneta aún no reaccionaba. Estaba cabizbajo con una mano en su mejilla-.

-Casi es hora de descanso, Golden habla ahora o calla para siempre. -Dijo Micky viendo su reloj-.

-Bonnie verdad o reto? -Dijo serio-.

-_"Supongo que no pasará nada si digo reto, pero por si acaso..." _Verdad.

-¿Besarías a Foxy? Responde. Aquí nadie te juzgará. -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa-.

-Eh... -Volteó a verlo. Este le hacia señas con la ceja y le mandaba besitos- Si la ocasión lo requiere si... Supongo. -Sonrojado rascándose la cabeza bajó la mirada-.

**El día pasó rápido. Las clases terminaron y ese día los animatrónicos descansaban, porque ya habían ido a pedir empleo. Todo iba bien hasta que a la abuelita le llegan esas ocurrencias.**

-Ingrid, necesito que vallas a pagar el teléfono. -Pidió la abuelita viendo el recibo-.

-Mandeme qué? -esta sorprendida casi se atraganta con la galleta que comía-.

-Si necesito que vallas. No puedo ir yo hija, recién me compuse de la tos y me prohibieron salir.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a mi papá o a mi mamá?

-Tu papá y tu mamá tuvieron cena por el trabajo de tu papá, sabes que no llegarán temprano.

-Chale.

-Dile a Puppet que valla contigo. -Dijo finalmente-.

-Todos menos Puppet po fa... -Dijo ella a lo que su abuelita la mira extrañada-.

-¿Por qué Puppet no?

-Se pone hormonal cuando se aleja mucho de los animatrónicos.

-Mis huevos, que valla Puppet.

-Pero...

-Mandaría a los gringos, pero les prometí no contarles la renta de este mes si me limpiaban el patio de abajo. -Dijo ella refiriéndose a Mike, Jeremy y Vincent-.

-¿Por qué mejor no va Freddy conmigo?

-Demasiado enano.

-¿Foxy?

-Demasiado idiota y pervertido.

-¿Chica?

-Se perdería entre la gente o las terminarían violando a las dos.

-¿Golden?

-Le toca ayudarme en la casa.

-Bonnie...?

-Terminarían en un Motel, aún no quiero biznietos.

-¿Springtrap?

-Hoy va a salir con su novia.

-A carbón... ¿Tiene novia el vato? -se preguntó extrañada pues no recordaba que ese conejo tuviese novia-.

-Si. Irá Puppet y es mi última palabra.

-...Perrrrraaa vida. -Dijo para si misma mientras camina a su cuarto a cambiarse-.

**En esta escena de esta estúpida pero graciosa historia, se ven a una marioneta humana junto a una humana bien idiota.**

**Estaban parados esperando el camión para ir a pagar los servicios. Puppet luchaba internamente para no perder el control y Any rezaba a Satán, belfegor, cleverBot o cualquier otro demonio para que Puppet siga siendo Puppet.**

-Al menos esto me tranquiliza un poco... -Dijo la marioneta con el sombrero de Freddy en sus manos, cada uno le presto algo para que tuviera un poco de ellos todo el camino-.

**Freddy le prestó su sombrero. Foxy su parche, el cual no lleva puesto, Springtrap su chaqueta, Chica sus guantes, Golden sus zapatos y Bonnie sus calcetas de las Chicas Super poderosas.**

-Sigue así de tranquilo Puppet, pofa... -Pidió la muchacha-.

-Estoy comenzando a alterarme... ¿Cuánto más va a tardar el maldito camión? Se me empiezan a congelar los circuitos!.

-Ya viene, tranquilo. -Le calmó con una mano en su hombro. Apuntó hasta donde se alcance a ver el camión para confirmar que ya venía-.

-Gracias a Fredbear! -Soltó tranquilo Puppet mientras ve como la humana alza el brazo- ¿Qué haces?

-Le hago la parada al camión wey. -Contestó divertida, una vez que se detuvo ambos pagaron y se fueron a los asientos de la parte trasera-.

-Hay poca gente...

-Bueno Puppet, hace un frio de los mil demonios. -comentó- Agradece que nos tocó ir sentados, es mejor que ir de pie todo el camino.

-¿Tan feo es ser un humano? -preguntó dudoso-.

-No lo es, pero tiene sus sacrificios y sus cosas malas. -En eso siente algo vibrar en su bolsillo. Al meter la mano se da cuenta que le han enviado un mensaje- Es Foxy...?

-¿Qué necesita? -Pregunta la marioneta-.

-No lo sé... -En eso entra una llamada de Whatsapp. A lo que ella contesta- Hello moto?

-Oye... Tu abuelita salió a la tienda, necesito preguntarte algo... Importante.

-Espera... Me puso pretexto que no podía salir por que estuvo enferm... Olvídalo. -Suspira pesadamente- ¿Qué pasó?.

-¿¡POR QUÉ CHICA ARROJA ACEITE POR SU PUTA PARTE PRIVADA!? LE DUELE COMO EL CARAJO! -Grita el zorro a más no poder. En eso Any recuerda lo que Fazbear les dijo hace unos días-.

_"Bueno... El endoesqueleto tendrá la misma fuerza que un cuerpo humano, solo que con un 10% más. Si se golpean, les dolerá, __**Chica podrá sentir cómo le llega "El periodo"**__ y claro que son más resistentes al agua. Tanto que pueden estar todo un día en una picina, podrán comer pero no ir al baño, correrán pero su endoesqueleto se cansará..."_

-Eh... Foxy, eso es normal en las mujeres.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó la otra voz extrañado-.

-Fazbear dijo que iban a ser lo más cercano a un cuerpo humano real, idiota. Busquen en Google por qué sangran las mujeres y ahí sabrán por qué a Chica le pasa.

-¿Y qué más se supone que debamos hace... -Le cuelga la llamada-.

-Eres realmente cruel. -Rió Puppet-.

-Tseee, que sufran los putos. -Ambos rieron y platicaron en el camino-.

**Mieeeentras tanto en casa ~**

-BONNIE, ME MUEROOOOOO! -Grita una joven pollo desesperada-.

-LO SEEE! -Bonnie como puede la ayuda a ducharse. Es el único en el que puede confiar-.

-¿¡QUÉ ENCONTRASTE EN GUGLÚ!? FOXYYY! -Grita Golden buscando alguna pijama para Chica-.

-ES GOOGLE IMBÉCIL! -Le devuelve el grito un joven pelirrojo-.

-ES IGUAL PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

-YA CÁLLENSE! -Harto. Grita Springtrap, quien decidió que Chica era más importante que su cita y ahora está ahí junto a su amigo- ¿Qué salió en Yuhuu?

-Es Yahoo... Olvídalo. -Suspira estresado el zorro y sigue buscando en el computador- Aquí dice que es normal en las mujeres, pasa cada mes debido a un blah blah blah y las mujeres deben asearse bien blah blah y para calmar el dolor se recomienda dormir, descansar y no hacer esfuerzo, tomar alguna pastilla o... ¿Darse un tiro? Esa es buena opción. -Sonrió el zorro satisfecho-.

-¿¡Serás imbécil!? -Spring lo golpea en la frente y lo tira de la silla- Déjame buscar en Tu tubo.

-YouTube idiota, YOUTUBE!

-ME DA LO MISMO! -En eso comienzan a pelear, Golden ya harto toma posesión de la computadora y comienza a ver videos sobre lo que hay que hacer. Necesitaba a Ingrid o a mamá ahí para que le explicasen mejor a Chica-.

-Eh terminado de duchar a Chica ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? Abuelita fue a platicar con las vecinas, no podemos salir así nada más. -Llega Bonnie interrumpiendo a Golden quien veía en YouTube cómo se coloca cierta cosa en cierto lugar para evitar mancharse la ropa o algún mueble-.

-Ya voy, yo me encargo de aquí en adelante. -Se levanta estresado y con la cara roja. No quería ser él quien le explicase a esa joven lo que tiene qué hacer, pero no había otra opción-.

-¿Golden, qué haces aquí? -Preguntó ella curiosa esperando respuesta-.

-Vine a ayudarte ya que los demás son unos inútiles y Freddy está con mi abuelita.

**Con Abuelita-**

-Hay que muchacho tan guapo~ -Dice una de las vecinas de la edad de abuelita-.

-Mira ese trasero ¿Tienes novia? Yo tengo una nieta muy linda, es bien puta, te la voy a presentar. -Dice otra mientras jala las mejillas de un estresado Freddy-.

-Es virgen señoras, dejen de acosarlo. -Habla abuelita tranquila tomándose su café-.

-_"La mocosa es más tolerable que estas señoras". _-Pensó el oso-.

-Hijito. -Lo llama una señora-.

-Si? -Responde sonriente. Casi le sale un tumor en la quijada por la sonrisa más hipócrita de la vida-.

-¿Eres gay o te gusta la tortilla? -preguntó amable viendo como a Freddy el fondo se le pone azul y una gota de sudor (por increíble que parezca) resbala por su delicada cara-.

-Me gustan las mujeres señora. -Responde temblando de la furia, esas señoras le colman la paciencia-.

-Qué bien porque mi esposo conoce un teibol donde te pueden pagar bien~ -Soltó sonriente bebiendo después su café-.

-No me interesan ese tipo de trabajos, además ya tengo uno gracias. -De no ser por que no quiere dejar a abuelita sola, el oso ya se hubiera ido cagando ostias de ahí-.

**De vuelta con Chica y Goldi~**

-Y así se ponen estas... Cosas. ¿Entendiste? -preguntó el oso dorado-.

-Creo que estaré bien. -Responde un tanto insegura-.

-Bueno ponte tu pijama y descansa, en internet dice que es lo mejor cuando estás en... Tus días. -Dice sonrojado. Es algo nuevo para todos-.

-En ese caso ¿Quién lavará la ropa sucia de Chica? -Preguntó Foxy entrando por la puerta de la habitación junto los pendejos-.

-¿Los inútiles que comenzaron a pelear tal vez? -Dijo Bonnie cruzado de brazos-.

-¿Y si mejor lo hace el que no hizo nada por ella? -Comentó Spring- ¿Qué tal Freddy? -Sonrió malévolamente -.

-Me parece una buena idea. -Dijeron todos excepto Chica-.

**Con la Any y el Puppencio(?)**

-Oye Puppet. -Llamó ella a la marioneta aún en el camión. Estaban por llegar-.

-Dime querida. -La llamó querida... ¿A ella?-.

-¿Por qué me perdonaron la vida? ¿Por qué no nos asesinaron a mi y a Daniela cuando tuvieron oportunidad? -Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos-.

-¿Por qué será? -Puppet volteó su vista a la ventana pensando- De echo no lo sé, supongo que les tomamos cariño realmente rápido. -Dijo él viéndola a los ojos-.

-¿Enserio?

-Planeábamos matarlas cuando reabrieran la pizzería, pero nadie tuvo el valor de hacerlo después de todas las atenciones que haz tenido con nosotros. -Le sonríe amablemente, tranquilizándola-.

-Entiendo... Soy una molestia.

-Al contrario querida, nos has cambiado la manera de ver el mundo. Odiábamos a los humanos antes de conocerte; y nos has ayudado tanto que queremos agradecerte de alguna manera.

-No se preocupen por eso, enserio.

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas... Pero... Puedo...? -La marioneta se comenzó a poner nerviosa, quería darle un abrazo pero antes de hacerlo llegaron a su destino y bajaron del camión-.

-Hemos llegado, ahora tenemos que cruzar para pagar el teléfono y... Puppet? -Se preguntaba mientras buscaba a Puppet por todos lados- PUPPET!? DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS AHORA!?

-Entonces yo... YO QUISE ABRAZARLA PARA AGRADECERLE PERO LLEGAMOS Y YA NO PUDE! Soy un asco de animatrónico don Juan. UN ASCO! -Dijo Puppet a un señor que iba pasando por ahí-.

-Sé tú mismo hijo, deja el orgullo de lado que las fechas familiares llegan y es necesario expresar lo que uno siente por los demás. -Aconsejó él a la marioneta quien lloraba en su hombro-.

-ES QUE... amo a mis hijos desde que les di la vida señor, pero ellos son bien hijos de puta conmigo. Mi esposo no me toca como antes señor NO SÉ QUÉ HACER! -Lloró más. El pobre Puppet no pudo contener más sus tristezas al no tener cerca a sus hijos. De no ser por las cosas que le prestaron ahora sería un robot inservible-.

-¿PUPPET? Deja de molestar al señor, buenas tardes discúlpelo es que anda hormonal. -Llegó Any tomando a la calceta del brazo y llevándolo con ella-.

-No se preocupe señorita, es normal en jovencitos cómo él cuando no saben expresarse. Está ebrio ¿No? -Preguntó dándole a entender a la chica que no prestó atención a lo que le dijo antes-.

-Eh... Si, está muy ebrio porque el pobre es maricón y su novio no le presta atención y... Nos vemos! -En eso sale corriendo tomando Puppet de la mano. Éste tenía cara de pocos amigos-.

-SUÉLTAME PERRA! -Le soltó el agarre-.

-¿Qué te pas...a? -En eso recibe un fuerte abrazo de la calceta. Ella quedó en plan _"Qué carajo hago con mi vida?"_\- Estás demasiado hormonal.

-Sólo te agradezco lo que has echo, no te sientas tan especial. -Dijo él bien diva- O sea, antes di que te hablo en público we. Yo saliendo con nacas!? O sea por favor! -Puso cara de asco y comenzó a caminar-.

-Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vam...

-Sht sht sht... -La calla- No me hables, traigo Powers~ -Siguió caminando moviendo las caderas al compás-.

-Andas fresa verdad? -Pregunta estresada-.

-Soy la diva de la banda puta plebe. Sólo porque te tengo un poquis de afecto es el porque te hablo.

-Espérame de perdido -Lo toma del hombro-.

-iugh no me toques que me pasas los piojos, suéltame india!

-Indias tus pinches nalgas ojete!

-Ay no, las mías son circulares y pachoncitas. Envidiosa. -Voltea bien diva la perra y se va-.

-Ni siquiera tienes nalgas wey, no mames. -Responde molesta la joven-.

-¿A caso ya me las viste? -Preguntó cruzado de brazos-.

-Claro que si pendejo, duh! En soriano cuando se te salió la maili sairus interna! -Le golpeó la nariz con los dedos-.

-Ay ya que no me toques plebe!

-Eh niñita eh niñita eh niñita! -Le gritó la chica sacándole la lengua después. Puppet sólo hace pucheros-.

-No soy niña! No soy niña! -Se voltea y camina alejándose cada vez más de la joven pero esta no lo pierde de vista-.

**Una vez llegaron al lugar donde se paga el teléfono, notaron que la fila no era ni tan larga ni tan corta.**

-¿Por qué no te vas a sentar en lo que yo hago fila? -Sugirió sonriente-.

-Tú no me dices qué hacer! -Respondió el señorito de manera mandona y superior-.

-Discúlpeme usted joven Bocchan! -Respondió y después suspiró pesadamente-.

-Sólo no me hables que la gente nos ve! -Ordenó la calceta-.

-Tú no me dices qué hacer perra! -Responde Any-.

-Cállate india! -Le jala las orejas- Soy superior a ti niña, más te vale tenerme respeto por la puta que te parió! -Le gritó llamando la atención de la gente-.

-¿¡Qué miran Eh!? ¿¡Algún Problema!? -Pregunta Puppet acá bien verga a unos sujetos-.

-Tú culo princesita. -Respondió uno de ellos parándose frente a Puppet-.

-Ah si. ¿Te gusta lo que ves eh? -Preguntó sonriendo pícaramente-.

-Claro que si princesa. -Lo toma de la cintura- Amiga ¿Tienes guasa?

-¿¡Perdón!? -Preguntó Puppet sorprendido-.

-Si, Guasat. -En eso Puppet le truena los dedos en la cara mientras tuerce los labios-.

-¡ES WHATSAPP!. Pinche naco. -Dice molesto. Any no quería reírse pero no tenía otra opción, así que mandó todo a la mierda y comenzó a reír como foca retrasada-.

-Bien, pásame tu número. -Dijo el joven estresado, sacó su celular para guardar el número-.

-Es 811 Tengo novio 45. -Sonríe y va con Any. Los amigos del chico comenzaron a burlarse y este solo miraba a Puppet-.

-Y por último, puto ciego. -Llamó la atención del joven nuevamente- Soy un chico. -Sonríe victorioso. Los chicos se quedaron callados y el mencionado sólo se tensó-.

-Puppet, tú no tienes novio. -Dijo Any en voz baja, aún riéndose claro-.

-Sé que conquistaré a Golden puta envidiosa. -Soltó orgulloso- Ay no.

-¿Ahora qué joven Bocchan? -Preguntó estresada-.

-Creo que ya me bajó. -Dijo preocupado viéndose la reta guardia-.

-No. Pinches. Mames. -Ya harta Any va a pagar-.

-Me revisas porfa? -Pide haciendo ojitos-.

-No te bajó por dos razones. Una, eres hombre y Dos no seas pendejo! -La guardia iba a decir que era por ser un animatrónico pero se acordó de Chica y pues. Cambió la respuesta a una más simple-.

**En algún otro lugar del mundo.**

-¿¡QUE YO QUÉ!? -Preguntó un asombrado y asqueado castaño-.

-Tú lavaras los chones y el pantalón sucios de Chica, le llegó Andrés y pues, ni los guardias asesinados "Sangraron" tanto. -Dijo Foxy al oso con cara de _"Por negro"_-.

-Yo ni siquiera estaba, no tengo porqué...

-Pues porque no estabas, es el porqué los vas a lavar. -Habló Golden-.

-Te chingaste Fred. -Dijo la abuelita caminando a su cuarto. Tal vez no lo mencioné antes pero la abuelita decidió quedarse en el cuarto de Justo. Si, comparten el cuarto-.

-Maldita sea, primero tengo que salir al puto frío, después debo dejar que extrañas señoras me toquen el culo y ahora esto! -Dijo viendo las prendas-.

-Yo tuve que ayudar a bañar a Chica y no me estoy quejando! -Comentó cierto conejo bebiendo café-.

-¿¡Qué!? -Preguntó furioso-.

-Tranquilo Freddy, ella no es de mi gusto. -Le tranquiliza-.

-Conejo idiota. -Suelta sin más-.

-Oso amargado. -Se defiende-.

-Friendzoneado.

-Ignorado.

-Estúpido con copia de maricón.

-Imbécil maricón. -Ambos ríen y se miran a los ojos con cariño-.

-¿Cuando dejes de jotear me llevas mi café? -Pregunta Chica a Bonnie con una cobija de Nemo puesta al rededor de su débil cuerpo-.

-Claro claro pequeña tonta.

**De vuelta con La diva y la pendeja.**

-Yo quiero ir en la ventana! -Gritó Puppet jaloneando a la ex-guarda quien ganó el asiento del camión en la ventana-.

-YA FUISTE TÚ EN LA VENTANA PINCHE PENDEJA! HASTE A LA VERGA! -Ella con toda su fuerza le patea-.

-Esas no son formas de hablar de una señorita -Habló una joven y masculina voz llamando la atención de ambos-.

-Tú no te metas hijo de Chabelo! -Insultó la calceta-.

-Espera... ¿¡Eduardo!? Na mames, ya te hacia muerto hijo! -Any se sorprendió al verlo ahí-.

-Hola Any, mucho gusto. -Le saludó-.

-Honestamente no recuerdo si te dije mi nombre, pero vale verga. Holi puta. -Saluda igual-.

-¿Siempre tienes que insultar a todos? -Preguntó sonriendo nervioso-.

-Ya vez, la educación mexicana va por los suelos.

-Ejeeemm... -Alguien tosió-.

-Oh mira Ed, este pendejo es Puppet. -Los presentó- Puppet, este acosador es Eduardo.

-¿Acosador? Nos encontramos por mera casualidad. -Ríe divertido-.

-A mi no me engañas, andas tras el culito usado de Fer. -Pone cara pícara-.

-Si vas a ignorarme todo el camino, déjame estar en la ventana perra. -Habló la calceta viendo como la muchacha le dejaba sentarse-.

-Y bien ¿Cómo has estado acosador? -Preguntó muy sincera-.

-Digamos que te he estado siguiendo y te he espiado. Sé donde vives y también donde estudias. -Comentó-.

-Ajá claro.

-¿Dónde están Fer y Dani? -Preguntó extrañado de no verlos juntos-.

-Bueno, últimamente he estado ocupada con unas cosas y... No tengo tiempo para verlos.

-Ya no los he visto en el camión cuando iban de regreso a casa. ¿Los despidieron a caso? -Preguntó interesado-.

-Estamos de vacaciones por remodelación.

-Entiendo. Bueno, debo irme. -Dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la puerta trasera-.

-Siempre aparece de la nada y se va sin más... Extraaaaaaañoooo~ -Dijo para si misma-.

-Es un sujeto extraño, no confio en él. -Habló finalmente Puppet- Deberías dejar de confiar tan rápido en las personas.

-Sólo es un conocido, realmente no lo considero un amigo; supongo que no hay problema. -Dijo ella-.

-Como digas.

**Al llegar a casa fue un caos. Foxy y Golden se le fueron encima a Any ya que les colgó la llamada. Puppet recibió un mensaje de Whastapp del tipo de la fila. Chica está recostada de una forma extraña en el sillón a causa del dolor en su "vientre" y Bonnie y Freddy ponían la ropa de Chica mojada en la secadora.**

**A fin de cuentas fue un buen día, claro que Puppet se disculpó con el tipo de la fila por su comportamiento. Pero este siguió en plan "conquistador" con él, Golden se molestó por eso por más extraño que suene. Any le mostraba a Chica distintas poses para evitar el dolor por un rato, Spring, Foxy y los niños jugaban a la Wii y el resto pendejeaba.**

**La abuelita estaba descansando en su cuarto junto al pequeño Milan. **

**Los gringos estaban realmente ocupados cortando las largas plantas del patio, mientras Jeremy aseaba la casa. Si, él era la dama de esos dos, sin Jeremy ellos no son nada. Lo digan o no.**

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Hola a todos mis sensualones y esculturales lectores. Perdonar la tardanza con mi pendejez semanal, pero en este tiempo me han pasado cosas que una persona normal ya se habría colgado desde un puente.**_

_**En fin, espero que les guste este cap ya que me esforcé un poco con una personalidad "fresa" en Puppet, eso y que cambia de tema cada dos por tres. **_

_**El Próximo cap estará centrado tal vez completamente en los guardias gringos. Mike, Vincent y Jeremy, así que por favor tengan paciencia.**_

_**GRACIAS por el apoyo y sus reviews n.n me animan a seguir.**_

**Cosas Random:**

_1- Algunas palabras están mal escritas a propósito, me gusta que mis personajes hablen a como enserio se habla por mi barrio. Acá y en ningún lado se habla tan correctamente._

_2- Sé que Fer y Dani ya casi no han aparecido, pero no hay problem ya que estoy planeando un cap especial para cada uno._

_3- Estén atentos a las pequeñas partes de personajes que jamás han aparecido. Como dije, en algún tiempo tendrán sentido._

_4- Aun no me decido con quien se puede quedar Spring. Tal vez pida opiniones en algún futuro._

_5- Habrá fanservice tanto yuri como yaoi, me gusta tener contento a todo mundo. El Yuri será más complicado ya que, no soy tan fan de este género pero haré mi esfuerzo._


	18. Los gringos!

-Ya vasta Vincent, es en serio! -Gritó un castaño estresado de la mala actitud de Vincent-.

-¿Qué si no? ¿Qué harás, golpearme? -Preguntó sarcástico-.

-Tsk.

-Déjalo en paz Mike, se le pasará lo mal humorado más tarde. -Comentó un rubio detrás del castaño-.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó este incrédulo -.

-Vamos Mike, los conozco tanto como sus madres. -Presumió Jeremy-.

-COMO SEA! Me largo... -Vincent ya molesto, suelta la pala y se va camino a la calle por el pasillo de la casa de abuelita-.

-Es un estúpido. -Soltó molesto Mike- ¿Te duele algo? Ese bastardo... No puedo creer que te golpeara. -Preocupado toma a Jeremy de la barbilla, viendo el corte en el labio inferior. Vincent se había molestado tanto a tal punto de golpearlo-.

-Mike, estoy bien. -Sonrió- iré a preparar la cena, verás que cuando vuelva estará de buen humor. O al menos con la culpa en la garganta.

-Ese bastardo no puede sentir culpa ni aunque le golpee en la cara.

**¿Cómo había terminado así? Hace unos momentos estaban tranquilos haciendo su trabajo y ahora de un momento a otro estaban peleados, de nuevo.**

**Mike posó su vista en el anaranjado cielo, viendo un avión pasar tranquilamente. Recordó a su esposa, esperándole en casa con su pequeña hija; no mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado. Extrañaba los brazos de su mujer y la enorme sonrisa de su hija de a penas tres años.**

**El castaño volteó a la casa de la familia que les dieron techo, el segundo piso más bien o como se diga. En la ventana se veía a Puppet, si, Puppet. Al parecer vio todo y este al darse cuenta que lo vio se fue. **

-Ese mocoso. Da igual, sé que no dirá nada. -Dio un fuerte suspiro y siguió emparejando la tierra con la pala-.

-¿Qué debería preparar? -Se preguntó Jeremy viendo la alacena- Ya sé, haré espagueti, a Vincent le encantará. -En eso toma lo necesario y lo coloca en la barra para comenzar a cocinar-.

_**"Qué tranquilo está a estas horas".**_

**Vincent iba caminando por la calle, sin rumbo, seguía molesto con Jeremy y en parte con Mike. Odiaba a ese par, pero no le quedaba de otra más que estar con ellos. **

**A Vincent le sobraba dinero, tanto que hasta pudo llevarse a Mike y Jeremy de regreso a casa, pero no debía levantar sospechas. Debía durar ahí, en ese país desconocido solo para hacer su siguiente movimiento.**

**¿Qué haría? Asesinar claro está. **

**Pero algo en Él, algo dentro de él comenzaba a considerarlo. Conforme pasa el tiempo, comienza a sentirse arrepentido de lo que hizo hace un año y esto comienza a asustarle. No quiere arrepentirse a último momento de querer asesinar niños de nuevo, de echo ya había echo la elección.**

**Los dos hermanos de la ex-guardia sin contar al pequeño y tres de sus primos. Si, escogió familiares de la muchacha. Prometió no matarla a ella, así que matará lo más cercano a ella.**

**Lo había decidido, pero había un detalle...**

-Vincent! -En eso llega Emiliano corriendo desde su casa. Él era la tercera víctima- ¿Cómo estás wey? ¿Volviste a pelearte con los gringos? -Le preguntó el niño sonriente, empezaba a caerle bien a Vincent y eso no le ayudaba para nada-.

-Si, algo así. -Respondió molesto- ¿Qué haces en la calle con este frío? Niño malcriado.

-Qué te importa. -Responde a la defensiva, algo que a Vincent le gustaba en sus víctimas-.

-Como digas, vete a tu casa y dile a tu tia que te haga un chocolate caliente o yo que sé, no quiero ver tu cara. -Le dice mientras enciende su cigarrillo-.

-Tú no me dices qué hacer idiota. -En eso, el padre de Emiliano le habla desde la casa, este saluda amablemente a Vincent-.

-Vez, tu papá te llama. -Devuelve el saludo y decide seguir su paseo por la otra calle-.

-Vendrás en navidad ¿Verdad? -Le pregunta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que celebró la navidad?-

-No lo sé niño, ni siquiera me ha llegado invitación.

-Pa que la quieres, si te llevas bien con los adultos estás invitado. -Le dijo- Ya me voy que mi papá está chingando, adiós. -Se despide y se va. Su pequeña "víctima" le caía bastante bien, era como él cuando tenía esa edad solo que a diferencia de Emiliano, Vincent estuvo en un orfanato toda su vida-.

-Los mocosos se parecen demasiado a la mocosa mayor. -Era cierto, eran casi iguales en algunas cosas-.

**Finalmente después de tanto caminar, llegó a un parque cerca de una iglesia. Se sentó en una banca bajo un árbol para observar el cielo obscurecer, empezó a recordar cómo terminó ahí.**

**Y no en el parque, si no en México.**

_**"Mike y Jeremy son unos estúpidos, siempre preocupándose por tonterías".**_

-¡ESTÁS LOCO MIKE! -Gritó un hombre alto con el cabello sujetado en una cola-.

-No estoy loco Vincent, viste las noticias ¿No?. -Habló un castaño-.

-Todos vimos las noticias Mike, pero ten en cuenta que es un maldito viaje largo y ni siquiera tenemos dinero para un solo boleto de avión! -Vincent intentaba hacer que Mike olvidara esa idea, era ridícula-.

-Pero Vincent, si no vamos a México los animatrónicos del demonio seguirán matando gente inocente! -Jeremy apoyaba totalmente la idea de Mike, prácticamente eran dos contra uno-.

-México es un país diferente, a penas sabemos bien su idioma par de imbéciles. A demás que la moneda de allá no es la misma de aquí!

-Ya veremos como arreglar esos detalles, lo importante es saber en qué ciudad de México construirán la primer pizzería e ir a advertirle a cualquier estúpido antes de que tome el empleo de guardia nocturno! -Mike contaba sus ahorros para pagar su boleto de avión-. A demás. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

-Yo podría pedir prestado en mi trabajo. -Comentó el rubio-.

-Bien, váyanse cando quieran, no digan que no se los advertí. -Habló Vincent pasando de ellos, seguía siendo una idea estúpida-.

-Tú mi querido Vincent, vendrás con nosotros. -Dijo Mike-.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te necesitamos, somos los tres mosqueteros ¿recuerdas? Todos para uno y uno para todos. -Jeremy seguía emocionado, pronto podrá conocer otro país-.

-Están completamente locos! Mike, tienes una esposa y una hija ¿Qué hay de ellas? -Fastidiado buscaba cualquier cosa que hiciera cambiar de opinión al imbécil de Mike-.

-Estarán bien Vincent, Margaret gana mejor que yo. -Comentó- A demás, sólo nos iremos por dos semanas.

-Vamos Vincent, será divertido ir a México. Conoceremos gente nueva y tal vez te consigas una novia. -Jeremy era el más entusiasmado de los tres-.

-No son vacaciones Jer, es trabajo.

-Me da lo mismo, no pienso gastarme un solo billete en esta tontería suya!

-Oh si lo harás, vendrás con nosotros Vin. -Están a punto de golpearse el uno al otro, pero recuerdan que esa es la casa de Mike y Margaret o la pequeña Elicia podrían llegar y ver todo ese escándalo-.

-Dame una maldita razón para seguirlos hasta allá. Una sola razón. -Pidió molesto el tipo de morado-.

-Bien... Eh, no tengo ninguna. -Mike pensaba y pensaba pero nada se le ocurría-.

-Si vienes con nosotros, te deberemos una muy grande Vincent. Cualquier cosa que pidas ¿Te parece? -Propuso Jeremy sonriente, mientras que a Vincent se le formaba una sonrisa siniestra-.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes par de imbéciles. -Dijo finalmente saliendo de casa de Mike-.

-Buena esa Jer. -Ambos chocaron los puños en señal de victoria, normalmente no es tan fácil convencerlo pero pasaron por esa vez-.

-Vaya par de idiotas, no puedo creer que vaya a ir con ellos. -Se dijo para si mismo caminando por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad-.

_**-"Así que fue por eso que estoy aquí, maldición todo por un jodido favor".**_

**Vincent era el único en ese parque, hacía tanto frío que no se notaba ni un alma en la calle; claro sólo la de los drogadictos y vagabundos de la zona pero de ahí a alguien más no.**

**El cielo ya había obscurecido un poco más, era hora de volver o moriría de frio. **

**Tenía hambre, extrañaba la comida de Jeremy, los malos chistes de Mike... Esperen.**

**¿Los extraña? ¿Los aprecia?.**

**No, eso no puede ser posible ya que es un asesino buscado en varios lugares. Apreciar a las personas significa debilidad, él no era débil ni mucho menos buena persona. Odia a los niños que tienen familia con la cual vivir, odia ver familias por ahí con la sonrisa en el jodido rostro.**

**Eso es algo que él nunca pudo tener, asi que nadie más lo tendrá.**

**Todos deben ser tratados por igual, entonces si él sufrió los demás también deben sufrir.**

**No podía seguir viendo tantas sonrisas a su alrededor, la sed de sangre crecía por cada risa de adultos o niños que veía. Le tenía rabia a la vida y eso jamás iba a poder cambiar.**

_**-"Sabes Vincent, no estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros, también somos tu familia; así que ya quita esa maldita cara y ven con nosotros que iremos de paseo".**_

**Mike tan considerado al igual que la pequeña maniaca.**

_**-"Tío Vincent, ¿puedo ir contigo? Quiero conocer tu trabajo!".**_

**Elicia era una delicia de niña, cuando nació prometió degollarla en su quinto cumpleaños y huir de la ciudad. Nunca se imaginó llegar a tenerle tanto amor a esa niña.**

_-"Tal vez fue por que es su hija..."_

_**-"¡Por el amor a dios Vincent, estás ardiendo en fiebre! Recuéstate en el sofá que iré por unas pastillas. No te muevas cariño".**_

**Margaret. Tan dulce y comprensiva como siempre, mentiría si dijese que no la ama. Por que si, Vincent fue quien presentó a Mike y Margaret ya que él no podía darse el lujo de amar a alguien. Se lo repitió hasta el cansancio una y otra vez.**

**El día de la boda él fue el padrino.**

**Una lágrima, una sola maldita lágrima fue lo que resbaló por su mejilla al oír:**

_-"Por el poder que me concede dios, los declaro marido y mujer"._

**Jamás en su vida se sintió tan miserable como esa vez, entonces quiso desahogarse y qué mejor manera que asesinando.**

**Después de tantos asesinatos en masa pudo tranquilizarse solo un poco. **

**Un año después Margaret quedó embarazada.**

**Los asesinatos siguieron más sádicos que nunca.**

_**-"Sólo mírala Vincent, le gustas".**_

_**-"Serás el preferido de mi hija, que envidia me das Vincent sólo mira como te ve".**_

**De un momento a otro se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hogar temporal.**

**Sabía que Mike y Jeremy lo estarían esperando y que tenía que dar explicaciones. **

_**-"¿Tú la amabas cierto Vin?".**_

**Jeremy es el único que lo sabe, no entiendo porqué tanta compasión por mi, maldición.**

_**-"Algún día tú también serás feliz Vincent, ese día estaré ahí para apoyarte".**_

**Odio que sea así ese bastardo.**

**No queda de otra, tendré que disculparme.**

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es Vincent? Maldita sea estás helado. -Mike abrió la puerta encontrándose con un deprimido Vincent-.

-Vaya vaya, mírate nada más! Ve a cambiarte que preparé algo que te encantará. -Dijo Jeremy secándome el cabello, estaba húmedo ya que salí sin gorro y empezó a lloviznar hace rato-.

-Claro... -Respondí sin muchas ganas-.

-¿Qué mierda haremos con este sujeto? -Preguntó Mike rascándose la nuca-.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor dejarlo en paz.

-Oye Jer... -Le llamó Vincent desde la recámara a lo que el mencionado va con él-.

-Dime.

-Yo... Lo lamento. Lamento haberte golpeado. -Dijo cabizbajo, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama sin camisa y con el cabello suelto-.

-No te preocupes Vincent, no hay problema ya déjalo.

-¿Me vas a perdonar así de fácil?

-Claro que si, no me gusta estar peleado con ninguno de ustedes. Menos en este país donde no conozco a casi nadie.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, ahora cámbiate rápido que se te enfriará el espagueti.

-¿Espagueti? -pregunté sorprendido-.

-Sé lo mucho que te gusta el Espagueti Vin. Te hice un poco por la paz. -Dijo sonriente-.

**No pude evitarlo. Ni con todas mis fuerzas pude evitar darle una ligera sonrisa, demasiado sincera para mi maldito gusto.**

-Maldito enano...

-Que sea bajo no quiere decir que sea enano Vin. -Dijo molesto-.

-¡FIERRO PARIENTE! ¿Qué hacen putas? -En eso llega ni nada más ni nada menos que la mocosa malcriada a la cual, le perdoné la vida. Es sencillo perdonársela a alguien como ella por una razón-.

-¡Vete de aquí mocosa, no eres bienvenida! -Le grita Mike queriendo sacarla por la fuerza-.

-Mira pendejo, en primer lugar esta es mi pinche puta perra casa. En segundo, no soy bienvenida ni en el infierno y en pinches terceras no vine contigo. Puta cogida! -Las maneras de responderle a Mike con insultos hacen que me sienta satisfecho por dejarla vivir. Aún así es un fastidio-.

-Haber cálmense los dos. -Habló Jeremy-.

-Tú cállate el osito, caderón.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

-Cuando folles con una vieja, dejaré de llamarte así. Sólo vine a ver como pinches están y me tratan de la verga. Mal agradecidos.

-Tú empezaste en primer lugar. -Me uní a la pelea, es frecuente este tipo de situaciones-.

-Ah bien vergas, ¿ahora yo tengo la culpa? -Preguntó sarcástica-.

-Sólo vete y déjanos en paz.

-Cuando te mueras entonces.

-Somos inmortales mocosa. -Dijo Mike-.

-¡PUPPET! -Gritó ella a todo pulmón-.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡MENTIRA! -Dijeron Mike y Jer-.

-Ches culos...

-¿Qué necesitas? -Habló Jeremy por fin de manera más calmada-.

-Supe que se dieron en su mami hace rato, vine a ver como estaban plebes. -Dijo sentándose en la silla más cercana-.

-Estamos bien como puedes ver. -Habló molesto el castaño-.

-Parecen casados... Hacen trío ¿No?.

-Déjate de estupideces homosexuales. -Le callé-.

-Solo miren a Jeremy con ese puto delantal y el pantalón que le levanta las nalgas! Digo... Si es el pantalón el que literalmente se las levanta... -Puso cara pervertida. Esta niña no tiene remedio-.

-Esas son tonterías, mi trasero es natural envidiosa.

-Eres la esposa más pasiva de la life. Vincent es el padre y Mike el segundo esposo. Todos aman el culo de Jer por lo que veo.

-Mocosa, si sólo vienes a molestar mejor vete. -Mike no tenía ánimos de pelear esta vez, a veces era divertido pero a como está la situación es preferible no hacerlo. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de eso-.

-Bien, sepan que si se pelean lo van a pasar mal. -Dijo ella levantándose de su asiento- Deberían hacer amigos y no solo estar metidos en esta casa los tres. En navidad se hará una fiesta como todos los años en casa de la familia de mi mamá.

-Cierto... -Dijo Vincent-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó ella-.

-Emiliano me dijo algo hace rato que salí.

-Si se llevan bien con los adultos, automáticamente pueden ir. -Dijo sonriente caminando a la puerta- Disculpen si vine a molestar en mal momento.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que no lo haces con intención. -Jeremy tan compasivo-.

-Ta' gueno pueh'. -En eso se va dejándonos solos de nuevo-.

-Como detesto a esa mocosa. -Habló finalmente Mike-.

-Dejen a la pobre, vino con una buena intención. Es su manera de dar amor. -Jeremy tan sentimental-.

-Mis bolas. -Dije finalmente terminándome mi espagueti- Gracias Jeremy, iré a la cama.

-Hace tanto frio, deberíamos dormir los tres juntos en la misma cama ¿No creen? -Pregunta Jeremy-.

-De ninguna manera. -Dijeron ambos machos alfa-.

-Vamos chicos, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los tres y hace demasiado frio como para que uno de nosotros duerma en el piso y el otro en un sillón. -Comentó pensativo-.

-Suficiente tuve con que durmiéramos en la misma cama en aquel hotel de pacotilla. -Mike se molestó solo de recordarlo-.

-Pero este no es un hotel de pacotilla.

-Ya dijimos que no Jeremy, si quieres dormir en la cama hazlo, pero juntos ya no. -Dije molesto. No quería volver a dormir con esos dos, no duermen como princesitas-.

-Vamos chicos, prometamos no decir nada.

-Jeremy...

-Si~ -Puso cara de cachorro, imposible negarse a semejante cara tan estúpida-.

-De acuerdo Jer ¿Feliz? -Dijimos ambos ya molestos-.

-Si. -Sonrió satisfecho-.

**Unos minutos más tarde...**

-No sé si esto cuenta como infidelidad... -Mike estaba del lado pegado a la pared, Jeremy en medio y yo en la orilla-.

-Tranquilo Mike, nadie dirá nada.

-Chicos ya duérmanse por el amor a dios. -Jeremy le daba la espalda a Mike y abrazaba una almohada en forma de churro-.

-De acuerdo Jeremy, solo espero que esa mocosa no sepa de esto...

-Estoy de acuerdo Vincent. Estoy de acuerdo.

**En un dos por tres esos dos se quedaron dormidos, Jeremy dejó su almohada de lado y terminó abrazando mi brazo, por más que intente zafarme se aferraba más y más a tal punto de clavarme sus uñas.**

**Después de un rato me acostumbré a su molestia presencia y recordé aquel hotel del demonio. **

_-¿Esto es un hotel? -preguntó Jer asqueado-._

_-Es lo que podemos pagar idiotas, además sólo nos alcanza una habitación._

_-¿Una para los tres? No me jodas Mike, esto es tu puta culpa!. -Le recriminé molesto, por que si, esto era su culpa-._

_-Si es mi maldita culpa Vincent, ¿quién se gastó una buena cantidad de dinero jugando videojuegos en el aeropuerto? -Ahora me gritaba a mi-._

_-Ese mocoso me retó, tenía que darle su merecido a ese imbécil. A demás, Jeremy se compró un churro!._

_-Es una jodida almohada imbéciles, no gasté tanto como ustedes. Mike se compró tenis que brillan en la obscuridad!._

_-Esto es el único gasto necesario, hace un frío de los mil demonios y yo vine con zapatos de trabajo idiotas!._

_-Sabías que estos climas no son a los que acostumbras, no hace tanto frío como en casa!._

_-Ese puto aeropuerto está en una jodida montaña idiota!._

_-¡Es un cerro imbécil! -Grité ya harto de ambos, quería largarme de ahí-._

_-Bien entremos al hotel!. -Mike molesto entró primero viendo la mala estructura del lugar-._

_-Una vez dentro-._

_-Es aterrador este sitio... -Dijo Jeremy sujetándonos del brazo, puto miedoso-._

-Buenos días hombre -saludó un hombre gordo y sucio, el recepcionista por lo que veo- ¿Desea rentar _una_ habitación? -Preguntó alzando una ceja viéndonos de arriba a abajo-.

-Si por favor. -contestó Jeremy-.

-De acuerdo, cama matrimonial. -Dijo haciendo papeleo- ¿están de luna de miel?.

-¿¡Qué!? No! -Habló Mike sorprendido, yo me molesté y Jeremy volteó nervioso y sonrojado a otro lado-.

-Una habitación para tres _hombres _no es algo que vea todos los días. -les comentó el hombre muy calmado- escuche, yo no juzgo a nadie y pues perdóneme si mi comentario los molestó. -Dijo rascándose la retaguardia-.

-Solo no tenemos el maldito dinero para una habitación para cada uno. -Hablé finalmente harto de esta situación-.

-Bien bien... La 109 en el segundo piso. Serán ¿Días, semanas, horas...?.

-Una semana por favor.

-Les ayudaré gringos, una habitación supongo que serán unos $1,000 pesos. Moneda mexinarca por favor. -Habló el hombre calmado encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

-Que palabras tan extrañas tienen en este país... -Dijo Jeremy sacando el dinero para pagar-.

-Es que los mexicanos somos la verga. -Dijo orgulloso-.

-¿La qué...? -preguntamos los tres-.

-Cierto, perdónenme gringos no me acordé que no conocen estas palabras.

-Necesitaremos un diccionario... ¿No?. -Preguntó Jeremy-.

-Les explicaré que significan mientras vamos a su cuarto. Síganme carnales. -El hombre caminó hasta el ascensor mal cuidado-.

-Preferimos las escaleras, gracias... -Dijo Mike nervioso -.

-Muy bien, como quieran princesitas. -Dijo el hombre sin soltar el cigarrillo-.

**Subimos las escaleras con tranquilidad, según. Estas estaban igual de mal cuidadas, rechinaban y el barrote o tuvo o qué se yo estaba tan flojo que parecía que el mínimo agarre iba a hacer que callera. Este lugar estaba horrible, pero era lo que podíamos pagar.**

**Estaba tan cansado por el viaje que bostecé al llegar al pasillo. Sentí que me tomaban la camisa y me exalté, miré y me di cuenta que Jeremy me había sujetado inconscientemente al ver el pasillo del hotel, parecía de película de terror. Era horrible, las luces parpadeando y las puertas de las habitaciones estaban más viejas que la madre de Mike.**

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? Parece de película de terror... -Habló Mike llamando la atención de todos-.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperaban? Es lo que pagaron. -Dijo el hombre tirando el cigarrillo casi terminado por donde cayera-.

-No debería tirarlo por ahí, menos si está dentro del hotel! - Le dijo Jeremy molesto levantando el cigarrillo de donde estaba-.

-Bueno hijo, este lugar será demolido en un mes así que supongo que no importa. Son los únicos aquí. -Dijo él dándole más angustia y terror al pobre de Jeremy-.

-Somos... Los... Únicos...? -Preguntó él, tengo un extraño presentimiento con esto-.

-Así es hijo, así que si escuchas ruidos, rasguños, gritos o gemidos de muerte es que son muertos o el vagabundo Pedro anda por ahí. Suele entrar por la ventana de la cocina en la planta baja. -Terminó dejándonos frente a la puerta- Será mejor ponerles esto... -Dicho esto sacó una lata de esas que los jóvenes usan para pintarrajear paredes- Es solo por... Precaución. -Entonces escribió en la puerta con una letra casi entendible...-.

_"No pazar, ahi guespedes aki. Si heres el pedro ke no save lejer be a reseccion porfabor i no te violes al ruvio"._

-No qué...? -Preguntamos yo y Mike viéndole la cara de terror al pobre Jeremy. El único rubio del lugar-.

-El Pedro, suele violar jovencitas y tú muchacho pareces una mejor no salgas solo. -Le aconsejó escupiendo al piso cerca de la puerta de la habitación para después irse en el ascensor-.

-Vincent... No me quiero quedar aquí. -Me dijo en tono preocupado-.

-Descuida, tú dormirás en la cama y nosotros... -No terminó pues al abrir la puerta salieron un total de diez ratas- también...

-¿También? -preguntó él-.

-No pienso dormir con ratas en el piso, tendremos que dormir juntos en la cama! -Mike dejó su maleta sobre el sillón mal cocido y abrió la ventana la cual tenía al menos una bonita vista- Al menos esto le da un toque "media estrella" al hotel.

-Hora de dormir. -Dije viendo la cama que al menos se veía descente-.

-Qué dice aquí...? -En eso Jeremy toma el pequeño folleto que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama-.

_"Bienvenidos al hotel "El chingon" espero disfrute su estadía aquí. Al ser de bajo presupuesto decidimos enfocarnos en darles buena vista por la ventana, agua caliente y buenas camas. Las ratas suelen estar en habitaciones vacías y si ve una muerta en su cuarto llame a recepción. En caso de que no funcione el teléfono, lance la rata por las escaleras y El Pedro tendrá almuerzo. Gracias por su preferencia"._

-¿Qué carajos... Pasa con este lugar? -Se preguntó Mike luego de oír a Jeremy leer el folleto-.

-No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no quiero encontrarme con Pedro. -Jeremy arrugó el papel y lo tiró por ahí-.

-Vamos hijo, soy buena gente. -En eso salía del baño un hombre mayor con aspecto de vagabundo- Buenas noches hijos, soy el Pedro. -Dijo sonriendo y mostrando su falta de dientes-.

-...Ah?... -Jeremy inmediatamente se me lanzó encima, sabe que Mike es un inútil incapaz de defenderse y se lanza conmigo. Que listo-.

-¿¡Cómo mierda entró aquí!? Salga de una maldita vez ¿A caso no leyó lo que el recepcionista escribió afuera?.

-Yo no sé leer hijo, jamás fui a la escuela. -Se rió a carcajadas- Yo entro y salgo por donde sea, pinche José pendejo, siempre se le olvida. Bueno hijos, me cené la rata que estaba tapando su baño. Me retiro, buenas noches... Jovencita. -Antes de salir le guiñó un ojo a Jeremy-.

-Soy un chico! -Dijo seguro de si mismo-.

-Eso jamás me detuvo. -Y cierra la puerta dejándonos en plan poker face-.

-¡Duerman conmigo por favor! -En eso me tomó del cuello y me zarandeó de adelante a atrás-.

-Claro Jeremy, tu culo seguirá virgen hasta tu matrimonio. -Comenté gracioso lo cual lo molestó-.

-Yo no me casaré con un chico, no seas idiota! -Me dijo sonrojado de la vergüenza, cuando habla de amor es así-.

-Eres tan maricón que lo dudo. -Mike comentó sonriente mientras sacaba su pijama-.

-Lo dice a quien se le atoró el pene en el cierre del pantalón y lloró como niña por media hora. -Jeremy molesto entró al baño- Me daré un baño, no vayan a entrar y por favor... Que Pedro no entre tampoco. -Dijo molesto haciendo pucheros de niño pequeño y encerrándose en el baño-.

-Para tener veinte años es muy infantil aún. -Habló Mike-.

-Es joven aún el mocoso. Tú tienes veintiocho y yo treinta, no esperes tanta madurez de su parte. -Dije quitándome la ropa y quedando solo en boxers me recosté en la orilla derecha de la gigante cama-.

-Hace demasiado frío y ¿vas a dormir semi desnudo?. -Mike alzó una ceja incrédulo-.

-Si cerraras la maldita ventana, tal vez habría un poco de calor. -Le contesté molesto-.

-Jeremy te hará ponerte una pijama, mejor no me quejo. -Dijo tranquilo cerrando la ventana-.

-Ese mocoso inmaduro no me manda. -Molesto me acosté dándole la espalda-.

-Ese mocoso nos manda a los dos por si no lo habías notado.

-Lo que digas Mike... -Estaba a punto de dormir hasta que escuchamos a Jeremy gritar en el baño- ¿¡Qué carajos!?.

-¡JEREMY! -Solo un pequeño empujón hizo falta para romper la puerta del baño. El tal Pedro estaba dentro de la tina con Jeremy tocando "lugares prohibidos". Mike y yo lo sacamos a golpes y patadas del hotel y yo me aseguré de amenazarlo a muerte, claro cuando Mike volvió con Jeremy-.

-¡Chicos! -Cuando volvimos, el pobre estaba asustado. Inmediatamente nos abrazó- No me dejen sólo... Por favor.

-Descuida, me aseguré de que no volviera ni siquiera al hotel. -Dije orgulloso. La cara que me dio fue realmente agradable y reconfortante, se sentía bien hacer lo correcto... De manera incorrecta-.

-Gracias. Y Vincent. -Me llamó con cara sonriente- ponte una pijama por favor, se te ve el paquete. -me dijo para después volver al baño-.

-Claro... Claro. -Obedecí por llevarla de paz-.

-Creía que Jeremy no te mandaba Vin. -Me dijo sarcástico-.

-No tengo ganas de pelear, es todo maldición. -Molesto me puse lo primero que encontré y me dirigí al baño para intentar arreglar la puerta-.

-Dije que no quería que entraran! -Olvidé que él estaba duchándose aún y me lanzó el jabón-.

-¡SOMOS HOMBRES MALDICIÓN, PARECES MUJER CON EL PUTO PERIODO! -Grité molesto, el estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Sigue siendo un jodido niño mimado-.

-Lo siento... -Se hundió en el agua tibia- tuve suficiente de entradas sorpresa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por dónde carajos entró ese tipo? -pregunté dudoso-.

-No lo sé, estaba enjuagándome el cabello y cuando me di cuenta ese tipo ya me estaba... -se detuvo en esa parte, obviamente no quería hablar de eso-.

-No digas nada más Jer y termina de ducharte para irnos a dormir. -Le dije inspeccionando el lugar-.

-Deja de buscar por donde entró el tipo, contigo no creo que se acerque de nuevo. -Me dijo sonriente a lo que yo sólo me fui sin decir nada-.

-Vaya vaya Vin, eres el hermano mayor perfecto para Jeremy.

-¿Qué estupideces dices Mike? Déjate de tonterías.

-Es enserio, él y mi hija te ven con tanto amor que me pregunto cómo no engordas.

-¿Envidia? -Pregunté sarcástico-.

-Curiosidad más bien.

-Lamento la tardanza. -En eso sale Jeremy con una pijama de cuadros-.

-Venga, vamos a dormir.

-Claro.

**Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada y Jeremy no nos soltaba los brazos a ambos, Mike no tardó en dormirse y yo no pude pegar el ojo de nuevo. **

**Seguía preguntándome por dónde mierda había entrado ese sujeto.**

**También sobre que mierda pasará de ahora en adelante y sobre todo, tenía un hambre de los mil demonios.**

-Esto podría ser peor... -Suspiré cansado a lo que siento un peso en el brazo izquierdo- ¿Qué mierda? -al voltear solo puedo ver a Jeremy sobre mi brazo- Maldición.

-Amor fraternal. -Oí a Mike hablar, seguía dándonos la espalda y yo no podía hacer nada por el peso del mocoso en mi brazo-.

-Jódete Mike. -Levanté el dedo medio con mi mano libre y él igual a pesar de que ni me vio hacerlo-.

_"¿Qué pasará mañana?" -_pensé y finalmente pude dormir-.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿¡Qué tal bitches de mi pulmón!? XD**

**Bien bien, lamento enserio la tardanza pero es que la imaginación llega cuando Daniela no se duerme :v pinche wea imposible la verdad xD **

**Espero que les guste la primera parte de los gringos en México, ¡Ahuaa! B| **

**Intentaré actualizar más rápido esta vez :'c no sé si la preparatoria y la familia me lo permita pero haré lo que pueda. Sé que ha quedado jodidamente corto a como escribo normalmente pero entiendan que sin imaginación no puedo escribir las pendejadas que ustedes tanto aman.**

**Esto será narrado desde el punto de vista de Vincent porque, él es la mera verga :v y es sensual. **

**Dejen sus reviews contándome su experiencia en esta droguita escrita plz uvu no se vayan sin dejar uno :'c digo si quieeeeeeren :v **

**Los hamo con todo el pie y eso... :v **

**Bay, adiosin, sayonara, ni-hao, believe, loca loca loca~ **


End file.
